Le choix du destin
by Lyly Ford
Summary: anciennement appelé : 3 Garçons, 1 fille 3 possibilités. Le trio d'or débute leur 6ème année à Poudlard. une année bien mouvementée commence pour Hermione car ses deux meilleurs amis sont amoureux d'elle et un certain Serpentard a décidé de l'obtenir avant eux...Est-ce que l'amour naitra entre deux ennemis? Est-ce que Hermione choisira le garçon qu'elle a toujours aimé? HPxHGxDM
1. Vengeance

_**Voilà le chap 1 modif j'espère que ca vous plaira tjrs y a pas trop de modif mais les prochains chaps oui **_

_**Kisss**_

_**Dragonia**_

_**Partie 1 : Vengeance**_

Gare de King Cross sur le quai 9 3/4

Une foule d'élèves se bousculaient pour entrer dans Poudlard Express quand le jeune homme blond apparut sur le quai.

-Quelle bande de pauvres imbéciles…Vraiment ridicule ! pensa-t-il avec mépris

Drago Malefoy examinait chaque élève. Il les trouvait tous si quelconque, eux et leurs parents qui les embrassaient. Que de futilité ! L'amour n'est que sentiment de faiblesse, seule la haine est une valeur sure et digne d'un sang pur !

Vraiment, la moitié d'entre eux doivent être des sang-de-Bourbes…Seuls des impurs peuvent agir avec autant de bassesses.

-Dragounettttttttttt !

-Tiens, j'avais envie de tester ce sort, ça tombe bien qu'elle arrive ! s'exclama t-il sournoisement.

Il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers la crieuse puis formula :

-Silencio !

_-Bon, au moins, elle ne me saoulera pas pendant des heures !_

Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle se mit à faire des gestes paniqués.

-Oh Pansy, calme-toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir de ne pas parler pendant quelques heures !

Elle sourit puis s'agrippa à son bras. Il soupira puis Grabbe et Goyle arrivèrent peu après. Drago commença à leur parler de ses vacances, mais lorsqu'il vit toute la famille Weasley s'avancer vers le train, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harry Potter ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, entourés de sorciers, arrivaient sur le quai. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Potter et toute sa bande ; voilà pourquoi son père se trouvait à Azkaban maintenant ! A cause d'eux, de leur soit disant courage et surtout de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…Oh oui ! Et le survivant qui se prenait à nouveau pour un héros ne manquerait plus qu'on lui décerne la médaille du meilleur élève de Poudlard ! La médaille qu'il mériterait serait plutôt celle de la médiocrité !

_-Je le déteste lui et toute sa bande !!_

On y va ! Assura t-il froidement.

Ses gorilles comprirent tout de suite et ils dirigèrent vers la petite troupe.

-Surtout Harry chéri, tu nous envoies un hibou s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Oui madame Weasley, je vous le promets !

Elle sourit puis le serra dans ses bras. C'est alors que Malefoy et sa bande arrivèrent devant eux.

-Comme c'est touchant…Tu n'as plus de mère et tu te rabats sur la plus minable famille de sorciers pour te donner un peu d'amour !

Ils entendirent des rires et la petite troupe se retourna.

-Malefoy ! S'écria Ron.

-Waouh ! Il y a du progrès, tu connais mon nom…Bravo Weasley! Tu pourras peut-être arriver à entrer en 2ème année !

-Toi! Je vais te…

-…Laisse-le Ron, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux qui aime qu'on le regarde ! Affirma Hermione en apparaissant devant l'un de ses 2 meilleurs amis.

-Granger, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner…je manque d'air !

-Oh! Pardon Malefoy…Tu préfères peut-être l'air que respire Voldemort ? Demanda t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et de frayeur dans la petite assistance puis Harry se plaça entre Hermione et Drago.

-Tu sais Malefoy que ton père n'est plus là pour te protéger, alors méfie-toi de ce que tu pourrais dire !

-Potter tu regretteras amèrement tes paroles.

-Si tu crois que tes menaces m'atteignent Malefoy !

-En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui lance des regards de tueurs quand j'entend le nom de ton père la fouine.

Drago fit un sourire sournois puis applaudit et déclara amusé :

-Moi au moins j'ai encore un parent Potter.

-Sale Serp…

-….Les enfants, calmez-vous !

-Pourquoi ? Ils ont raison : un Malefoy n'est pas le bienvenue ici. Il est fils de Mangemort !

-Bien dis Remus ! Rétorqua Tonk

-Tonk, Lupin, vous n'avez pas honte de votre comportement face à de jeunes enfants !!!

-Mais tu l'entends ce petit vaurien…Je ne lui parle pas de cette manière que je sache !

-Arthur Weasley, ne t'en mêle pas !

Mr Weasley se résigna puis Drago exulta et affirma en s'approchant d'Harry :

-N'oublie pas Potty que tu as la mort de ton parrain sur la conscience, cela doit être excitant de se sentir comme un sauveur et à la fois comme un tueur.

Il se mit à rire, suivi par Grabbe et Goyle sauf Pansy, qui faisait un rire sans son. Fred sentit la rage monter en lui et voulut frapper Malefoy, mais Hermione se plaça devant lui.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Fred écouta son conseil puis Drago s'en alla, amusé, en voyant la triste mine que faisait Potter.

Harry se sentit anéanti. Sirius…oui…Sirius était mort par sa faute. Malefoy avait raison…Il sentit alors une main se poser sur la sienne. À ce contact, il tourna la tête et vit sa meilleure amie lui sourire.

-N'écoute pas ce prétentieux Harry, il n'est qu'un imbécile.

-Merci d'être là Mione.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Assura t-elle avec le sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis saluèrent une dernière fois la troupe de l'Ordre et Fred et Georges s'exclamèrent tout joyeux :

-Et pour nous c'est fini. Pas de chance, hein les p'tits !

Molly se racla la gorge et déclara :

-Je vous rappelle que vous devez tout de même passer vos ASPICS !

-Maman, on n'en a rien à faire !

**-VOUS IREZ À POUDLARD DANS UN MOIS POUR L'EXAMEN DE RATTRAPAGE DE VOS ASPICS QUE DUMBLEDORE A BIEN VOULU VOUS FAIRE REPASSER!!!!**

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'exclama enjoué devant les mines déconfites de ses grands frères :

-Ca, c'est pire qu'une Beuglante !

-Ron, ils l'ont bien cherché !

-Mais Hermione, ils…

-….Bon, allons-y maintenant, ils vont partir sans nous sinon ! Affirma t-elle en voyant droit devant elle les derniers élèves qui pénétraient dans le train.

Ils acquiescèrent en laissant les deux jumeaux se faire "incendier" puis ils montèrent tous dans le Poudlard Express.

Une fois dans le train, ils retrouvèrent Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Neville se leva suivit de près par une grosse malle qui dandinait. Tout le monde le regarda surpris et Ron demanda par curiosité ce que contenait sa malle.

-Oh euh ma grand-mère a eu peur que j'oublis mes affaires alors elle a jetée un sort à ma malle et elle me quitte plus.

Ron voulut rire mais un regard noir de sa meilleure amie le fit taire. Ils partirent ensuite tous les cinq et trouvèrent peu après un compartiment où seule Luna se trouvait et lisait comme à son habitude le chicaneur.

-Bonjour tout le monde…vous saviez que des moldus se sont transformés en panthères après avoir bu une Biéraubeurre ?

-Euh pas…pas vraiment Luna ! Dit Harry embarrassé.

Hermione s'exaspéra puis partit s'asseoir et sortit un livre. Harry s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, mais ne cessait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Malefoy : Sirius était mort et il avait raison. Il était mort par sa faute…S'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée au ministère de la magie, Sirius serait toujours en vie.

-Harry, ne pense pas à ce que t'as dit Malefoy. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Sirius est mort !

-Il n'a pas tort pourtant…

-Non il n'y a pas de raison !

Elle referma violement son livre ce qui fit sursauter ses amis et s'agenouilla devant son meilleur ami puis dit d'une voix très douce :

-Harry, tu n'as pas à te lamenter, ni à te sentir coupable ! Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin et tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur nous. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi Ron et toi et je veux être là quand vous en avez besoin alors si tu veux bien arrêter de te morfondre. Harry, la vie continue même si ça sera dur n'oublie jamais que nous sommes là pour toi.

-Merci ma petite Mione.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry esquissa un sourire et elle se tourna vers Ron pour lui donner à son tour un baiser sur la joue, montrant bien l'affection qu'elle ressentait à leur égard ce qui fit rougir le jeune rouquin. Il agissait différemment envers elle depuis quelques temps, le fait d'avoir passé une semaine en compagnie d'elle et de Harry lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son amie. Ron poussa un soupir. Hermione s'éloigna à nouveau d'eux et se mit à discuter Hermione Granger, Miss je-sais-tout, sa meilleure amie…elle était si jolie maintenant…de plus en plus. Il remarqua que les cheveux de celle-ci avaient changés : ils étaient toujours ondulés mais beaucoup plus soyeux et plus clair. Elle ne portait pas encore leur costume de sorcier. En fait, elle portait une jolie petite jupe couleur écrue avec un débardeur assorti. Ron l'observait toujours et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci se sentit rougir à nouveau.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…Tu as mal quelque part ?!

-Non…non Mione, ça va…oui ça va…ben…arrêtez de me regarder!! Ça me rend mal à l'aise!

Ils se mirent tous à rire puis le voyage continua. Neville se mit à discuter avec Harry et Ron de Quidditch et Hermione lisait. Luna et Ginny étaient, quant à elles, partie faire un tour. Soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent Malefoy suivi de ses gorilles.

-Tiens Potter et ses crétins, en pleine réunion !

Ron se leva d'un bond suivi par Harry et Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là Malefoy ? Demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Calme-toi le survivant, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta baguette !

-Tu devrais oui !

-Harry, Ron, ça suffit !

-Oh écoutez-la, la Sang-de-Bourbe, elle défend son p'tit chéri Potter et cette grande bécasse de rouquin !

**-LA FERME MALEFOY !!!**

Elle se releva et se mit face à lui puis s'énerva :

**-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE SANG-DE-BOURBE !!!**

-Oh la chérie à Potter nous fait une crise !

Il se mit à rire suivi de ses deux gorilles puis Hermione le gifla et s'exclama en lui lançant un regard froid :

-Je ne suis pas la chérie de Harry et la prochaine fois que tu me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe, je crois que je serais capable d'utiliser un Imperium sur toi et de te montrer à quel point ce serait amusant de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde !

Malefoy se massa la joue puis affirma amusé :

-Tu n'en es même pas capable Granger !

-Mione !

-Ron, c'est mon affaire ! Cria t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur celui de Malefoy puis lui assura durement :

-Même un Avada Kedavra ne suffirait pas pour tout le mal que tu as fait aux gens autour de toi. Tu n'as pas de cœur Malefoy ; tel père, tel fils !

-Eh alors, vous croyez que ce sentiment d'amour est plus fort que tout ! Foutaise !

-L'amour de la famille, oui…et ceux des amis encore plus Malefoy !

-Oh oui Potter, quelle famille !! Des morts qu'il te reste, seulement des morts, et tu vois eux, tes précieux amis, c'est pareil…Bientôt, ils rejoindront le rang des morts !

Ron se plaça au côté d'Hermione et sortit sa baguette et Malefoy en fit pareil mais stoppa Grabbe et Goyle en s'écriant :

-C'est mon affaire, ne vous en mêlez pas. Partez !

Les deux "amis" partirent puis Ron s'exclama :

-Tu n'as pas peur alors Malefoy !

-Peur de quoi la grande asperge de me battre contre vous ? Non je ne suis plus un lâche, autrefois oui je le reconnais mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas et vous allez me le payer cher.

-Tu veux rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts alors !

Drago sentit la rage monter en lui et il s'écria :

-Serpensortia !

Un serpent noir apparu au pied de Ron.

-Alors…on rigole moins Weasley !

-Gavage ! S'écria Hermione.

Le serpent se mit à gonfler puis éclata quelques instants après puis elle regarda fièrement le Serpentard.

-Pas bête Granger, mais ce n'était pas à toi de le défendre !

-Il n'y a pas de règle Malefoy !

Harry s'approcha à son tour puis déclara énervé :

-Tu crois peut-être que c'est de ma faute si ton père est en prison, mais, en fait, c'est de sa faute à lui. Il est un Mangemort, il savait à quoi s'attendre et il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

-Mon père sortira bien vite Potter. Et en attendant, toi et ta petite bande, vous allez en payer le prix !

-Tu vas arrêter Malefoy, tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas !

-En es-tu si sur que cela le balafré ?

-Bien évidemment !

-Oh alors ça ne te dérangeras pas que je te dise que la seule famille qu'il te reste se trouve six pieds sous terre et que ton CHER parrain t'a abandonné comme tous ce que tu as aimé, c'est vrai que c'est tellement facile de jeter un orphelin dans une famille de Moldus. TON cher ami des Moldus, notre directeur bien aimé savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en laissant un ver de terre pareil seul !

**-TAIS TOI !!!!**

-Harry calmes-toi, ne l'écoute pas ! Rétorqua Hermione en voyant le changement de comportement de son ami.

Harry sentit ses doigts qui serraient fortement sa baguette. Il devait faire payer son insolence à ce Malefoy.

-Endo…

-Silencio ! Lançant Malefoy.

Harry essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Oh mon dieu Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ??

-Un sort pour le faire taire…Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser me jeter le sort de l'Endoloris !

-Harry n'aurait pas fait cela !!!

-Il allait le dire Miss je sais tout, ouvres tes oreilles !

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait, Harry n'est-ce pas ?

Harry détourna la tête et Hermione comprit qu'il en aurait été capable.

-Remarque Potter tu aurais pu revoir de vieux amis à Azkaban et il aurait été ravi de t'y accueillir.

-Ferme la sale Serpent !!!

-Tu en veux autant Weasley ?

Ron commença à s'énerver, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

-Harry laisse-moi le défigurer !

-Excellente idée Weasley et après on s'expliquera avec ton directeur de maison, je suis sûr que tes parents seront ravis d'avoir encore un de leur enfant qui ramène un peu plus de honte chez eux.

Ron devint rouge écarlate et voulu se jeter sur lui mais Hermione le fit s'asseoir sur la banquette en utilisant un sort. La jeune fille se plaça devant Drago et déclara ulcérée :

-Ca t'amuse de prend du plaisir à faire du mal, vraiment j'ai l'impression que tu insensible Malefoy ! Tu ne tiens absolument à rien sauf à ta petite personne !

-Bravo Granger tu m'as démasqué.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir !

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que cela Granger.

-Ca suffit arrête un peu tes sarcasmes et fiche nous la paix !

-D'accord mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais si je pars ton ptit pote Potty risque d'avoir du mal à s'exprimer.

Hermione maugréa, il était vrai qu'un Silencio ne pouvait être retiré que par celui qui lui avait jeté. Elle soupira puis dit entre les dents :

-Rends-lui sa voix Malefoy…s'il te plait.

-Tu me supplies Granger ? Je savais bien qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ne pouvait que s'incliner devant un sorcier de sang pur !

-S'il te plait. Supplia t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Quoi ????!!!!

-Mais elle ne te doit rien du tout espèce de sale ptit con ! S'exclama Ron

-Tu veux quoi Malefoy ? Demanda t-elle agacée en croisant les bras.

-Mione tu ne vas pas le laisser faire !!!!

Drago regarda la scène, amusé. Il remarqua l'intérêt que porter Weasley à Granger, il comprit que ce sombre crétin était amoureux de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe et cela le réjouit davantage.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux Granger !

-Quoi ?

-Ca !

Avant qu'Hermione puisse comprendre, les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent sur les siennes. Harry et Ron regardèrent la scène, stupéfaits. Drago se détacha, sourit puis délivra Potter du sort et quitta la pièce. Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche et Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Mione ça va ? Demanda précipitamment Ron.

-Oui c'est juste que…

-…Je vais lui casser la gueule !!

-Ron, non ! Harry est libéré et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à toi aussi. Ça…ça va aller, je vous jure !

Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Ron s'assit à la droite d'Hermione et lui demanda à nouveau, inquiet :

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Ron, depuis quand un baiser peut faire mal ?

-Euh ben c'est un Malefoy et…

-…Ca va, je vous assure !

Ils acquiescèrent puis Harry la relâcha, mais elle blottit sa tête sur son épaule.

Malefoy sourit en pénétrant dans son wagon. Il avait réussi à blesser ces deux idiots de Gryffondor et il s'en réjouissait, surtout qu'il avait en plus embrassé Granger sous leur nez.

_-Quel dommage qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe…c'est une fille avec son caractère qu'il me faudrait !_


	2. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

_**Me revoilou alors mici pour vos reviews je n'ai pas trop le tps d'y rép mais j'aime bien voir votre avis car je vous préviens. Le comportement de Dray va moins vite changer qu'avant je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas si bien alors je vais arranger tt ça en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Oh je tiens à vous dire que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic que je vais surement publié aujourd'hui ou dans le we j'espère que vous aimerez kisssss ts**_

_**Partie 2 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard**_

Le Poudlard Express venait de s'arrêter. Hermione et Ron partirent rejoindre les autres préfets pour faire leur boulot, mais Malefoy s'avança vers eux. Ron s'arrêta et s'écria :

S'il te touche, je lui explose la tête !

Ron, il ne va rien me faire, c'était un jeu pour lui cet après-midi !

Oui mais…

Elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue et Ron se sentit rougir. Ils se regardèrent alors timidement. C'est alors que Malefoy s'avança vers eux et déclara :

Vous savez qu'une chambre serait mieux !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard alors que Ron baissait la tête, visiblement embarrassé.

La ferme Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Vu la tête du rouquin Granger, je dirais que je ne me suis pas trompé.

N'imp…n'importe quoi ! Déclara Ron de plus en plus écarlate.

Calmes-toi Weasley, ce n'est pas un drame d'avoir des envies…quoique avec une Sang-de- Bourbe…

**-JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Avant qu'Hermione puisse réagir, Ron fonça sur Malefoy. Celui sourit amusé et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Le jeune rouquin se trouva la tête à l'envers. Drago explosa de rire tandis que Ron essayait de sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha du jeune homme et assura d'un ton moqueur :

Voyons belette, utilise ta tête au lieu de tes muscles.

Sale FOUINE !

Le Serpentard tourna le dos et commença à partir quand il entendit un sort mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva à son tour la tête en bas.

Alors tu rigoles moins Malefoy !

Mais franchement, vous n'êtes que deux idiots !

Mione je….

…TOI TAIS-TOI !

Elle sortit sa baguette et les fit tomber sur le sol puis elle s'écria en voyant Ron foncez sur le vert et argent :

Mais, arrêtez bande d'idiots ! Ce n'est pas un exemple à donner !

De nombreux élèves s'approchèrent.

C'est alors qu'Hagrid arriva et les sépara en les attrapant par les capuches de leur robe.

Ron ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il était trop occupé à injurier Malefoy.

Je vais te refaire le portrait sale prétentieux mais…aaaaa mam….

C'est fini ? Demanda Hagrid en faisant les gros yeux.

Ron acquiesça de la tête puis Malefoy s'écria :

Lâche-moi sale hybride ! Comment oses-tu poser tes énormes pattes de gros lourdaud sur moi ! Moi, un MALEFOY ! Quand mon père saura ça il….

…Sortira d'Azkaban et viendra me botter les fesses avec les Détraqueurs à ses trousses ? Demanda Hagrid amusé.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire puis, Hagrid les reposa à terre et Hermione se précipita vers Ron. Le Gryffondor sourit en se disant que sa petite Hermione s'inquiétait, mais lorsqu'il reçut une gifle, son sourire s'effaça bien vite.

Ronald Weasley, tu n'as pas honte de ton comportement puéril !

Mais…Mione…tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit !

Et alors ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme un gamin Ron !

Bon c'est bon les petits, allez donc faire votre travail. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le dirai pas à Dumbledore.

Merci Hagrid.

Hagrid fit un sourire à Ron, mais Malefoy s'exclama agacé :

Le gros et stupide géant qui obéit au vieux fou au doigt et à l'œil…Quelle chance pour les moutons de papy Dumby !

Mr Malefoy, retournez faire votre travail de préfet !

Il tourna vivement les talons, mais jeta tout de même un regard vers les deux gryffondors. Granger avait giflé la belette, c'était hilarant à voir.

_-Dommage que ce n'était pas potty qui était là… voir Granger gifler St-Potter…Ah le rêve !_

Hermione et Ron partirent faire leur travail à leur tour, mais la jeune fille ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné même en arrivant devant Poudlard.

Mione…s'il te plait parle-moi !

Non !

Mione je suis désolé, mais tu comprends Malefoy m'a…

Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda sévèrement :

Pourquoi tu as rougi à la remarque de Malefoy ?

Euh parce que je… je suis am….

Oui ?

Ron prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ressemblait à une tomate en ébullitions. La jeune fille comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise alors elle lui sourit gentiment.

Mione, je…tu vois, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je… enfin, toi et…

….Hé vous voilà ! S'exclama Harry en courant vers eux.

Hermione sourit puis Harry demanda en voyant Ron tout rouge et avec un énorme bleu sur le front :

Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il s'est battu avec Malefoy…on aurait dit deux gamins ! S'exaspéra Hermione.

Mione arrête, c'est bon…Il m'a un peu énervé c'est… c'est tout !

UN PEU !

Bon, allons nous asseoir maintenant, on va rater le discours de Dumbledore.

Au moins Harry n'est pas aussi irresponsable que toi Ronald Weasley !

Elle saisit la main de Harry et Ron devint fou de rage.

_-Pourquoi elle lui prend la main et pas à moi ! Je l'ai défendue contre Malefoy et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je rougis…elle est si jolie et quand elle me regarde, je perds tous mes moyens ! Bon, il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens CETTE ANNEE ! Elle n'est plus avec Viktor Krum…c'est ma chance…enfin j'espère…_

Il se mit à courir après ses deux amis puis ils partirent s'asseoir. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy était sacrément amoché, Ron y était vraiment allé fort.

_-Ron s'est vraiment comporté comme un gamin…oh je sais bien qu'il tient à moi, mais je n'aime pas vraiment son attitude. Harry semble aller mieux et j'espère qu'il se confiera à moi. Je m'inquiète pour lui et les menaces de Malefoy me font froid dans le dos ! Malefoy, il…il m'a embrassé ! Oh mon dieu, arrête de penser à ça Hermione Granger !_

Au même moment, Drago leva les yeux et fut surpris de croiser son regard.

_-Pourquoi elle me regarde cette sang-de-bourbe !_

Elle détourna son regard puis leva les yeux et remarqua que Harry la regardait, elle se mit à rougir et lui aussi.

_-Hermione est toute mignonne quand elle rougit…hé je te signale Harry que tu rougis aussi… ma petite Mione, comme tu as changé cet été, comme ton soutien m'a fait du bien lorsque je n'étais pas bien. Elle m'est si précieuse…je suis heureux de la retrouver. Les lettres et les coups de téléphone ne sont rien en comparaison de la voir toute l'année._

_-Le regard d'Harry me trouble…je suis si contente de le revoir. Il m'a beaucoup manqué cet été, mais je lui ai écris le plus souvent possible et j'en suis ravie. Je me demande à quoi il pense en me regardant…peut-être à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre…Harry s'est complètement métamorphosé. Il est devenu un beau jeune homme, mais pas autant que Drag…Arrête Hermione !_

Ce petit jeu dura pendant tout le repas et de nombreux regards entre les 3 protagonistes s'échangeaient.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle commune puis partirent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, leur premier cours fut avec les Serpentards : le cours de Potion avec Rogue.

En arrivant devant la salle de classe, Malefoy s'avança vers eux et s'exclama amusé en sortant sa baguette :

Potty est mal coiffé ce matin ! Grandario !

A ces mots, les cheveux de Harry se mirent à pousser. Malefoy se mit à rire. Hermione, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils puis s'écria :

Mobilicorpus

A ces mots, le corps de Malefoy se souleva et il cria :

Par Merlin, tu vas le regretter Granger !

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à rire alors que les Serpentards regardaient Drago l'air dépité. Puis, elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et il tomba sur le sol. Il se releva avec peine, s'avança vers elle, suivi de ses deux gorilles, et pointa sa baguette sur la lionne quand Rogue arriva et s'exclama très énervé :

Que se passe t-il ici ?

Drago sourit puis Rogue tourna son regard vers Harry. Il eut un rictus narquois puis s'exclama ironiquement :

Je suppose que ceci est encore une de vos fantaisies Mr Potter. Au lieu de faire pousser vos cheveux, vous auriez mieux fait de vous faire pousser un peu de cervelle ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour les fantaisies de Mr Potter !

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire et Hermione dit :

Mais professeur Rogue, c'est Malefoy qui…

…Plait-il Miss Granger, vous osez contredire mon jugement ?

Oui ! Car ce n'est pas….

…50 points de moins pour avoir contredit le jugement d'un professeur !

Hermione bouillonna de rage, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Harry fut conduit chez Mme Pomfresh par Ron étant donné qu'il était l'un des deux préfets de Gryffondor et Hermione s'assit donc seule à la table en attendant le retour de ses amis.

Bien ! Étant donné que vous avez tous eu vos BUSES…même Mr Longdubat, ce qui m'a paru être un exploit !

Neville se mit à rougir et Hermione soupira...Deux heures de potion ne pouvaient être pire sans ses deux amis.

Étant donné que le nombre d'élèves à Gryffondor est diminué, deux élèves de Serpentard vont venir aidé Mlle Granger et Mr Longdubat ! Mr Malefoy, vous irez aider Mlle Granger et Mr Goyle, vous irez comment dire …surveiller que Mr Longdubat ne fasse pas de bêtises !

A ces mots, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir vivre plus horrible cours de potion !

Quelques instants après, Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait furieux alors elle ajouta avec dédain :

-Tu sais Malefoy, ça me plait autant qu'à toi que l'on doive travailler ensemble!

Ce n'est pas pour ça Granger…tu m'as humilié et crois-moi que tu vas me le payer, mais comme je ne veux pas rater ce cours, on va travailler tous les deux mais après, je te conseille de ne plus défendre ton petit Potter !

Sinon quoi, tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Malefoy ?

Tu devrais !

Le fils d'un Mangemort ne me fait pas peur !

Arrête de prendre ton air supérieur Granger…Bon, on a pris du retard, il faut bosser !

Ron revint en classe vingt minutes plus tard avec Harry et il donna un mot à Rogue de Mme Pomfresh que Rogue fit disparaître. Il retira encore cinq points aux deux Gryffondors pour ne pas avoir donné de motif de retard. Ron fulmina puis partit s'asseoir quand il remarqua ainsi qu'Harry qui se trouvait à LEUR table.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous à NOTRE table Malefoy ! S'écria Ron ulcéré.

Ca ne se voit pas la belette ? Je bosse avec la sang-de-bourbe !

Mione, pourquoi il s'est mis avec t…

…C'est le professeur qui l'a décidé Ron.

Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, malgré votre retard, vous n'êtes pas dispensé de préparer la potion de rajeunissement ! Allez vous asseoir et vous m'apporterez votre potion en premier !

Mais Mr, nous n'aurons pas le temps de…

… Est-ce bien compris Mr Potter ?

Oui professeur, marmonna t-il.

Harry et Ron s'assirent donc juste deux tables derrière Malefoy et Hermione et Ron chuchota énervé :

Ca m'énerve que Rogue nous fasse toujours tourner en ridicule !

Je sais, mais on n'a pas le temps d'en discuter…on doit rendre la potion et tu sais bien que Rogue se fera un plaisir de nous le rappeler.

Il acquiesça puis ils commencèrent à faire la potion, mais leurs regards se reportèrent irrémédiablement sur Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy et elle continuèrent de préparer leur potion et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient de bons partenaires.

Tu sais Malefoy… Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien en potion.

Je te signale Granger que je suis meilleur que toi en potion.

Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai battu aux BUSES Drag…euh Malefoy !

Elle se mit à rougir et continua à travailler. Drago la regarda amusé et il décida de l'embêter un peu plus.

Comment tu m'as appelé, Granger ?

Par ton prénom Malefoy…du moins, je me suis rattrapée à temps ! Bon, veux-tu bien me passer la fiole à ta droite s'il te plait…MALEFOY !

Il sourit en voyant l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait mise, mais était aussi impressionné par sa manière insolente de répondre. Il lui donna la fiole et ils continuèrent leur préparation.

Tu sais Granger, si tu veux finir dans mon lit faut le dire tout de suite !

Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités petit prince.

J'aime bien ce surnom. Et c'est toi qui rêve je touche pas les Sang de bourbe et encore moins les laides !

Ni moi les sales prétentieux et insensible. Et puis tu sais MALEFOY, ce surnom, c'est parce que tu es bien entendu le PRINCE de ces idiots de Serpentard, c'est évidemment pour cette raison que la miss je sais tout que je suis te la donné.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça et il lui lança un regard haineux. Hermione sourit puis continua la potion.

Après quelques minutes elle le rappela en disant que la potion ne se ferait pas toute seule. Il soupira puis l'aida à finir celle-ci.

Ron et Harry fulminèrent quand ils virent les brefs échanges des deux partenaires. Ron était d'ailleurs tellement préoccupé par cela qu'il jeta une mauvaise potion dans son chaudron et celui-ci explosa. Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et quelques Gryffondor se permirent de sourire devant les visages noircis de leurs condisciples. Rogue s'approcha à grand pas des deux garçons et il s'écria agacé :

Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard sans raison VALABLE et en plus vous ratez votre potion, je suppose qu'une retenue ce soir devrait vous suffire Messieurs POTTER ET WEASLEY !

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur. S'il avait eu des poignards à la place de ses pupilles, Rogue serait mort sur le champ. Le dit professeur fit virevolter sa robe de sorcier et il se dirigea vers une autre table.

Hermione se tourna vers eux et leur sourit gentiment.

Alors on ne sait plus reconnaître l'amaritique du Silonium Belette ?

Ferme la sale fouine !

Weasley fais attention tu pourrais perdre ta lèvre à force de dire des insultes. Assura t-il en sortant légèrement sa baguette de sa robe.

Ah oui eh bien sale serp…

…Ron non !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire à Ron de se taire car elle avait comprit trop tard la manœuvre de Malefoy et son jeune ami se retrouva avec une lèvre en moins qui sautilla de table en table. Ce qui attira une fois de plus les foudres de Rogue qui fut obligé d'interrompre son cours le temps qu'il retrouve la lèvre sauteuse dans la salle de classe.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la lèvre se colla sur la main d'une Gryffondor qui hurla. Rogue jeta un stupéfix puis il rattacha violement la partie manquante sur le jeune Weasley.

50 points seront retirés et Mr Weasley vous viendrez nettoyer les cachots tous les soirs de la semaine.

Ron serra les poings mais ne dit mots. Le cours reprit instantanément et Hermione s'abstint de parler avec ses amis de peur de leur causer des ennuis.

Granger, je crois que vous n'aurez jamais la coupe des maisons cette année.

Crois-moi Malefoy ce n'est pas un cours de potion qui m'empêchera de redonner des points à MA maison.

Nous verrons bien Miss je sais tout.

Ils terminèrent la potion quelques minutes avant la fin, ce qui les réjouit tous deux car le résultat fut celui escompté, car la couleur de la potion était orangée. Hermione se tourna vers Drago. Il lui sourit, lui aussi était satisfait du résultat, et elle affirma en lui souriant :

Tu ne te débrouilles vraiment pas trop mal Malefoy.

Mais je te l'ai déjà dit…je suis meilleur que toi en potion Granger !

Simplement parce que tu es le chouchou de Rogue.

Tout simplement parce que je suis doué.

Bon…donnes-moi la potion que je l'apporte à notre bien aimé.

Tu es trop aimable Granger.

Je veux bien faire voir au professeur que tu n'as pas fait SEUL la potion.

Aurais-tu peur que je mente ?

Elle soupira d'un air exaspérée et tendit la main avec impatience.

Il lui donna en souriant, ce qui l'agaça encore plus puis elle se dirigea vers le professeur qui avoua avec le sourire :

Je vois qu'il y a au moins deux élèves ici qui savent préparer une potion !

Hermione rougit. C'était la première fois que Rogue faisait un compliment, mais Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait fait ce commentaire que parce que Malefoy était son partenaire.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand Drago la rappela. Elle se retourna et il lui dit avec un sourire :

En fait, à nous deux, on peut tout de même faire des miracles !

Oui Malefoy, c'est vrai, affirma t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Une fois sortie de la salle de classe, Hermione se précipita vers ses deux amis.

Rogue ne vous a vraiment pas fait de cadeaux.

Et toi ce n'est pas trop dur de fréquenter la fouine ?

Quoi !

Mione arrête on vous a vu, et tu pactisais avec l'ennemi !

Ronald ne soit pas si puéril ! On était partenaire et il était normal que nous soyons amicaux l'un envers l'autre. D'un pour ne pas laisser le plaisir à Malefoy de déblatérer des mensonges et de deux car tu sais que j'ai horreur de rater mes potions quand je sais que je peux réussir !

N'empêche que tu préfères ta potion à tes amis !

Hermione lui fit de gros et s'exclama irriter :

QUE VOULAIS-TU QUE JE FASSE QUE JE MONTE SUR LA TABLE POUR CRIER MON MECONTENTEMENT ET FAIRE AINSI PERDRE PLUS DE POINTS A NOTRE MAISON POUR VOIR LE VISAGE RAVI DES SERPENTARD !

Ben euh…moi je l'aurais fait si…

IDIOT TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN GAMIN IMMATURE ! COMPORTE TOI EN HOMME EN UTILISANT TA TETE ET NON TES MUSCLES !

Bravo Granger bien dit, pour une fois on est d'accord.

Elle fit volte face et pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

RETOURNE JOUER AILLEURS MALEFOY !

Tu oses me menacer de ta baguette sale sang de bourbe !

RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT SALE FOUINE ! S'écrièrent en même Ron et Harry.

Drago claqua des doigts et se trouva entourer de ses deux gorilles.

Espèce de lâche !

Non, belette on est à égalité maintenant.

Face à tes gros balourds tu plaisantes !

Drago sourit puis s'apprêtait à jeter un sort quand le Professeur Lupin apparut devant eux.

Un problème Mr Malefoy ?

Oh tiens on sort les chiens ici je savais pas !

Il ricana et Crabbe et Goyle en firent de même. Lupin sourit puis se rapprocha du jeune homme et demanda d'un ton mielleux :

Auriez-vous envie que le vieux loup que je suis vous morde les fesses la fouine ?

Vous savez Mr que je pourrais en parl…

…En parler à votre père ? Oh oui et alors le temps que je vous morde mon ptit Malefoy vous serez vous aussi un loup et dans cette situation, je doute que votre cher papa soit aussi clément que cela.

Drago soupira puis partit rapidement suivit par ses deux gorilles. Le trio ne put s'empêcher de rire et Harry demanda en reprenant son sérieux mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer :

Professeur vous n'auriez pas osé vous faire un affront pareil à votre nom !

Non Harry mais remettre un Malefoy à sa place oui.

C'était très bien réussit Professeur.

Oh je n'en doute pas. Bon je dois vous laisser, nous nous verrons cet après midi.

Quel genre de cours avez –vous prévu professeur ? S'impatienta Hermione.

Tu le verras comme tout le monde.

Elle parut déçu mais il lui fit sourit puis les quitta.

Je suis impatient de reprendre les cours de DCFM !

Oui cela sera largement plus intéressant que ceux de cette vieille chouette de Ombrage.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant leur « fameuse » professeur. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin en direction du cours de métamorphose. Hermione s'extasiait déjà en pensant à son professeur préféré. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Bien qu'ils aimaient leur professeur, il ne lui vouait pas un culte comme était LA professeur du Collège.

Hermione ralentit on a le temps.

Elle se tourna vers eux et assura d'un ai mécontent :

Je veux me mettre devant, je ne tiens pas à être relégué derrière.

Les Poufsouffle ne se mettent jamais devant !

Et alors, dépêchez-vous on ne sait jamais !

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et se mirent à la suite de leur amie. Ils trouvèrent bien évidemment des places devant. Elle traîna Harry et il se mit à côté d'elle tandis que Ron se mit avec Seamus. Le cours commença et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son ami sur le fabuleux cours de potion. Après moult questions, la jeune fille s'exaspéra et déclara :

... Malefoy est un excellent partenaire en potion et ça me suffit !

QUOI MAIS TU PLAISANTES MIONE ! Hurla Ron qui n'avait cessé d'écouter la conversation d'une oreille discrète.

Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Mr Weasley ?

Non professeur, dit-il, gêné, en voyant McGonagall s'approcher.

Une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Ron se rapprocha subtilement de ses amis et demanda inquiet :

Tu plaisantais Mione ?

Non et arrête de faire cette tête, c'était un partenaire de travail ! Ne va pas t'imaginer que pour moi Drago Malefoy est la 8ème merveille du monde !

Ron n'ajouta rien de même que Harry et Hermione put continuer de prendre des notes pour sa plus grande joie.

Après le cours, les Gryffondors partirent dans la grande salle prendre leur déjeuner. Ron s'empiffra alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre. Harry la regardait longuement quand elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin Harry ?

Non rien, je pen…pensais.

On dirait que tes pensées semblent te troubler !

Oui assez.

Elle sourit amusée, Harry détourna le regard gêné, ils finirent de manger puis partirent au cours de Hagrid qui leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux quand il les vit. Hagrid leur montra un _Calivalium_. Cette créature ressemblait à une sorte de lapin, mais quelque peu surexcité.

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un calivalium ? Oui, Miss Granger !

Un Calivalium est une espèce qui se rapproche de près du lapin au niveau de son apparence physique. Ils sont élevés dans les montagnes d'où leur vient ce pelage soyeux et leur distinction particulière et ils ont par la même occasion un tempérament de feu. Il faut donc faire très attention en le touchant.

Bien Miss Granger, 20 points pour Gryffondor !

Hermione sourit fièrement et Drago répéta en prenant une voix de fille :

Un Calivalium est une espèce qui se rapproche de près du lapin ! Mais attention, ils ont un tempérament de feu !

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors que les Gryffondors leur lançaient des regards noirs.

Bon euh, mettez-vous par deux et étudiez le Calivalium.

Mione…tu veux bien te mettre avec moi ?

Avec plaisir Harry.

Ron soupira, il aurait préféré se mettre avec Hermione, surtout qu'il était nul en soin de créatures magiques. Harry et Hermione se mirent donc ensemble et Neville, avec Ron.

Pendant que Hagrid avait le dos tourné, Malefoy ensorcela leur _Calivalium_ qui se mit à cracher du feu. Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire, mais Harry ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Son amie posa alors une main sur son épaule et à eux deux, ils réussirent à calmer le _Calivalium._ Drago s'énerva…il en avait marre de voir toujours Granger assister Potter, mais il remarqua le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il s'en amusa, car il l'avait encore mise en colère. Quel plaisir de mettre cette sang-de-bourbe en rogne !

Mione ?

Oui Harry.

Merci pour tout.

Harry ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que je déteste l'injustice et puis je … t'es mon meilleur ami !

Mione, tu sais que je t'adore.

Moi….moi aussi Harry.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir puis elle se reprit et s'occupa du _Calivalium_. Après le cours d'Hagrid, le trio se dirigea vers le château quand Malefoy et sa bande s'approchèrent d'eux. Ron se prépara à la bagarre, mais Hermione le repoussa gentiment.

Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malefoy ?

Oh Potty, calmes-toi. Tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

Ne rêve pas Malefoy !

Alors Potter, tu as passé un bon moment avec ta chérie pendant que le gros géant inculte nous faisait un semblant de cours ?

Là, je vais le…

…Ron ça suffit !

Drago et cie se mirent à rire puis celui-ci ajouta :

Vous faites ça à trois maintenant, une sang-de-bourbe pour deux gars…Peut-être qu'elle doit vaguement en valoir le coup !

**-LA TU DEPASSES LES BORNES MALEFOY !**

**-RON!**

Non Mione, il a raison…On va lui rabaisser son caquet ! dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Voyez-vous cela, Potter veut utiliser la magie. Ouh, comme j'ai peur !

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors que les deux Gryffondors masculins semblaient enragés. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils se faisaient face maintenant et Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses amis, mais ce fut la providence qui réussit ce miracle. Il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir et les élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du château. Une fois entrés, ils se séparèrent, car le professeur McGonagall apparut sur le seuil de la grande porte.

Les trois Gryffondors montèrent se changer dans leur salle commune. Hermione avait enfilé un pantalon beige avec un débardeur de la même couleur, mais elle avait mis un petit gilet blanc en plus, car le temps c'était rafraîchi. Ses cheveux étant encore mouillés, elle se les attacha avec une pince puis redescendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Malefoy étaient presque les seuls habillés normalement étant donné qu'ils avaient été trempés et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de sort pour faire sécher leurs vêtements. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes la regardèrent défiler et elle se mit à rougir. Elle n'aimait pas ces regards sur elle et elle rougit davantage lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron en faire autant. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et s'écria embarrassée :

Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Mais Mione c'est juste que tu es…, commença Harry timidement

…Superbe ! Termina Ron.

Elle rougit de plus belle puis commença à manger sans oser les regarder. Au même moment, à la table des Serpentards, Drago se mit à regarder Hermione. Elle était dos à lui, mais quelques minutes auparavant, elle se trouvait de face, et il s'étonna lui même de la trouver jolie. A cet instant précis, il enviait Potter et Weasley de pouvoir lui parler.

_-Par Merlin, tu dérailles Drago ! Mais regarde comme elle est belle…Elle est pourtant une sang-de-bourbe, mais quand je regarde ce bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson puis cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger je…Par Merlin, il faut que j'arrête de la regarder !_

Il s'énerva et mangea avec hargne tout en cherchant un nouveau moyen de rabaisser cette fille si prétentieuse ainsi que ses deux « Chers amis ».

Voilà le chap modifié alors votre avis ?


	3. Invitation

_**Voilà tjrs à mes modifs là vous allez voir du changement :)**_

**_Partie 3 : Invitation_**

Le mois d'Octobre arriva à grands pas et les élèves étaient plus qu'impatients de fêter Halloween. C'était autant une tradition dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des Moldus.

Une sortie au Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour l'occasion. Ron se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et il parlait tout seul.

Euh, on se connaît depuis longtemps et donc tu ne seras peut-être pas surprise si je te demande de…venir avec…avec moi à ¨Pré-au-L… Ah non ça ne va pas ! Bon allez Ron ! Recommence !...Mione, on se connaît depuis longtemps et je me disais que tu ne serais pas étonnée si je te demandais de…

…Ron pourquoi tu parles tout seul !

Il se retourna et découvrit sa meilleure amie, un livre dans la main.

Mione tu …salut, tu es …tu es là depuis…

…Je viens d'arriver pourquoi !

Euh tu…tu veux bien venir avec moi à…à pr…

Ron qu'est-ce que tu as ! Tu es tout bizarre !

Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, prit ses mains dans les siennes et devint rouge comme une tomate.

Moi…Mione, on se connaît depuis un bout de temps tous les deux et…

Et ?

Et tu…tu es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais ça !

Oui Ron, mais…qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu es tout rouge !

Ben…je voulais savoir si tu…si tu…

Si je ? Ron s'il te plait, je ne vais pas te manger…Parle !

Mais, ne me cris pas dessus, tu crois que c'est facile ! Tu es toujours là à me crier dessus ou à me gifler quand je dis ou fais des choses pour t'aider !

Des choses puériles oui !

MAIS ARRETE ! JE TE DEFENDS CONTRE CE P'TIT CON DE MALEFOY ET TU…

….JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON ME DEFENDE, RONALD WEASLEY ! S'écria t-elle en se reculant.

MAIS JE LE FAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, ESPECE D'IDIOTE!

A ces mots, Ron se rendit compte de son erreur et il regarda Hermione qui lui sourit, puis elle dit sincèrement :

Mais moi aussi je t'aime Ron.

C'est…c'est vrai!

Oui je t'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protéges.

Ah…

Bon, tu peux parler maintenant, je vais rester calme…promis.

Mione…euh Mione, tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il soudainement, en se calmant.

Oui bien sûr.

Ron souffla puis se mit à sourire, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle dit :

De toute façon, on y va toujours avec Harry et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes si je viendrais ou non avec vous.

Euh…je ne parlais pas de ça en fait…

Ben tu veux me parler de quoi alors !

Ben toi et m…moi, on aurait …on aurait pu aller…boire un …thé chez Madame…Madame Pieddo.. Pieddodu ?

J'en serais ravie Ron.

Elle s'approcha, lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis affirma en lui souriant :

Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à demander !

Oui….

On pourra aussi aller chez Derviche et Bang, j'ai besoin de quelques objets pour m'entraîner à mes cours de potions.

Ok et on ira chez Honeydukes et je t'achèterai tes friandises préférées !

Tu sais bien que moi et les friandises….

Ron se mit à faire la tête alors elle ajouta embarrassée :

Mais je peux bien faire une exception !

Il sourit puis la prit dans ses bras, mais relâcha vite son étreinte car il se sentait gêné.

Je vais…je vais aller voir si Fred et Georges sont arrivés !

D'accord et dis leur bonjour de ma part si tu les vois !

Euh oui…oui d'accord, mais ils ne mangeront sûrement pas avec nous à table ce midi !

Alors, je leur demanderai comment se sont passés leurs ASPICS !

Mione, ils ne te le diront pas s'ils ont réussi alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'ils s'en fichent maintenant qu'ils ont leur boutique !

Et alors LES ASPICS SONT IMPORTANTES !

Si tu le dis Mione, bon je vais aller les voir. A tout à l'heure.

Oui…à tout à l'heure Ron.

Ron quitta la salle commune et c'est alors qu'Harry entra. Il croisa son meilleur ami qui avait un grand sourire un peu idiot et le regarda surpris, mais Ron ne dit rien et se mit à chantonner "Weasley est le Roi". Il regarda son ami quitter la pièce puis s'exclama abasourdi:

Il est complètement fou aujourd'hui !

Il aperçut Hermione qui était assise dans un fauteuil à lire, il se dirigea alors vers elle.

Alors Mione, tu lis quoi de beau ?

Hein, oh ! C'est l'histoire d'un des fondateurs de Beauxbâtons.

Et c'est intéressant ?

Passionnant, mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler livre avec moi.

Euh oui…Mione, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard pour la future sortie ?

Oh Harry, j'en aurais été ravie mais...

Mais ?

Mais Ron vient de m'inviter et …

…RON !

Oui et il a même mis du temps avant de m'en parler…il est chou quelques fois !

Ah...

Harry, si tu veux, je peux dire à Ron qu'on annule…Tu te sens peut-être un peu seul. Tu as besoin de compagnie ?

Un peu oui, mais j'aurais aimé t'avoir rien qu'à moi pour cette journée.

Elle sourit tendrement puis le prit dans ses bras et murmura doucement :

Je suis là Harry et si tu préfères que …

…Non, non…vas-y avec Ron. J'irais me promener avec Ginny, Neville et Luna !

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Harry, tu sais que si tu as besoin de me parler, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je sais. Hermione, tu veux bien qu'on aille se promener dans le parc maintenant ?

Bien sur, un bon bol d'air frais ne peut que nous faire du bien !

Harry lui sourit puis elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ils partirent dans le parc après avoir au préalablement enfilé leurs manteaux.

Une fois dans le parc, ils commencèrent une balade main dans la main en rigolant aux éclats. Au même moment, Drago avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Celui-ci était devenu irrespirable avec la présence de Pansy tout PRES de lui. Une sangsue, voilà le terme appropriée pour la jeune fille !

Il sourit…Le temps était encore très beau et une balade dans le parc était idéale, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. C'est alors qu'il les vit, ces deux Gryffondors, main dans la main, souriants…Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ! Tout le monde disait qu'ils formaient le couple parfait et il y avait des paris fous disant que Harry allait bientôt sortir avec elle. Ces rumeurs-là l'énervaient au plus au point, toujours le survivant, toujours ce petit prétentieux de Potter en première ligne alors que lui DRAGO MALEFOY se voyait relégué au titre de second malgré tout.

_Potter et Granger…le survivant et la sang-de-bourbe…le balafré et l'intello _! _Non, c'est impossible…et pourtant ils ont l'air… ils ont l'air amoureux ! AMOUREUX ! Comme ci c'était la chose la plus importante au monde, l'amour ! Quel sentiment futil ! Il m'énerve à afficher cet air béat, quel couar, cacher sa peine en tombant amoureux ! La ptite Chang lui a pas suffit l'an passé, il s'amourache encore et en plus cette fois de cette Miss-je-sais-tout ! _

Ils avaient l'air si bien que cela exaspéra Malefoy et il décida de mettre son grain de sel dans leur histoire.

Alors les amoureux…On a décidé de faire une balade ?

Ils firent volte-face à Drago Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Je vois que tu te promènes avec ta sang-de-bourbe Potty …Alors, c'est donc vrai ? Le balafré serait dingue de la petite intello !

N'importe quoi !

C'est pas à toi que je parle Granger ! Alors Potter, c'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit : tu es attiré par la repoussante sang-de-bourbe ?

**-ELLE N'EST PAS REPOUSSANTE ! HERMIONE EST TRES BELLE !**

Euh…tu m'excuseras, mais pour moi, elle ne reste toujours qu'une sang-de-bourbe repoussante !

Hermione lâcha soudainement la main d'Harry, se rapprocha du Serpentard et gifla Drago puis déclara les larmes aux yeux :

Eh bien, le fait d'être repoussante m'aura donné la satisfaction d'avoir été l'une des seules filles à ne pas finir dans tes bras !

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'enfuit en courant. Harry l'appela puis se retourna vers Malefoy, lui lança un regard noir et déclara durement :

Ça…tu me le paieras Malefoy !

Tu dis toujours ça, Potter !

Harry ne répondit rien, mais étant donné son regard, on pouvait supposer qu'il était toujours furieux. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

_-Et voilà, au moins elle pleurera pour quelque chose cette Lionne, et puis j'adore les menaces de ce ptit Potty toujours à me dire qu'il me le fera payer mais il oublie ma promesse, c'est moi qui le fera souffrir. Bon si j'allais m'amuser encore un peu avec eux, j'ai rien à faire et puis retourner dans ma salle commune pour me avoir Pansy à mes pieds, ça me suffit une fois dans la journée._

Le jeune homme sourit puis partit en quête des deux Gryffondor qu'il trouva sans grande difficulté près du lac.

Mione, ne pleure pas. Il n'est qu'un menteur…un petit arrogant. Tu es très belle, je t'assure. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle de toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et murmura un merci, puis se blottit dans ses bras.

Vous voulez peut-être une chambre ?

Harry se détacha à regret de la jeune fille et porta son regard sur Drago qui lui sourit.

Arrête avec tes idioties Malefoy !

C'est pas moi qui dit ça, tout le monde affirme que vous allez très bien ensemble ! Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec, un balafré et une erreur de la nature, ça fait un couple un peu plus judicieux…

TAIS TOI SALE MANGEMORT !

Oh mon dieu Harry…tu ne peux pas affirmer quelque chose d'aussi grave…

Mais je….

…Bravo Potter, tu me rabaisses à ce niveau là. Tout compte fait, rien n'est fondé mais tu ne devrais dormir que d'une oreille qui sait qui pourrait venir te mordre dans ton sommeil.

Tu insinues quoi ?

Moi rien, mais si je suis censé être un mangemort, tu devrais dormir que d'une oreille.

Harry se saisit brusquement de sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Malefoy. Le Serpentard ricana et sortit la sienne.

Tu veux un ptit duel Potty ?

Pourquoi pas !

Mais arrêtez tous les deux !

Oh regarde Potter, ta chérie veut te donner des ordres.

Ca suffit avec tes insinuations la fouine !

Drago rigola puis se rapprocha des deux Lions.

Ouvre tes yeux le binoclard et débouches tes oreilles.

Alors Malefoy toujours à chercher des noises on dirait bien.

Le jeune blond se retourna et son sourire s'effaça quand il vit les deux jumeaux Weasley pointaient leur baguette sur lui.

Il ne perdit en rien de sa prestance et il demanda fièrement :

Potter vous paye cher pour que vous soyez ses ptits chiens ?

Fred et Georges se regardèrent amuser puis ils lancèrent quelque chose sur Drago qui en moins de temps qu'il ne puisse comprendre se retrouva avec une robe rose à dentelles avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés.

Georges, tu aurais du lui donnait la jaune.

Non, non cette couleur lui va si bien.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, Drago leur lança un regard noir et se mit à courir en direction du château.

Fred et Georges se rapprochèrent des deux Gryffondor qui ne pouvaient cesser de rire. Ils réussirent au bout de quelques minutes et Hermione leur souhaita le bonjour puis Harry en fit de même.

Le groupe reprit peu de temps après la direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Drago sortit furieux de l'infirmerie et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils vont me le payer, faire cela à un Malefoy, ils vont le regretter amèrement.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il vit la ptite troupe morte de rire, il savait bien pourquoi ils riaient tous et cela l'énerva d'autant plus. le Serpentard s'assit à sa table mais resta le regard fixer sur la table des Lions.

Tout le monde reprit son sérieux après reçu un regard noir de leur directrice de maison et Hermione demanda aux jumeaux la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin.

Comment se sont passés vos ASPICS ?

Fred et Georges s'assoirent à côté de leur frère Ron, ils avaient l'air complètement abattus quand ils se mirent soudainement à rire ce qui interpella beaucoup de monde.

Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Oh petit frère, si tu savais ! On leur raconte Georges ?

Mais si tu veux Fred !

Mais non si c'est toi qui veut Georges !

Non voyons, Fred c'est toi !

BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT TOUS LES DEUX ! S'écria Hermione en tapant du point sur la table.

Ok, ok, te fâche pas Miss je sais tout !

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Oui je sais et j'attends ! Dit-elle d'un ton supérieur en croisant les bras.

Eh bien Fred…

Et moi…

Avons…

Rendu…

Une copie…

Avec…

Une…

DESCRIPTION COMPLETE DE NOTRE TECHNIQUE DE QUIDDITCH ! Crièrent-ils en chœur et amusés.

NON MAIS C'EST…C'EST IDIOT !

Oh Hermione, on s'en fiche de nos ASPICS on a notre boutique maintenant !

CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! MAIS…MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE L'IMAGE QUE CELA VA REPRESENTER POUR VOS PARENTS !

Oh s'en fiche bon on a faim !

Oui on meurt de faim et il faut qu'on soit en forme pour nos examens de cet après midi !

Oui on va parler de notre meilleure farce !

N'importe quoi, vous êtes vraiment stupides de faire cela !

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire et commencèrent à manger.

Riez tant que vous le voulez sales Gryffondor mais je vais vous faire payer…

Drago se tourna vers ses « amis » et leur expliqua son plan. Il sourit machiavéliquement, ce soir, les lions allaient connaître la honte de leur vie.

Le soir venu, Fred et Georges repartirent plus heureux que jamais en laissant quelques "souvenirs"à Rusard. Drago quand à lui, attendait la fin du dîner avec impatience en se délectant de ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques instants.

Et oui, et oui dray va se venger, ça c'était pas prévu je sais l'idée m'est venu stap :)

Kisssssssssssss


	4. Vengeances

Kikoo tlm tjrs à mes modifs là je vous rajoute un chap :)

L'idée de la vengeance vient de ma best friend alias Namyothis et vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic même si y a pas bcp de chaps ce qu'elle écrit c'est très bien

Kisssssssssssssssssssss ts

_**Partie 4 : **_

_**Partie 4 : Vengeances**_

La fin du repas montra enfin le bout de son nez. Drago vit quelques élèves se lever, il se dit que c'était le moment idéal. Il sortit sa baguette sous sa table en faisant signe à ses deux gorilles. Les deux balourds se regardèrent surpris puis un éclair de lucidité transparu dans leur yeux et ils lui tendirent chacun une potion sous la table. Le Serpentard eut un sourire mesquin puis mélangea les deux potions ensemble et y plongea sa baguette.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, un rictus amusé prit naissance sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prononce la formule.

Tout à coup, il y eut un bruit assourdissant venant du ciel magique. Beaucoup d'élèves levèrent la tête et en une seconde leurs yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant une horde de petits dragons pas plus grands qu'une boite à crayons descendre en piquet vers la table des Gryffondor.

Les lions opérèrent une replie stratégique sous le regard amusé du reste de la salle, le trio infernal de Poudlard fit alors face à cette attaque baguette au point.

Malheureusement, une dizaine de dragons les encerclèrent et leur crachèrent dessus.. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, ils se retrouvèrent vert de rage dans le sens propre du terme comme au sens figuré. La table de Serpents éclata de rire et suivie de quelques Serdaigle. Harry voulut se débarrasser d'un dragon mais un autre arriva par derrière, un jet visqueux lui chuta sur sa tête. Une odeur pestilentielle envahit toute la salle et tout le monde fut obligé de se boucher le nez.

Quelques professeurs essayèrent de stupéfixer les ptits dragons mais ceux-ci les ridiculisèrent sous le regard amusé de Séverus Rogue qui avait reconnu la marque de son élève favori. Toutefois, le plus surprenant fut de distinguer un sourire taquin sur les lèvres de leur directeur.

Nos griffons favoris fut assaillit de toutes parts et après quelques instants les dragons disparurent dans un « pop » sonore. McGonnagal renvoya les élèves dans leurs dortoirs tandis que Mme Pomfresh conduisait les trois jeunes gens à l'infirmerie sous le regard hilare des Serpentard mais aussi d'une bonne partie de l'école.

Oh lalala ! Mes pauvres enfants, vous allez devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail !

Les deux garçons serraient les points en marchant en retrait tandis que Hermione avançait avec le sourire. Les deux amis se regardèrent étonnés mais ne dirent mots.

. Mme Pomfresh les guérit en peu de temps mais l'odeur ne pouvant se dissoudre, ils durent rester à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leur donna une potion à avaler les trois premières heures ce qui permit au Trio de discuter ou plutôt d'incriminer leur ennemi de toujours.

Quand je pense qu'il a osé faire ça ce sale serpent ! Je vais lui arracher son joli sourire et lui faire manger !

Ron, je crois que rien n'est plus humiliant que ce qu'il nous a fait….

Oui mais laisse-moi rêver !

Hermione ricana soudainement ses deux amis la fixèrent avec étonnement et elle leur assura :

Rien n'est impossible les garçons, je peux vous le promettre.

Que veux-tu dire par là !

Dormons, il est tard.

Mais Mione, tu ne…

…Bonne nuit les garçons.

Ils ne purent dire un mot de plus car la jeune fille ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?

Nous verrons bien demain, laissons la faire.

Le lendemain matin le Trio put quitter l'infirmerie sans problème. L'odeur nauséabonde s'était évaporée et il ne restait plus que les ongles verts à nos jeunes amis.

Arg j'ai encore la marque de ce sale serpent ! S'énerva Ron en essayant de retirer « le vernis ».

Ca partira. Bon vous m'excuserez mais je dois vous laisser.

Tu ne vas pas encore réviser !

La jeune fille lui sourit puis l'interrogea d'un ton amusé :

Mais qui te dit que je vais réviser Ronald ?

Ben euh, tu fais toujours ça…

La jolie brune rigola puis laissa les deux garçons.

Je ne la comprends vraiment plus en ce moment.

Moi j'aime beaucoup notre nouvelle Hermione, elle est beaucoup plus jolie.

Harry, tu…enfin est-ce que les rumeurs seraient vraies ?

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à marcher en direction de leur salle commune. Ron resta pensif quelque instant, il avait peur que tous ses rêves de conquêtes sur sa douce amie soit perturbé à cause de son meilleur ami.

Après s'être changé, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle ainsi que leur meilleure amie dont l'impression sur son visage restait toujours la même.

Mione vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as le sourire aux lèvres ?

Mange ça va refroidir.

Ne te prend pas pour ma mère ! S'emporta le rouquin.

Elle lui fit de gros yeux et prit un livre.

Elle m'énerve quand elle fait cela ! Affirma en s'adressant au brun.

Harry ne lui répondit pas car son regard était fixé sur une tête blonde. Ron remarqua l'inertie de son ami alors il suivit son regard et déclara agacer :

Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler son sourire d'apollon !

On réussira un jour Ron.

La jeune fille ne leur répondit pas et fixa de nouveau la table des Serpentard. Un sourire mauvaise prit naissance sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que les verts et argents déjeunaient.

Drago fronça les sourcils quand il distingua la Gryffondor.

Pourquoi elle me regarde un sourire cette Sang de bourbe !

Drago ?

Tiens elle rigole maintenant mais c'est moi qui devrais rire, c'est elle et ses ptits copains que j'ai ridiculisés !

Drago ?

Quoi par merlin ! S'écria t-il en se retournant.

Drago je t'aime !

Hein ! Mais tu es tombé sur la tête Goyle !

Oh non tu es si mignon.

Par merlin Goyle ouvre les yeux !

Le loubard arbora un sourire idiot qui déconcerta le jeune homme. Drago se servit un verre et le porta à ses lèvres quand tout à coup, un autre garçon s'approcha de lui et s'écria enjoué :

Malefoy j'ai envie de toi !

Le Serpentard recracha son jus de citrouille et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

Pardon !

Non Malefoy c'est moi qui t'aime le plus et je te donnerais tout de moi ! S'écria une jeune fille brune de 5ème année.

Ne touche pas à mon Dragounet sale sangsue !

Hé toi tu vas arrêter avec Mon Prince !

Il n'aime pas les garçons il aime les filles !

Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tous les Serpentard se précipitaient vers lui.

Il voulut se lever de table mais une horde de furies (hommes et femmes confondus) se jetèrent sur lui.

Hé vous avez ce qui se passe à la table des Serpents ! S'exclama soudainement un Serdaigle.

Tout le monde fit volte face et éclatèrent de rire en voyant le Prince des verts et argent assaillit. Ron s'en roulait presque parterre tandis que Harry lançait un regard plein de malice à sa meilleure amie.

Tu ne saurais pas la raison de ce brouhaha Mione ?

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et lui lança un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue essayait de maîtriser une horde d'élèves, Dumbledore buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé amusé par la situation cocasse dans laquelle le jeune Malefoy se trouvait.

Albus vous devriez faire quelque chose !

Minerva ma chère amie voulez vous une part de cake je le trouve délicieux.

Vous êtes incorrigible ! S'offusqua la directrice des Lions.

Dumbledore sourit puis but une autre gorgée tandis que certains professeurs essayait de ramener le calme.

La solution adéquate fut de stupéfixer la horde de vert et argent mis à part Drago. Le Serpentard se dégagea et se dirigea vers la table des Griffons qui étaient tous autant hilares l'un que les autres. En chemin il dût supporter les brimades et moqueries des autres maisons ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Vous m'avez piégés saletés de Lions !

De quoi parles-tu Malefoy ? Demanda innocemment Ron.

Le rouquin ne se retint pas de rire suivit par ses amis. Seule Hermione fixait avec fierté le jeune homme blond qui fulminait.

Toi je suis sure que c'est toi sale sang de bourbe !

Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça petit prince ?

Drago voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille quand le directeur s'avança vers eux.

Allons, allons Mr Malefoy, vous ne deviendriez pas vous en prendre à vos camarades ainsi.

Bien sûr défendez les ! C'est vrai que St Potter est votre SAUVEUR !

Oh Mr Malefoy !

Laissez Minerva, je comprends l'irritation de ce jeune homme.

Le vert et argent fusilla du regard le Trio avant que son directeur de maison ne viennent les rejoindre.

Monsieur, je ne tiens pas à me mêler de cette querelle enfantine mais il est tout de même en mon devoir de punir les élèves qui se jouent de ceux de ma maison !

Séverus mon bon ami mais rien ne nous prouve que ceci est un acte prémédité par Harry, Ron ou Hermione.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je me porte garant de leur innocence !

-Hagrid il n'en sera pas nécessaire et je pense que le mieux dans tout cela serait d'oublier autant le petit incident d'hier soir que celui de ce matin. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Mr Malefoy ?

-Si. Marmonna t-il vexé.

-Bien, alors allons réveiller vos jeunes amis.

-Mais Professeur ils vont me sauter dessus !

A ces mots Ron, Dean, Seamus et Harry explosèrent de rire. McGonnagal leur lança un regard noir qui refroidit quelque peu leur ardeur.

-Eh bien pompom va s'occuper de calmer le caractère de vos jeunes camarades Mr Malefoy et ensuite je les dé-stupéfixerais. Assura le directeur avec le sourire.

Drago jeta un dernier regard noir à l'encontre du Trio puis il partit avec son directeur de maison.

Saletés de Gryffondor !

Drago vous devriez surveiller votre langage face à eux.

J'ai pas besoin des leçons de morale de mon parrain ! S'agaça t-il.

Ne me parlez pas ainsi mon neveu où je me verrais contraint de vous punir pour votre insolence. Allons à mon bureau le temps que tout ceci se calme j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous.

Bien Monsieur.

Harry regarda les deux hommes partirent puis il se tourna vers sa douce amie et assura enjoué :

Hermione je te dire mon chapeau ! Merlin que c'était drôle !

Mais qui te dit que….

…Hermione pas de ça avec moi, mais j'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu as fait ?

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la table des verts et argents et déclara d'une voix taquine :

Oh tu sais c'est si simple à faire des philtres d'amour !

Hermione !

Quoi ce n'est pas original ?

Comment ?

Oh j'ai simplement récupérais un peu de sang du ptit prince…

Comment !

Harry, tu ne sais pas que les jeunes filles se baladent toujours avec une petite dague magique ? Les agressions sont si vites arrivées qu'il faut mieux s'en munir.

Mione tu me surprendras toujours.

Je sais bien et j'en suis fière.

La jolie brune lança un regard malicieux au Survivant puis ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard bienveillant de leur directeur.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit la porte de sa salle privée et Drago rentra en se jetant mécontent sur un fauteuil. Son parrain prit place face à lui et déclara d'une voix dénuée de tous sentiments :

Le seigneur des Ténèbres a décrétait qu'il souhaiterait avoir le fils de Lucius Malefoy

A ces mots, Drago eut l'impression qu'une descente aux enfers se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il va de soit que le mage noir veuille avoir des jeunes dans ses rangs avec la guerre qui se prépare…

Oui je le comprends…mais l'idée même d'une guerre…

…Drago je sais que vous ferez le bon choix.

Oui Monsieur.

Votre père va probablement bientôt quitter Azkaban.

Oui je le pense aussi.

Un contact entre vous se fera d'ici peu et je pense qu'il serait préférable de passer outre vos idéaux pour votre bien.

Bien Monsieur.

Mais il en va s'en dire que votre comportement envers Potter&Cie même si celui n'est que très agréable, vous devrez le limiter !

Mais je…

…Plait-il Drago ?

Vous me demandez l'impossible…

Limiter vos actions c'est tout ce que je vous demande, je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir éternellement.

Rogue se leva puis assura avant de quitter son bureau :

Votre vie va changer sous peu et il ne sied pas à un jeune homme qui plus est à un futur héritier d'un empire comme le votre de folâtrer dans des actes puérils. Recherchez-vous donc une compagne qui se préparera à un tel rang !

Je me fous d'avoir une compagne ! S'emporta subitement le blond.

Cessez donc vos puérilités Drago et utilisez votre tête !

Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Non mais je suis votre parrain et il m'incombe de préserver votre avenir !

Foutaises !

Réfléchissez bien à vos paroles jeune homme et nous en reparlerons quand vous vous serez calmer. Sur ce, bonne journée Drago

Drago fixa la porte se refermer puis il jeta violement un vase contre le mur. Son avenir, penser à son avenir ! Il s'en moquait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre comme un jeune de son âge sans penser à la guerre, ni au mariage juste penser à profiter de la vie et il allait le faire, il s'en donna la parole avant de quitter cette pièce plus déterminé que jamais.

C'est de la sacré modif non

Ca vous plait tjrs ou pas ?

Kiss


	5. Déclaration enflammée et méchancetés

Kikoo

Voilà la suite alors j'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que vous aimez tjrs

Kisssssssssssssss

Partie 5 : Déclaration enflammée et méchancetés

Drago ne revit pas Harry et compagnie de toute la semaine car ils n'avaient pas de cours partagés durant cette fin de semaine. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'amuser avec des filles au grand regret de son parrain.

Le Samedi Matin, les élèves étaient complétement excité à l'idée d'aller au Pré-au-Lard. Beaucoup d'élèves discutaient de cette fameuse journée avec exaltation. Cet engouement exacerbé avait prit naissance la veille au soir et c'était les 4ème au 7ème qui en parler car les 3ème ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. L'heure du courrier arriva, les hiboux se précipitèrent dans la grande salle, Hermione reçut la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi qu'une lettre de ses parents et un petit paquet par un autre hibou.

C'est quoi que tu as reçu Mione ?

Je ne sais pas Ron, mes cousines ont du m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard !

Oh non c'est vrai c'était ton anniversaire quel idiot j'ai oublié ! Mione je…je t'achèterais tout ce que tu veux à Pré-au-Lard !

Ron ce n'est pas grave et puis les cadeaux ce n'est pas le plus important !

Tu lui avais souhaité toi ?

Oui je lui avais même acheté un livre chez Fleury et Bott !

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit, le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire en voyant son poignet, il ne lui avait pas offert qu'un livre mais aussi un magnifique bracelet en or avec des petites pierres de rubis, les couleurs de leur maison s'était dit Hermione et elle avait trouvé cela encore plus gentil de la part de son meilleur ami.

Bon alors c'est décidé je t'achèterais un cadeau là bas !_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense UNIQUEMENT au cadeau de Harry, je vais lui trouver ce qui lui fait plaisir tant pis pour mes friandises chez Honeydukes_

Drago était entrain de regarder la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains, il n'en n'avait encore jamais reçut de sa mère directement, jamais Lucius Malefoy n'aurait laissé Narcissa Malefoy écrire à son fils, de peur sûrement qu'elle lui témoigne un peu d'amour, cet amour que son paternel avait interdit de lui donner. Drago soupira puis décacheta la lettre et la lut.

_"Mon fils,_

_Je te transmet un message de ton père a qui j'ai rendu une courte visite dans cette prison._

_Drago, j'ai ouie dire que ton attitude s'était quelques peu dégradés… il en va s'en dire fils que tu es le dernier représentant des Malefoy, tache de ne pas l'oublier. Nous, nous reverrons très bientôt et nous pourrons amplement discuter de ton avenir._

_Lucius Malefoy _

_Nous t'attendons aux prochaines vacances de noël._

_Narcissa Malefoy._

Drago fixa longuement le morceau de parchemin et il maugréa en la rangeant dans sa poche :

Mon avenir, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me parler de ça !

De quoi parles-tu mon Dragounet ?

Ca te dirait de m'accompagner à Pré au lard Pansy, on va bien s'amuser !

Oh ouiiiiiii Dragichouuuuu !

Pansy par merlin tu veux que je te jette un silencio ou quoi ?

Non mon amourrr !

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et elle assura d'une ptite voix maladroite :

Oui mon chéri, je ferais tout pour te plaire.

Bien alors soit prête dans le hall dans 10min sinon c'est la dernière fois que je t'invite !

Je serais là Dragichou.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Mais je…

Le petit Prince lui lança un regard noir, la jeune fille déglutit puis quitta la table pour partir se préparer. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la table des Lions et sourit en voyant les attentions du rouquin envers la jolie brune.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… le Trio de débile va savoir qui est Drago Malefoy !

Une fois le petit déjeuner, tous les élèves de 3ème à 7ème années se présentèrent au professeur McGonagall pour lui donner l'autorisation signée pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Drago essaya d'apercevoir Hermione Granger. Il la vit, mais ce qui le surprit beaucoup, ce fut de la voir main dans la main avec Ronald Weasley !

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec la belette !_

Dragounet…tu viens ?

_Mais pourquoi ils partent que tous les deux ! Non, pas possible la sang de bourbe et ce clown !_

DRAGO TU VIENS !

Quoi ai-je mal comprit Pansy ?

Euh je, je veux dire allons-y pour ne pas perdre de temps mon cœur.

Bien je préfère ça, bon, on va suivre ses crétins mais tu te la fermes oki ?

Drago je pensais qu'on irait que tous les deux.

Pansy, Pansy, je sors pas avec toi parce qu'on est un couple, tu vas me distraire c'est tout. Comprends-tu le privilège que tu as aujourd'hui ou dois-je te laisser en plan ma chère ?

Oui et je suis ravi mon Dragoun….

…C'est bon, ne parles plus et souris si tu veux mais plus un mots Pansy sinon je te le ferais regretter !

La jeune fille arbora un large sourire idiot et prit le bras de son beau blond pour l'entraîner sur la route du village. Peu de temps après, Drago entendit son nom, il se retourna et découvrir un spectacle qui pourrait en traumatiser plus d'un, Crabbe et Goyle courraient avec une tartine de marmelade dans la bouche et avec leur chemise légèrement ouverte montrant leur torse si peu parfait.

Drago, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ? Demanda Goyle d'une voix essoufflée.

Avais-je vraiment envie de votre compagnie ?

Les deux dadais se regardèrent avec incompréhension puis sourirent bêtement avant de dire oui.

Fichez moi la paix bande d'idiots je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le moment, je vous sifflerais si besoin est !

D'accord, on sera sûrement à Honeydukes.

Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, goinfre comme vous êtes ! Bon dégagez de ma vue, j'ai envie de passer une bonne journée !

Les deux Serpentard acquiescèrent puis laissèrent le « pseudo couple ». Drago soupira puis il repéra plus loin le « couple » de Lion, il se saisit brutalement du bras de Pansy puis il les rejoignit tout en restant quelques pas derrière eux.

Drago les suivit faire les boutiques. Hermione acheta quelques objets Ron acheta une plume de phénix à Hermione comme cadeau d'anniversaire puis il l'emmena chez Honeydukes, lui paya quelques sucreries ainsi qu'à lui, il fut même heureux car il avait eut une nouvelle carte dans ses chocogrenouilles et ils quittèrent ensuite la boutique. Drago fut plus que surpris quand ils entrèrent chez Madame Pieddodu. Il hésita puis soupira et tira violement sur le bras de sa « pseudo copine » et entrèrent à leur tour. Hermione et Ron se trouvait dans le fond Drago força Pansy à s'asseoir à quelques tables derrière eux. Par chance, une grande plante verte les cacha et le jeune homme porta son attention sur la table des Gryffondors.

Dragounet, tu me payes quoi ?

Hein !

J'ai soif ! Tu me payes quoi ?

Mais ce que tu veux !

Merci mon chéri.

Elle lui fit un bisou, mais Drago la repoussa et s'exclama furieux :

Pansy mais tu te prends pour qui !

Attends…tu m'invites chez Madame Pieddodu et je ne dois pas en conclure qu'on sort ensemble, que je suis ta ptite amie ?

Combien de fois je vais devoir t'expliquer que je m'en fiche de toi ! Bon, tu me lâches maintenant…Je suis occupé. Prends tout ce que tu veux, mais fout moi la paix !

Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ?

Parce que je suis un Malefoy et que je te déteste pauvre fille, tu crois vraiment que tu es digne d'être à mon bras ? Si je suis « gentil » c'est juste parce que pour le moment j'ai besoin d'une fille trop stupide pour comprendre ce que je veux faire maintenant COMMANDE ET TAIS-TOI !

La Serpentard pleurnicha puis commanda pour TRES cher mais ne mangea pas grand-chose trop perturbée par les paroles de son beau prince au cœur de glace.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être la fille parfaite pour lui ? Je sais que je suis pas intelligente mais je donnerais tout pour qu'il me remarque enfin….

Pansy souffla sur sa tasse puis but en retenant ses larmes de couler.

Bon… ils font quoi, on dirait qu'ils parlent. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit sortie avec ce débile ! Remarque c'est une Sang de bourbe et lui un sombre crétin…je la croyais plus intelligente, j'ai du me tromper !

Pendant ce temps, à la table des deux jeunes Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione parlait beaucoup de L'Ordre du Phénix et des cours. Enfin…c'était surtout Hermione qui parlait lui se contentait d'acquiescer.

Je me demande bien ce que le professeur Chourave nous réserve comme devoir, pas toi ?

Hum, hum….

Ron ?

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure et il n'y a que moi qui parle.

Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse inimaginable, il savait que c'était le moment idéal. Le jeune rouquin posa discrètement sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne réagit pas et continua à parler, mais il se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler.

Mione je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Oui vas-y Ron

Je… je suis am…

…Tiens, tiens, tiens , mais ne serais-ce pas Granger et Weasley !

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Malefoy avec son bouledogue de Parkinson.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

J'ai emmené Pansy boire un thé. Non pas que je trouve l'endroit joli, mais c'est là qu'on voit souvent des couples se former !

Tu insinues quoi Malefoy ?

Tout simplement que le rouquin t'a filé un rencard, mais que malgré ton intelligence, Miss je-sais-tout tu n'as rien vu venir !

Quoi ! Ron c'est vrai !

Euh, eh bien je …

Malefoy se mit à rire. Pansy en fit autant puis affirma en fixant Hermione :

Tu as vu qu'il n'est pas bête ton p'tit rouquin !

Oui et lui au moins, il ne me trouve pas REPOUSSANTE !

Regardes-toi avant sale sang de bourbe !

Ne parle pas comme ça à Hermione sale bouledogue !

Pansy voulut se jeter sur Ron mais Drago la repoussa violement et déclara énervé :

Tu commences à me faire chier Pansy, dégage je veux plus te voir !

Mais Drag…

…VA T-EN !

La jeune fille s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux sous le regard de nombreux clients. Drago se retourna à nouveau vers le « couple », le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors vas-y Weasley, dis le lui !

Ron devait tout rouge puis se leva subitement et quitta à son tour le restaurant. Hermione se leva à son tour tranquillement et s'approcha du Serpentard.

Tu te crois marrant sale serpent !

Bien plus que toi mocheté !

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis passa devant lui d'un air hautain. Elle donna le règlement de la note à Madame Pieddodu puis quitta la pièce. Drago sourit puis affirma en posant une bourse de gallions dans la main d'un serveur :

Oh non j'en ai pas finit avec vous deux Granger, crois-moi que je vais pourrir votre journée !

Hermione retrouva Ron assit sur un banc et elle prit place à ses côtés.

Est-ce que Malefoy a raison?

….

Tu m'as vraiment invité pour sortir en couple ?

….

Ron réponds-moi ! Ce n'est pas en faisant la sourde d'oreille que tu m'empêcheras de savoir !

Oui…

Oh !

…Mione, je craque pour toi depuis que je te connais…

Oh Ron…Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi…

C'est vrai !

Oui mais je…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ron l'embrassa tendrement et la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur. Le jeune rouquin se dégagea longtemps après de longues secondes puis lui sourit gentiment.

Mione si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

Oh Ron je…. Pardon je n'aurais pas dû, tu as mal compris…

Mal compris quoi ! Mione, je suis aussi timide que toi mais je suis content qu'on est enfin pu s'avouer ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

Non, je… y a un malentendu…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !

Elle baissa la tête puis avoua embarrassée :

Ron je ne t'aime pas comme toi… tu es mon meilleur ami, comme un frère pour moi mais je ne ressens en rien cet amour là à ton égard….

Je m'en doutais…Comment une fille aussi belle et intelligente comme toi aurait voulu d'un crétin pas fini comme moi !

Non Ron ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais on ne choisit pas et je suis désolée si tu as….

…C'est moi qui suis trop impulsif, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser…

Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû te rendre ce baiser, je suis la responsable.

Non, allez oubli, c'est…c'est pas grave…

Ron pardonne moi.

Harry a beaucoup de chance…

A ces mots, Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate.

Bon je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de lui dire avant qu'une fille lui mette le grappin dessus.

Ron, je… merci de comprendre… tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis sure que tu trouveras une fille qui t'aimeras autant que tu l'aimeras.

Merci…

Il commença à partir quand la jeune fille le rattrapa et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle lui sourit affectueusement et affirma :

Merci de m'aimer Ron et merci d'être un ami si fidèle, tu seras toujours cher à mon cœur.

Ron la serra tendrement dans ses bras puis se détacha à regrets et la laissa seule. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Alors comme ça tu craques pour le balafré !

Elle sursauta puis fit volte face et découvrit Drago Malefoy appuyait contre un arbre un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Review de mon cœur

Vient faire mon bonheurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

kissssssssssssssss


	6. chantages

Kikoo tlm

Ben me revoilà :)

J'ai carburé ce we j'ai écris jusqu'au déb du chap 8

Alors vous aurez surement bcp de chaps :) dans la sem car là c ma sem de boulot :) alors c'est plus facile pour moi

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours

Kisssss

Vs adore et now place aux reps de reviews

**Pour ffnet :**

ElavielTini : kikoo je te remercie pour ta review je suis contente que ma fic te plaise tjrs » je me demandais juste si c t le cas :) en tt cas moi j'attend ta suite ac impatienceeeeeeeeeeeee kissssssssssssssss bientot dans une review :)

**Rose Potter** : je te remercie bcp pour ta review :) j'ai confiance en moi t'inquiète et puis ben j'espère que tu vas la relire car en fait bcp de choses vont changées… kisss

**Audinette **: kikoooooooo ma puce alors ben ca va tjrs vien euh bien mdr hé hé je continue encore et tjrs à te taquiner :) tu sais que ca y est j'ai trouvé cmt rapprocher dray de mione pour la suite trop contente mon idée :) enfin tu sauras pas lol je sais je suis sadique kisssssssssss ce soir j'espère que la force soit ac toi :)

Lisalune : slt miss contente que tu lises ma fific :) alors on va résumer chacune des reviews

Pour tonk vi c une erreur de ma part, j'ai vu ca en relisant le 5 :) ap, et pour mione, ben oui elle savait que ron était amoureux mais disons qu'elle pensait qu'ac le tps et elle son hist ac victor, ben il avait une croix sur elle oh ben tu sais modifie lol c pas essentielle pour celui car pratiquement tt est du nouveau :) j'espère que tu abandonneras pas ma fic une fois que j'aurais remis les 37 chaps tt neufs :) kissssssss et vivement ta suite na toi

Wendy Malfoy : kikooooooo j'ai lu ta nouvelle fic :) je veux la suiteeeee et j'espère que toi ma suite te plaira :) kisssssss et the force with us

LaskaMalfoy : la vacheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tu sais que tu m'as touché, je savais pas que ma fic hgdm était la première que t'avais lu et que c'est grace à ça que t'as aimé le couple ! Tu sais en plus moi j'adore tes fics ! et quand je pense que c ma fote :D j'en suis fière kisssss

Madame Boris Jardel : kikooooooooooooo ma puce t pas vu sur msn today :'( enfin très très peu re sniff j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas vite re kisssssssssssssss t'adore et tes fifics naussi

**_Pour hpfanfic :_**

Nadia : slt hé me rap de toi j'avais un trip ac la chanson nadia de l'anime lol suis contente que tu aimes autant :) apparement tu es la seul rescapée sur hpf ben dray traite mione de mochetés car il le pense enfin mm s'il la trouve mignonne, c'est avant tout une sang de bourbe ;)

**_Partie 6 : Chantages_**

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici la fouine ?

Alors Granger, ça te dirait qu'on est une ptit discussion, rien que toi et moi, on pourrait parler de notre arrangement.

Quel arrangement !

Celui pour lequel je suis ici crétine ! Ah moins que tu veuilles que j'aille dire à Potter que tu l'aimes…

Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela !

Alors tu viens avec moi ou je pars à la recherche de ton pote Potty ?

…

C'est moi qui mène la danse Granger, alors tu ferais mieux de me suivre bien sagement ou alors je te jure que tout le monde saura que la Miss je sais tout craque pour le survivant !

Je te déteste !

Je sais et c'est réciproque mais bouges-toi maintenant avant que je perde patience !

Ne me parle pas comme tu parles à tes toutous !

Drago ricana puis se rapprocha de la jeune fille et tira brusquement son bras puis la jeta violement contre un arbre. Il posa ses bras autour de sa tête puis assura d'une voix dure :

Maintenant Granger tu vas m'écouter, tes ptites histoires insipides je m'en fiche mais quand ça peut être à mon avantage, je m'arrange toujours pour y trouver un intérêt !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard.

Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi sang de bourbe !

Je prend l'air que je veux et tes menaces ne me font pas peur mais je ne veux pas que tu parles à Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que sait d'être amoureux alors c'est compréhensible que tu ne comprennes rien.

Insinues-tu que je ne suis qu'un idiot ?

Le fait que tu poses cette question le prouve largement…

Drago la fusilla du regard puis la gifla brusquement. La jeune fille le regarda avec un mélange de haine et de déception puis il reprit avec un sourire mauvais :

Ne me prend pas pour un ange Granger et encore moins pour un idiot. Vous me prenez tous pour le fifils à son papa, oui je le reconnais que pendant un temps j'étais comme ça mais plus maintenant et crois-moi que je pourrais être bien plus mauvais que ça si tu continues à me défier. Soumets-toi ou je parle au balavré.

Je ne me soumettrais jamais à un serpent !

Connais-tu le sortilège de l'Imperium Miss je sais tout ?

Tu n'oserais pas, c'est puni par la loi et…

… Alors on va discuter ou je te force publiquement à te ridiculiser ma chère Sang de Bourbe ?

C'est bon t'as gagné !

Bien. Dit-il d'un ton ravi en s'éloignant de l'arbre.

Il s'assit sur le banc et fit signe à la Lionne de le rejoindre. Elle avança mais se plaça les bras croisés devant lui.

Assis !

Tu me donneras un os si je le fais ?

Bon restes debout si ça te chante !

La réponse enchanta Hermione qui le défia du regard.

Alors que puis-je faire pour que le ptit prince cesse ses gamineries ?

Arrête de m'appeler ainsi !

Je te parle comme je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Granger tais-toi !

Non !

Par Merlin Silencio !

Protego !

Garce !

Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves !

Alors vas t'en !

Oh non, je sais bien que tu fais ça pour me faire oublier notre arrangement.

Hermione s'agaça puis vint finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Bien alors je pense que la solution serait que la Miss je sais tout des Lions se taisent un certain temps.

Si ce n'est que ça, je ne t'adresse plus la par…

…Non, non, non je ne parle pas de cela.

Comment ça !

Granger tu n'es vraiment pas intelligente et remarque ça ira avec notre arrangement.

Qu'attends-tu ?

Que tu te taises à chaque cours commun que nous avons.

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Serpentard veut la coupe cette année et tant que tu n'auras pas eu le courage de parler à ton idole ce qui semble très bien partie, tu ne répondras jamais aux questions des professeurs.

Tu es ignoble !

Oh j'aurais pu exiger pire, mais ça ira comme ça enfin pour l'instant….

MALEFOY !

Bon alors marché conclu enfin tu n'as pas le choix chérie.

Crois-moi que ça ne durera pas !

On verra, on verra. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu empestes mon environnement alors je préfère partir en des lieux plus saints.

Elle se releva avant lui et partit en lui jetant un regard plein de colère. Drago sourit puis repensa à son plan.

Je dois dire que je vais bien m'amuser à manipuler ses deux crétins.

Il se releva et partit en direction de sa seconde proie.

Ron était retourné chez Honeydukes, il avait de dépenser tout son argent en sucreries qu'il mangeait vigoureusement en se baladant dans les rues.

Toujours Harry, toujours lui pourquoi lui et pas moi !

Justement c'est que je me demandais belette.

Ron se retourna et avala sa chocogrenouille de travers en découvrant Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malefoy ?

Bravo pour ta déclaration Weasley mais je dois dire que Potter sera encore plus ravi que moi de le savoir…

Tu…tu étais là ?

Oui.

…..

Tu t'es vraiment ridiculisé, tu crois vraiment que tu peux être mieux que le balafré ?

Ne parle pas comme ça de mon meilleur ami !

Ton meilleur ami qui te vole ta Miss je sais tout…

…. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer….

Tu crois ?

Oui alors arrête et fous moi la paix !

Tu crois que c'est en devenant obèse que tu l'oublieras, pauvre Weasley, tu n'es vraiment pas doué.

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Tu veux ta Sang de bourbe oui ou non ?

Ne parle pas de Mione comme ça !

Tu n'en as pas marre d'être le chienchien à Potter ?

Je ne suis pas son chien ! S'énerva Ron rouge de colère.

Pas loin… bon alors tu veux m'écouter ou pas ?

Parle mais après fiche-moi la paix !

Pas ici, allons boire une bieuraubeurre au trois balais.

….

Je te la paye crétin, alors tu viens ?

Non, je sais pas ce que tu comptes manigancer mais je te suivrais pas, Harry est comme un frère pour moi et jamais je te suivrais sale serpent !

D'accord alors je crois que Potter sera ravi de savoir que tu embrasses sa ptite chérie.

Ils ne sont pas ensembles !

Ca ne saurait tarder…A moins que…

A moins que quoi !

Que tu me laisses m'occuper de ta Miss je sais tout.

A ces mots, Ron se jeta sur Drago et le saisit violement par son manteau.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE A MIONE !

Juste l'empêcher de sortir avec le balafré et te la ramenait.

Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

J'ai envie d'un nouveau toutou près à me servir et je t'ai désigné. On y trouve chacun notre intérêt tu sais.

Ron le relâcha brusquement et cracha sur ses chaussures avant d'assurer durement :

Je préfère servir une centaine de scrouts à pétard plutôt que toi !

D'accord mais ne va pas te plaindre si ta ptit sang de bourbe adorait choisi le balafré.

Dégage sale serpent !

Drago ricana puis laissa Ron seul à méditer avec lui-même.

Harry quant à lui se trouvait près de la cabane hurlante, il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière en ces lieux.

Sirius, pourquoi t'es partit en me laissant seul….

Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter puis il fut soudainement prise d'une rage folle et jeta des pierres sur les ruines de la maison.

ESPECE DE LACHE T'ES PARTIT EN ME LAISSANT SEUL ! TU AVAIS PEUR DE MOURIR MAIS TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST DE VIVRE DANS UN MONDE OU UN FOU VEUT TE TUER ! JE TE DETESTE ! Hurla le jeune homme brun à pleins poumons

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et ricana d'un air mauvais.

Je serais plus fort que Voldemort, ça j'en fais la promesse et plus personnes ne partira c'est moi qui le tuerait de mes mains.

Tu as raison de penser ça, moi aussi j'en ferais autant à ta place Potter.

Le jeune homme fit volte face et se trouva nez avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que….pourquoi t'es là !

J'ai toujours été là tu le sais bien mon cher Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment sa baguette et la pointa en direction de l'intrus. La dite personnage s'approcha de Harry et un sourit transparut sur ses lèvres.

Luttes tant que tu veux mais tu sais bien que je serais toujours en toi.

Non !

Tom Jedusor susurra à l'oreille de Harry :

Toi et moi nous sommes une même entité mon petit Potter et un jour tu comprendras le sens véritable de ces mots.

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains en hurlant comme un fou :

Sors de ma tête, laisse moi en paix !

Quand le survivant releva la tête il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était seul. Il ramassa sa baguette puis murmura apeuré :

Quand ces hallucinations vont-elles cesser ?

Harry fixa longuement sa baguette avec effroi.

Pourquoi L'Occlumantie n'empêche pas cela ? Pourquoi ?

Eh ben, oui , oui dans ma tête ca va bien » c'est harry qui déc, ben koi c pas ma faute à moi…. Imaginez-vous un détraqué sur votre dos pdt des années ca rend pas un peu…euh fou

Bon j'espère que vous aimerez tjrs car je sais que le style est différent mais je crois qu'il sera mieux :) faites moi confiance et vous serez pas déçu.


	7. le bal

Kikooooooooooooo

Ben revoilou vs ai manqué

Bon donc voilà ce chap qui va changer pas mal de choses mais si vous connaissez la first version là vous verrez pas trop de changement mais l'otre d'ap vi :) allez je me tais et bonne lecture

Kissssssssssssssssss

Vs adore

**Pour hpf :**

Nadia : ben c un anime qui passait o club dorothée (attention on confond pas anime et da (dessin animé) ac lyly sinon grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ») mais je l'avais fait y a longtps dans un chap vers le 30-35 je sais plus mais un jour je sais pas j'été un peu ouf lol et j'ai prit un délire c'est sur que l'hist est différente mais bon j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre :) kissssssssss

Lilly : eh vi ca change je sais mais bon moi tu verras dans un sens l'hist va changer mais dans un autre on va retrouver ses marques :) j'espère que tu continuerrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaasssssssss à me suivre kisssssssssssssssss

**Pour ffnet :**

Audinette  ma ptite puceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ouéééééééééééé le rituel lol ca c'est super et ca m'est de bonne humeur la ptite lyly j'espère que ma suite va te plaire :) te dit tt de suite lol kissssssssss

Céline : tu sais que tu es la seule à me dire ca lol bcp trouve que c plus interressant je suis dslée que tu t'embrouilles rq je le fais ptet exprés qui sait ben moi pardi lol bon trêve de bavardage :) j'espère quand mm que tu y jetteras un coup d'œil de tps en tps ptet bien que tu retrouveras tes marques kissssssssssssssss ah vi lol et pour draymione ens disons que lyly sadiquo va en étonné plus d'un…

LaskaMalfoy : lol moi pas de pb ac mon chéri il a qu'un nom c didi et il m'adore surtt quand je lui écris des mots qui forment une fic et que bcp aime lire :D mdr non non j'ai pas bu je sais que je ralentis les choses et c'est sur que dray mm si là ben comme tu le sais il va flashé sur la jolie lionne disons qu'il va pas se dire je l'aime, c l'amour de ma vie non non c mm un peu l'inverse enfin tu verras bien j'espère que la suite te tiendra aussi en haleine :) kissssssssssssssss

feylie : re kikooooooooooo alors ben comme je te l'ai dit dans le mail moi je prévois pas un mariage na lol et oui oui tu vois je m'atèle à la tache alors toi aussi me fait pas attendre pour mon rituel :) et si tu veux l'ancienne version t'as qu'a dem :) kisssssssss bientôt sur msn je t'adoreeeeeeeeeeee trop

Lisalune : viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ca te plait tjrs et j'adore tes ptites rq sur ce qui t'as plu :) j'espère que la suite te plaira bon pas ce chap mais le suivant car contrairement à avant rien ne sera plus pareil…

Un msge pour tous, si vous voulez l'ancienne version je peux vous la filer par mail :) pour que vous voyez la différence ;)

Kissssssssss ts

Partie 7 : Le bal

Hermione retrouva Ron et lui sourit gentiment puis lui proposa d'aller retrouver les autres. Le jeune rouquin acquiesça puis peu après ils retrouvèrent les autres sortant de diverses boutiques. Harry apparut un peu après mais sembler perdu dans ses pensées. Dés que Hermione le vit elle s'approcha de lui et Ron baissa la tête et préféra partir en compagnie de Neville et Dean.

Hé Harry ça va ?

Hein ! Oh tiens te voilà, alors tu t'es bien amus…

….Harry qu'est-ce que tu as-tu trembles, tu es malade ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune fille.

Non Hermione et tu vois je vais mieux rien qu'en te voyant.

Te moque pas de moi !

Non je t'assure. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Ron shouta dans une boite vide de caramels fumant.

Je le déteste, pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut car il est le HARRY POTTER mais non c'est elle qu'il a choisit !

Ron, tu ne nous avais pas dit que Harry et Hermione sortaient ensembles.

**-ILS SONT PAS ENSEMBLES ET MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES THOMAS !**

Excuse vieux, je pensais que…

…Ben tu pensais mal ! Bon excusez moi je vais aller voir comment vont mes amis.

Sans une parole de plus, le rouquin se dirigea vers le duo.

Alors comme ça tu penses que Rogue va nous…Oh tiens Ron, tu vas bien ?

Mouais… Harry je peux te parler seul à seul ?

Euh oui, ok.

Hermione regarda tristement Ron avant de partir rejoindre Ginny.

Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Joue pas avec elle Harry, sinon je te le ferais regretter !

Hein ! Attend je comprends rien…

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et il partit seul devant.

Mais il a quoi contre moi !

Peut-être que tu empiètes sur son territoire St Potter.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici sale fouine ?

Moi, rien de spécial sauf te dire que….

…Malefoy !

Oh tiens, mais qui voilà la Sang de bourbe !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ENCORE ici ?

Oh j'allais parler à Potter de….

…Rien du tout ! Bon Harry vient avec moi, on va rejoindre les autres.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en jetant un regard mauvais à son rival.

Granger ?

La jolie brune tourna la tête dans sa direction et il déclara avec le sourire :

Tu peux venir, j'ai un truc à te dire concernant les préfets.

Hermione savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une affaire de préfet mais elle préféra le rejoindre en s'excusant auprès de son meilleur ami.

Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu dises rien !

Oui c'est vrai, mais pour le moment j'ai pas la preuve que tu fermeras ta gueule en cours Miss je sais tout.

Ma parole, ça te suffit pas ?

Pas vraiment….

Ben tu veux quoi alors, laisse-moi le temps que les cours reprennent !

Oh vas-y supplie moi encore Granger, j'adore ça.

Pauvre crétin, tu me dégoûtes !

Ah oui, très bien. Potter viens voir par ici ! S'écria t-il soudainement.

Le Gryffondor se retourna et commença à partir dans la direction des deux ennemis.

Me parles pas comme ça serpent !

Oh mais je voulais te dire que ta ch….

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Hermione colla ses lèvres aux siennes sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Elle se détacha rapidement de lui et chuchota méchamment :

Si tu parles je dis à Harry que tu m'as forcé à t'embrasser.

Le Serpentard sourit puis elle tourna les talons et sentit le regard de beaucoup de personnes sur elle.

Mione, c'est pas possible toi et Malef…

…N'importe quoi, je voulais juste le déstabiliser !

Mouais, on aurait pas dit….

Harry je…

Ron se précipita vers elle et cria d'une voix hystérique :

Mais comment tu as pu embrasser ce sale type !

Ronald tais-toi !

Mais Moi…

Oh vous m'agacez tous les deux !

Les deux amis se fixèrent puis lancèrent un regard noir au Serpentard qui ricanait.

Lui je vais le tuer !

Ouais on le fera ensemble.

Ron et Harry rigolèrent en même temps.

Pardon pour tout à l'heure…

Si tu m'expliquais la raison de ton énervement.

Pas ici, viens on rentre, on en parlera ce soir.

Harry concéda puis ils reprirent la route.

Une fois au château, les élèves remontèrent dans leur salle commune pour y déposer leurs paquets puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione attendit de voir passer Ron et Harry puis elle se précipita vers son ami rouquin et lui demanda de rester avec elle. Il accepta et Harry s'en alla seul.

Comment ça va ?

Ca va Mione.

Ron…tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais bien !

La vérité, c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis notre première année ici et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire et… et je suis sure que c'est à cause de Krum ! Si je te l'avais dit avant que tu sois avec ce bel âtre…

…Non…et puis Victor et moi, ça n'as pas vraiment duré tu sais.

Ah bon, mais alors tu sortais vraiment avec lui ?

Oui.

Tu l'aimais ?

Ron, ne te fais pas plus de mal…

Toutefois, maintenant c'est Harry que tu veux…

…

Bon je vais te laisser, je vais rejoindre Harry.

Ron, écoute, même si…même si un jour Harry et moi sommes ensembles, rien ne changera entre nous, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Je sais, je sais mais tu comprends Harry c'est…

…Je sais… je ne le voulais pas non plus mais on s'est beaucoup rapproché et puis, je l'aimais déjà énormément avant Victor…

Et moi ? Moi tu m'as jamais considéré comme un éventuel amoureux ?

A un moment, quand tu t'es montré jaloux de Victor, ça m'a touché et j'ai cru que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de toi mais ce n'était pas ça…

Encore Krum !

Oui…

Mione, promets-moi que si tout ne va pas bien dans l'avenir tu viendras m'en parler ok ?

Pourquoi tu me dis ça !

Ptet que Harry et toi ça n'ira pas bien…

Elle lui sourit toucher de sa sollicitude puis le laissa partir.

Ron rejoint Harry et lui raconta qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie.

Donc elle ne t'aime pas ?

Non…

Harry se sentit ampli d'une joie incontrôlable, il avait si peur que Hermione soit amoureuse de Ron, il avait toutes ses chances pour séduire celle à qui il avait décidé de donner son cœur.

Oh c'est, c'est…

…Harry, je sais que t'es fou de joie pas la peine de mentir ton visage en est témoin…

Pardon, tu sais je pensais pas que tu l'aimais autant et puis, je…

…Je te demande juste de la rendre heureuse, sinon plus jamais je te le pardonnerais ok ?

Promis.

Les deux amis s'étreignirent puis rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir

Hermione s'était assise au côté de Ginny et les deux amis se mirent en face des deux jeunes filles. Ron se jeta sur son assiette et Hermione s'exaspéra.

Ron, mange moins vite…Tu vas t'étouffer !

Mione, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie !

C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça…Tu as envie de ressembler à Crabbe ?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et aperçut Crabbe entrain de s'empiffrer. Cela lui coupa l'appétit et il posa sa fourchette. Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville se mirent à rire.

On ne t'a pas dit de ne plus manger, nigaud !

Oui, mais là tu vois, je n'ai plus très faim…

Les Gryffondor s'esclaffèrent de plus belle. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent des regards en coin pendant tout le repas. Ron s'en rendit compte et sourit tristement. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ; ses deux meilleurs amis étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et étant donné qu'il les aimait tous les deux, il ne pouvait que vouloir leur bonheur.

Le week-end passa très vite et les cours reprirent à la même vitesse. Les Gryffondor se dirigeaient avec appréhension vers le cours de Potion. En arrivant devant les cachots, Hermione croisa le regard du Serpentard et elle lui fit comprendre silencieusement que sa promesse était toujours de mise. Il sourit puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Rogue arriva peu après et claqua la porte ce qui fit taire toute discussion.

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer la potion de fournasille ! Quelqu'un sait de quoi il s'agit ?

Hermione commença à lever la main puis la rabaissa en serrant le poing. Drago ricana puis leva la main et répondit à la question. Harry se tourna vers elle et demanda à voix basse :

Mione, pourquoi t'as pas levé la main ?

Oh ben, j'étais pas sûr de moi…

Toi, pas sûre de toi ! Tu plaisantes !

Non…Bon, on ferait mieux d'écouter sinon tu vas avoir une mauvaise note.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Hermione tourna la tête vers celle du vert et argent et il sourit d'un ravi. Hermione le fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur le cours.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, se ressemblant tous plus ou moins, à la seule différence que Ron avait laissé sa place à Harry et que depuis, il le poussait sans cesse vers Hermione comme ce matin-là dans leur salle commune…

Harry, tu es amoureux de Mione…Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui dire ?

Parce que je…mais pourquoi tu m'embêtes avec ça !

Parce que c'est bientôt le bal d'Halloween et tu devrais l'inviter. On fête les mille ans de Poudlard…c'est une fête exceptionnelle !

Oui, mais…

Mais quoi ?

Elle ne voudra peut-être pas de moi…enfin…que je l'accompagne !

MAIS SI! VA LA VOIR MAINTENANT !

Harry rougit puis Ron lui indiqua qu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Alors Harry partit en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais s'arrêta en chemin pour lire une affiche.

_Chers élèves,_

_A l'occasion du millième anniversaire de Poudlard, un bal masqué sera organisé le soir d'Halloween. Vous devrez vous 'y rendre en tant que célibataire._

_Le thème de ce bal costumé et masqué sera les personnages de conte de fées moldus comme sorciers._

_Bien à vous,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Harry soupira puis fit demi tour lorsque, soudain, il heurta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa puis la personne s'exclama :

Alors Potty…on n'est pas réveillé !

Malefoy!

Oh, je vois que tu as lu…Que c'est bête ! Tu ne pourras pas inviter la sang de bourbe à cette fête !

Je t'interdis de l….

Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Il tourna la tête et découvrit la Gryffondor. Il sourit puis elle s'approcha d'eux.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Malefoy ?

Voyez vous ça, Miss je sais tout vient défendre son Potty chéri !

Ce n'est pas mon Potty chéri !

Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi rougis-tu Granger ?

Je ne rougis pas !

A peine Sang-de-bourbe, à peine…

Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy ! S'écria Harry en se plaçant devant Hermione.

Oh Potter, tu n'es pas triste de ne pas pouvoir inviter ta chérie au bal ? Aller, avoue !

Harry ne répondit pas et devint encore plus rouge. Drago s'en amusa et partit en rigolant.

C'est vrai que tu voulais m'inviter au bal !

Oui…. Murmura t-il en détournant les yeux.

Harry, regarde moi…

Il leva timidement les yeux et elle avoua avec le sourire en rougissant quelque peu :

J'aurais été ravie de t'accompagner.

Merci Mione.

Non, merci à toi de me l'avoir proposé. Bon, je vais dans la salle commune… Tu viens avec moi ?

Il acquiesça et ils retrouvèrent Ron peu après. Harry expliqua tout à son meilleur ami pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Ginny.

Alors, il ne te restera plus qu'à la trouver dans ce bal masqué !

J'essaierai sinon, je la verrai après la fête. Enfin, on ira peut-être au bal de Noël ou à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble !

Oui…

Oh Ron, je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Pré au Lard… Ce que je peux être idiot…

Non…ce n'est pas grave et puis on en a déjà discuté, je veux son bonheur et si c'est toi qui dois le lui donner, je serai le plus heureux garçon de toute la terre. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais la voir avec un type comme Krum ou pire, comme Malefoy !

Harry se mit à rire puis affirma amusé :

Malefoy n'a aucune chance Ron !

Ils s'esclaffèrent puis rejoignirent les filles.

Le soir du bal, le château était en ébullition et surtout dans les dortoirs des filles. Lorsque 21h sonna, les garçons durent quitter leurs dortoirs et se rendrent dans la Grande Salle, afin de ne pas voir à quoi ressemblait les jeunes filles.

Puis vers 21h15, elles arrivèrent toutes d'un coup, Drago les regarda amusé derrière son masque, elles étaient toutes quelconques, bon quelque fois, il y en avait des jolies mais aucune n'avait encore attiré son regard bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle venait de pénétrait dans la salle, elle portait une longue robe bleu ciel, ses cheveux bruns étaient bouclés et remontés dans un petit chignon mais avec des nombreuses mèches qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et des chaussures de verre, Drago ne put détachait son regard, il était comme hypnotisé, il s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à elle, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre garçon lui propose d'être son cavalier !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, un autre garçon l'avait déjà abordé, il sentit une colère l'envahir, il posa violemment sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta. Celui-ci se retourna et rencontra le regard de Drago alors ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis, il s'éclipsa rapidement. Le Serpentard sourit victorieux puis croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus et lui demanda d'être sa cavalière. Malgré le masque qui cachait son visage il se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait mais elle accepta. Drago remarqua tout de suite l'embarras de sa partenaire, il décida de prendre les devant, il la prit par la taille, la colla à lui , il s'amusa de la voir si déstabilisé puis il prit ses mains, les plaça derrière sa tête, il replaça ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et ils se mirent à danser.

Ils ne se dirent guère grand chose de toute la soirée et se perdirent, tour à tour, dans le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à glisser une main dans ses cheveux, replaçant ainsi une mèche derrière son oreille, et caressa délicatement sa joue puis descendit sur ses lèvres et y glissa son pouce. Il vit le trouble dans le regard de ce joli ange. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient et il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle glissa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux presque blancs de son partenaire, puis lui sourit. Drago sentit son ventre se nouer.

_-Ce qu'elle est belle et son regard… Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !_

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer étrangement. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie d'embrasser une fille. Il plongea son regard avec intensité dans le sien et y vit le même désir. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Drago sentit le souffle chaud de la si belle inconnue et il savait que ce simple baiser allait changer beaucoup de choses, il savait qu'elle serait plus qu'un simple flirt et qu'il voudrait tout savoir d'elle. Une inconnue oui, mais si parfaite qu'il était sûre que sa rencontre avec cet ange allait changer en partie sa vie. Il la vit fermer les yeux. Il se sentit soudain angoissé; c'était la première fois qu'un baiser provoquait une telle terreur chez lui. Il ferma à son tour les yeux et frôla ses lèvres lorsque…Dumbledore se leva et déclara avec le sourire :

Mes chers enfants, il est temps que les masques tombent et que vous retrouviez vos maisons respectives !

Avant que Drago n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il se trouva auprès des Serpentards. Tous les masques étant tombés, la première chose qu'il fit fut de rechercher cette jolie inconnue. Il s'avança rapidement entre les groupes d'élèves et enfin, il la vit. Il sourit et commença à s'approcher d'elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna, il recula vivement.

PAR MERLIN !


	8. je te veux, je t'aurais

_**Kikoooooooooooooooooo **_

_**Mes exams sont finis alors me revoilou, pour ce qui connaisse la first version vous verrez un changement je vous avais prévenue mais je vous le redis et mici pour ttes vos reviews kisssssssssssssss**_

_**Vous adoreeeeeeee**_

_**Pour hpfanfic :**_

Nadia : je pensais pas que ce chap te faisait frissonnée eh ben lol pourtant c juste une danse » enfin j'espère que tu avais aimé la nouvelle direction de ma fific :)

kisahp : a ce stade on peut pas appeler cela de l'amour, disons qu'il est sous le charme de la miss je sais tout mais que son coté michant bad boy est tjrs là et c ca qui est différent de ma first version ou dray changé complètement enfin moi je pense que c mieux comme ca :) mais bon ca dépendra ptet pour les autres kiss

Lilly : j'ai pas retouché au bal c vrai car je le trouvais bien comme ca et je sais que tu sais lol et pour dray comme j'ai expliqué à kisahp t'attend pas à des grands je t'aime enfin tu verras déjà dans ce chap :)

BelleHermione : bnen j'espère que tu aimerai tjrs autant kisssssss

Pour ffnet :

Feylie : maitresse feylieeeeeeeee me revoilou avec ma suite j'espère que tu aimeras tjrs :) et n'oublie pas que je suis là pour t'aider pour ta fific quand tu veux kissssssssss et passe le bijour à mando

LaskaMalfoy : disons quele bal va lui faire voir les choses différement bonne connaisseuse :) ca fait plaisir de voir que tu te rap de ma fific

Wendy Malfoy : contente que t'aime ma fific moi attendre la suite de toi now lol the force with you kisssssssssssssssss

Lisalune : moi j'adore trop tes coms miss et mdr vi c bien elle et vi voilà la suite modifiée kissssss

Rose Potter : si tu veux savoir c'est quoi le couple continue de lire

Audinette : ma pitite puceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dslée pour hier didi a eu pb et ap moi me suis endormit devant mon dvd » j'été trop out bon msge perso passé lol alors sinon ben lol arrete d'être aussi impatiente nia lol tu me comprends et sinon ben mon ange va tjrs très bien ;) no soucis :) t'adore kisssssssssssssss

andouille cuite : mdr ta review m'a fait délirer ben voilà la suite ;)

serpentis-draco : ouais je continue d'écrire et moi je raconte pas des conneries ap avoir bu 6 verres enfin bon désaoule bien si c pas déjà fé ! te bourrais la gueule toi tu dois avoir que ca dans ta ptite vie !

**_Partie 8 : Je te veux, je t'aurais !_**

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il était subjugué par le charme que dégageait sa cavalière d'un soir. Son aura s'était répandue à travers son être qui, selon la tradition Malefoy, devrait rester froid comme la peau d'un serpent…mais elle l'avait envoûté, ensorcelé !

_-C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle !_

Il ne cessait de fixer les élèves avec qui elle parlait : le balafré et la belette ! Granger, c'était Hermione Granger qui avait passé la soirée avec lui, cette Sang-de-Bourbe…C'était elle qui l'avait envoûté !

Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille…Hermione Granger, Miss je-sais- tout. Il détestait les Sangs de Bourbes et pourtant, ce soir, il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, il avait été séduit. A la fois un dégoût immense le prit ainsi qu'une pulsion de désir. Oh oui, il désirait la jeune fille mais c'était une Sang de bourbe !

Sale vieux fou ! À cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser ! Par Merlin, je l'aurai cette fille !

Drago Malefoy venait de se lancer un défi : séduire cette sang de bourbe, un défi de taille ! Lorsqu'il vit Potter la fixer intensément, il remarqua qu'elle aussi regardait le Survivant.

On va rire Potter…je connaîtrai ma vengeance. Mettre Granger dans mon lit, j'imagine ta tête Potty. Oh oui…on va rire !

Hermione commença à se retourner. Drago eut un moment d'hésitation puis il se dit qu'il allait attendre qu'elle sorte de la pièce pour l'aborder. Il se mit à se remémorer sa soirée quand quelqu'un lui sauta au cou. Il repoussa violemment la personne, qui s'étala au sol.

Mais Dragounet ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

Oh…ce n'était que toi !

Elle se releva et se mit à sautiller devant lui.

Tu as vu ma nouvelle robe ? Je me suis déguisée en déesse !

Mais Drago ne la regardait pas…Il avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Celle-ci rayonnait dans sa robe de princesse. Il se rappela alors que sa nourrice lui lisait des contes moldus autrefois, jusqu'à ce que son père la chasse, après avoir tué son époux qui travaillait aux cuisines. Il était sûr qu'Hermione Granger était déguisée en Cendrillon, car elle portait des chaussures de verre, tout comme la jeune fille dans le conte.

_- Une sang de bourbe qui se prend pour une princesse… mais une belle princesse, Merlin bien plus jolie que toutes les filles au sang pure que j'ai vu !_

Il continua à la regarder et la vit partir avec Potter et Weasley.

Merde, pas eux !

De quoi tu parles Drago ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à ses deux gorilles vêtus en tenue de soldats romains. Un sourire transparut sur ses lèvres.

J'ai une mission pour vous tas d'idiots.

Alors que le Trio discutait avec enthousiasme dans le parc, deux gros balourds apparurent devant eux.

Alors les chienchiens à Potter on fait une promenade ?

Et vous, vous n'êtes pas partit vous goinfrez ?

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent puis se jetèrent brusquement sur les deux jeunes hommes qui eurent juste le temps d'écarter la jeune fille. Celle-ci était entrain de chercher un moyen de les aider quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. La personne commença à marcher en la tenant toujours mais de dos et elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée aux abords du lac.

Qui que vous soyez, j'aimerais bien que vous me lâchiez !

Etes-vous sûre jolie cendrillon ?

Cette voix…

Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon dernier baiser.

Et…et, si je voulais pas vous le donner ?

Alors je le prendrais quand même. Assura t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Drago ne se retira que lorsqu'il vit une belle marque rougeâtre sur le cou de la jeune fille. Il sourit puis décida de la retourner vers lui. Hermione se laissa faire docile comme un petit agneau, elle appréhendait beaucoup ce moment mais la curiosité était aussi à son comble. Un sourire prit éclat sur son visage mais qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle découvrit celui de son « prince d'un soir ».

Oh mon dieu !

Surprise beauté ?

Non, pas toi, ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria t-elle en reculant.

On dirait bien que si Miss je sais tout.

Hermione commença à s'enfuir quand il lui saisit le bras et la plaqua contre un arbre.

Lâche moi !

Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure sur la piste de danse. Alors, tu ne veux pas me donner un autre baiser cendrillon.

Dans tes rêves !

Drago plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes mais elle le mordit sauvagement. Il s'écarta agacé puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

Granger, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas devenir ma proie et sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Dis adieu à ton rêve d'avoir Potter car c'est moi qui t'aurai !

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter un mot de plus, il la ré embrassa puis la jeta au sol et partit en rigolant d'un air moqueur.

Le lundi matin, Harry, mais surtout Ron et Ginny, harcelèrent Hermione pour savoir avec qui elle dansait hier soir.

Allez Mione, dis le nous !

Non et puis arrête d'être aussi curieux !

Mais moi, tu te rends compte, j'ai dansé avec Pavarti !

Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire Ron ?

Mais Hermi, on voudrait savoir s'il te plaiiiiiiiiittttt !

Bon Ginny, tu ne devrais pas aller en cours par hasard ?

Oh si c'est vrai ! Bon, on en reparle ce midi.

La jeune Weasley partit en courant. Ron voulut questionner à nouveau son amie, mais un regard de celle-ci l'en dissuada. La jeune fille termina son toast puis se leva et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres.

On se retrouve devant les cachots.

Ne soit pas en retard Mione…Rogue le supporterait mal…

Ron, je suis arrivé une fois en retard !

Oui mais…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta la Grande Salle sans savoir qu'elle était observée…

La jeune jolie brune était tellement perdue dans la lecture de son livre qu'elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, elle tomba à la renverse puis s'excusa en ramassant son livre.

Quand elle voulut se relever, la personne saisit brutalement son bras et la força à se relever.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit sauf lorsqu'elle fut plaquée contre un mur et qu'elle découvrit avec terreur des yeux bleus aciers.

Alors je t'ai manqué cendrillon ?

Laisse-moi passer ptit prince.

Oh mais cendrillon à besoin d'un prince, tu ne crois pas ?

Arrête et laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle le repoussa puis commença à partir quand il lui agrippa le bras et la tira tout contre lui.

Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas à moi Granger et j'ai hâte de voir la tête à ton pote Potty quand il apprendra que je t'ai eu avant lui.

Qui te dit que je veux de toi ?

Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis chérie.

Eh bien je te le donne ! Et maintenant que ce soit clair, on a juste dansé, et je dois reconnaître que j'ai apprécié la soirée mais c'était AVANT que je sache qui était mon mystérieux cavalier !

Oh mais je sais bien que tu n'as pas été déçu Granger, sinon tu m'aurais repousser l'autre soir….

Tu m'as bloqué contre un arbre, comme là tu me bloques contre un mur ! Comment pourrais-je éloigner ta face de fouine !

Drago la saisit violement à la gorge et serra si fort qu'Hermione suffoqua.

Ecoute-moi petite écervelée, je t'aurais que tu le veuilles ou non et tes attitudes de Sainte Nitouche n'y changeront absolument, bien au contraire, je serais d'autant plus conquérant !

Il relâcha violement sa poigne puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant une Hermione pétrifiée.

La jeune fille se releva puis partit en direction des cachots au pas de course. Quand la demoiselle arriva devant la salle de classe, la porte était évidemment fermée. Hermione souffla puis frappa à celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit magiquement et elle entra dans la classe sous le regard étonné de tout le monde.

Je vois que vous dédaignez enfin nous faire part de votre présence Miss Granger. Rétorqua Rogue en refermant violement la porte.

Oui, j'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie et je….

…Tiens, ce n'est pas cette version que Potter et Weasley m'ont fournit ! 10 points en moins pour Miss Granger et 20 pour Mr Potter et Weasley !

Hermione se mordit la langue et Rogue s'en délecta.

Bien puisque Miss je sais tout nous fait l'honneur de sa venue, autant vous mettre avec un coéquipier digne de votre talent ! Miss Parkinson levez vous et prenez place avec Potter et Weasley !

Mais Professeur je ….

… Plait-il Miss Parkinson ? Souhaiterez-vous critiquer ma façon de faire un cours ?

Non Monsieur…

Pansy ramassa ses affaires puis laissa Hermione se mettre à sa place sans pour autant avoir oublier de lui laisser un coup dans l'épaule.

Hermione prit sa place, elle sortit ses affaires puis s'affaira à préparer la potion. Rogue retourna à sa surveillance rapprochée du chaudron de Neville et Drago en profita pour se rapprocher de la belle rouge et or.

Alors Granger je te manquais à ce point ?

Ne divague pas !

Drago ricana puis glissa sa main sur la jupe de la rouge et or qui la repoussa d'un geste vif.

Laisse-moi tranquille, je tiens à fabriquer ma potion !

Et si je tiens à t'embêter cendrillon, tu vas faire quoi appeler Saint Potter à la rescousse ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua de préparer. Drago s'agaça puis décida de se remettre à sa potion. La jolie lionne crut en avait finit avec elle jusqu'au moment où il laissa malencontreusement tomber sa potion sur sa robe.

Oh mille excuse ma belle !

Elle lui fit les yeux noirs puis sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour que sa robe se nettoie.

J'aurais fait cela à Pansy, cette idiote n'aurait même pas penser à utiliser sa baguette. Tu n'es pas une miss-je sais tout pour rien.

Je suis plus intelligente que cette face de bouledogue c'est vrai.

Tu es hautaine princesse des sangs de bourbe.

C'est un nouveau surnom ?

Oui pour la jolie cendrillon.

Malefoy, si c'est de cette façon que tu comptes me séduire, tu es mal partit….

Je ne cherche pas à te séduire, je t'ai déjà dit que tu serais mienne sans aucun problème.

Tu n'as pas la tête qui enfle petit prince ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Parce que tu crois que princesse des sangs de bourbes ça me plait !

Je m'en contre fiche, quand un Malefoy décide de quelque chose au s'exécute !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

Arrête de le regarder ainsi !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et s'écria énervée :

Je ne suis pas ton chien et encore moins cette pauvre folle de Parkinson alors ne me donne pas d'ordre !

J'adore ton caractère Granger, c'est qui fait ton charme.

La rouge et or n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le cours finit et que Rogue leur demanda leur potion. Hermione maugréa car à cause de Malefoy sa potion n'était pas rouge mais orange.

-j'ai la forte impression que Miss je sais tout est tombée de son solide piédestal face. La confrontation avec un autre bon élève ne semble pas être votre fort

Hermione ne rétorqua rien à la remarque acerbe de Rogue et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle rejoint Ron et Harry dans le couloir.

Je déteste cette fouine !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'écrièrent en chœur les deux lions.

J'ai raté ma potion par sa faute…

Oh ce n'est que cela !

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard et celui déglutit difficilement pour se justifier :

Il…il aurait pu te faire du mal….

Malheureusement j'aurais préférée….marmonna t-elle accablée.

Hein !

Rien, rien. On va manger ?

Ils acquiescèrent puis partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Pendant le repas Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron discutèrent alors Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées et laissa à plusieurs reprises son regard errait vers la table des serpents. Elle se leva subitement, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Mione où vas-tu ?

Je vais me promener dans le parc Harry.

Oh euh, je… tu veux de la compagnie ?

Sous le regard attendri du jeune homme, Hermione ne put refuser.

On te retrouve devant chez Hagrid Ron.

Mouais….

Le rouquin serra les poings sous la table, il savait bien ce qui allait se passer dans le parc. Un autre jeune homme assista à la scène et quitta à son tour la pièce bien décidé à ce que Potter ne puisse avouer ses sentiments.

Alors Mione tu t'es bien amusé au bal ?

Hein ! Oh oui, oui… mais j'aurais préférée avoir un autre cavalier.

Je t'ai cherché tu sais !

C'est vrai !

Oui…je, tu sais Hermione, on se connaît depuis maintenant 6ans mais j'ai l'impression que je te connais vraiment que depuis cet été… tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as redonné le sourire et je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant avoir besoin de quelqu'un que de toi…

Harry, écoute c'est normal entre ami…

…NON ! Je veux plus Hermione, pour moi tu n'es plus que ma meilleure amie à mes yeux, tu es…tu es la fille que j'aime !

Hermione le regarda les yeux exorbités, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée entendre ces mots de la bouche du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis prés de 6ans !

Harry je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot car Harry captura tendrement ses lèvres. La jeune fille répondit immédiatement au baiser alors il la serra plus contre lui. Ils ne se détachèrent qu'après de longues minutes se regardant amoureusement.

Harry, moi aussi je t'aime et cela depuis notre 1ère année.

Tu…tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble alors ?

Je n'attendais que cela Harry !

Ils se sourirent sans rougir pour une fois puis ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

Je vais aller parler à Ron avant qu'il découvre qu'on sort ensemble.

Harry, il l'a déjà compris…

Oui mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je tiens à lui dire de vive voix.

Il ne pourrait pas trouver un meilleur ami que toi.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra puis laissa Hermione précipitamment. La jeune fille le suivit du regard puis décida d'aller se promener un peu en attendant de rejoindre ses amis chez Hagrid.

Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil Cendrillon !

Elle fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec le vert et argent.

Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Tu m'espionnes maintenant !

Ne joue pas la sainte nitouche sang de bourbe, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas te rapprocher du balafré !

Mais je fais ce que je veux !

Cette remarque déplut fortement au Serpentard qui la saisit brutalement au cou et qu'il l'envoya s'effondrer contre une haie magique représentant un gobelin qui se fâcha et la repoussa violemment.

Tu vois Granger, je te donne une dernière chance d'échapper à ma colère…ROMPS AVEC POTTER !

Hermione le regarda médusée puis ricana en se relevant.

Mon pauvre Malefoy, trouves-toi un autre jouet car avec moi, tu n'arriveras JAMAIS à tes fins !

La rouge et or le quitta amusée, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter mais assura avec un sourire mauvais :

Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là crétine, très bien ! Mais tu verras vite que le Serpent est plus rusé que le lion !

Voilà tlm alors vous aimez ou pas si oui vous savez koi fer ;)

Kissssssssssssss


	9. la ruse du serpent

_**Kikooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Alors pour fêter la sortie de Hp and the Half Blood Prince je vous fait cadeau de ce chap **_

**_Par contre vous aurez pas les reviews :) parce que j'ai pas trop de tps bon alors bonne lecture et vive hppppppppppppppppppppp _**

_**Kisssssssssss**_

_**Vous adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

**_La vie est belle quand Hp and the Half Blood Prince est dans mes brassssssssssssssssssssss_**

_**J'ai pas bu lol je suis juste très happy **_

**_Partie 9 : La ruse du serpent_**

Hermione retrouva peu après Harry et Ron devant chez Hagrid et devant la mine assombri du rouquin, la jeune fille comprit qu'il avait été mis au courant.

-Vous pensez que Hagrid est là, car la cabane semble être fermée.

-Il doit probablement être avec Graup.

-Mouais, ben je propose qu'on attende ici, je ne tiens pas à voir cette chose…

-Ron !

-Il te plait toi son frangin ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ce genre de choses !

Ron se tut puis ils s'assirent sur les marches de la cabane du demi géant et ils attendirent son arrivée. Hagrid fit son apparition en tenant dans ses grosses mains une boite qui gesticulait un peu trop pour être une simple boite remplit de paperasse.

-Oh bonjour les enfants, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, vous allez pouvoir m'aider avec ces ptites bébés.

Ils se jetèrent à tour de rôle un regard inquiet puis s'écartèrent pour laisser le garde chasse entrer dans sa maison.

-Je crains le pire….

-Ron, ne soit pas si défaitiste, il vaut mieux rejoindre Hagrid, vous ne croyez pas ?

Après un moment d'hésitation les deux garçons concédèrent et pénétrèrent à la suite de leur amie dans la cabane. Hagrid leur proposa une tasse de thé et des ptits gâteaux de sa composition, ils firent un sourire forcé puis s'assirent en face de lui et ils découvrirent enfin ce que contenait la boite qu'avait transporté leur ami.

-Mais ce sont des Eruptifs !

-Oui Hermione, ils sont mignons vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le trio d'or fixa avec anxiété la boite dans laquelle se trouvait les Eruptifs.

-Vous avez su trouver les bons mots Hagrid. Rétorqua Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

-Oh bien sur, vous êtes les premiers à les voir, mais d'ici quelques semaines quand ils auront grandis, vous pourrez vous en occuper en cours de créatures aux soins magiques.

Ils le regardèrent tous effarés puis Hermione assura presque timidement :

-Hagrid, vous ne pensez pas que…que ces créatures seront un peu…euh dangereuses….

Hagrid la regarda étonné. Tout le monde savait que pour Hagrid les créatures dites « dangereuses » étaient considérées comme des agneaux.

-Enfin, je veux dire qu'elles ne sont pas adaptées à des élèves de 6ème année…

-Pourtant, elles sont adorables, bon bien sure on doit un peu les laisser tranquille….

-…Bon, euh je crois qu'il est tant pour nous de vous laisser Hagrid, nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard au cours du professeur Lupin.

-Un brave ptit gars ce Remus, toujours à donner de bons cours !

-Vos cours sont bons aussi Hagrid.

-Oh Harry tu es si gentil comme garçon, tout comme ton père oui. Assura Hagrid en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Heureusement que Harry était assis car ses jambes fléchirent sous le coup amical du demi géant.

-Oh, 'xcuse Harry, j'ai pas fait exprès.

-Oh, ce n'est rien Hagrid, ne vous en faîtes.

Harry se releva puis se rassit sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione qui lui prit tendrement la main.

-Oh mais dîtes moi tous les deux, vous ne seriez pas….

-…Oui Hagrid, Hermione et moi sommes ensembles.

-Oh un bien joli ptit couple, pas vrai Ron ?

Ron ne répondit rien et avala vigoureusement un gâteau de Hagrid et il s'étouffa avec sous les yeux effarés de ses deux amis. Hagrid se précipita vers lui et lui tapota gentiment le dos pour faire passer le biscuit mais contrairement à l'attention « délicate » du demi géant, Ron s'étouffa d'avantage. Hermione se précipita vers son ami et tapota sa baguette sur son dos, Ron sentit qu'on lui aspirait l'estomac de l'intérieur, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet mais qui fut passager car quelques instants après, il était sur pied et en pleine forme.

-Bon, il est vraiment tant pour nous de partir Hagrid, on ne voudrait pas arriver en retard au cous du Professeur Lupin.

-Saluez bien ce cher Remus de ma part.

Ils acquiescèrent puis lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée et partirent en direction de leur cours de DCFM.

Ils ne mirent pas longuement à rejoindre la salle de classe mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent assaillis pour plusieurs Gryffondor qui vinrent féliciter le nouveau couple.

-J'ai toujours dit que vous formeriez un beau couple !

-Merci…merci Lavande. Dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

-Moi je t'aurais plutôt vu avec Ron…

-Parvati !

-Mais c'est vrai, je me rappelle le bal de Noël, il ne sait même pas occupé de ma sœur et il avait préféré s'intéresser à Krum et Hermione !

Ron se mit à rougir violemment en entendant ses propos. Hermione sourit embarrassée puis assura en rigolant :

-Oh Ron a toujours été un grand protecteur, un trop grand, mais il ne s'agit en rien de sentiments amoureux !

Parvati la regarda suspicieusement puis peu à peu les Gryffondor se dispersèrent en attendant le professeur. Ron se rapprocha de sa jeune amie et vociféra furieux :

-Merci, mais j'avais pas besoin qu'on me défende !

-Oh Ron, je n'ai pas fait cela par pitié, c'est juste que…

-…Oh, ca suffit !

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent puis se sourirent tendrement.

-Voyez-vous, ça, la Miss je sais et le balafré, oh mais quel beau couple vous faite !

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Malefoy. Elle se retourna doucement et se trouva face à lui. La jeune fille découvrit avec horreur, un sentiment de colère au fond des yeux bleus aciers du Serpentard. La rouge et or ne remarqua même pas que son petit ami et le vert et argent se disputaient, elle était trop perturbée par ce qu'allait faire Malefoy maintenant qu'elle était ENFIN avec Harry…

La confrontation se stoppa lorsque Lupin le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arriva. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry se mit à côté d'Hermione et Ron avec Neville. Les Serpentard se mirent le plus loin possible des Gryffondor sauf la bande à Malefoy.

-Bonjour à tous, alors aujourd'hui j'ai pensé que nous pourrions vous apprendre à faire apparaître un patronus pour vous défendre contre les détraqueurs. Qui pourrait nous faire une démonstration, il y a t-il des élèves qui savent faire apparaître un patronus ? Oh oui bien sur, nous devrions demander à L'A.D. je suis sure que l'un deux pourrait nous montrer ! Mlle Granger, voulez-vous bien nous faire une démonstration ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui chuchota doucement :

-Tu te débrouillais très bien l'an passé ma puce avec L'A.D.

-Tu crois !

-Oui vas'y !

Hermione se leva, Lupin lui dit de bien se concentrer et de la bien fort, Hermione acquiesça puis s'écria en pointant sa baguette droit devant elle :

-Spero Patronum !

A ces mots, une loutre argentée apparut et beaucoup d'élèves restèrent sans voix. Drago la fixa surprise, il se dit qu'elle ne cesserait de le surprendre.

-Bravo Mlle Granger, je pense que vous avez eu un excellent professeur en dépit des cours hum… de Mlle Ombrage…20 points pour Gryffondor !

Bon maintenant il est tant de vous apprendre les rudiments d'un tel sort ! Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir Mlle Granger.

Hermione repartit à sa place, Harry la félicita, elle se mit à rougir puis affirma sincèrement :

-Avec un professeur comme toi c'est tout à fait normal.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui rougit, ils se levèrent ensuite tous, Lupin envoya les tables contre les murs et les élèves se mirent les uns derrière les autres, Drago se rapprocha le plus possible d'Hermione pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

-Tu crois que Voldemort a quelque chose en tête pour que Lupin nous apprenne un tel sort ?

-Non Harry, c'était au programme de 5ème année mais avec cette harpie de Ombrage…

-Oui ma puce t'as raison avec elle… quand je repense à mes retenus ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule puis un baiser sur sa joue. Cela en fut trop pour Drago qui s'avança suivit de ses deux "amis", il bouscula au passage Ron puis se planta devant le jeune couple et s'exclama avec dédain :

-Alors Potter, tu t'es enfin trouvé une ptite esclave….oh pardon petite **AMIE** !

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire mais furent interrompu par le Professeur Lupin qui s'écria tout souriant :

-Mr Malefoy venez donc nous montrer si vous avez comprit !

-Mais bien sur que j'ai compris Professeur ! Dit-il avec arrogance en sortant sa baguette.

Il bouscula Potter et lui lança un sort qui brisa ses lunettes en deux. Il se releva et jeta plein de mépris à Drago alors que celui-ci s'avancer devant le professeur.

-Bien Mr Malefoy, à vous !

-Spero Patronum !

A ces mots, un serpent argenté flotta dans les airs, Lupin regarda le Patronus d'un air impressionné ainsi que les autres élèves à part Harry qui serrait les poings tandis que Ron devenait rouge écarlate. Hermione quand à elle fut estomaquée par les performances du vert et argent.

-Eh bien, excellent Mr Malefoy …20 points pour Serpentard !

Bon maintenant vous allez tous passer devant pour me montrer votre patronus et ceux qui sont passés et qui y seront arrivés du premier coup car je vous préviens, on ne peut pas TOUS y arriver du premier coup comme Mr Malefoy ! Eh bien si vous réussissez, vous vous mettrez par groupe de 2 et remarquerez les différentes caractéristiques du Patronus de votre binobe. Mr Malefoy et Mlle Granger, vous n'avez qu'à commencer avec vos Patronus ?

Ils acquiescèrent mais avant qu'elle s'éloigne, Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit qu'il arriverait bientôt. Elle sourit puis rejoignit Malefoy et il fit apparaître son Patronus et Hermione le regarda longuement puis celui-ci s'évapora et elle sentit la présence de Drago dans son dos.

-Alors Granger, on sort avec St Potter maintenant ?

-Oui….

-Je croyais que nous avions pourtant mis les choses au clair Cendrillon.

Elle fit volte face et demanda avec agacement :

-Ne t'ai-je pas fait comprendre que je ne t'aimais pas ?

-Si et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était réciproque chérie.

Hermione les yeux au ciel puis refit apparaître son patronus.

-Granger ?

-J'essaye de travailler Malefoy !

-Quand je te parle tu es censé me répondre Miss je sais tout !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'exclama agacée :

-Tu ne veux pas aussi que je me mette à genoux ?

-C'est une idée, et je pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses…

Hermione le fixa incrédule pendant quelques instants puis rougit violement ce qui amusa le vert et argent.

-Travaille au lieu de dire des âneries !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle…

-Et alors ?

Drago soupira puis reporta son attention sur Potter.

-Tiens, le Patronus Potter s'en sort assez bien mais alors Weasley pas du tout.

-Laissez-le tranquille et fait apparaître ton Patronus que je puisse l'étudier.

-A une condition !

-Quoi encore !

-A la fin du cours, retrouve moi dans le couloir de la statut de l'elfe.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je pense que Potter serait ravi de savoir avec qui tu couches !

-Ca serait un mensonge ! S'offusqua t-elle.

Il sourit puis se rapprocha et assura d'une voix dure au creux de son oreille :

-Pas si je te viole Cendrillon…

Hermione le regarda incrédule puis l'interrogea d'une voix mal assurée :

-Tu n'oserais pas me toucher Mal…Malefoy ?

-Si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, tu ferais mieux de me retrouver tout à l'heure !

-Et si je viens, tu me ficheras la paix pendant un moment ?

-Là, tu rêves ma belle !

-Alors tu rêves si tu crois que je viendrais !

Elle détourna la tête et se reconcentra sur son Patronus. Drago serra fortement sa baguette avant de la relâcher et de faire apparaître à son tour son Patronus.

- Je te jure que je t'aurais Granger….je vais prend mon temps mais sache que je t'aurais….

A la fin du cours elle voulut lui reparler mais Harry se précipita vers elle et demanda inquiet :

-Ce Malefoy ne t'a pas trop embêté ma Mione ?

-Non Harry ça va, on a parlé avec civilité des Patronus et euh… il m'a dit que les cours du Professeur Lupin sont beaucoup intéressants que ceux du Professeur Ombrage !

-Pour une fois que Malefoy ne dit pas d'idioties.

-Oui. Bon j'ai mon cours de Runes anciennes on se revoit au dîner ?

-Oui et moi divination, quel dommage que tu as abandonné la matière….

-Je ne supportais vraiment pas cette diseuse de bonne aventure de Trelawney !

-Hermione Granger, Trelawney n'est ptet pas le meilleur professeur mais elle ne dit pas que des mensonges….

-Prouve le moi !

-La prophétie !

-Oui c'est vrai mais à part ça ?

-Ben, je vais mourir en voyant un grand et dangereux Sinistros ! La taquina t-il.

-Harry tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un professeur ! S'indigna t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est très mal élevé Mr Potter !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en lui souriant amusé puis l'embrassa doucement et quitta la salle de cours après avoir salué le professeur Lupin. Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry et assura avec le sourire :

-Félicitations Harry, Hermione est parfaite pour toi.

-Merci professeur.

-Mais méfies-toi de ce Malefoy mon petit Harry si son père s'échappe d'Azkaban et qu'il lui apprend que tu sors avec une fille de Moldus, il pourrait en parler à Voldemort et il s'en servirait contre toi…

-Je le sais déjà….. Mais Hermione a décidé elle-même de prendre des risques le jour où elle et Ron m'ont aidés.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison mais la menace est grande depuis le retour de Voldemort…

-Professeur, vous pensez qu'il va se manifester ?

-Pour le moment non, apparemment il semble assez calme.

-Mais vous ne me dîtes pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Harry, nous le faisons pour ton bien.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard puis assura mécontent :

-Vous ne pourrez pas me cacher éternellement les choses !

-Harry, Dumbledore pense que….

-…DUMBLEDORE, DUMBLEDORE TOUJOURS LUI !

Sans laisser le temps à Remus d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry quitta la salle. Lupin fixa la porte puis soupira et déclara d'une voix inquiète :

-Dumbledore dit vrai, la prophétie est en marche…. Pauvre Harry, puisse t-il lutter contre ce qui lui arrive….

Au même moment, Hermione venait d'arriver à l'angle de son cours de runes anciennes quand Drago l'attrapa et l'attira dans un couloir sombre.

-Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-On s'était donné rendez-vous cendrillon.

-Je t'avais dit que NON !

-Je suis un peu dure d'oreille tu sais.

-Bon pousses-toi je veux aller en cours !

-Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…NON !

-Je ne tiens pas à louper un cours !

-Embrasse-moi.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux; sa joue puis ses lèvres.

-Mal…Malefoy ar…arrête stp !

-Appelle moi Drago Granger ! Dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se posait sur les siennes puis commença à se débattre et essaya de le repousser mais il s'abattit de tout son poids contre elle. Elle essaya de lui mordre la lettre mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui faciliter un accès plus profond. Hermione cessa de se débattre et comprit que la seule façon pour qu'il la laisse tranquille c'était de répondre à son baiser. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes puis Drago se dégagea, un sourire exhibait son visage.

-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre les règles cendrillon.

-Je vois que dans ta tête de fouine, il n'y a toujours que du néant !

-Granger, Granger, tu crois que ces insultes me blessent ?

-Non, mais elles atteindront ptet ton cerveau un jour Malefoy !

-Drago.

-Malefoy !

-DRAGO !

-MALEFOY !

-D.R.A.G.O !

-M.A.L.E.F.O.Y!

-Tu m'énerves !

-Etrange, mais c'est mon cas aussi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis déclara d'une voix coléreuse :

-Stupide courage des Gryffondor !

-Stupide arrogance d'une fouine bondissante !

Le vert et argent ricana puis chuchota doucement :

-J'adore ton caractère cendrillon, je crois que tu es la seule fille a avoir autant de répartie.

-Je suis la seule idiote à ne pas me jeter à tes pieds et te criait : oh oui Drago prends moiiiiiiii !

-Tu m'as appelé Drago, tu vois bien que tu le peux cendrillon.

-Je préférerais t'appeler Dragounet, ça te sied mieux.

-Je préfère Drago.

-Oh quel dommage, mais pas moi !

-Granger !

-Pourquoi je devrais t'appeler Drago alors que toi tu m'appelles par mon nom ?

-Parce que je suis un Malefoy et que mon nom ne doit pas être prononcé par une sang de bourbe !

-Tu as une façon subtile d'arriver à me séduire tu sais…

-C'est ta faute !

-Ma faute !

Il la bouscula puis s'éloigna et frappa le pied contre une armoire de chevalier, il grimaça ce qui fit sourire la rouge et or.

-Tu es trop jolie pour n'être qu'une sang de bourbe !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou non…

-Ecoute, tu sais bien que tu me plais, j'aime les jolies filles et bizarrement ben, tu es dans la catégorie !

Hermione croisa les bras puis commença à taper du pied.

-Si tu veux, je connais des filles prêtes à tout pour toi !

-Par Merlin Granger !

-Mais pas moi ! Assura t-elle avant de quitter le couloir en courrant.

Drago ne fit rien pour l'arrêter mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu ne puisses pas m'éviter jolie lionne, fais moi confiance.

Il partit à son tour mais ne se dirigea pas vers son cours d'histoire de la magie ! De toute façon, Binns ne remarquerait même pas son absence. Il prit donc la direction des cachots et frappa à la salle de cours de son directeur. La porte s'ouvrit juste après et Drago y pénétra sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves. Rogue se leva de son bureau et demanda d'une voix froide ;

-Que puis-je pour vous Mr Malefoy ?

-Je dois expressément vous parler Monsieur.

Rogue le regarda exaspérer puis se leva et s'écria à ses élèves :

-Travaillez en silence pendant mon absence, et si cela n'a pas été le cas vous verrez 50pts retirer à chacune de vos maisons !

Les élèves acquiescèrent puis le professeur de potion rejoignit son neveu.

-Que me voulez-vous Drago ?

-J'ai une requête à vous demander mon cher parrain…

Alors que va dem Drago à son parrain adorééééééééééééééé

Pour le savoir ben lol lisez le proch chap


	10. une lettre pour Drago

Kikoooooooooooooo tlm

Dslée pour ce long silence j'étais en vacs et ap j'ai du tt recopier

Donc voilà la suite tant attendu. J'ai changé le titre car ap mur réflexion, il sonne bcp mieux que l'autre. Tlm va choisir son destin à la fin alors ce titre est bcp plus explicite que l'autre.

Bonne lecture ts

Kisssssssssssss

Vs adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Merci pr vos reviews dslée de ne pas y rep j'y répondrais la prochaine fois je préfére vous mettre la suite que vs attendiez tant 

Bisous

_**Partie 10 : Une lettre pour Drago**_

La semaine s'écoula assez rapidement et étrangement, Hermione n'eut pas à d'harcèlement par Malefoy. Elle pouvait donc profiter pleinement de sa relation avec Harry. Harry, son Harry, jamais au cours de sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi enjouée que ses derniers jours. Harry était amoureux d'elle, ils étaient heureux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Mais ce soir là, Hermione devait faire son tour de garde seul car Ron et son petit ami s'entraînaient pour le prochain match qui aurait lieu le week-end prochain. La jeune fille venait de tourner dans une allée quand soudain, la jolie brune fut brusquement saisit au bras. Elle se débattit, sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur l'inconnue.

-Joli réflexe Cendrillon !

-Toi !

Elle baissa sa baguette et le repoussa méchamment.

-« Lumos ! »

Hermione découvrit avec horreur le visage narquois du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Ce n'est pas ton soir de garde pourtant.

-Mais le tien et habituellement celui de la belette oui. Mais je sais que Potter et son équipe ont eu le droit d'avoir accès au terrain ce soir par cette vieille chouette de McGo !

-Ne parle pas de notre professeur ainsi ! S'emporta Hermione.

-Je savais pas que tu aimais à ce point cette vieille pie !

Hermione lui lança un regard puis lui envoya une gifle.

-Ne l'appelle jamais ainsi !

-Quoi, toi et tes copains vous ne faites pas pareil de Rogue ?

-Harry et Ron peut-être mais je n'insulte jamais le corps enseignant !

-Oh et Ombrage…

-Ombrage c'était différent, ce n'était pas un professeur mais un monstre !

-Moi, je l'aimais bien…

La rouge et or le fusilla du regard puis commença à reprendre sa marche.

-Hé, où tu vas ?

-Faire mon tour !

-Non !

-Malefoy, je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses ; laisse moi faire mon travail de préfet !

-Je t'ai dit que non !

Elle s'arrêta et fit volte face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme s'avança puis chuchota en prenant un sourire charmeur :

-Ca ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi, dans la réserve de Pince, je pense qu'il y aurait un bouquin qui te plairait beaucoup ma belle.

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien puis demanda intriguée :

-Quel intérêt trouves-tu à m'emmener là-bas ?

-Je m'intéresse à ce que t'aime ma jolie, ça te dérange ?

-Oui, je n'aime pas ça.

-En quoi tu n'aimes pas cela ?

-Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre !

-Dommage, je suis sûr que ce qu'on aurait fait t'aurait plu…

-Pervers !

Elle s'éloigna puis affirma d'un ton agacé :

-J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te mêles de tout dégage !

A ces mots, Drago l'empoigna brutalement et la jeta dans une salle de classe qu'il referma immédiatement par un sort.

-Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas sortir, tu me prends pour une idiote ?

-Assis-toi.

-NON !

Drago soupira puis lança un sort sur elle et la jolie lionne se trouva attacher à une chaise.

-Bravo, tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauter au cou ?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Alors quel intérêt !

-Je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas assez gentil avec toi ? S'énerva t-il soudainement.

-Tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Viens avec moi. Dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Bon, si j'accepte tu me ficheras la paix ce soir ?

-Oui !

-Bon ok, j'accepte mais détaches-moi.

Drago fit un sourire victorieux puis la libéra. Hermione se massa les poignets et il marcha à sa rencontre. Il lui saisit le bras puis ils sortirent de la classe.

-Lâchez-moi le bras, je sais marcher !

-Qui me prouve que tu ne te sauveras pas ?

-Mais ce que tu peux être puéril !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant la bibliothèque. Drago ouvrit discrètement la porte puis ils se faufilèrent dans la réserve. Le Serpentard relâcha la main de la Gryffondor. Il jeta divers sorts sur la pièce qui impressionnèrent la lionne.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi douer Malefoy !

-J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser ses sorts, depuis tout petit, c'est utile pour se cacher de…

Hermione le fixa par curiosité alors il déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

-Bon je vais te trouver ce livre, assis-toi.

-Drago ?

-Quoi !

-Non rien….

-Tu te mêles de choses qui ne te concernent en rien.

-Mais c'est toi qui a…

Drago s'éloigna dans les rayonnages et revient quelques minutes après avec un énorme livre à la couverture dorée. Il s'assit à ses côtés puis lui donna le livre.

-Il ne s'agit tout de même pas de…

-…La première édition de l'histoire de Poudlard oui.

-Comment l'as-tu découverte !

-C'est pas la première fois que je viens dans cette réserve tu sais et toi ?

-Moi non plus. Avoua t-elle en rougissant.

Elle reporta son attention sur le livre puis commença sa lecture. Drago la regarda avec le sourire. Il avait gagné une partie. Après de longues minutes, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et s'exclama enjouée :

-Je ne savais pas que Salazar Serpentard avait construit une pièce secrète dans les cachots !

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te la montrer, un jour…

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop…

-Pourquoi t'es toujours sur la défensive avec moi ?

-Tu crois que je vais me laisser amadouer par un garçon qui ne rêve que de coucher avec moi !

-Je suis sûr que tu aimerais cela pourtant…

-Je ne ferais jamais l'amour sans sentiment !

-Tu me supportes pourtant.

-Tu m'as forcé à venir !

-Bon ok, c'est vrai…mais tu regrettes ?

La jeune fille regarda le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor puis murmura timidement :

-Non, pas du tout, c'est très gentil même…

-Tu vois bien que je peux être sympa !

-Oui mais tu espères m'avoir dans ton lit de cette façon !

-Hermione, tu devrais être heureuse que je pense à toi comme une éventuelle amante. Susurra t-il en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.

-Choisis une autre fille…

-C'est toi que je veux…

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie brune. Elle sursauta puis le repoussa gentiment d'une voix mal assurée :

-Malef….Malefoy, arrête, laisse-moi tranquille.

- On n'est pas bien ici, tous les deux ?

-Si mais, pas comme ça, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

-Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que tu en avais envie inconsciemment. Chuchota t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

La rouge et or soupira puis ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ses barrières étaient entrain de céder, Malefoy savait parfaitement comment rendre une fille folle. Voyant la résistance de la jeune fille faiblir, Drago en profita pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion tout en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Il sourit puis commença à l'allonger sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, se leva précipitamment, déverrouilla la porte et vociféra avec colère :

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserais me toucher !

Elle frissonna de dégoût puis s'enfuit de la bibliothèque. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se dit à lui-même :

-Je sais bien que tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps Granger, c'est toi qui viendras me supplier de te prendre, je le sais !

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la salle si chaleureuse des Gryffondor, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et porta une main à sa bouche. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle se sentait humiliée. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller avec son ennemi ! Leur Ennemi ! Pattenrond vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors la jeune fille lui demanda anxieuse :

-Tu crois qu'il va le répéter à Harry ?

Le chat la fixa longuement puis frotta sa tête contre son ventre.

-Je commence tout juste à être enfin heureuse avec le garçon que j'aime…j'ai pas envie que Malefoy vienne tout gâcher…tu me comprends ?

Le chat miaula, Hermione lui caressa la tête puis soupira.

Le portrait pivota pour laisser entrer l'équipe de Gryffondor qui chantait et riait. La rouge et or sursauta puis se leva en prenant son chat dans ses bras. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras puis la fit tournoyer ce qui déplut fortement à Pattenrond.

-Ma puce, c'est merveilleux, on va les battre, j'en suis sûre !

Harry la reposa et voulut l'embrasser mais il se reçut un coup de griffes du chat. Hermione sermonna son animal puis le relâcha. Elle sortit sa baguette et soigna la blessure de son petit ami puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Félicitations Mr Potter.

Harry rougit puis Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent vers eux, le sourire fendu aux lèvres.

-J'ai empêché tous les buts Mione, j'ai réussit et j'ai découvert une nouvelle technique !

-Félicitation Ron. Dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou à son tour.

Le jeune homme devint écarlate et Ginny en profita pour le taquiner avant de les quitter pour aller se coucher. Le trio alla s'asseoir dans les fauteuils au coin du feu et discutèrent tout d'abord de leur exploit sur le terrain. Hermione s'en agaça vite, mais devant la mine enjouée de ses amis, elle préféra les écouter.

-Et toi Mione, ton tour de garde ça a été ?

-Hein, oh…oui…pas grand-chose, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré tôt….

-Désolé de pas avoir été avec toi Mione…

-Oh je ne t'en veux pas Ron, ce n'est pas grave.

-La prochaine fois, je te promets qu'on la fera ensemble…j'aime pas te laisser seule dans les couloirs….

-Ron, je suis une grande fille !

-Oui mais…

-…Elle a raison Ron, Hermione sait se défendre en cas de problème, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Assura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Toute façon, t'adore t'apporter les bonnes grâces de Mione ! Grommela Ron avant de se lever.

Il quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore encaissé le fait qu'on soit ensemble…

-Harry, je crois qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais totalement.

-Oui, je sais….

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras puis l'interrogea d'une voix très douce en jouant avec ses doigts :

-Tes cours d'Occlumantie se passe bien ?

-Hein, euh oui, oui…

-Harry Potter !

-Pas totalement, mais j'arrive à m'endormir en ne pensant qu'à des choses « futiles ».

-Comme ?

-Souvent je me rappelle l'Epouvantard que Neville avait fait apparaître ou une des farces de Peeves.

Hermione éclata de rire vite rejoint par son petit copain.

-Sérieusement Harry ?

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

-Je pensais, que tu aurais une pensée pour moi avant de dormir…

-Oh, non, mais j'en ai toujours une en me levant et en me disant qu'on va passer toute la journée ensemble.

-Moi aussi, souvent le matin je pense à toi et aussi aux prochains de devoirs que je…

-…Miss-je-sais-tout, ne parlez pas travail ce soir svp !

-Ose dire que je gâche nos soirées, toi Mr le roi du Quidditch ! S'énerva t-elle en se relevant.

-Mais le Quidditch, c'est une passion, c'est pas une corvée comme les cours !

-LES COURS NE SONT PAS DES CORVEES !

Harry se leva à son tour puis répliqua férocement :

-TOI TOUTE FACON TU N'AS QUE LES COURS EN TETE, TOUJOURS, TOUJOURS !

-MOI JE PENSE A MON AVENIR PAS A JOUER LES BRAVES POUR UN SPORT AUSSI FUTIL !

-RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT !

-NON !

-BIEN JE M'EN VAIS ! RETOURNE A TES DEVOIRS MISS JE SAIS TOUT !

-MONTE SUR TON BALAIS POTTER !

Sans un mot de plus, les deux tourtereaux partirent chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva en repensant à sa soirée d'hier. Leur première dispute, ils s'étaient disputés pour des broutilles…

-Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Hermione. Ce que je peux être idiot parfois ! J'ai la fille parfaite et je fais tout pour la perdre…

Il se leva subitement puis partit à la salle de bain se préparer. Il descendit ensuite et guetta la sortie de sa belle. Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir Hermione descendre les escaliers le nez dans un livre. Il sourit amusé, elle était si jolie même avec ses airs de littéraire. La jeune fille venait tout juste de poser le pied sur la dernière marche quand Harry s'avança vers elle et dit presque timidement :

-Bonjour Mione…

La rouge et or sortit la tête de son livre et haussa les sourcils.

-Bonjour Harry Potter ! Dit-elle froidement avant de s'éloigner.

Le brun en fit décontenancé mais il se reprit bien vite et la rappela. Après 2 tentatives, elle se retourna enfin mais le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi encore, tu vois pas que ma ptite personne a besoin de s'instruire ENCORE !

-Euh Mione, je…x'cuse…

-TROP TARD HARRY POTTER !

Elle fit volte face puis quitta la salle commune. Le survivant soupira puis marmonna pour lui-même :

-Eh ben, c'est pas gagné…

Il la retrouva à la table des Lions en compagnie de Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il hésita puis s'installa face à elle. La jeune fille ne lui adressait même pas un regard alors il préféra s'intéresser à son bol de céréales. Des chuchotements de par et d'autre de la Grande Salle se perçurent. Harry avala rapidement sa cuillère quand il entendit un élève de Serdaigle dire qu'il ne savait pas garder de ptites amies. Ron arriva peu de temps après et s'assit à côté de lui. A cet instant, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et dit avec le sourire :

-Bonjour Ron, tu as bien dormit ?

-Euh, oh oui Mione et toi ?

-Ca aurait pu être mieux.

Harry trouva très intéressant son verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione soupira puis se leva et partit en saluant ses amis.

-Harry, c'est vrai que toi et Hermione s'est finit ? L'interrogea subitement Seamus.

-FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Il se leva à son tour et quitta la salle sous l'étonnement de nombreux élèves. Ron le rattrapa et ils partirent en direction du parc.

-Dragounet tu aimes mon nouveau ruban ?

-Je m'en contre fou t'es moche avec tout, idiote !

Il quitta la Grande Salle et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Hermione était entrain de faire la recherche d'un livre dans une allée de la bibliothèque mais malheureusement, elle était trop petite pour l'attraper. La jolie brune soupira puis se saisit de sa baguette et avant qu'elle est pu dire le sort, le livre s'envola. Elle se tourna pour suivre sa trace et le vit atterrir dans les mains d'un beau blond.

-Rends-le moi Malefoy !

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma belle.

Hermione fulmina puis se précipita vers lui et essaya de lui prendre le livre des mains. Ses efforts furent vain alors elle s'avoua vaincue et commença à partir quand Drago s'approcha et lui tendit le bouquin. La lionne le fixa déconcertée puis le prit et le remercia.

-Pourquoi tu me la rendus si facilement ?

-Pour te féliciter !

-Et de quoi donc !

-D'avoir enfin écouter mon conseil.

-Qui est ?

-Quitter Potter, maintenant tu n'as plus à cacher ce que tu veux faire avec moi…

Il s'approcha et la bloqua contre une étagère.

-Malefoy !

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es un idiot ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question ma jolie cendrillon.

Elle le repoussa puis assura méchamment :

-Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux Malefoy ? Tu crois que je cherche juste un bel apollon pour passer du bon temps ? Non, par contre je peux te dire un truc, tu traites les filles comme des objets sexuels mais tu seras déçu de savoir que pour elles aussi tu n'es qu'un jouet !

-Quoi !

-La plupart des filles qui couchent avec toi le font DANS LE SEUL BUT DE connaître le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard voilà ce à quoi tu es catalogué ! Jamais une fille ne te regarderas pour autre chose que pour ton joli derrière ou ton nom mais JAMAIS tu n'auras une fille dans ton lit parce qu'elle t'aimera à moins que tu mettes Pansy dans cette catégorie, peu de filles t'aimeront pour ce que tu es ! De toute façon, ce que tu es vraiment c'est juste un pauvre gamin égocentrique, tu es imbu de ta personne !

Drago ne dit rien alors Hermione enchaîna d'un ton sec :

-Tu es un jouet Malefoy, un jouet qu'on jette quand on est satisfait ! Tu te demandes CERTAINEMENT pourquoi je REFUSE DE jouer avec toi ? Parce que je ne cherche à avoir une expérience inoubliable, parce que j'aime mon copain et que c'est lui que je veux, c'est la personne à qui je me donnerais car je sais que nous nous aimons et que les sentiments sont plus forts que les hormones en ébullition d'adolescent !

-Beau monologue Miss je sais tout mais tu oublies un léger détail…

-Qui est ?

-Qu'un Malefoy ne cherche pas une fille facile mais qu'ils aiment celles qui ont du caractère.

-Comme moi je suppose !

-Tu supposes bien ma belle. Affirma t-il en se rapprochant sensuellement.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu avancer plus, il se trouva les jambes attachées et il tomba au sol. Hermione ricana puis quitta la pièce en laissant le jeune homme rouge de colère.

-Granger tu vas me le payer !

Il se saisit de sa baguette, annula le sort et partit à la recherche de la jolie brune.

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir du hall quand elle se fit interpeller par son meilleur ami.

-Ron !

-Mione, tu dois lui parler.

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-A Harry…

-Ronald Weasley !

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Ne soit pas stupide ! Bien sur que je l'aime toujours !

-Alors pourquoi tu le fuis ?

Hermione soupira puis assura d'un ton agacée :

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment !

-Mais je…

-….Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va se séparer ! On s'est disputé souvent tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête et elle ajouta avec le sourire :

-Et cela ne nous empêche pas d'être toujours ami.

-Oui, je comprends, pourtant…

-….Ron, ne te préoccupes pas de cela.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis le laissa seul dans le hall. Ron soupira puis maugréa dans un chuchotement :

-Je comprendrais jamais rien aux filles…

Drago s'apprêtait à rejoindre la jolie lionne quand une jolie rousse s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres et le salua.

Il prit un sourire charmeur et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

-Bonjour ma toute belle.

-Dis-moi, je pensais…ça….ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

-C'est rare qu'une fille m'aborde chérie, d'habitude c'est moi qui fait le premier pas.

-Oh ben, en fait je…disons que j'ai l'impression que tu me remarquerais jamais alors je…

-…Quoi, une aussi jolie fille que toi ! Il faudrait porter des lunettes pour ne pas te remarquer ma mignonne.

La jeune fille gloussa puis Drago en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Il lui tendit ensuite la main qu'elle prit avec joie et ils partirent en direction du premier étage.

-Je vais te prouver sale bourbe que je ne suis le jouet de personne !

Une foule d'élèves s'engouffra dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Hermione sourit car elle n'avait pas cours avant une heure, le professeur Binns était malade. Elle se mit à errer dans le couloir quand elle passa prés d'une porte où jaillir quelques étincelles. La Lionne ne put résister à l'envie d'observer ce qui se passer dans la pièce. Elle pivota légèrement la porte et découvrit avec stupeur des éclairs foncés droit sur Lupin. La jolie brune s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour aider son professeur quand celui-ci rigola et déclara d'une voix satisfaite :

-Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux Harry, mais je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus rapide dans le mouvement de ton bras car, si tu ne m'avais pas distrait en paroles, je t'aurais désarmé avant et face à un Mangemort, tu ne…

-…Je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de chances par le passé et blablabla !

-Harry, je suis sérieux, c'est un entraînement difficile ! Ces sorts demandent beaucoup de concentration mais tu as dit vouloir les maîtriser et sachant que tu es le fils de James, je sais que tu en es capable, la stupéfixion c'est très facile mais les autres sorts tu manques encore de doigter.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les bras d'un air supérieur.

-Je suis le SEUL qui peut tout arrêter, le SEUL !

-Harry, je sais qu'un lourd fardeau t'incombe. Assura Rémus en posant un bras compatissant sur son épaule.

Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans la lutte, nous luttons tous Harry.

-Pourriez-nous reprendre la leçon professeur ?

L'animagus acquiesça et ils se remirent à la pratique de quelques sorts. Hermione suivit chaque mouvement de baguettes et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette dispute avait été futile. Comment avait-elle pu oublié tout ce qui les réunissaient, ils avaient besoin d'être soudé et non de se séparer. Hermione comprit qu'agir en adolescent amoureux n'était pas de mise dans un monde en guerre, ils devaient devenir des adultes !

Hermione entendit subitement la porte s'ouvrir, elle se recula et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes puis Harry baissa la tête et commença à partir.

-Harry !

Le brun fit volte face alors la jeune fille en profita pour le rejoindre.

-Harry, je…

-….Hermione, je suis désolé moi aussi, j'ai réagit comme un gamin.

-Mais moi aussi !

Il sourit à sa remarque puis lui caressa la joue.

-Oublions ça ma puce. Un couple a quelques fois des hauts et des bas.

Elle acquiesça puis glissa sa main dans la sienne et échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu vois bientôt Dumbledore pour ton cours particulier ?

-Demain soir apparemment, il est assez prit avec L'Ordre depuis la perte de certains membres, de nouvelles responsabilités s'incombent.

-Oui, c'est compréhensible

-Je suis impatient de devenir un membre et me rendre plus utile…

-Harry, tu es déjà utile à la Communauté des Sorciers, ne l'oublie pas !

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice baissa la tête mais son amie ajouta d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Je crois en toi Harry Potter et le jour où nous serons en âge de combattre, je serais à tes côtés.

-Mione, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu bien ?

La jeune fille concéda et ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Par chance celle-ci était presque vide, seuls Luna et Dean étaient présents. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux et ils stoppèrent subitement leur conversation.

-Dean, pourquoi Gin n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Ben non, elle euh, elle avait cours…

-Et pas toi Luna !

-Je ne trouvais pas intéressant de suivre un cours d'Histoire de la Magie…j'ai lu dans le chicaneur, que l'histoire véridique des Trolls, étaient beaucoup plus sanguinolent, et puis ils étaient aidés de Cornails !

-Les Cornails, ça n'existent pas ! S'agaça la Lionne.

Luna la fixa offensée puis replongea le nez dans son Chicaneur. Dean jeta simultanément un regard à Luna et Hermione puis se tourna finalement vers Harry et dit avec le sourire :

-Alors finalement, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble !

-Qui t'as dit qu'on s'était séparé Thomas !

-Ben euh, ce matin, tu n'as pas adress…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce en traînant un Gryffondor qui s'excusa d'un signe de tête à son camarade.

-Mais quel imbécile !

-Mione, il ne savait pas et…

-…Et cette fille, arg, elle ne s'arrange pas !

-Elle est un peu bizarre je le reconnais.

-Un peu bizarre, elle vit dans un autre monde oui !

Harry ne préféra rien ajouter, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur Miss Lovegood avec sa petite amie.

Harry laissa Hermione partir à son cours d'Arithmancie en compagnie de Ernie tandis qu'il rejoignait Ron et Neville à leur cours de botanique. (Nb : étourdie comme je suis je n'ai pas pensé que certains ne suivraient plus les mm cours ap leur BUSES donc je m'excuse les modifs commencent ici » j'ai comprit mon erreur en lisant HP HBP pardon encore kiss)

-Vous pensez que le professeur Lupin va nous entraîner encore au Patronus ? Demanda Neville

Car je n'ai toujours pas réussit à faire apparaître le mien…

-Tu y arriveras en temps et en heure Neville. Assura Harry d'un ton compatissant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis ils pénètrent dans la serre. Drago les dévisagea puis se tourna vers sa nouvelle conquête. Par chance, le fait d'avoir la demoiselle à portée de main lui permettait d'être éloigné de Pansy. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille le cours, trop occupée avec sa jolie rousse.

-Drago, tu pourrais me confier une écharpe de Serpentard pour le match de samedi, j'ai envie de t'encourager. D'encourager le plus mignon des attrapeurs à part euh Harry Pot…

-….Si tu tiens à ne pas être défiguré ma belle, ne redis jamais son nom en ma présence.

La jeune fille déglutit puis ils écoutèrent d'une oreille le cours. Drago laissa ensuite sa belle partir au cours de Divination, il avait abandonné cette matière car il n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité de savoir lire dans une tasse de thé ou d'une boule de cristal. Ah bien sur, cela lui avait été utile pour mettre Lavande puis Parvati dans son lit mais à part cela, ce cours était d'une futilité. Granger avait eu raison de l'abandonner. En parlant de Granger, il l'aperçut dans le Hall entrain de discuter avec ce sang de bourbe de Ernie, il passa à côté et bouscula le garçon tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lionne.

Le soir venu, Drago retrouva sa nouvelle conquête et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Elle se leva et s'habilla sous le regard étonné du blond.

-Tu vas où chérie ?

-Rejoindre mon copain, on s'est donné rendez vous au bord du lac à 1h.

-Ton quoi !

-Mon copain.

-Attend, tu m'avais pas dit que…

-…Je voulais prendre mon pied avant de quitter Poudlard et entre toi et Potter, ben disons que Potter même si ça m'aurait plu, il est avec l'intello de service donc… mais je te rassure, tu es vraiment le coup de l'année, je le dirais à mes copines !

Drago se releva et l'agrippa violement.

-Tu me prends pour quoi sale garce !

-Un mec qui pense qu'à s'éclater ! Et ne dit pas non, on le sait toute et crois-moi tu pourras dire plus tard à tout tes potes que tu as eu le plus de filles à Poudlard car mon mignon, les filles te veulent oh ça oui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le laissa pantelant.

-Granger disait vrai alors….

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand son Hibou Grand Duc toqua à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et son animal tendit la patte, il détacha le parchemin et le lut.

-Mon cher Drago,

Nous n'avons encore jamais eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer mais ton père m'a si souvent parlé de toi…

Fâcheuse situation dans laquelle se trouve un de mes amis les plus chers…

Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui….d'ici peu, nous aurons enfin l'occasion de nous rencontrer.

Je vois un grand avenir se profiler à l'horizon mon cher Drago….

L.V.

Il n'eut pas le temps de replier ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec le parchemin car celui-ci s'enflamma et la marque des ténèbres se dispersa dans un nuage de fumée verdâtre.

Drago regarda effaré la marque se dissiper puis fixa l'horizon.

-Un grand avenir…

Il soupira puis partit se recoucher mais ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit…


	11. une victoire étonnante !

Kikooooooooooooooo j'espère que je vous ai pas trop manquée lol tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et je tiens aussi à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! enfin pour moi vi

Je viens de créer mon forum de jdr harry potter :) j'espère que vous viendrais nombreux

http/lamagiehp. place aux reviews

**_Pour hpf_** :

Emmi : merci pour tes 4 reviews j'espère que tu as aimé ma suite :) et que ce chap te plaira kissssss

Nadia : moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire de dray un objet :p ca le fait un peu détendre de son piédestal ;)

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews du chap 9

Lauramalfoy : déjà lol waouh la review lol mici pr l'ad msn je l'ai prise et sinon pr ffnet lol t'inquiéte c pg et puis il est un peu chiant ffnet ;)

Nadia : lol pr hp HBP ben je l'ai lu moi aussi en 4 jours ! arggggggg lol enfin bon on va pas en parler ici sauf dire qu'il est génial

**_Pour ffnet :_**

Lisalune : alors déjà lol vi mione s'est fait avoir concernant ombrage je trouvais marrant de comprimer le pauvre pattenrond mdr pr lupin oups c ma faute vi je le sais mais j'ai fait une erreur » fo que je pense à la rectififer :p et pr la lettre lol c sur que c facile de trouver mici pr ta review en tt cas :) kisssss

Audinette : slt soeurette des Malfs ben voldy il joue les trelawney oups lol me trompe c feylie ca mdr t'adore tt de suite :)

feylie : ma soeuretteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mon rituel ce soir lol sinon cry je te banni de la magie de hp mdr je déc t'adoreeeeee kissssssssss vive les Malfssssss

andouille cuite : j'espère que ta vie est sauve voilà la suite mdr

mici aussi à :

Red-hair1990, Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell et Turquoise2005.

**Partie 11 : une victoire étonnante !**

La fin semaine se passa rapidement et vint le premier match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard, tout le monde attendait ce Match avec enthousiaste, Harry encore plus car cette année il était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe, Ron était toujours gardien et avec beaucoup d'entraînement cet été au terrier, plus à Poudlard, il était aussi digne d'être gardien que l'était autrefois Olivier Dubois. Ginny était une des trois poursuiveuses. Les autres se composait d'élèves de 3ème, 4ème et 5ème années. Harry était heureux de son équipe c'était avec l'aide de Ron qu'il les avait choisit.

-Maintenant il faut qu'on mette une raclée aux Serpentard, vous savez qu'on le peut !

-Surtout à ce prétentieux de Malefoy ! S'exclama un élève de 5ème année.

-Exactement ! Affirma Ron.

Harry le regarda amusé puis ils sortirent sur le terrain et là, ils furent stupéfaits en voyant l'équipe des Serpentard tenant en main un **Star Blitz**

-Waouh, c'est un **Star Blitz **c'est le nouveau balai ! S'exclama un joueur de Gryffondor.

-Exact. Alors Potter, vous croyiez nous battre avec vos vulgaires balais ? Quel dommage pour toi que les Weasley n'ont pas assez d'argent pour se payer des balais CONVENABLES !

L'équipe de Serpentard explosa de rire mais Drago s'arrêta quand il entendit :

-Harry, Ron, Ginny montrer à ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy la puissance et l'union de Gryffondor !

Ils brandirent leurs balais en signe de victoire, les Gryffondor se mirent à crier et même McGonagall sourit puis Harry serra la main de Drago en le foudroyant du regard. Celui-ci retint son regard et lui serra plus fortement la main comme pour essayer de la lui briser puis ils se séparèrent et Mme Bibine leur dit d'enfourcher leur balais, ils le firent puis s'envolèrent chacun en prenant son poste.

-Vous avez intérêt à distraire cette Weasley vous deux ! Ordonna Drago à ses gorilles.

-Compte sur nous ! Dirent-ils sournoisement.

Harry se tourna vers ses joueurs et leur dit avec le sourire :

-Peu importe qu'ils aient de meilleurs balais que nous, on fait comme à l'entraînement !

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis Harry croisa le regard de Hermione qui lui sourit tendrement. Drago sentit ses mains serraient violemment le manche de son balai ainsi que ses dents.

-_Ca tu vas me le payer Potter crois-moi !_

Le coup de sifflet retentit puis le Match commença. Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à suivre Ginny essayant de l'empêcher de se saisir du Souaffle en lui envoyant un cognard mais elle esquiva et attrapa le souaffle et ne mit pas longtemps à marquer le 1er but. Dans les gradins toutes les maisons hurlèrent sauf évidemment Serpentard. Drago serra encore une fois les dents pas question que Serpentard perde contre Gryffondor il était décidé à se venger. Pour une fois, il ne suivit pas Harry et chercha le vif d'or seul, il évita un cognard de peu mais sourit en voyant Serpentard marqué son 1er but.

-On va bien rire Potter !

Le match se poursuivit et beaucoup furent surpris de voir Serpentard à égalité avec Gryffondor 90 à 90. Harry et Drago se tinrent tête et manquèrent à 2 reprises le vif d'or.

-Tu ne l'auras pas Potter je te le garantis !

-Là, tu rêves Malefoy, on va **VOUS** battre !

Ron repoussa brillamment le souaffle d'un Serpentard tandis qu'au même moment Gryffondor en marquer un autre.

-Bravo à Ron Weasley notre gardien ami du célèbre et magnifique Harry Potter qui a vainvu vous savez qui et aussi qui a gagner la coupe de …

-Mr Crivey, vous devez commentez le Match pas faire l'éloge de Mr Potter ! Lui rappela le professeur McGonagall.

-Pardonnez-moi professeur.

Drago fulminait, Gryffondor venait de marqué un autre but.

-Il ne doit pas gagner, pour une fois j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui gagne !

Au même moment, le vif d'or apparut devant ses yeux, Drago sourit puis fonça en piquet sur l'objet tant convoité. Harry le rejoint et Drago tenta de le repousser mais n'y parvenant pas, il dévia à gauche puis remonta, Harry le rejoint peu après mais Drago se mit à l'envers sur son balai, tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Il se remit correctement sur son balai, montra le vif d'or à Harry et à la foule puis descendit triomphant suivit de ses équipiers et des élèves arrivèrent. Rogue s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il descendit de son balai et le professeur dit fièrement :

-Félicitations Malefoy, pour une fois que le prestige de Serpentard est montré je ne puis que vous en accorder tout le mérite !

Drago sourit puis quelques instants après Pansy lui sauta dessus et commença à l'embrasser partout. Il la repoussa et c'est là qu'il la vit, il se dit qu'elle ne viendra pas le féliciter et c'est pourtant la chose qu'il attendait le plus. Il la vit s'approcher de Potter et le prendre dans ses bras, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ils repartirent main dans la main en direction du château suivit des autres Gryffondor. Crabbe et Goyle vinrent le prendre dans leur bras puis le soulevèrent pour le porter sur leur épaules. Il se laissa faire tout sourire. La fête dura toute la nuit, Drago en profita pour se trouver de nouvelles conquêtes mais malgré cela, il repensait sans cesse à la belle Gryffondor. L'indomptable Gryffondor….

-Je t'aurais Granger, très bientôt…


	12. Spirit Corpusis

_**Kikooooooo tlm vous ai manquée avouez pour me faire pardonner je vous envois le chap 12 et aussi la suite de ma fic pee (prisonnière en enfer :) )**_

_**Par contre je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews par manque de tps et aussi parce que le site où je publie aussi habituellement ne marche plus depuis une sem et je trouve cela déloyale de ne remercier que ceux de ffnet alors pour ce chap je ne mettrais pas de review. Ce chap va en étonné plus un à la fin on se dem ce que je vais faire mais je suis contente de moi car je pars dans une autre direction et ça me plait :) j'espère que vous aimerez aussi je vous adoreeeeeeeee kissssssssssss**_

**_Partie 12 : Spirit Corpusis…_**

Le lendemain, Drago se leva difficilement ainsi que ses comparses. Il n'écouta pas la moitié des cours de la matinée sauf quand La lionne se retrouva dans son cours. Il n'écouta pas un traite mot de la belle mais il observait chaque détails de la miss je sais tout. Elle le rendait fou, il voulait la posséder plus que jamais. Aucune fille ne lui avait résisté aussi longtemps…

- Rogue va m'aider à ma tache Pensa t-il avec le sourire.

Elle quitta le cours de Runes Anciennes si rapidement qu'il faillit la perdre au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune homme s'agaça et brandit sa baguette sur le sac de la belle.

Hermione sentit soudainement un poids de moins sur son bras, elle baissa les yeux et découvrit son sac ouvert à même le sol où jonchait des dizaines de livres. La jolie brune soupira puis se pencha pour les ramasser. Elle allait se saisir de son livre d'Arithmancie quand celui-ci atterrit dans les bras de la personne qui ne cessait de la harceler depuis quelques temps. La jeune fille se redressa lentement et lança un regard au Serpentard.

-Rends-le moi Malefoy !

-Viens le chercher Cendrillon.

-Est-ce que sa majesté accepterait-elle de me rendre mon livre ou dois-je utiliser la f…

-…Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Granger, tu pourrais perdre….

Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit d'une voix ferme :

-Accio livre !

-Protego !

-Malefoy !

-Viens le chercher j'ai dit.

Elle fulmina puis ramassa ses autres livres, lui lança un regard noir et partit sans un mot.

-Quoi, tu renonces déjà ma belle ?

La rouge et or fit volte face et affirma agacée :

-On a cours de potion et je n'ai pas envie de donner une occasion à Rogue d'enlever des points inutilement à cause de toi !

Le vert et argent ricana puis la rattrapa et chuchota à son oreille :

-Mais Rogue va se faire un plaisir de te rendre service cendrillon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !

-Dépêches-toi de filer en cours Miss je sais tout !

-Malefoy je te jure que si…

-…Si, quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu ne voulais pas être en retard.

-Tu m'énerves !

Elle partit d'un pas rapide en direction des cachots tandis que Drago s'attarda dans les couloirs et surpris Potter sortir de la Classe de DCMF.

-On a pourtant pas encore cours…

Il s'avança et entendit Lupin féliciter Harry. Potter, toujours lui le bon gars qu'on aime et idolâtre !

Drago fulmina et c'est dans cet état là qu'il arriva en classe de Potion. Il avait été retardé par une altercation avec le petit ami d'une de ses dernières conquêtes, il avait alors dû se dépêtrer de cette situation tout en gardant l'avantage et il avait réussit comme toujours…

Il ouvrit la porte et Rogue s'exclama amusé :

-Vous êtes en retard Drago ! Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes pourtant…

Drago sourit et Rogue lui fit signe d'entrer. Ron devint tout rouge et chuchota avec hargne à ses amis :

-Il est en retard et Rogue lui dit rien ! Chouchou du prof comme toujours !

-Chut, Rogue parle !

Le trio leva les yeux et entendit la fin du « discours de Rogue ».

-….C'est pourquoi, les nouveaux binômes seront irrévocables !

Sans un mot, les élèves commencèrent à se lever et changer de place sauf les trois amis qui se regardaient hébétés.

-Apparemment Potter et ses groupies n'ont pas écoutés un traite mot de ce que j'ai dit ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et maintenant Weasley et Granger levez-vous !

Les deux personnes se levèrent mais ne firent aucun mouvements.

-Je vois que la miss je sais tout Granger a perdue sa langue ! Pathétique… Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'aider à éclairer la demoiselle en détresse ?

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner tandis que Drago se rendait avec nonchalance vers le duo.

-Granger, permets-moi de te présenter ton nouveau partenaire en Potion !

-Quoi ! S'exclama le Trio d'or.

-Bon Weasley, allez vous mettre avec Zabini et Parkinson allez rejoindre Potter.

-Mais je veux rester avec mon dragounettttttttttttt !

Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança un regard noir. Elle se dirigea tristement vers le brun tandis que Hermione partit avec Drago à leur table.

-Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te trouver à côté d'un **VERITABLE JOUEUR** de Quidditch ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et commença à préparer sa potion. Drago en fit autant, il allait prendre son temps, la patience était son allié. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant la 1ère heure de cours mais arrivée à la seconde il demanda à voix basse :

-Granger, tu ne veux pas récupérer ton livre ?

-Parce que tu vas le rendre gentiment !

-Si tu promets de me rejoindre ce soir dans la réserve oui.

-Tu crois qu'il va se passer la même chose que la dernière fois ?

-Non, je pensais à plus…

-Alors, gardes mon livre ! Je m'en achèterais un autre !

-Granger, Granger….Accepte au moins de me retrouver dans la salle sur demande ce soir, pendant la retenue de Potter.

-Quelle retenue !

-Celle que vient de lui donner Rogue…

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda Harry. Celui-ci serrait les poings. Drago envoya un sourire en direction de son parrain qui le lui rendit le plus discrètement et rapidement possible.

-Alors cendrillon, c'est oui ?

Il lui sourit puis demanda d'un ton gentil :

-Je peux regarder quelque chose dans mon livre petit prince ?

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je veux juste regarde, c'est tout.

Il lui tendit, elle le remercia d'un sourire puis prit sa plume et inscrivit quelque chose puis le lui retendit le sourire aux lèvres. Drago la fixa bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as écris dedans Granger ?

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur une fois qu'il eut lu le message.

-Malefoy,

votre célébrisime seigneurie, je ne puis accéder à votre demande et c'est pourquoi je vous dit clairement :

GARDE MON LIVRE !

Tu auras quelque chose que Harry n'a pas, mon livre.

Cesse de me poursuivre, je ne suis pas un jouet !

La miss je sais tout qui te salut bien !

-Granger, tu crois que ce simple petit avertissement, va m'arrêter ?

-OUI !

Il ricana puis chuchota amusé :

-Je te veux Hermione Granger et je sais qu'avec le temps tu te jetteras toi-même dans mes bras !

La lionne ne répondit rien, elle en avait assez de se répéter. Elle préféra écouter le cours de potion. Drago ne l'ennuya plus mais repensa à sa conversation avec son parrain. Celle qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant concernant la lettre que le Lord noir lui avait transmise. Voldemort recherchait de nouveaux Mangemorts, Rogue lui avait confirmé cela.

Le cours s'acheva et Hermione partit directement rejoindre ses amis. Drago regarda la jolie brune s'éloignait puis il se précipita vers son parrain.

-Je suppose que vous êtes satisfait Drago ?

-Tout à fait Monsieur, et je ne peux que vous en remercier.

-J'ai tout de même une question à vous poser.

-Et quelle est-elle Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi avoir choisit cette Miss Je-sais-tout Granger ?

-Tout simplement pour attiser les foudres de St Potter.

Rogue et lui échangèrent un sourire plein de sadisme mais le professeur assura d'un ton brusque :

-Mais n'oubliez pas où doivent se trouver vos intérêts Drago.

-Oui, oui…

Rogue le regarda sévèrement puis le vert et argent quitta la salle.

Il ne revit pas sa belle de la journée, seuls la belette et le balafré étaient présents en cours de Divination avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas abandonnés cette matière car un cours sur deux était donné par Firenze. Dumbledore n'avait nullement envie de se séparer de l'un comme de l'autre alors il avait adapté ce système. Le professeur Trelawney avait quelque peu désapprouvée mais finalement, le directeur avait sût la persuader.

Drago rejoignait la Grande Salle pour manger quand son camarade de classe, Blaise Zabini vint à sa rencontre.

-Drago, est-il vrai que tu vas rencontrer le « Grand Patron » d'ici peu ?

Le jeune homme regarda interloqué le Serpentard devant lui puis il sortit sa baguette et le menaça durement :

-Qui t'as dit cela ?

-C'est Parkinson, car elle est folle de joie à l'idée que son mari soit un Mangemort.

-Je ne serais jamais son mari ! Merlin m'en sois témoin !

Blaise ricana puis lui assura amusé :

-Je mettrais mon bras en feu que cette fille te harcèlera jusqu'à ce que tu lui passes la bague au doigt !

-Par Merlin !

-Je te comprends, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…

-Il semblerait bien et toi ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, je n'ai que 17ans dans 11mois.

-Oui, pas comme moi…

-Impatient ?

-Oh oui !

Le Serpentard le fixa étonné puis le laissa quand sa petite amie actuelle arriva.

Drago pénétra donc dans la salle et poussa un long soupir quand Pansy Parkinson lui fit de grands gestes. Le vert et argent fit alors demi-tour à grands pas. Il se réfugia dans la Tour d'Astronomie et regarda le lac.

-C'est une belle journée pour observer les étoiles.

Le jeune Malefoy sursauta et tourna la tête pour faire face à son Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Habituellement, quand je viens ici le ciel n'est pas autant dégagé.

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas pour paraître impoli, mais puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue ?

-Tu vois mon petit Drago, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi un élève tel que toi s'évertue à blesser autrui.

Drago bondit puis lança un regard glacial à Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne !

-Au contraire mon cher Drago, au contraire.

-Monsieur, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de…

-…Lucius va bientôt sortir de prison.

-Quoi ! Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?

-Ce brave Cornélius voit en ton père un ami, et il est à ses yeux impossible qu'il soit un Mangemort.

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous REELLEMENT venu me voir ?

-Pour que tu fasses attention à toi Drago et que tu ne te laisses guider par autre que ton libre arbitre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis le sage homme quitta la Tour pour le laisser méditer en paix.

-Vous savez la « bonne » nouvelle dont je vous ai parlé ce matin ?

Harry et Hermione firent oui de la tête.

-Eh bien, il se trouve que Malefoy Senior a quitté Azkaban ce matin même !

-Evasion ?

-Non, mon père m'a dit que Fudge l'en a sortit.

Le trio se regarda perplexe puis Hermione certifia d'un ton inquiet :

-Il va aller directement rejoindre Vold…Voldemort.

-C'est plus que certain !

Harry posa violement son poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter bon nombre d'élèves puis il s'exclama d'une voix dure :

-Fudge est vraiment un sombre crétin ! Délivrer un Mangemort !

-Peut-être a-t-il été soumis à l'imperium. Suggéra Ginny en se joignant à la conversation.

-Sans baguette ! Ma pauvre Ginny tu devrais un peu plus réfléchir avant de parler !

-Je ne faisais que supposa mais vu que mon intellect ne semble pas assez important aux yeux du GRAND HARRY POTTER ! Eh bien, je préfère m'en aller auprès de personnes qui l'apprécient !

Sans une parole de plus, la rouquine se leva et partit un peu plus loin rejoindre son petit ami. Hermione et Ron fixèrent méchamment leur meilleur ami.

-Quoi !

-Tu aurais pu être plus gentil avec elle Harry.

-Ma sœur ne t'a rien fait !

-Non bien sur que NON, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'un parent même par alliance de cette folle de Lestrange soit en liberté !

-Tonks a promit de te dire s'ils l'avaient repérés.

-Mione, elle est probablement avec ce fou de Voldemort ! Tu crois qu'il va laisser sa précieuse « Bella » se faire avoir par un ou même 10 aurors ?

-Cesse de penser à elle, quand le moment sera venu de vous revoir…Harry, quand il sera temps pour toi de l'affronter, nous serons à tes côtés. Avoua avec tendresse Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis son regard dévia à la table des verts et argents.

Drago venait à peine d'arriver à sa table que son hibou Grand Duc se posa sur son épaule et tendit sa patte. Il transportait un lourd paquet ainsi qu'une lettre… Beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers lui. Le jeune Malefoy ne fit pas attention et se saisit de sa lettre.

-Drago,

Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais de retour au Manoir. Cornélius notre Ministre bien aimé a su voir mon innocence. Un brave homme, je suis heure d'avoir un ami tel que lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, son père faisant des courbettes ! Bien sur, si les lettres n'étaient pas surveillées, son père aurait écrit tout sauf cela !

Il reprit sa lecture avec avidité.

-J'ai appris que ton oncle t'avait écrit, il serait ravi de te voir à Noël à la maison…Je pense que nous nous reverrons dans une semaine à ta prochaine sortie. Nous avons à discuter de ton avenir fils ! Ci-joint un livre pour ta collection personnelle ainsi qu'un sac de bonbon de la part de ta mère.

A très bientôt Drago

L.M.

Drago rangea rapidement sa lettre et jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore lui sourit…Le vert et argent détourna les yeux et commença à déjeuner.

-Tu dois être heureux que ton père soit sortit de prison N'est-ce pas mon Dragichou ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et avala le plus vite possible son déjeuner. Il fut d'ailleurs un des premiers à quitter la Grande Salle.

-Vous avez vu à la vitesse qu'à manger cette fouine ! Il est partit s'empresser d'écrire à son papa bien aimé !

-Ron, arrête de spéculer !

-Et toi, arrête de le défendre !

-Je ne le défends pas ! Je dis juste que nous n'avons pas de preuves pour affirmer quoi que ce soit.

Harry se leva précipitamment ce qui les étonna tous deux. Il s'excusa puis leur rappela son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et il partit en direction du bureau du directeur.

-Il passa beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore et Lupin, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Il a voulu un entraînement intensif depuis qu'il sait pour la Prophétie…

-Papa trouve étrange que le Ministère et surtout Rita Skeeter n'enquêtent pas…

-Je pense qu'ils ont fait de bêtises comme cela pendant un an ! Et puis, Rita n'a pas trop d'intérêts à chercher des ennuis à Harry…

-Moi je trouve qu'il passe trop de temps à faire je ne sais quoi ! J'ai envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami…

-Moi aussi, il me manque beaucoup…mais nous devons être là pour lui et surtout ne pas nous plaindre, nous devons le soutenir dans ses choix Ron.

-Je sais tout cela Mione, mais je suis impatient que tout cela et que tout redevienne comme avant….

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant Ron, Sirius est mort, il était le seul parent de Harry, le seul ! Il ne veut plus perdre personne, c'est pour cela qu'il s'entraîne aussi dur.

-Je sais tout cela mais…

-…Ron, pour une fois ne soit pas égoïste et pense à Harry.

Le rouquin ne cilla pas et ils terminèrent leur repas en silence.

Harry se releva avec difficultés sous le regard insatisfait de son professeur.

-Tu ne te concentres pas assez Harry, fais le vide en toi. Je sais que tu le peux ! Allez recommençons !

Harry concéda et ferma les yeux. Son esprit vagabonda vers Hermione puis il se vit regardant un océan. Le temps s'arrêta et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore était entrain de se relever.

-Félicitation Harry, je savais bien que tu étais capable de faire mieux. Maintenant, nous allons effectuer un tout nouveau sort, tu vas apprendre à utiliser ton esprit pour jeter un sort. Il se nomme le _« Spirit Corpusis »_. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire un mot, tu as juste besoin de penser très fort à ces deux mots et si tu te concentres assez, le sort se fera de lui-même.

-Voldemort le connaît-il ?

-Oui, et il l'utilise souvent, il pense que ce sort permet essentiellement de faire du mal mais tu vas découvrir en temps et en heure, que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Concentres-toi Harry et pense simplement au terme _« Spirit Corpusis »_.

Harry ferma les yeux pour la énième fois. Il se répéta cette d'innombrables fois. Au bout de quelques vaines tentatives, son corps se réchauffa, une grande énergie s'insuffla dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et une boule de feu sortit de son être et s'élança sur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme n'eut aucun mal à repousser la brutale attaque. Harry s'effondra sur le sol.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore lui tendit un morceau de chocolat qu'il engloutit goulûment.

-Que s'est-il passé Monsieur ?

-Eh bien, tu as utilisé le _« Spirit Corpusis »_.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial si je méprise déjà ce sort !

-Oui…enfin si cela avait été avec de la magie blanche…

-Oh je…je m'excuse Monsieur…

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu débutes Harry, laisses-toi le temps. Nous reprendrons cette leçon la prochaine fois. N'essaye pas seul, tu m'as bien compris ? Comme tu as pu le voir ce sort est très dangereux…

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice acquiesça et sortit du bureau.

-Alors Granger, toujours pas décidé à récupérer ton livre ?

-J'ai commandée un nouveau livre Malefoy.

-Mais dans le tien Miss Je-sais-tout, tu as laissé des notes dans la marge…

La lionne se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait complètement oubliée ce détail.

-En tout cas, merci, ça me sera sûrement utile pour nos ASPICS. A bientôt cendrillon.

Le Serpentard commença à partir quand elle le rappela. Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et il se retourna le plus lentement possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ma belle, je te manque déjà ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ce qui l'amusa. Le jeune fille le regarda ensuite embarrassée et chuchota timidement :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le récupérer ?

-Pardon, tu peux plus fort, je t'entends mal Granger.

-JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI POUR RECUPERER MON LIVRE SALE FOUINE !

-Evite les insultes si tu veux que je sois gentil S.A.N.G. D.E. B.O.U.R.B.E.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-Tu attaques, je réplique, pas plus compliqué ma belle. Où est passé ton cerveau Granger ?

Hermione serra les poings. Cela la démanger de lui mettre un coup de poing…

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs petit prince !

Drago s'approcha et murmura à son oreille :

-Ce soir, à la tour d'Astronomie jolie cendrillon.

-Je ne peux pas, ce soir Ron et moi, on patr…

-…Débrouilles-toi pour larguer la belette dans un coin !

-Mais je…

-Ce soir, Tour d'Astronomie Granger et ne me fais pas attendre…

Il la laissa en plan et partit en salle de cours.

Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis quand un jeune homme brun apparut devant lui.

-Félicitation pour ta 1ère tentative du « _Spirit Corpusis » _ Potter !

-Toi !

-Je dois te le répéter combien de fois mon petit Harry ? Je vis en toi. Je connais ts moindres secrets, je sais que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour cette sang de bourbe… c'est triste de perdre les gens qu'on aime, pas vrai Harry ?

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

Tom ricane puis assura amuser :

-Ouvre les yeux Harry, tu es fais pour être seul tout comme moi, tu es né pour commander et non avoir l'opinion d'autrui. Je pense que perdre encore quelqu'un qui t'es cher t'ouvrira peut-être les yeux.

Sans comprendre comment, Harry invoqua le _« Spirit Corpusis »_ la boule de feu se jeta sur le corps de Tom qui s'évapora subitement devant ses yeux. Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il découvrit avec stupeur le corps de Cho Chang brûlée au 3ème degré.

-Merlin, qu'ai-je fait !


	13. une soirée à la tour

_**Désolée pour ce long retard à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant le chap 14 arriva bcp plus vite**_

_**Kissss**_

_**Je vous adore **_

_**Dragonia**_

_**Partie 13 : Une soirée à la Tour **_

Harry se précipita vers le corps calciné de la pauvre Cho. Comment avait-il pu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? C'était Tom qui se tenait devant lui ! Tom est personne d'autre !

-Merlin, Potter, que s'est-il passé ici !

Harry sortit de sa torpeur, le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant lui.

-Professeur, je…je ne sais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave Potter, l'essentiel c'est que vous l'avez trouvé. Je vais transporter cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ou préférez-vous que nous discutions dans mon bureau ?

-Euh non, je vous accompagne, j'aimerais savoir comment se porte Mlle Chang…

La dame concéda, elle fit léviter le corps de la jeune fille et ils partirent voir Mme Pomfresh. En chemin, une foule d'élèves les suivirent et questionnèrent Harry.

-Elle t'a fait une crise de jalousie et vous vous êtes battu ?

-NON !

-Elle a voulu utiliser les produits miracles de MISSILICANA et sa peau n'a pas supporté ? Le questionna un élève de 4ème année.

-Bien sur que NON !

-Elle a croisé le chemin d'un centaure ?

-Non !

-Elle a été sous l'influence de l'imperium ?

-MAIS ARRETEZ JE N'EN SAIS RIEN !

Les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu et il rattrapa sa directrice.

Quand il arriva à son tour dans l'infirmerie, il entendit Mme Pomfresh s'écriait :

-Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant !

-Potter l'a trouvé ainsi. Potter, avancez je vous prie.

Le garçon à la cicatrice avança à pas lent, il ne savait quoi dire… C'était sa faute… Mais comment expliqué qu'il avait agit inconsciemment…

-Bien Potter, racontez-nous ce que vous avez vu.

-Oh eh bien, je…je revenais du bureau du professeur Dumbledore quand je…j'ai…j'ai vu Cho étendu sur le sol…

-Je pense que l'idéal est d'envoyé cette jeune fille à Ste Mangouste, je vais prévenir de ce pas ses parents.

Mme Pomfresh quitta précipitamment la pièce et McGonnagal dit à Harry d'aller en cours. Le jeune homme quitta la salle mais ne partit pas en cours, il erra dans les couloirs. Plus le passé, plus il avait peur de lui-même… Il était si perdu depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait perdu tous ses repères, mais grâce à sa douce Hermione, le survivant n'avait pas touché le fond…Il l'aimait ça en était plus que certain et il espérait que leur histoire d'amour ne s'arrête pas à une simple amourette…Il n'avais jamais aimé personne comme sa meilleure amie…

-« Je ne laisserais pas Voldemort te faire du mal… »

Harry se rendit aux alentours de 12h dans la Grande Salle et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione se jeta à son cou tandis que Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville accoururent à sa suite.

-Harry, on a apprit pour Cho et comme on a eu des échos que tu étais avec elle…on a imaginé que…mais c'est super que tu sois là, j'arrêtais pas de dire à Mione que…

Ron se stoppa quand la lionne lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est vrai que tu t'es battu avec Cho alors ?

-Harry n'est pas aussi que cela Dean ! Rétorqua la rouge et or.

-Ecoutez, on va aller manger et on en parlera à table s'il vous plait.

Tous acquiescèrent et une fois à table, Harry leur raconta la même version qu'à McGonagall et Pomfresh même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise de mentir à Ron et Hermione.

-Tu te rends compte mon Dragounet, cette pauvre Chang, je suis sure que c'est Potter qui s'est disputé avec car elle était jalouse de lui et la …beurk sang de bourbe ! Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais le Serpentard ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, son regard restait fixer sur le balafré et sa bande.

-Il a encore trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer, saleté de Potty !

La journée lentement car dés que quelqu'un croisait le Trio, il questionnait immédiatement Harry. Ron et Hermione eurent d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à les faire partir. Ils durent même quelques fois menacer de retirer des points aux différents élèves.

-Ils sont pires que Rita Skeeter quand il s'agit de potins !

Harry et Ron s'esclaffèrent à la remarque de la jeune fille.

Le soir, Harry fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet de ne pas voir Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. Le dîner se fit dans une telle agitation que les professeurs durent employer le retrait de points pour que le calme revienne. A la fin du repas, Hermione se leva pour partir effectuer sa ronde quand Ron déclara avec le sourire :

-J'ai échangé notre soir avec les Poufsouffle, comme ça on va pouvoir rester avec Harry, c'est super tu trouves pas ?

-Quoi ! Mais quelle honte RONALD WEALEY A LA MOINDRE RAISON TU TE DEFILES ET JE DOIS TOUT FAIRE TOUTE SEULE !

D'ABORD LE QUIDDITCH, MAINTENANT HARRY ET CA SERA QUOI LA PROCHAINE FOIS ? UNE PARTIE D'ECHEC SORCIER EN RETARD !

-N'importe quoi, c'est pour ce soir, c'est pas toi en plus qui disait qu'on avait pas passé de soirées tous les trois depuis longtemps ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour se défiler !

Sans une parole de plus, elle laissa les deux garçons.

-Mais j'ai fait ça pour qu'on soit tous ensemble !

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du rouquin et affirma amuser :

-Hermione veut être notre futur préfète en chef alors elle se doit de faire respecter et de respecter elle-même le règlement tout de l'école, tu sais bien comment elle est depuis le temps !

-Oui et c'est pour cela que je l'aime. Assura Ron le regard rêveur.

Harry surpris et embarrassé. Ron se rendit compte de ses paroles et il affirma rouge comme une tomate :

-Mais je suis content que vous soyez ensemble tu sais. Vous êtes adorables… fais pas attention à mes paroles, c'est toujours dur d'oublier son premier amour…surtout quand tu la vois tous les jours…

Le survivant lui sourit gentiment puis ils partirent à la Tour des Lions.

Hermione arriva en haut des marches de la Tour d'Astronomie mais elle hésita à pousser la porte. Que faisait-elle vraiment ici ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée tout simplement avec son petit ai et son meilleur ami ? La seule réponse plausible qu'elle avait décelée, c'était que Malefoy avait son livre où de très importantes notes se trouvaient dans les marges et qu'il les lui fallait impérativement pour bien réussir ses ASPICS !

La porte coulissa et la jeune fille pénétra dans la Tour. De nombreuses lucioles magiques y scintillaient ce qui ravit la rouge et or.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais ma belle cendrillon.

La brune sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au Prince des verts et argents.

-Mon livre s'il te plait Malefoy.

-Tu es si pressée que cela ma belle ?

-Oui alors s'il te plait, fais vite !

Drago ricana puis s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et murmura d'une voix très douce en regardant le ciel :

-C'est une belle nuit pour regarder les étoiles.

Hermione le regarda perplexe puis le rejoint sur le rebord et leva à son tour les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as parfaitement raison.

-Un Malefoy a toujours raison Granger. Assura fièrement le vert et argent.

-Pas toujours, et si le ciel avait été gris, les étoiles n'auraient aucunement été visibles.

-Un point Miss je sais tout.

Elle lui lança un regard de vainqueur puis replongea sa vision dans le ciel étoilé.

-Tu sais que cette étoile porte des noms différents selon son pays ?

-Oui, comme Oxiane, Nuptolic, Eurasia et surtout…

-…Fleur d'eau. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Drago tourna la tête vers la jolie brune qui le fixait stupéfaite.

-Comment…comment tu peux connaître ? C'est Moldu !

-Ma toute première nourrice était une sang mêlée.

-Oh et tes parents n'ont rien dit !

-Sang mêlé, ce n'est pas sang de bourbe crétine !

-Oh mille excuses petit prince. Bon je peux avoir mon livre maintenant ?

-Non, pas tant que je contemplerais les étoiles ma chère.

-Malefoy !

-J'ai dit non, alors ou tu restes et tu regardes avec moi ou tu peux dire adieu à ton fichu bouquin ! Le choix te revient Granger.

Hermione puis décida de rester. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, la soirée se passa bien. Drago et elle se trouvèrent quelques points communs comme l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie et de merlin ainsi que les différentes langues. Drago pratiquait parfaitement le français, allemand, espagnol, italien, latin et quelques langues étrangères peu connu des Moldus…

Hermione eut l'impression de discuter avec lui comme si elle parlait à un ami…

Mais la soirée dégénéra quand le blond tenta de lui voler un baiser, la jeune fille le gifla violement puis s'écria furieuse en lui arrachant son livre des mains :

-Même si tu te teintais en brun, même si tu changeais la couleur de tes yeux en verts, même si tu te ferais mettre une cicatrice et par-dessus tout, même si tu te faisais appeler HARRY POTTER ! Je ne serais JAMIS A TOI !

Sans une parole de plus, elle laissa le Serpentard fou de rage.


	14. Annonce officielle de reprise

Slt je tenais à vous dire d'avoir finit hp m'a donné envie de reprendre ma fic mm si j'ai changé de pseudo dragonia va relire toute sa fic et vous promets de revenir très bientôt ac sa fic si bien évidemment vous voulez toujours la lire et en m'excusant de cette disparition…

Kiss à tout le monde

Lyly alias dragonia ;)


	15. Leçon d’éducation

Kikoo c'est moi j'ai promis me revoilà :)

Je n'ai pas retouché les anciens chaps mm si j'ai relu et oh mon dieu ce que je pouvais mal écrire d'ailleurs ce chap était presque finit de corriger donc ce n'est pas encore mon nouveau style mais bon je sais que les gens s'en foutent lol

J'espère retrouver mes gentils revieweurs malgré cette longue absence..

je m'en excuse encore…

kiss tlm

bonne lecture

_**Partie 14 : leçon d'éducation**_

La semaine défila à une vitesse inimaginable, Drago en avait de tout de même plus qu'assez d'entendre les éloges du survivant d'un couloir à l'autre. Le prince de Serpentard n'avait d'ailleurs pas décoléré depuis son altercation avec Granger dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais malgré sa frustration, il avait réussit à faire avoir un mois de retenu tous les soirs au balafré suite à un cours mémorable de Potions…

**Flash-back** :

En milieu de la 1ère heure, Harry envoya un message volant (cf: film 3 Malefoy dans le cours de Potion message à Potter) quand Rogue eut le dos tourné, Hermione l'attrapa promptement en rougissant légèrement puis le lut, tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

_- Mais c'est pas vrai, il m'énerve ce balafré à toujours faire son intéressant !!! Attend, on va bien rire, foi de Malefoy, tu vas te repentir de ta prestance… _

Harry lui en renvoya de nombreux et au bout d'un moment environ vers la fin des 2heures, Drago étant complètement exaspéré attrapa un message et se leva en s'écriant amusé :

-Potter écrit des mots d'amour au lieu de préparer la potion !!

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Drago sourit et lut à voix haute en prenant une voix faussement poétique :

-Ton visage est si jolie même quand tu es sérieuse, m'empêche de m'ennuyer pendant le cours de ce vieux dragon de Rogue ! Vivement la fin de ce cours rasoir pour que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Je t'aime ma Mione.

Ton Harry

Les Serpentard se mirent à rire aux éclats, Harry était de plus en plus rouge, Hermione n'avait de cesse d'essayer de faire asseoir Drago en tirant sur sa robe mais celui-ci était trop hilare. Rogue s'approcha de la table de Harry et affirma d'une voix sournoise et avec un sourire plus qu'heureux :

-Eh bien, eh bien Mr Potter je vois que vous êtes très inspiré mais pas par **MON RIDICULE COURS DE POTIONS **Comment avez-vous dit déjà ? Ah oui, ce cours rasoir par ce vieux dragon de Rogue ! Eh bien je crois qu'un mois de retenue et 50 points de moins à Gryffondor ne suffiront pas ! Réfléchissons !

Rogue se mit à tourner autour de la table puis soudainement celle-ci ce qui fit sursauter autant Harry que Pansy.

-Je crois hélas que votre potion semble raté Potter !

-Mais prof….

-… Un beau zéro devrait suffire pour un travail aussi **MEDIOCRE **!

Rogue fit disparaître son chaudron, Harry serra les poings puis Rogue se releva et s'approcha de la table d'Hermione et Drago et s'exclama durement en la regardant :

-Quand à **VOUS** Miss je sais tout, je **VOUS **interdit d'adresser **DEFINITIVEMENT **et de **QUELQUES MANIERES **que ce soient la parole à ce cancre de Potter ! Ai-je été clair Miss Granger ?

-Mais Professeur je…

-AI-JE ETET CLAIR MISS GRANGER OU SOUHAITEZ-VOUS, VOUS RETROUVEZ AVEC **DES ZEROS **A **CHAQUES COURS** ?

Hermione eut un sursaut, si elle parlait à Harry, elle aurait tout le temps **des zéros** !! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, elle devait rester une excellente élève malgré tout !

-Oui professeur, vous avez…vous avez été clair.

Rogue sourit satisfait puis s'éloigna. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry qui lui sourit tristement.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Le Serpentard se souvient du bonheur qu'il avait ressentit mais son sourire s'était vite évanouit à la pensée de la réaction de la lionne…

Elle n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur lui, il en était d'ailleurs agacé, frustré. Bref, la rouge et or l'horripilait tellement qu'il pourrait la frapper !

La sortie à Pré au Lard allait avoir lieu le lendemain, le 28 novembre. Drago avait reçu un message de son père le matin même, il devait se retrouver prés de la colline qui bordait le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante. Le Serpentard spéculait beaucoup sur ce que son père allait lui demander…

Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Leur cours de divination s'était comme d'habitude passé avec beaucoup d'avertissement sur l'éventuel mort de Harry. A force, le Survivant n'en faisaitt guère attention, il s'était habitué aux délires de Trelawney. Ils venaient à peine de franchir la porte que Harry se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'il redoutait le plus de voir depuis l'incident de Cho…la jeune fille semblait d'ailleurs s'être remise selon Mme Pomfresh, mais elle ne retournerait à Poudlard qu'à la prochaine rentrée de Janvier. Physiquement elle se rétablissait mais émotionnellement, la pauvre ne cessait de répéter qu'un homme au regard injecté de sang lui avait jeté une boule de feu…

Depuis qu'il avait appris cela, Harry ne pensait plus qu'à Voldemort… et à lui-même…

Qui avait réellement fais cela à la pauvre Cho ?!!!

-Puis-je te parler en privée Harry ?

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice acquiesça et il suivit le directeur en quittant la Grande Salle. Ron ne se posa pas de questions, il se dit que cela devait sans doute concerner leur « réunion ». Le rouquin se rendit à table et entama une conversation animée sur le Quidditch avec Seamus, Dean et Neville.

Harry pénétra à la suite de Dumbledore dans le bureau et il s'assit face à lui. Le garçon n'osa pas le regarder…

-J'ai appris qu'un événement malheureux était arrivé à Miss Chang… un événement inhabituel…

-Oui Monsieur. Murmura t-il en regardant le tapis.

-Harry, regarde-moi je te prie.

Le survivant leva tous les yeux vers le vieil homme et il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir de la colère.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Cho n'est pas un accident des plus communs et je dois reconnaître mon garçon que ton rôle dans cette histoire m'a déçut grandement…

-Monsieur, je… je n'ai pas vu qu'il s'agissait de Cho !! Croyez-moi je vous en prie !!!

-Je te crois Harry, tu sais bien que tu as toute ma confiance mais…j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as utilisé le « _Spirit Corpusis »_…

-Il….euh, il m'a semblé voir un jeu de lumière verte se dirigeait sur moi et j'ai…euh paniqué…

Harry baisa de nouveau les yeux. Il avait une fois de plus mentit… mais comment pourrait-il avouer qu'il avait agit ainsi simplement parce que **LUI** se trouvait ICI…..

Un long silence s'en suivit, un silence qui effraya le rouge et or. Allait-il être renvoyé de Poudlard ? Allait-il devoir retourner chez les Dursley ??? Ou pire…. Serait-il envoyé à AZKABAN !!!!

-Harry, quand j'ai décidé de t'apprendre ce sort, ce n'était pas pour te défendre du moins pas en attaquant…ce sort est utilisé pour que tu te protèges.

Stupéfait par ses paroles, Harry redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du sorcier.

-Il est compréhensible que lorsque tu te fais ou te crois te faire attaquer, tu veuilles te défendre mais, ce sortilège est à double tranchant… te rappelles-tu les effets dont je t'avais parlé ?

-Oui, il peut être le plus souvent utilisé comme de la magie noire pour blesser.

-Oui, c'est cela, mais je t'aussi expliqué qu'il pouvait être utilisé comme de la magie blanche.

-Je le sais Monsieur, mais vous ne m'avez pas appris à m'en servir.

-Par manque de temps oui et je le regrette…car Miss Chang a en payé le prix par ma faute…

-Monsieur, c'est moi qui ai utilisé ce sortilège, pas vous, c'est MOI qui suis fautif !! S'exclama le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Dumbledore le regarda longuement puis posa une main sur son épaule.

-Mais par ma faute Harry uniquement par ma faute.

-Professeur je…

-Nous allons remédier à cela dimanche car je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'aller à Pré au Lard, moi-même je dois rendre visite à cette chère Mme Rosmerta, nous aimons boire le thé ensemble. Assura Dumbledore avec le sourire.

Harry se sentit plus soulagé en quittant le bureau. Il avait pratiqué un sort d'Occlumancie dans le couloir et c'est le visage serein qu'il rejoint ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec intensité Harry Potter quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire béat.

-Alors ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore s'est bien passé ?

-Oui Ron, tout va bien je le revois dimanche matin car demain il va lui aussi à Pré au Lard.

-Oh en parlant de Pré au Lard ! Vous saviez que la journée du dernier week end avant Noël, une sortie était prévue ? Les interrompit soudainement Ginny.

-Ron et moi, nous le savons depuis quelques jours, oui et je trouve cela super, car nous pourrons peaufiner nos derniers achats pour Noël !

-Tu as déjà acheté nos cadeaux ????!!!

-Euh oui…en partie… Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Mione, on est en Novembre !!!

-Eh bien, je suis prévoyante ! Suppose qu'une tempête de neige nous empêche de nous rendre à Pré au Lard le dernier week end ?

-Hermy, tu exagères ! S'esclaffa la rouquine.

-Bon d'accord…mais si mes prochaines notes pour les ASPICS ne sont pas prêtes…

-…Hermione, c'est dans un an et demi !!!

-Je sais, je sais mais tu devrais y penser aussi Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as eu que 7 BUSES alors que même Harry en a eu 9… tu devrais un peu te prendre en main !

-Maman m'a dit que c'était très bien !

-Oui mais tu aurais pu faire mieux….un préfet se doit de montrer l'ex…

-….En parlant de préfet ma puce, tu sais que Ernie est tombé malade ?

-Oui….il a dû avaler une potion que Goyle avait faite…Merlin que je le plains !

Tous acquiescèrent puis tout coup des centaines de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande Salle en jetant une enveloppe jaune à chaque élève et même aux professeurs.

-Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?!

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Ron mais on n'a qu'à l'ouvrir ! Déclara Harry.

Au moment où ils voulurent l'ouvrir les enveloppes s'envolèrent devant tous les élèves et s'ouvrirent en s'écriant de deux voix qu'ils connaissaient si bien :

-Salut à tous, Fred et Georges Weasley

vous invite à venir dans leur boutique

MAGIC FARCERIES F&G WEASLEY

Que vous soyez, la magnifique maison de Gryffondor,

Les gentils Poutsouffle,

-Les super intellos de serdaigle

et les…hum..prétentieux et stup…

-Georges arrête !

-Ben quoi c'est vrai !

-Bref, que vous soyez gentils comme méchants

venez chez nous avec vos gallions !

Elles se turent toutes en même temps sauf celle du professeur McGonagall.

'-Professeur malgré qu'on déteste les études

-On est fier

-De vous dire

-Que

-Nous avons eu NOS ASPICS !! Crièrent toutes les publicantes.

-On vous a bien eu les ptits ! Dirent celles de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Nos hommages respectueux professeur McGonagall !

La publicante du professeur de Métamorphose se posa sur la main de la dame et lui fit un baise main. McGonagall rougit quelque peu et s'esclaffa souriante :

-Oh messieurs Weasley voyons !

-Ne rougissez pas professeur !

-J'en ai assez que cette stupide plaisanterie cesse ! S'énerva soudainement Rogue.

Il sortit sa baguette, la publicante se mit à trembler, Rogue afficha un sourire sournois et frappa l'enveloppe. Il y eut une grande explosion, un nuage de fumée apparut et lorsqu'il se dissipa, on découvrit le professeur de potions, les cheveux en pétard, le visage tout noir et les vêtements en lambeau. La publicante qui se trouvait toujours aussi intacte en face de lui se pliait en deux, toutes les autres se mirent à faire de même puis les élèves rejoignirent la compagnie des publicantes. Celle qui se trouvait nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue déclara enjoué :

-Les publicantes sont de notre invention et elles ne se détruisent pas avec un simple sortilège ! Dommage pour vous professeur quoique le noir vous va si bien !

Les publicantes se remirent à rire, Rogue fulmina et se leva précipitamment en se couvrant de sa cape.

-Allons, allons Séverus ceci est amusant ! S'exclama Albus avec un sourire en coin.

-Très amusant bien évidemment professeur Dumbledore !

Il eut un rictus mauvais en direction de Ron, celui-ci blanchit et avala sa salive puis Rogue quitta la Grande Salle furieux.

-Mais….mais c'est pas ma faute !!!

-Ce sont tes frères Ron !

-Ca je le sais Mione mais c'est pas moi qui leur a dit de faire ça !!!

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule puis regardèrent à nouveau les publicantes. Celle de Rogue poussa un soupir puis affirma sarcastiquement :

-Vraiment, il a pas d'humour !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot

-Exact !

-Bon alors sal…

-…Attend, attend Fred !!!!

-Quoi ?!

-On a un truc à dire avant !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

Les publicantes se gonflèrent brusquement puis s'ouvrirent encore plus et hurlèrent à pleins poumons :

-FELICITATION A HARRY ET HERMIONE !!!!!

ON SAVAIT QUE CA ARRIVERAIT VOUS ETES TROP MIGNON TOUS LES DEUX !

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rougir en essayant de se cacher le plus possible seul Drago se mit à fusiller du regard Harry. Il en avait vraiment marre que le survivant se fasse encore remarquer, que ça soit sa faute ou non, tout cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Bon cette fois-ci on part !

-Oui on doit préparer nos sucettes qui crachent du feu !

-Nos hommages Mesdames et Messieurs les professeurs !

Les professeurs adressèrent un signe de la main aux publicantes puis elles s'envolèrent en hauteur au centre de la salle.

-Bon salut vous tous et n'oubliez pas rendez-vous à pré au lard !

Elles rejoignirent ensuite les autres puis explosèrent en un feu d'artifice, Dumbledore applaudit et les élèves s'émerveillèrent. Rusard croisa les bras mécontents tandis que Peeves survola la salle en appelant les jumeaux ses frères de farceries.

Une fois le petit feu d'artifice finit, les élèves se mirent à parler ensemble.

-Oh moins vois le bon côté des choses Ron.

Il croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

-Peeves ne va plus t'embêter !

Le dit fantôme s'approcha de Ron et le fixa quelques minutes avant de rire et lui lancer de l'encre à la figure disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Les différentes tables s'esclaffèrent alors que le rouquin fulminait foudroyant du regard Harry.

-Euh désolé…

Ron se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis décidèrent de partir à sa suite. Ils mirent un certain à faire retrouver le sourire à leur meilleur ami mais au final, il s'extasia de la future sortie et partit se coucher avec le sourire.

Harry rigola et regarda sa petite amie avant de lui voler un baiser et de monter à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se pressa à la sortie du château. L'impatience égayait leurs visages. Harry et Hermione sortirent main dans la main suivit par Dean et Ginny, Ron, Neville et Seamus. Le rouquin maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais qui amusèrent ses amis. Ils commencèrent leur avancée quand Luna apparut devant eux. La jeune fille portait un bonnet aux couleurs de sa maison tandis que son écharpe arborait celles des Lions. Elle était affublée comme à son habitude d'étranges boucles d'oreille en forme d'hippogriffes virevoltants.

-Je peux vous accompagner ?

Avant que quiconque puisse dire un mot, Dean sourit et répondit à leur place. Tous les regardèrent surpris tandis que Ginny le gratifiait d'un large sourire. Le petit groupe reprit la marche. Luna se faufila entre Dean et Ginny et commença à discuter avec eux.

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire quand Loufoca se joignit à la troupe de Lions. Cette fille avait le don de l'amuser tellement sa bêtise était grande.

-Dragichou, tu crois que Loufoca a un ptit copain chez les Lions ?

-Ca m'arrangerait bien que ce soit Potter….Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu disais mon chéri ?

-Je disais que j'en ai marre de toi, lâche-moi un peu sinon je vais t'appeler Pansyglu !!

-Mais Drago….je voulais juste qu'on aille boire un verre chez Mme Rosmerta comme la dernière fois…

-Sans façon, et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Sans une parole de plus, Drago se faufila parmi les Serdaigle. Il bouscula une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'écria agacée :

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! Tu as faillit déchirer ma veste !

-Oh 1000 excuses princesse. Se moqua t-il en faisant une courbette.

-Méfies-toi de qui tu te moques Drago Malefoy !

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La jeune fille rigola puis lui répondit.

-Hé, vous avez vu avec qui parle la fouine ! S'exclama Seamus avec étonnement.

-C'est Amy Becker !!!

Hermione fit volte face et chercha le groupe de Serdaigle des yeux. Elle serra si fort la main de Harry que celui-ci ne put réprimer une plainte. La jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami et s'excusa.

-Amy n'est pas la seconde de Poudlard ?

-Non, cette Miss perfection n'est que 3ème, c'est Malefoy le second. Assura la rouge et or hautaine.

-En tout cas, elle semble bien s'entendre avec Malefoy.

-Ils formeraient un beau couple.

-Je trouve Luna, que tu te méprends, Drago Malefoy et Amy Becker feraient tout sauf un couple parfait !

-Pourtant Mione, ils sont aussi prétentieux l'un comme l'autre. Assura Ron avec conviction.

-ELLE n'est pas faite pour LUI !! Cria brusquement la jeune fille.

Tous fixèrent la brunette d'un air perplexe alors elle ajouta d'un ton mal assuré :

-Il…Il ne mérite pas une fille comme Becker…même si c'est ma rivale en cours, je ne souhaiterais pas qu'elle tombe si bas.

Un silence s'en suivit puis chacun reprit sa route. Hermione regarda plusieurs fois dans la direction du Serpentard. Pourquoi restait-il à discuter avec elle ????!!!!

Hermione ne fut ramené à la réalité que lorsque Harry lui parla.

-C'est marrant qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi soit presque aussi intelligente que MOI.

-Une fille belle doit être stéréotypée au critère de sans cervelle selon toi ? Lança la blonde d'un ton audacieux.

-Non, et je suis flatté d'être 2ème car je suis entourée de deux beautés AVEC cervelle.

-Deux ? Tu parles de Hermione Granger ?!

-Oui, même si c'est une sang de bourbe…quoi ?!

-Je n'aime pas ce terme, c'est tout…

-Désolée princesse, mais moi oui. Donc je disais que même si Granger n'est qu'une Miss je sais Tout, elle a du charme mais elle est une sang de bourbe donc je n'oserais même pas la toucher.

-Eh bien, tu sais quoi Drago Malefoy ? Tu peux garder ton opinion et ton joli minois !

-Aurais-je offensé la belle ? L'interrogea t-il amusé.

-Pas moi mais je n'aime guère ton narcissisme mon cher. Au plaisir de ne pas te reparler Drago Malefoy.

Amy Becker s'éloigna rapidement tandis que le vert et argent ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Cette fille pourrait être un défi à relever une fois que Granger sera mienne.

Il dévisagea la rouge et or mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est qu'il la surpris à le regarder avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard. Drago arbora un fier sourire.

-Il semblerait que ma jolie cendrillon ne soit plus indifférente à mon charme…

Drago passa sa matinée à faire les boutiques en évitant 3 fois de suite Pansy, il aperçut une fois Potter et sa bande. Il se dirigeait vers la boutique des frères Weasley. Drago se dit que pour des Weasley, au moins cela auront réussit leur avenir contrairement au père et à ses frères, l'un travaillant comme esclave chez Gringots, l'autre dressant des Dragons !!! Quand au troisième, gentil chienchien de Fudge…. Il repensa à son père, et il se rendit compte que son père était pareil….

-Bon, ok Percy Weasley est un vil intrigant et c'est une qualité honorable !

Il les vit pénétrer dans la boutique tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante…

A peine avaient-ils franchit le pas de la porte que Fred et Georges se jetèrent sur eux.

-Enfin vous voilà !

-On s'impatientait !!!

Le trio sourit amusé puis Fred emmena Harry dans l'arrière boutique tandis que Georges conduisit Hermione et Ron vers un rayonnage.

-Félicitations pour vos ASPICS.

-Oh, ce n'était pas important à nos yeux tu sais Hermione. Affirma Georges en rangeant un peu une étagère.

-Les ASPICS sont très importantes dans le monde magique et je…

-…Pas pour être commerçant, bon trêve de bavardage, je dois vous montrer notre nouvelle invention. Oh en fait vous avez aimé nos publicantes ?

-Oui et non….

-Comment ça petit frère ?!

-Ron s'est fait collé par Rogue pendant 1semaine.

-Oh ce n'est que ça !

-Que ça !!! Tu crois que cela m'a amusé d'astiquer les chaudrons !!! S'énerva le rouquin.

-Ne te plains pas Ron, tu étais avec Harry.

-Comment tu le sais ?!

-Oh, nous avons nos sources….

-Lee n'a pas eut ses ASPICS, il a repiqué !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés n'ayant pas noté la présence de Lee Jordan dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

-Es-tu sur ?

Georges soupira.

-En fait, il est à l'école sans y être, il nous aide ici mais il aime bien venir à l'école par un passage secret, il fait un peu de la vente pour nous comme ça.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée par le comportement des jumeaux.

-Bon finit la parlotte et prenez chacun ce fil. Dit le frèrot en sortant une boite d'un rayonnage.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais avec méfiance.

Le fils s'enroula subitement autour de leur bras, les fils prirent une couleur rouge sang, ils s'infiltrèrent sous leurs peaux. Hermione et Ron étaient à la fois fascinés et paniqués…

Le fil ressortit peu après et tomba sur le sol. Hermione se regarda et découvrit avec stupeur sa peau de couleur rouge, elle regarda Ron qui lui aussi était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Georges !!!!!

Le dit jumeau était écroulé de rire. Hermione et Ron continuaient de pester après lui ce qui incita Harry et Fred à revenir. Fred explosa de rire et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Redonne-nous notre apparence normale !!!! S'écria Ron rouge de colère.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent malicieusement puis donnèrent un bonbon orangé aux pauvres cobayes. Ils hésitèrent à les prendre puis les avalèrent et la couleur se dissipa puis un filet rouge quitta leur corps et tomba au sol. Fred et Georges se tordaient de rire tandis que Hermione et Ron les fusillèrent du regard.

-Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, du tout !!!

-Pourtant le teint t'aller à merveille Hermione. S'esclaffa Georges.

La brune fulmina puis quitta subitement la boutique d'un pas furibond. Harry voulut la retenir mais lui et Ron furent entraîner à nouveau dans une nouvelle boutique.

Hermione entra chez **Scribenpenne**, elle devait se choisir une nouvelle plume car Neville et Seamus avaient cassés la sienne lors d'une de leur brillante collaboration en cours de Sortilèges…

Soudain, elle remarqua une plume dorée d'une brillance étincelante…

-Il s'agit d'un modèle unique Miss. Voulez-vous la tenir dans vos mains ?

La lionne sursauta, elle avait été tellement subjuguée par la plume qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'une personne se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir surprise Miss.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Voudriez-vous la prendre dans vos mains ?

-Oh non j'aurais trop peur de la casser.

-Ceci est impossible !!! Sa pointe est éternelle, elle a été forgée avec une plume de phénix. N'ayez pas de crainte jeune fille.

La rouge et or hésita puis se laissa tenter. Elle eut l'impression de toucher de la soie tellement la plume était douce.

-Eh bien, eh bien Granger tu comptes quémander combien à ton Potty chéri pour cette merveille ?

La jeune fille sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée à l'entente des paroles de son ennemi. Elle reposa délicatement la plume et fit face au vert et argent.

-Je pense que même si cela est dans les moyens de mon petit ami, je n'irais pas lui quémander quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as peur qu'il te dise non ?

-Non, mais je n'irais pas faire dépenser une fortune pour une simple plume aussi belle soit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons, Drago fixa à son tour la plume éternelle puis quitta la pièce. Il fit quelques achats puis remarqua l'enthousiasme exacerbé de moult jeunes filles.

Le jeune Malfoy s'approcha et découvrit dans une vitrine une pierre ovale où reflétait des centaines de couleurs.

-Dis-moi ma belle, pourquoi tout ce tapage ?

-Parce que les pierres magiques sont arrivées !!! Oh comme j'aimerais en avoir une !! S'extasia une jeune Poufsouffle.

-Eh bien achète la crétine ! S'écria t-il agacé devant tant de niaiseries.

-Si j'avais 5000 gallions, je ne dirais pas non…

-Pour une vulgaire pierre ?! Par Merlin !!!! Les femmes sont folles !!!

-Attend, on va avoir une démonstration, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas si banale…

Drago hésita. Pourquoi resterait-il entouré de femelles en chaleur (mdr) pour une pierre d'une telle banalité à ses yeux ?!

Il était sur le point de partir quand la démonstration commença. Une femme posa la pierre sur son poignet et celle-ci prit la forme d'un bracelet or et argent avec une topaze en son centre. Les jeunes filles applaudirent puis la femme plaça une seconde pierre sur son front et un diadème de saphir apparut. Les cris de joie des demoiselles se firent plus grands, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de la cabane hurlante.

-Regarde-moi ces filles, toutes attroupées devant un ridicule bijou ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ginny s'avança vers sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne les trouves pas superbes ces pierres Hermy ?

-Si, c'est quelque chose de très beau…mais pas besoin de faire tout un cinéma pour cela…

-Si j'avais les gallions pour…

-…Gin, c'est une pierre, c'est tout, ne devient pas le genre de femme vénale et cupide que tu méprises tant, je te prie.

La rouquine jeta un dernier regard à la pierre et elles retournèrent à la boutique de Fred et Georges.

Drago continua à traîner quelque peu, s'acheta des bonbons chez Honeydukes puis se rendit au alentour de 15h15 à l'endroit fixé. Il se mit à regarder un paquet dans son sac, il sourit plein de fierté puis avant qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva au sol et se reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-Tu es en retard espèce de sale ingrat !

Drago leva les yeux vers l'inconnue puis pâlit en se rendant compte que son père se tenait là devant lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser père, mais il se trouve que j'étais entouré de ses 2 imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle et que je…

-…Il suffit fils ! Dois-je te rappeler que mon emploi du temps n'est pas à ta disposition quand bon te semble ? Espèce d'ingrat !

Drago ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Tu mérites une leçon pour ton impertinence. Endoloris !

Le jeune homme ne fléchit pas d'un pas, il était tellement habitué à ce « genre de correction ».

-Tu as perdu ta langue fils ? Demanda méchamment Lucius.

Drago se releva puis baissa la tête en signe de soumission et répondit obéissant :

-Pardonnez moi Père.

-Tu crois que ton impertinence va être réparé avec un simple pardon ?!

Lucius s'approcha dangereusement de son fils, mais même malgré la capuche qu'il portait Drago pouvait voir les yeux de son père pétillaient de fureur. Son paternel, le gifla puis ramassa son paquet sur le sol et l'ouvrit, Drago paniqua, il glissa précipitamment sa main dans sa poche, se saisit de sa baguette et chuchota très très bas :

-Enetera effassario ! chocogrenouilles apparressio !

Le contenu disparut et se remplaça par des boites de chocogrenouilles, Lucius, jeta la poche violemment au sol puis attrapa son fils par le col de son manteau et cria furieux :

-Qu'as-tu fait disparaître petit insolent ????

-Mais votre cadeau de Noël. Déclara t-il audacieusement.

La réponse déplu à Lucius qui le jeta au sol puis lui lança un endoloris, Drago s'efforça de retenir sa douleur, il ne voulait pas que son père ait la satisfaction de le voir entrain de souffrir.

-Eh bien Drago on dirait que ça ne te fait rien alors je vais augmenter le sort !

Lucius relança un endoloris et Drago sentit du sang coulait sur son visage, il serrait fortement ses dents ne voulant absolument pas que son père puisse le voir soumit.

Après un temps indéterminable, Lucius relâcha son fils. Drago s'effondra sur le sol mais un sourire mauvais prit naissance sur ses lèvres…

Malefoy Senior détruisit le paquet de Drago puis ajouta avant de transplaner.

-N'oublie jamais ses paroles fils !

Drago se releva difficilement, il s'approcha du paquet, refit apparaître son contenu et sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut…TOUJOURS !!! Un Malefoy n'entendra jamais de NON…Un Malefoy est le maître et toi sale garce, je vais te soumettre à mon pouvoir, tu vas payer Granger…Oh Oui, tu comprendras qu'on ne dit JAMAIS NON à Un Malefoy !

Le Serpentard ricana puis fit disparaître les plaies visibles et partit d'un pas lent mais assuré en direction du château.


	16. Le prix à payer

Kikoo je suis contente que finalement mon histoire a retrouvé des lecteurs anciens ou nouveaux l'engouement reste :) je réfléchis beaucoup à la suite car cette fic j'avais décidé de la réécrire complètement et dc la relation entre hermione et dray est différente de la version un c'est pourquoi je dois réfléchir dc je prends mon temps car je connais la trame globale de cette fic faut dire que depuis 3ans…mais je dois modifier des choses avant tout :) je parle je parle mais qui ça intéresse ? lol

Malfoy4ever : à une époque tu disais que ma fic était ta préf depuis le tps je doute que ce soit encore le cas mais ça m'a tjrs beaucoup touché :) pour une lectrice de la première heure je suis vraiment ravi de te retrouver pour le retour de ma fic :)

Phoenix : bjr et merci pour ta review, effectivement je la connais bien et je dois dire qu'entre mes études et une période où lost est entré dans ma fic j'ai hum…négligé cette fic et je regrette vraiment c'est pourquoi tu n'auras pas 3ans à attendre la suite et tu peux commencer à lire car je suis là et pr longtps

Marcia Malfoy : bjr :) tu n'as pas idées comme dray peut être inquiétant…

Krriss : kikoo j'attend ton avis pr ce chap alors :)

Johanna : euh je ne dirais pas que mione est jalouse, je dirais qu'elle s'est habituée à être le centre d'intérêt de drago et elle déteste plus que tout amy. En ce qui concerne drago et amy l'avenir te le dira

_**Partie 15 : Le prix à payer**_

Dimanche matin, Harry se leva tout sourire de bonne heure. Il allait avoir son cours privée sur le « Spirit Corpusis ». Une excitation étrange le gagna. Il oublia tous les problèmes qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à ce sort et c'est le cœur léger qu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle. Hermione se trouvait déjà là tenant un livre.

-Tu sais que c'est le week-end ma puce, tu peux dormir.

La jeune fille sursauta puis lui souhaita bonjour avant d'échanger un tendre baiser :

-Eh bien Mr Potter, sachez que ce livre est un roman et non un livre de cours.

-Et tu te lèves pour lire ?!

-Ma tante vient de le poster. Un hibou de l'école faisait tant de bruits que j'ai préférée aller lui ouvrir au plus vite.

-Donc tu dormais. Conclue Harry avec le sourire

-Oh avant oui, mais toute façon je ne suis pas une grand fan des grasses matinées tu le sais bien.

-C'est vrai que tu ne dors que si tu es très fatigué.

-Et toi, tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore si tôt ou bien tu…

-….Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas rendez-vous tout de suite mais ce cours est si excitant que je…

-…Et quel est-il ce fameux cours ?

-Oh Mione, je…j'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire…même à mes proches amis…

La jeune fille fut stupéfaite mais ne dit rien plus à ce sujet et Harry et elle, entamèrent une conversation sur les vacances de Noël.

-Tu pars à Noël ma puce ?

-Normalement je devrais mais …je n'ai pas vraiment envie…

-Pourquoi ?!

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer du temps avec ses parents. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient morts…Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa petite amie…

-Je préférerais passer Noël avec toi Harry, j'ai expliquée cela à ma mère et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'invitait à passer quelques jours à la maison cet été.

-Ah bon ?! Mais ta mère ne m'a vu que 3 fois dans sa vie ! S'exclama t-il surpris

-Oui, mais je lui parle de toi et Ron depuis 6ans…vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et cela compte beaucoup pour moi…

-Et tu comptes me présenter comment à tes parents ? L'interrogea t-il timidement.

Hermione sourit puis avoua en lui donnant un baiser :

-Comme le garçon que j'aime.

-Tu sais, si je n'avais pas peur que Dudley te saute dessus, je t'aurais présenté à eux…ils sont ma seule famille maintenant…

-Oh Harry, ne dit pas cela. Considère-nous moi et mes parents comme ta famille.

-Et tu sais bien que tu es comme un frère pour moi.

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent pour voir le dernier membre du Trio d'or. Ron les rejoint à la table et le garçon à la cicatrice avoua en passant ses bras sur les épaules de ses compères :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

-Ne cherche pas à te poser la question Harry, nous sommes bel et bien là et cela pour encore longtemps.

-N'oublie pas qu'avant tout Harry tu as été et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami ainsi que Ron.

Harry sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux mais il se retint et les regarda juste longuement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses deux amis.

C'est le cœur encore plus léger qu'auparavant que Harry quitta Ron et Hermione peu après pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

-Je crois que cela lui a fait du bien qu'on lui rappelle qu'on était là.

-Moi j'en suis plus que sûr Mione.

-Ecoute-moi bien Ronald Weasley.

-Hermione, stp, ne me dis pas que…

-…Que tu as totalement raison ? Bon d'accord si tu insistes, je ne le dirais pas. Le taquina t-elle.

Ron prit une teinte rougeâtre tandis que la lionne s'esclaffait sous le regard perçant du serpent…

-Ris tant que tu veux Granger, bientôt…très bientôt c'est des larmes qui couleront sur ton visage…

Harry attendait Dumbledore assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Le vieil homme avait dû se rendre de toute urgence auprès de Tonks : Mission secrète pour L'Ordre…

Harry était à la fois frustré et soulagé. Frustré comme à son habitude d'être mis à l'écart des projets de Dumbledore et soulagé car la leçon sur le « _Spirit Corpusis_ » ne se déroulait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Harry n'avait de cesse, de vouloir attaquer…et non se protéger…

A chaque fois qu'il désirait ardemment faire office de protection…il revoyait le visage de Tom et il repensait toujours à ce qu'il lui avait dit…il voyait ensuite à tour de rôle, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Tonks, Fol œil, Lupin et toute la famille Weasley gisant sur le sol…tous….morts…

Comment après ses visions d'horreur pourrait-il empêcher le côté de la magie noire de prendre le dessus sur la magie blanche ???!!! C'était indéniablement impossible !!!

Fumseck se posa sur ses genoux et chantonna un air mélodieux qui expira toutes ses craintes. Du moins pour le moment…car Harry savait qu'au fond de lui, il serait difficile de les faire disparaître…

Le week end fila vite aux yeux des élèves et c'est dans un enthousiaste mitigé qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours repris…

Le cours de Potion se passa dans un calme des plus étranges…

Draco n'avait pas embêté Hermione et cela la préoccupait beaucoup…

Elle chassa ses idées noires quand elle retrouva ses amis. Draco la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vue. Un sourire mauvais se profila sur ses lèvres…

2jours s'écoulèrent sans incident…pourtant, le serpent n'avait de cesse de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de sa proie…

Ce soir là, les lions avaient eu un cours en commun avec les aigles. Un cours encore passionnant d'Histoire de la magie…La plupart des élèves sortirent en se frottant les yeux et en baillant. Harry et Ron sortirent d'un pas rapide car l'estomac du rouquin criait famine. Hermione sur leurs talons les rejoint peu après toute essoufflée.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre !!!

-J'ai faim !!!!!!

-Tu as **TOUJOURS** Faim Ron !! S'exaspéra la jeune fille.

-Mione, tu pourras me montrer ce que tu as fait sur ton étude sur les effets de L'Amarylis pour le cours de Botanique.

-Tu es désespérant Ronald Weasley…

-Mioneeeeeee stpppp !!!

Elle soupira puis acquiesça et chercha son livre dans son sac mais s'écria angoissée :

-Je l'ai laissée dans la salle de cours !!!!

-Tu le prendras après manger.

-Non Ron, je voulais corriger quelques éléments sur mon étude et je…allez-y, je vous retrouverais là-bas.

Ils acquiescèrent et Mione partit au pas de course dans la salle.

(NB : pour les raisons de ma suite, on va dire que Binns peut quitter la salle de classe pendant les repas )

Elle frappa à celle-ci mais n'ayant aucune réponse, la jolie brune décida de l'ouvrir. La salle était vide ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu l'heure avancée du dîner. Elle pénétra dans la pièce puis se rendit vers sa place.

-Alors Granger, tu as oublié quelque chose en cours.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en discutant de Quidditch et partir s'asseoir à la table des Lions. Ron se jeta sur assiette tandis que Harry picorait tout en fixant la porte d'entrée.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?!

-J'attends Mione…

-Harry…

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger.

Elle sursauta et fit tomber le livre au sol en entendant la voix de Malefoy. La jeune fille se pencha pour le ramasser puis fit face au Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas en cours avec nous et...

-...Je t'ai suivi chérie. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis l'interrogea d'une voix agacée:

-Quand vas-tu cesser ton ptit manège ?

-Quand tu me donneras ce que je veux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! S'énerva t-elle brusquement.

-Je sais, je sais mais un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire.

Hermione s'exaspéra puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Collaporta !

-A quoi tu joues ? Déverrouille la !!

-Non.

Elle maugréa quelques paroles puis sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter le sortilège d'ouverture quand :

-Expelliarmus!

-Malefoy !!!

-Accio baguette à Granger.

La baguette atterrit dans les mains du sorcier qui sourit amusé de mettre la rouge et or en rogne.

-Rends la moi !!!

-Pas pour le moment. Réducto !

La baguette se réduisit instantanément puis le vert et argent la glissa dans sa poche.

-Malefoy !!!

-On a parlé ma belle.

-On s'est déjà tout dit !! Rend moi ma baguette !!!

-Non.

-Bon dieu ce que tu peux être puéril !!!

Drago ricana puis se rapprocha brusquement de la jeune fille. Hermione tressaillit, lâcha son livre et préféra reculer contre la porte. Mauvaise idée, car le Serpentard en profita pour lui bloquer le moindre accès.

-Male...Malefoy, stp rend-moi ma baguette...

-J'ai dis non !

-Mais, je...écoute, on pourrait en discuter dehors non ?

-NON !!!

Hermione commença à paniquer, elle avait l'habitude des persécutions mais jamais il ne l'avait enfermé dans une pièce.

-J'en ai marre de toujours t'obéir Granger, et surtout que tu me repousses. On ne dit pas non à un Malefoy sans en payer le prix!!

-Ecoute Drago, je ne...

-...LA FERME !!! Tu ne me repousseras plus ma jolie sang de bourbe, tu n'as pas le choix.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais il colla brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle commença à se débattre alors il lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il descendit dans son cou où il apposa quelques baisers puis lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Granger, c'est finit, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'avoir repousser.

-Presque tout le monde est là…

-Oui et alors ? Demanda Ron avant de boire un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Et alors Hermio…

-…STOP !!!

-Quoi ?!

-Hermione par ci, Hermione par là, mais laisse-la respirer !!!

-Ron je m'inquiète avec Voldemort qui pourr…

-…Tu crois qu'il pourrait pénétrer dans ses murs remplis de membre de l'Ordre juste pour capturer ta petite copine dont il ignore l'existence ?

-Ben on sait jamais, peut-être…

-Tu deviens paranoïaque Harry ! S'exclama Ron d'un air fatigué.

-Ron, cet homme veut me tuer !!!

-Tu sais te défendre et Dumbledore est là ainsi que Lupin, et beaucoup de grands sorciers.

-…

Harry se tut et continua de manger, Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Tom ne le quittait pas…

-Non attends, tu ne...

Il la jeta brusquement au sol puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle et affirma d'une voix dure en la gifflant :

-PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME REPOUSSERAS !!! TU N'OUBLIERAS PAS CE SOIR SANG DE BOURBE FAIS MOI CONFIANCE !!!

-Noooooon, arrête ne fais pas... Je vais crier si tu...

-...Tut, tut, tu ne vas rien faire du tout cendrillon.

Drago eut un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos puis il jeta un sort sur la pièce qui s'insonorisa alors de tout bruits.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie crie !!!

-Laisse-moi partir!!! Cria t-elle terrorisée.

-Non, tu es à moi maintenant.

-Je t'en prie, Drago laisse moi sort...

Hermione ne put dire un mot de plus car le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle puis avoua avec rage :

-CA FAIT DES JOURS, DES JOURS QUE TU M'OBSEDES !!! AUCUNE FILLE NE M'A RESISTE JUSQU'A MAINTENANT AUCUNE !!!

-...Drago éc...

-...FERME LA !!!!

-...

-TU N'ES QU'UNE POURRITURE DE SANG DE BOURBE ET POURTANT JE TE DESIRE A EN DEVENIR DINGUE !!! TU AS OSE ME RESISTER ET TU VAS ME LE PAYER CE SOIR !!!!

-LAISSE MOI SORTIR !!!!

Drago la gifla une nouvelle fois puis il pointa sa baguette sur les mains de la jeune fille et celles-ci se retrouvèrent solidement attachées. Hermione le regarda d'un air paniqué puis elle supplia d'une petite voix :

-Laisse moi, sortir, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...

-TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER ET C'EST TA FAUTE TOUT CA !!!

-Mais je...

-...DESOLE GRANGER MAIS TU APPRENDRAS QU'IL NE FAUT JAMAIS ME DIRE NON !

Il déchira subitement le chemisier de la jeune fille et commença à embrasser sa poitrine.

-ARRETE !!!

Drago ne l'écouta pas et commença à glisser ses mains sous la jupe de la jolie Lionne.

A ces mots, Hermione le regarda terrifié…jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur de toute sa vie…

**Pas taper, pas taper je posterais bientôt la suite**


	17. un autre toi

_**Kikoo :) je suis contente de voir que vous aimez bien je planche sur le 17**_

Phoenix : contente que tu puisses la lire et j'espère que tu aimerais mm si mon style d'écriture hum…pas top mais faut dire qu'elle date lol et que je suis une flemmarde qui a pas voulu rependre ses anciens chaps car j'ai déjà tout apporté, now c'est la suite qui compte pour moi

Malfoy4ever : lol je comprends t'inquiéte c'est juste que ça m'avait marqué ton post comment on peut pas aimer dray mm s'il fait le pire voyons ? enfin lis et tu verras

Marcia Malfoy : ryry le sauveur de ses dames ptet ptet pas tu verras en tout cas c'est sympa de vouloir me poster une review à chq chap :)

Bisous tlm et bonne lecture

Ma fey jtdrrrrrrrrrrr et oublie pas une review hein

_**Partie 16 : Un autre toi**_

Ron était entrain de se resservir une assiette de poulet quand Harry déclara inquiet :

-C'est étrange que Hermione ne soit pas encore revenu…elle devrait être re…

-Ptet qu'elle est passée à la bibliothèque vérifier quelque chose ou emprunter un nouveau livre.

-Possible…

Les craintes de Harry refirent soudainement surface…et il fixa avec anxiété la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle….

-Je t'en pries Drago, arrête!!!!!

-Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites ma belle, on ne repousse pas un Malefoy !!! Affirma t-il en serrant un peu plus son cou.

-J'étouff...lache m...

Il relâcha sa prise sur son cou. Hermione toussa longuement puis elle lui quémanda les larmes aux yeux :

-Laisse moi partir, je t'en prie!!!

Pour toute réponse, Drago déchira sa jupe. Hermione poussa un cri de terreur et répéta une nouvelle fois en sentant les mains du Serpentard sur ses hanches :

-Laisse moi partir, je t'en prie!!!

Il glissa une main sur son ventre plat puis déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Pitiéeeeeeeeeeeeeee Drago !!!

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit subitement, Harry fut soulagé mais cela s'évapora bien vite quand un Poufsouffle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Mione que fais-tu…

Il regarda Ron qui parler avec Seamus et Dean et se leva.

-Harry, tu vas où ? Demanda son ami rouquin.

-Chercher la carte du Maraudeur.

-Oh Harry, il ne…

Ron ne put finir sa phrase car Harry était déjà partit. Le jeune Weasley soupira puis déclara à lui-même :

-Plus le temps passe, et plus il me fait peur…

-Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir, Drago, ai pitié de moi….

Elle n'avait plus que cela pour l'empêcher de commettre ce viol, mais elle ne pensait pas que des simples supplications allaient permettre au Serpentard de revenir sur sa position…

Il releva la tête bien décidé à lui dire encore une fois, qu'elle pouvait toujours courir quand il croisa ses yeux chocolat remplis de larmes.

-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça!!!

Drago se sentit décontenancé devant la torpeur de la jeune fille. Il regarda ensuite ses mains, ses mains qui avaient failli commettre l'irréparable!!!

-Laisse-moi partir, pitié...

-Euh je...

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir le bord de ses lèvres. Il la regardait, haletante, tremblante et effrayée.

-Hermione je...

-...pitié, laisse-moi partir, pitié, pitié Drago...

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en se recroquevillant sur elle-même ce qui serra le coeur du jeune homme. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensa être rassurante, il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa gentiment la tête tout en lui murmurant d'une voix très douce:

-C'est finit, chut, ne pleures plus. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas….

Peu à peu, les paroles calmèrent la jolie brune mais quand elle leva les yeux vers son ennemi, elle le vit en pleurs. Elle fut troublée de voir le jeune homme ainsi, jamais personne n'avait vu DRAGO MALEFOY pleurait !!!!

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas !! Répéta t-il en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.

Hermione fut interdite face à son comportement, il y a quelques instants il allait la violer et maintenant, il quémandait la rédemption….pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione entrevoyait son vrai visage. Elle sourit faiblement et posa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux.

-Drago, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien maintenant. Chuchota t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se releva subitement et lui tourna le dos.

-Un Malefoy peut obtenir ce qu'il veut par la force, c'est ça qu'il disait !! On ne dit jamais non à un Malefoy !!!

Hermione se releva puis s'avança vers lui à petits pas de peur de l'effrayer.

-Il disait que si une femme disait non, c'était parce qu'elle avait honte d'avouer son désir. Une femme ne dit jamais non à un Malefoy et si elle le dit, c'est qu'elle ne le pense pas...

La jeune fille se blottit derrière son dos et affirma gentiment :

-Un Malefoy a aussi le droit de choisir sa vie.

Drago se rétracta et Hermione en profita pour continuer son explication.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme ton père t'a appris, suis ta propre destinée Drago.

-...

-Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, un homme n'est pas en mesure de la régenter même s'il est ton propre père.

Drago se tourna vers elle et elle ajouta avec le sourire :

-Même un ptit prince comme toi à le droit de choisir entre ce qui lui semble bien et ce qui lui semble mal.

-Non, tu sais pas ce que l'on ressent quand on est l'enfant d'une famille de haute noblesse...

-Oui, mais je sais qu'on a tous le droit de prendre notre destin en main.

-Mon destin est tout tracé !!

-Alors, à toi de le modifier.

-Ce que tu peux être pénible !

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois ce qui le fit sourire aussi. Il ramassa sa baguette et lui délia les mains et déverrouilla la porte.

-Pardon, je sais bien que ce sont que des mots mais, je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal...

-Je sais.

Il lui redonna sa baguette qui avait repris une taille normale. Hermione jeta un sort sur ses vêtements qui reprirent leur aspect habituel. Il la regarda tristement puis ouvrit la porte et commença à partir quand elle le rappela. Il la fixa étonné puis elle lui proposa avec le sourire :

-Veux-tu rester en ma compagnie en attendant la fin du repas ?

-Tu ne veux pas aller manger ?!

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim... Et toi ?

-Non plus...

-Alors restons ici, tu veux bien ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de rester avec toi...Tu sais pas si je...

-...J'ai confiance en toi.

Le Serpentard la fixa d'un air étonné.

-Et puis, si tu avais vraiment un monstre, tu ne te serais pas arrêté...

Il hésita puis referma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de la jolie brune.

-Mer...merci...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je connais peu de personnes qui accepterait de passer un moment avec un homme qui a faillit les violer...

-Et moi, je connais peu d'hommes qui se seraient arrêtés...

-Arrête avec ça !!

-Le ptit prince serait-il énervé ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Peut-être

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester ?

-Parce que je viens de me rendre compte de qui tu étais vraiment.

-Oh super, rajoute s'en une couche, je ne me sens pas assez mal comme ça !!

-Non, je ne parle pas de...ça... Je parle de toi.

-Moi ?!

-Oui,le vrai Drago, pas le ptit prince sans coeur que tu laisses paraître à tout le monde.

-Mais qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ?

-Tu as pleuré...

Drago serra les poings. Il était en colère contre lui même, il avait montré sa faiblesse et qui plus est devant une sang de bourbe!!!

-Ce n'est pas une tare de pleurer tu sais.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires !!!

-Arrête d'être aussi présomptueux !

-Arrête de me parler comme si tu étais ma mère !

Hermione éclata soudainement de rire ce qui décontenança le jeune homme qui la regarda d'un ai ahuri.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on ressemble à deux gamins qui se disputent pour rien ?

Drago se mit à réfléchir puis concéda. Hermione reprit peu après son calme et elle lui demanda avec sincérité :

-Tu n'as jamais eu le droit de pleurer ?

-Non et je ne vois pas l'utilité !

-Pourtant tu as pleuré et...

-...Merlin tu peux pas arrêter avec ça, j'ai été faible mais ca se reproduira plus !

-Tu appelles ça être faible, moi je ne qualifierais pas ton acte de cette manière...

-De la pitié !

-Non, tu as ouvert ton coeur, c'est tout.

-Arrête !!

-Je pourrais devenir psychologue tiens

-Quoi ?!

-C'est quelqu'un qui aide les autres.

-Oh c'est moldu !

-Oui.

-Garde tes conseils de psycho je sais pas quoi pour d'autres. salut !

-Attends !!

-Quoi ENCORE ?

-Si, tu veux...si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là.

-Granger, la seule chose pour laquelle je voudrais te parler c'est pour te séduire à nouveau pour te foutre dans mon lit !

-Oh et si je dis non ?

-Euh je...

-Hé je te taquine, je sais bien que rien de fâcheux n'arrivera.

-Ouais, j'espère...

-Si tu cessais de me courir après c'est sure que je...

-...Hermione, je te veux et je t'aurais foi de Malefoy !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui et chuchota à son oreille :

-Bonne chasse petit prince.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'ap...

Drago se coupa net quand il reçut un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne tombe pas sous ton charme mais je dois dire que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi Drago Malefoy, LE VRAI TOI !

Il ne sut quoi répondre alors elle sortit en le laissant seul.

Hermione était juste entrain de tourner dans l'angle du couloir quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna et découvrit Harry entrain de courir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Malefoy, je l'ai vu sur la carte avec toi…Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ???? Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Euh non…euh pourquoi ?

-Tu parles à Malefoy maintenant au lieu de venir manger !

-Harry, on est préfet, et je devais lui parler de quelque chose…

-Toute seule avec lui, dans une salle de cours ?

-Ben, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé…

-Mione, pourquoi tu as pas demandé à Ron de lui parler…

-Oh Ron bien sur ! Tu connais son aversion envers Malefoy, il lui aurait jeté un sort avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle !

-Oui tu n'as pas tort…

Elle lui sourit puis s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

-C'est plus fort que moi, tu m'en veux ?

-Non, enfin ça dépend des moments.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser puis prit sa main et l'entraîna loin de la salle de cours.

Drago sortit de la salle de classe et regarda au loin Potter et sa chérie partirent. Il ne dit mot puis fila en direction de sa salle commune. Il avait besoin de réfléchir aux événements qui s'étaient produits quelques minutes auparavant.

Hermione et Harry retrouvèrent Ron dans la Grande Salle, il était entrain de manger son 3ème dessert quand ses amis s'assoirent à ses côtés.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'était pas disparue Harry.

-Ron ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Le gronda légèrement sa meilleure amie.

Le rouquin posa sa fourchette et jeta un regard réprobateur à la jeune fille puis murmura à Harry quand il s'assit à ses côtés :

-Sa mauvaise humeur elle, elle ne m'a pas manquée…

Harry sourit puis Hermione jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit guère.

-Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Drago regarda son hibou Grand Duc filait en direction des tours des Lions. Il sourit puis prit la direction des cachots.

Hermione s'était directement installée à une table pour travailler son devoir d'histoire de la magie quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de la Grande Salle. Ron se leva car personne ne semblait décider à se bouger et l'hibou se posa sur la table d'Hermione attirant tous les regards…Même Harry et Ron furent stupéfaits que le hibou vienne si tard à Poudlard…

Hermione récupéra le parchemin à la patte de l'animal et lut rapidement les initiales D.M. La brunette fut stupéfaite mais se ressaisit vite quand Harry s'avança vers elle.

-Qui t'écris à cette heure Mione ?

Elle hésita puis afficha un sourire et expliqua rapidement :

-J'avais besoin d'un renseignement pour mon cours de Runes, j'ai demandé un camarade de Poufsouffle.

Il la fixa suspicieusement mais face au regard de sa petite amie, il concéda et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir jouer avec Ron. Hermione les suivit du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement assez bref avant de reporter son attention sur son devoir. Hélas rapidement, la jeune fille fut curieuse de découvrir le message du Serpentard alors elle monta se coucher à la surprise de ses deux amis.

-Elle est bizarre ce soir tu trouves pas ? S'écria Ron en voyant la forme de la lionne disparaître subitement.

Harry hocha la tête puis déclara en déplaçant un pion sur l'échiquier :

-Elle était avec Malefoy.

-Malefoy ce serpent ????

-Ron calmes-toi, ils ont discutés de préfets à préfets.

Le rouquin bougonna en croisant les bras puis demanda en fixant son meilleur ami :

-Et tu la crois ?

-Oui et non mais si Malefoy fais quelque chose je serais comment l'arrêter…Assura t-il d'un ton froid.

Il se mit à parler dans une langue étrangère si bien que Ron frissonna de la tête au pied.

-Harry !

-Hein ?!

-C'était quoi ça ???

-Ca quoi ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Ce que tu disais !

-Mais je ne disais rien. On devrait aller se coucher nous aussi, tu délires vieux !

Le rouquin le regarda quelques instants pas totalement sur s'il avait rêvé ou non et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et fila dans son lit ; impatiente de défaire le bout de papier. La brunette le déroula mais son grand étonnement il était vierge !

La rouge et or haussa un sourcil puis elle comprit qu'il avait été ensorcelé alors elle fouilla dans son tiroir de commode pour sortir sa baguette et récita une formule à voix basse. Le message apparut finalement et elle le lut avec attention.

Granger,

Si tu as réussit à faire apparaître ce message je dirais que c'est tout à ton honneur car beaucoup de crétines n'ont jamais rien compris à ce sort de base !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta ses yeux sur le papier.

-Demain rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à 13h !

Si tu ne viens pas, sache que ton ptit Potter en paiera le prix !

D.

Elle sourit amusée. Autrefois, elle se serait énervée contre le vert et argent mais ce soir, elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être plus humain qu'il ne le montrait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle décida en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle apprendrait à le reconnaître et peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis.


	18. le pacte

Kikoo me revoilà ça y est je suis « dedans » je suis contente, donc les publications seront sans doute plus rapide enfin je veux dire une fois qu'on a retrouvé les idées voilà quoi je pense écrire le prochain cette semaine ou au pire ce we :)

Malfoy4ever : dray n'aurait jamais fait ça tu sais ;) et mione reste car justement elle voit bien qu'il est qq1 de bien mm s'il a du mal à le montrer et surtout l'accepter.

Krriss : avant de voir dray elle aura une autre rencontre tu verras

Marcia Malfoy : petite parcelle oui, qui se développera ? qui sait ? ben moi pardi lol j'adore la faire celle la pk ryry et mione ça dureraient pas ?

MalfoyHerm : la voir c'est vite dit, l'entrevoir c'est plus juste je pense lol

Bisous bonne lecture :)

_**Chapitre 17 : le pacte**_

Hermione se releva tôt le lendemain ; elle n'attendit guère Harry et Ron et fila à la bibliothèque pour rédiger un devoir qu'elle devait rendre le mois prochains pour le professeur Binns. Madame Pince ne fut pas surprise de trouver la Lionne à l'entrée de sa bibliothèque et elle la laissa entrer comme à son habitude. La lionne s'éloigna dans une allée à la recherche d'un livre précis quand elle entendit une voix. Elle fit volte face pour se trouver face à sa rivale de toujours Amy Becker.

-Alors Granger, déjà à bosser sur le devoir du professeur Binns ? L'interrogea la Serdaigle avec un sourire en coin.

La brunette la foudroya du regard et détourna son attention pour le reporter sur le livre qu'elle recherchait. La blonde s'avança et déclara amusée :

-Tu sais, tu as beau tout faire pour être la meilleure partout, ça ne prouve pas pour autant que tu es la plus aimé à Poudlard !

Hermione rigola puis affirma en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je suis peut-être moins jolie que toi, mais tu n'es que 3ème meilleure élève Becker et à ce qu'il parait, ton petit copain t'a laissé tomber, populaire oui mais seule !

Amy fulmina et serra les poings en voyant Hermione tournait les talons vers la sortie puis elle s'exclama d'un air hautain en l'approchant à nouveau :

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit de toi ? Que si Potter te largue, tu finiras avec Weasley car tu ne supportes pas d'être seul !

Hermione fut piquée au vif mais ne rétorqua rien et lui lança un regard noir avant de filer en direction de la Grande Salle.

Quand la Lionne arriva à sa table, elle posa violement son livre faisant sursauter ses amis et spécialement Ron qui s'était endormit sur la table.

-Mione mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!

Elle le fixa méchamment et plongea la tête dans son livre. Le rouquin échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami qui ne comprit pas vraiment son comportement alors, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule :

-Hermy, quelqu'un t'a embêté ?

Elle soupira et reposa son livre.

-Becker.

-Becker ?!

-Je déteste cette fille et j'espère que vous aussi !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement. Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la Serdaigle mais depuis la 1ère année, Hermione vouait une haine aussi intense pour elle qu'eux pour Malefoy.

-Quoi vous l'aimez bien ?! S'écria t-elle surprise.

-On la connaît pas tu sais…Expliqua presque timidement Ron.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention à son livre.

Le rouquin voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Harry l'en dissuada et ils reprirent leur conversation sur le Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus laissant leur amie se calmait.

La matinée passa extrêmement vite mais Hermione ne décoléra pas pour la Serdaigle surtout lorsqu'elle la croisa dans le couloir et qu'elle se mit à rire avec ses « copines ». Les pauvres Harry et Ron en payèrent les frais et finalement la Lionne récupéra un sandwich dans la Grande Salle puis disparue sans leur demander leur avis. Ronald soupira.

-Franchement, je ne la comprends pas, elle est une super bonne élève, elle nous a et elle râle à cause d'une fille !

-Suppose que ce soit Malefoy qui soit venu nous embêter et qu'il se moque d'Hermione, tu réagirais comment ?

-Tu crois qu'elle s'est moqué de nous cette blondasse ? S'exclama Ron en tournant la tête vers la table des aigles.

-Amy Becker m'a demandé de sortir avec elle en début d'année.

-Oh !

-Et j'ai refusé en disant que j'étais déjà amoureux, je suppose que maintenant, elle en veut à Hermione.

-Ouais ben qu'elle arrête, on dit pas de mal à Mione ! Déclara t-il en devenant tout rouge.

Harry le fixa amusé.

-Ron tu sais, c'est une grande fille, rappelles-toi qu'elle a giflé Malefoy en 3ème année, je doute que Becker soit un problème pour elle !

Les deux amis rigolèrent en repensant à ce jour là puis mangèrent tranquillement sachant qu'ils reverraient leur amie au prochain cours.

La rouge et or était le nez perdu dans son livre, elle s'était installée dans le fond de la bibliothèque ayant mangé son sandwich en vitesse avant de rentrer ; étant donnée que Mme Pince n'aurait pas acceptée une élève entrain de manger dans la salle. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés que lorsque cette dite personne s'exclama d'un ton ironique :

-Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça tu vas te faire aspirer par tes livres !

Elle releva la tête pour voir Malefoy puis elle reporta son attention sur son livre.

-Je connais ce sortilège Malefoy alors n'essais même pas de me le lancer, il se retournait vite contre toi.

Il ricana puis s'installa face à elle.

-Alors Granger c'est quoi qui te met en colère ? Potty et la belette se sont comportés comme des gamins et t'as joué la maman ?

-Non.

-T'as raté ton devoir et tu as eu une sale note ?

-Non !

-Oh je vois, c'est ta mauvaise période du mois !

-Malefoy !!!

Il sourit puis elle soupira et referma son livre.

-C'est Becker.

-Becker, ça me dit quelque chose. Affirma t-il sérieusement.

-La fille avec qui tu parlais le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! S'écria la jeune fille d'un ton irrité.

-Ah la blonde !

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais mignon.

Hermione le foudroya du regard, Drago s'en amusa puis déclara d'un air taquin :

-Mais attend voir, si tu savais que je parlais avec elle, c'est que tu m'espionnais Granger !

La rouge et or sentit ses joues s'empourpraient et elle rouvrit précipitamment son livre.

-Donc t'es jalouse ma ptite Lionne !

-Ne rêve pas petit prince, je déteste cette fille depuis ma 1ère année ! Argumenta t-elle sans daigner lever les yeux vers lui.

-Si tu le dis !

Hermione posa son livre puis regarda longuement le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir en fait ?

Il se gratta la tête cherchant une excuse valable puis lâcha subitement :

-Pour organiser la fête de Noël.

-Mais on est pas préfets en chef Drago…

-Ce sont deux incapables et puis l'année prochaine on le sera !

-Tu sembles bien sur de toi. Déclara t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en sortant un parchemin pour prendre des notes.

-Je suis un Malefoy ma belle, et j'ai toujours tout ce que je veux !

La brunette releva les yeux vers lui.

-Erny pourrait l'être tu sais.

-Ouais si le vieux fou cherche des ennuies…Maugréa t-il vexé.

-Drago !

-Oh pardon, Dumby c'est ton pote !

Elle ne dit rien et continua d'écrire.

-Tu sais, je dois reconnaître que tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais.

Il la fixa étonné alors elle plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua avec honnêteté :

-Avant je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un fils à papa, mais c'est vrai que tu mériterais d'être préfet, tu es un bon élève et mis à part que tu es le chouchou de Rogue, tu te débrouilles assez bien je l'avoue.

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme rougit devant elle et elle s'esclaffa légèrement ne voulant pas trop faire de bruit sachant que sinon, ils devraient quitter la bibliothèque.

Le vert et argent se reprit assez rapidement et demanda l'air de rien:

-Tu travailles sur le devoir de Binns ?

-Oui, mais il me manque encore des informations sur l'histoire du sorcier Almerick Sawbridge, le pourfendeur de trolls…

-Et tu trouveras pas ici ma belle.

-Pourquoi ?! Poudlard possède les plus grands liv…

-…Pas tous Granger, pas tous.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est sans doute un livre de la réserve et je…

-…Y en a un mais ce n'est qu'une ébauche de son histoire.

-Ah ! Eh bien,ça suffira je…

-…Moi je l'ai !

La jeune fille le fixa surprise.

-Je suis un sang pur je te rappelle ! Déclara t-il abruptement.

Elle ne dit mot et continua à prendre ses notes, Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis ajouta l'air de rien :

-Je pourrais te le prêter tu sais.

Hermione redressa la tête et le regarda attentivement.

-Sans rien me demander ?

-Ne rêve pas Granger !

-Alors non merci !

La Lionne reporta son attention sur sa lecture, Drago serra les dents puis sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le livre.

-MALEFOY !!!

Il sourit amusé. Mme Pince arriva et foudroya les deux élèves et Hermione s'excusa timidement ; la femme s'en alla mais les surveilla du regard. La brunette se pencha et chuchota à l'attention du blondinet :

-Rends-moi mon livre !

Il ricana.

-T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves Granger.

-Malefoy j'en ai de besoin s'il te plait. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Tu trouverais tout ce que tu veux dans MON livre.

-Mais je t'ai dis que je…

-…Tu pourrais même surpasser Becker et de loin. Susurra t-il subitement à son oreille.

La réaction d'Hermione changea radicalement et elle l'interrogea d'un ton plus calme :

-Et tu voudrais quoi en échange ?

-Te voir tous les soirs pendant au moins deux semaines dans la salle sur demande et quelque fois le midi ici.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas et puis, le soir je…

-…Tu les passes avec ton chéri c'est ça ? C'est toi qui voit Granger, en tout cas, si je te prête ce livre, je me contenterais de mes connaissances, tu auras donc la note maximale et tu pourras te venger de Becker alors Granger c'est toujours non ?

-Et qui me dit que c'est pas un moyen pour continuer à me draguer ?

-Oh ça en est un ma belle mais tu as ma parole de sorcier que je ne te toucherais que si tu le désires.

Il tendit sa main, elle hésita puis la serra et il y eut un rapide éclair qui transperça la jeune fille et le jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne lui lâche la main.

-Tu vois qu'on peut arriver à un accord.

Il se releva mais elle l'appela alors il se retourna.

-A quelle heure tu fixes le rendez-vous ?

-Je te ferais signe quand ça sera l'heure ma jolie Lionne.

Il commença à s'éloigna mais sortit sa baguette et le livre réapparut sur la table ; Hermione s'en empara et soupira en passant à son stupide pacte avec le Serpentard.

-Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?


	19. amis ?

Kikoo je vous ai manqué ?

Bon j'ai passé une nuit blanche à l'écriture…non je plaisante lol

Bref place aux reviews lyly tais-toi - 

Malfoy4ever : ah bon je vous gates ? le tête à tête hum quoi dire à part lit

Marcia Malfoy : looool oui hypothèse à vérifier dans l'avenir

lily08 : contente que tu aimes ma fic ben quoi il fallait un spécimen de chq male quoique j'ai pas pris le côté sevychou on le rajoute ? amy la déteste autant qu'ombrage lol tu vois le truc now ?

Krriss : mais c'est vrai dans quoi elle s'est fourrée oO faire un pacte avec malefoy…lyly réfléchis. de dray, yeux de dray, cheveux de dray Non sérieusement lyly…euh ben qui dirait non ? bon j'arrête …

misshika06 : souffrir pour mon plus grand plaisir mouhahahahaha _cours pour qu'on ne l'emmène pas à st mangouste, merde où est ma baguette ???_

feylie : feyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ma feyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ma feyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy euh je crois que je l'ai déjà dit non ?ah fey j'adore ton analyse, finir avec harry, les rdvs tkt bcp, fey, fey, fey, écoute moi bien je crois qu'il est tant poru toi de sortir ta boule et tes lunettes

phoenix : alors là, la quest à 100 points, dray et herm ? herm et ryry ? ryry et dray ? ah oui pk pas

bon, je sais pas si c'est le soleil qui se pointe de tps à autre ou si c'est justement parce qu'il se montre pas bcp mais je suis frapadingue et j'espère que malgré ma folie Non je me suis pas échappé de st mangouste !! vous reviendrez lire

bisous tlm

_**Chapitre 18 : amis ?**_

Le soir arriva bien vite sur le Château, la Lionne ayant était tête en l'air depuis sa rencontre avec le Serpentard avait fait perdre des points à sa maison mais personne ne lui teint rigueur ; seulement Ron et Harry avaient même décidés de ne pas faire l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir pour rester avec leur douce amie.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ça va bien ! S'exclama la brunette pour la énième fois de cette longue journée.

-Mione, tu peux nous dire la vérité, je suis sure c'est ce sale serpent de Malefoy, il t'a embêté ?

A la remarque de son ami, la jeune fille perdit contenance un bref instant puis se reprit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ronald Weasley pourquoi mets-tu toujours tout sur le dos de Malefoy ?

-Je sais pas, c'est normal, cette fouine est…et toi pourquoi tu le défends ??

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Harry s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Tu sais, on s'inquiète c'est tout mais si tu veux pas en parler on comprend hein Ron ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras mécontent. Hermione releva la tête vers ses deux amis et leur sourit tendrement.

-Je dois être un peu surmené, je pense beaucoup à ce qui se passe en ce moment en dehors de nos murs vous savez avec le retour de Vold….

-…Ne dis pas son nom !!!

Harry et la jeune fille lui lancèrent un regard agacé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai ça va nous porter malheur !

-On croirait entendre ma cousine, elle pique une crise dès qu'on casse un miroir !

Harry et elle rigolèrent mais pas Ron, se demandant principalement la raison de ce changement d'attitude de leur part.

-Un truc de moldus Ron.

-Oh encore !

Il soupira intérieurement, lui était un sorcier de souche pure et le lien vers ce monde extérieur lui était quelque peu freinait, une chose qu'encore une fois son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il aimait partager…

Comme si les deux amis avaient compris le retrait soudain du rouquin, le brun se releva et s'approcha de Ron.

-Tu sais, chez nous si tu casses un miroir, c'est censé porter malheur, un peu comme dire le nom de Vold…

-…Tu sais qui Harry, ne dit pas son nom je t'en prie ! S'écria le rouquin terrifié.

Il soupira et jeta un regard à Hermione qui sourit amusé.

-Ok, tu sais qui. Bon alors on peut te laisser ?

-Oui, et puis vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez des techniques à mettre au point ?

Les deux rouge et or se regardèrent en sentant la honte peser sur leurs frêles, honte que Malefoy les ait battus ; c'est pourquoi il avait augmenté le rythme des entraînements et voulait à tout prix gagner le prochain match contre Serdaigle, Gryffondor avait toujours était gagnant au fil des dernières années, Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que Serpentard puisse porter ce titre ne serait-ce qu'une année !

Ils sortirent de leur rêverie quand Ginny se présenta devant eux avec le sourire.

-Bon alors on y va ?

Ron hésita encore mais devant le regard noir de la brunette, il soupira et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Si tu t'ennuies viens nous voir ok ? Dit Harry avant de s'éloigner avec Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner puis se prit la tête entre ses mains et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Drago n'avait toujours pas donné signe de « vie » ; se pourrait-il qu'il ait changé d'avis ?

_-Non Hermy, ne rêve pas, il ne renoncera pas d'avoir une occasion pareille…_

La brunette fixa autour d'elle et se rendit compte que la pièce était pratiquement vide, beaucoup de Gryffondor étaient sortit voir l'entraînement de leur maison, sans doute pour les soutenir quant aux autres, ils devaient soit être en retenus, soit à la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille décida de continuer la lecture de son livre qu'elle avait empruntée ce midi à la bibliothèque, espérant se changer les idées, redoutant plus que tout ce « rendez-vous » avec le vert et argent.

La jolie brune était tellement perdue dans sa lecture qu'elle sursauta quand un message apparut subitement sur la page de son livre.

_-Malefoy, il avait ensorcelé ce livre !_

Elle regarda le livre et lut le message, le rendez-vous était fixé dans 15 minutes, elle soupira et ferma le livre et fureta les environs, souhaitant que personnes ne soient là quand elle quitterait la pièce. La Lionne monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre des garçons ; quelle chance que McGonnagal n'avait pas ensorcelée les escaliers des garçons !

La Gryffondor s'avança vers le lit de son petit ami et chercha la carte du Maraudeur ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité ; connaissant l'organisation du jeune homme, elle ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la main sur les objets et espéra que le brun ne voit pas cette disparition avant qu'elle ait pu tout remettre en place.

La jeune fille préféra enfiler la cape dans la chambre des Lions de peur de se faire surprendre ici par un Neville ou un autre garçon de la chambrée ; elle poussa un bref soupir et s'élança à son rendez-vous redoutant fortement cette soirée…

Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'invisibilité, elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler au 7ème et s'arrêta quand elle se trouva devant la tapisserie Barnabas le Follet ; elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, se demandant bien par quelles hérésies, cet homme avait eu l'idée de vouloir apprendre la danse à des Trolls !

La rouge et or se reprit et repensa aux paroles de Malefoy ; pense fortement à une pièce tranquille et remplit de livres ; elle se concentra et passa 3 fois devant le mur avant que la dite porte n'apparaisse enfin ; d'un pas hésitant, elle franchit l'entrée…

Hermione retira la cape et fixa la pièce devant elle, elle remarqua une longue table à sa droite où quelques livres étaient déposés, à son centre, elle trouva un fauteuil de couleur vert et argent et enfin à sa gauche, elle remarqua la bibliothèque dont Drago lui avait parlé. La Lionne s'avança vers le meuble et sortit un livre qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

-C'est de la magie noire, je doute que ça t'intéresses vraiment !

Elle sursauta et remarqua que Drago se tenait juste à quelques pas derrière. Le vert et argent s'avança avec le sourire.

-Alors c'est comme ça que Potty et toi et la belette vous échappez à Rogue ou Rusard, une cape d'invisibilité, sache que même moi je n'en ai pas, je suppose que Potter a dû avoir ce cadeau du vieux fou !

Hermione ne répondit pas et reposa le livre sur l'étagère.

-Ce sont tes livres personnelles ? L'interrogea même si elle était plus que certaine.

Se fut autour de Drago de restait coi face à la question de la jeune fille. Hermione ne le questionna pas d'avantage et se tourna vers la bibliothèque pour regarder les différents ouvrages. Drago se ressaisit et s'installa contre le mur d'un air nonchalant.

-Tu t'intéresserais à ce genre de lecture Granger ?

-Un proverbe dit, soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis !

Le blond ricana.

-Drôle de proverbe, vous les Moldus vous êtes si bizarre !

Elle arbora un sourire plein de fierté et s'exclama d'un air hautain :

-Nous, nous ne rabaissons pas quiconque qui n'est pas un sang pur Malefoy !

-Oh Merlin, je t'ai même pas insulté ! Que me reproches-tu encore ?

-De te fier aux apparences et prétendre plus intelligent que quiconque ! Assura t-elle en s'éloignant avec le livre de magie noire.

Le Serpentard serra les poings et la foudroya du regard. Cette sang de bourbe osait le rabaisser ! Merlin comment pouvait-il être attiré par une fille comme elle ?

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et commença sa lecture, l'ignorant complètement ce qui l'énerva d'avantage.

_-Elle vient pour moi et pas pour ses stupides livres !_ Accio livre !

Hermione était plongée dans sa lecture quand le bouquin s'envola subitement ; la Lionne se redressa d'un bond furieuse d'avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture !

-Mais tu ne cesseras donc jamais de faire cela ?

Le vert et argent s'avança et assura avec le sourire en glissant une main sous le menton de la jeune fille qui le foudroya du regard :

-Sache ma belle que tu as fait un pacte avec moi, respecte le et je ne t'ennuierais pas.

Il retira sa main et elle demanda en croisant les bras d'un air fâché :

-Mais que me veux-tu exactement ?

Drago soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sofa fixant toujours la Lionne au-dessus de lui.

-Tu as dit qu'on pourrait devenir ami non ?

Hermione fut estomaquée par les propos du blondinet.

-Quoi j'ai rêvé ou c'était de la pitié Granger ?

-Non mais je…je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais…

-J'ai changé d'avis ! S'agaça t-il brusquement en se relevant.

Elle le sonda longuement ce qui ne fut pas du goût du jeune homme.

-Merlin mais dis quelque chose ! Cria t-il promptement faisant sursauter la Gryffondor.

-Tu m'as fait venir ici sous un faux prétexte alors ?

-Mais non, tu l'auras ton livre puisque que c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi Miss-je-sais-tout !

Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter un livre qui se posa dans les bras de la Lionne puis il s'éloigna d'un air bougon. Hermione sourit et s'avança vers lui posant une main sur son épaule qui lui donna un bref soubresaut.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je reconnais que mon engouement pour la lecture est quelque fois exacerbé, Harry et Ron me le dise souv…

-…Ne prononce pas le nom de ces idiots devant moi ! Déclara le Serpentard en faisant volte face.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa doucement et il se gratta la tête mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire du chantage pour me demander cela.

-Je suis un Malefoy Granger, on ne quémande pas, on obtient !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi encore ?

-Mais rien, enfin si, cesse un peu tes grands airs de côté, je ne vais pas insulter ta personne en ayant dit simplement oui si tu me l'avais demandé !

-Tu ne comprends rien Granger ! Maugréa t-il dans sa barbe.

-J'ai un prénom tu sais.

-Et alors ? S'exclama t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je doute que des amis s'appellent par leur nom de famille Drago.

-On est pas amis que je sache !

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on le devienne. Le taquina t-elle amusée.

Il grommela et Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler comme ton balafré et son chien.

Elle fronça les sourcils cessant brusquement d'être amusée.

-Arrête d'appeler mes amis comme cela !

-Amis ?

Le blondinet ricana.

-Tu qualifies Potter d'ami, alors que tu sors avec lui, amusant…

Les joues de la brunette rosirent quelque peu.

-Harry est avant tout mon meilleur ami et il le restera toujours quoiqu'il se passe dans l'avenir.

-Drôle de conception du couple Herm mais quoi ?

-Tu m'as appelé Herm.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle Mione comme tes bouffons d'or ? Ou alors Hermy comme l'autre hystérique de rouquine ? S'agaça t-il devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est juste que… c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Avoua t-elle avec sincérité en le fixant.

-Tu devras t'y habitué, car sinon je reste sur Granger !

Elle sourit devant l'air bougon du vert et argent et concéda à sa requête.

-Moi je t'appellerais Dray.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Dray ? Pourquoi ?

-Dra comme Drago et y pour la fin de Malefoy, je doute que les gens te nomme ainsi je me trompe ?

Décontenancé, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Oui mais euh pourquoi Dray ?!

-Tu m'as choisis un surnom différent des autres alors je vais faire pareil, ça sera juste quelque chose entre toi et moi.

Il soupira.

-Si tu veux Grang euh Herm…

Elle afficha un petit sourire puis s'éloigna vers la table pour continuer sa lecture. En vérité, Drago ne lui avouerait jamais mais il était touché de cette attention singulière de la rouge et or envers sa personne.

Le jeune homme hésita puis s'avança vers elle et prit place sur une place à ses côtés.

-Ce livre est fascinant !

-Mais dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne pratique que la magie blanche.

Hermione redressa la tête puis l'interrogea presque timidement :

-Tu m'apprendrais ?

Il fut surpris de sa demande et hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu entres dans ce domaine de la magie, aussi intéressant et enivrant soit-il pour toi, tu devrais te méfier des conséquences.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre et poussa un soupir.

-C'est préférable pour toi Herm, on peut vite devenir dépendant.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et assura d'un ton calme :

-Toi tu ne l'es pas.

-Car j'ai baigné dedans depuis mon enfance et qu'en même temps j'ai aussi fait l'apprentissage de la magie blanche, j'ai trouvé un juste milieu mais quelqu'un comme toi, connaissant uniquement la magie blanche, tu pourrais te conduire à la folie.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire puis Hermione se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue ; le jeune homme ne comprit absolument pas ce geste.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Pour cette mise en garde, je ne chercherais pas à la pratiquer mais au moins la lecture me permettra sans doute d'utiliser plus de sorts pour contrer la magie noire.

Il rigola à ses paroles et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais, tu es bien une sorcière différente des autres !

-Comment je dois le prendre ? S'exclama t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un compliment ma petite Lionne !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle éloigna le livre de magie noire pour ramener celui d'histoire de la magie ; elle pensa fort à du parchemin et deux plumes et tout apparut sous leur yeux ; la jeune fille remit une plume au Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu as été honnête en me disant que tu cherchais mon amitié alors, on fera ce devoir ensemble, peu m'importe si tu as une note égale à la mienne, je te dois bien ça Dray.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai pas invité pour qu'on travaille par Merlin !

-On peut apprendre à se connaître en mettant en commun notre mémoire.

Le vert et argent la dévisagea du coin de l'œil et s'exclama en acceptant la plume :

-Tu es vraiment une sorcière hors du commun !

La rouge et or sourit.

-Compliment ?

-Pas cette fois !

Elle s'esclaffa doucement et ils commencèrent leur devoir.

Au fil des heures, Drago et Hermione partagèrent leur connaissance sur l'histoire de la magie et finalement le devoir de Binns se termina en éclat de rire à leur surprise à tous deux.

-Donc dans ta famille vous avez eu vous aussi un Troll fauteur de trouble ?

-Hélas, mais père a vite éradiquer cette menace, c'était une fantaisie de ma grande tante, à croire qu'elle aurait été parente avec ce géant débile qui nous fait cours !

-Hagrid est gentil.

-Mais reconnaît qu'on pourrait se faire tuer avec ces bestioles ! S'exclama t-il avec conviction.

-Je sais, mais il a bon cœur. Assura t-elle d'une voix douce et sincère.

-Avec un cerveau toqué !

-Dray !

-Merlin quelques fois on dirait que tu te voiles la face !

-Parle pour toi petit prince ! S'agaça t-elle soudainement.

Il lui lança un regard noir puis récupéra son livre et rangea son parchemin sous sa cape.

Hermione se releva d'un bond et s'écria avec irritation :

-Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout de travers ?

-Tu m'insultes Granger !

-Non !

-Si !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers lui pour lui faire face.

-Je dis juste que tu ne vois pas que des gens sont bons, tu te fies trop aux apparences Dray.

-Je suis un Malefoy, les apparences ça comptent !

-En quoi ?!

-Tu n'es pas une sang pure… Cracha t-il méchamment.

-Heureusement…Murmura t-elle pour elle-même sachant bien qu'il l'entendrait aussi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'interrogea par curiosité:

-Pourquoi ne pas vouloir d'un ami comme Hagrid alors que tu me veux moi comme amie ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intéresses et peu importe que tu me crois ou non, ça m'est égal ! avoua t-il dans un accés de colère.

Hermione savait que Drago lui portait un intérêt mais elle n'avait jamais qualifiée ce changement autrement que parce qu'elle était devenue la petite amie de son pire ennemie.

La rouge et or hésita puis posa sa main sur son bras et demanda doucement :

-Pourquoi je t'intéresse Dray ? Tu sais je pensais que c'était parce que je sortais avec Harry mais ai-je raison ou tort ?

Il la regarda longuement puis chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Que tu ne te fies pas qu'aux apparences étant donné que je suis une sang de…une sang de bourbe.

Il se sentit prit au piège mais déclara honnêtement :

-Ton sang est peut être impur aux yeux de beaucoup de gens mais une sorcière comme toi, mérite le respect Herm.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Sans doute parce que tu es la seule fille qui a su me résister ! S'exclama t-il avec le sourire.

La jeune fille rigola sachant qu'il n'était plus sérieux.

-Toi aussi tu mérites le respect Dray.

-Pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Pour accepter de me donner ton amitié.

Il ne répondit rien alors elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Le jeune homme la fixa longuement mais il ne dit mot ; ils quittèrent ensuite la Salle sur Demande et séparèrent.

Hermione se faufila dans la chambre des garçons et par chance, elle ne les trouva pas à part Neville qui ronflait d'un sommeil profond. La brunette quitta la pièce et se cogna sur un torse.

-Mione mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard du survivant ; elle se sentit rougir et ne sut quoi répondre alors Seamus, Dean et les autres charrièrent Harry.

-Alors Harry, tu voulais un rendez-vous avec ta copine ?

-Faire ça dans notre chambre en plus et juste après une soirée pareille !

-Tu nous avais caché ce côté de ta personne Hermione.

Les deux amis évitèrent de se regarder et Ron s'écrira rouge de colère :

-On avait prévu de se voir, elle devait m'aider pour mon devoir de botanique pas vrai Mione ?

La jeune fille sourit au rouquin et hocha la tête ; il se calma instantanément devant le regard chocolat de la rouge et or. Seamus ouvrit la porte et s'exclama amusé :

-Je vais finir par me demander si vous ne faites pas ménage à 3 !

-Répète un peu ça Finnigan !

Il rigola devant l'emportement soudain de Ron.

-Calmes-toi Ron, je plaisante !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard avec Harry puis Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre laissant le Trio d'Or seul.

Ron soupira et se gratta la nuque.

-Désolée Mione…

-Je devrais plutôt te dire merci Ron.

-Mais tu venais faire quoi dans notre chambre ma puce ?

Elle rencontra le regard d'Harry et se rendit compte qu'elle allait encore devoir lui mentir.

-J'allais chercher un livre que j'ai prêté à Neville.

-Et où il est ce livre ?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé Ron !

-Oh, tu veux qu'on demande à Neville ?

-Non Harry, il dort laissez-le.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête puis Ron décida d'aller se coucher se sentant encore gêné par les propos de Seamus même si son ami l'avait taquiné, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était toujours très protecteur de la jeune fille. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et il pénétra dans la pièce puis s'allongea et soupira ; tout le monde le voyait qu'il était amoureux de la jolie brune mais une fois encore, le grand Harry Potter lui avait volé le seul amour de sa vie.

_-Il faut que j'arrive à l'oublier, elle aime Harry, elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte…_

Le rouquin soupira puis se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Hermione et Harry étaient descendus dans la Grande Salle, il était assez tard et le réveil serait sans doute difficile mais ils avaient envie de partager un moment d'intimité.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé rouge et or et se blottit contre lui.

-Ca va mieux maintenant ?

-Je suis idiote mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser Amy Becker de ma tête !

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié cette fois-ci ; la perspective que cette fille pouvait la battre ne lui plaisait guère mais par chance avec Drago, ils seraient avantagés dans un domaine où la blonde ne pouvait les égaler !

La jeune fille repensa au vert et argent, il avait changé depuis hier, elle le voyait différemment. Il cherchait encore à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, mais la Lionne avait perçu son jeu, elle le considérait comme un ami ; aussi étranges ses paroles sonnaient à ses yeux, oui Drago Malefoy était un ami. La rouge et or sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit la main de Harry caressait délicatement ses cheveux, elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avant qu'ils n'échangent un tendre baiser. La guerre faisait rage en dehors de ses murs mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, Harry se fie la promesse de prendre soin d'Hermione, la protéger, l'aimer, il ne laisserait plus jamais personne lui enlever les gens qu'il aimait.

-Je t'aime Mione.

La jeune fille se serra contre Harry.

-Moi aussi Harry.

Ils se fixèrent puis échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de monter se coucher.

Drago était allongé sur son lit ayant jeté des sorts comme chaque nuit à ses camarades de chambrée ne supportant pas les ronflements. Il porta son attention sur le plafond et afficha un sourire en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passée en compagnie d'Hermione.

_-D'ici peu, je t'aurais dans mon lit Granger ! Finalement, j'ai trouvé comment amadouer une Lionne !_

Il ricana puis s'endormit en repensant encore à son plan ; bientôt Hermione Granger serait à lui !

**Rohhhhhh dray cmt t'as pu !! alors tu étais pas sincère ? tu cherches juste à l'attirer dans tes filets ? vil serpent, moi je va aller rapporter tout ça à lulu !**

**Alalalala les mecs moi je vous dit…**


	20. Déceptions

Marcia Malfoy : hum dray est fort c'est sur…oui aime et aimera toujours hermione c'est ainsi ! tu as quoi contre mon pov ryrymione ? t'aime pas leur couple

Krriss : oui mais un serpent très mimi

Malfoy4ever : oui il ment comme il respire lol changer d'avis ? mais pourquoi ? c'est un Malefoy, il a toujours ce qu'il obtient lol

j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chap en tout cas.

_**Chapitre 19 : Déceptions**_

Plusieurs jours défilèrent et les rendez-vous se succédèrent, petit à petit, Hermione commença à trouver de plus en plus étrange le comportement de Drago à son égard ; il n'insultait que rarement ses amis, il ne l'embêtait plus sur quoique ce soit ; en résumé, il avait littéralement changé ! Si bien que ce soir là, elle lui demanda franchement :

-Dray, à quoi tu joues ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête surpris.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-Tu es différent.

-Oui et alors ?

-Dray, on parle de toi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, la fouine qui cherche des ennuies aux Lions !

Il fronça les sourcils et elle se rendit compte du surnom qu'elle l'avait affublée mais au lieu de s'excuser, elle renchérit sur son analyse.

-Il n'empêche que tu as changé.

-Et ça te plait pas ? L'interrogea t-il étonné.

-Si mais, on ne dirait pas toi…

-Dois-je te rappeler Herm que t'as cherché à me connaître, je ne suis pas comme tu le pensais et maintenant tu sembles déçue, à croire que Malefoy te manque plus que le nouveau Drago ! Se moqua t-il en jouant avec sa baguette pour faire apparaître divers objets en tout genre.

Elle ne répondit rien et continua à feuilleter la Gazette des Sorciers puis elle poussa un juron en lisant un article, le vert et argent sursauta puis décida de prendre place à ses côtés.

-Quoi Skeeter fait encore des siennes sur toi et Potter ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et lui remit le journal en fulminant ; le jeune homme fixa la photographie et il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeurs.

« Dolores Ombre réhabilité comme Secrétaire Personnelle du Ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge. »

La photo représentait leur ancienne et non moins regretté Directrice de Poudlard serrant la main de Fudge. Le Serpentard se tourna vers la Lionne qui enrageait.

-Tu ne l'avais pas lu ce matin ?

-Non, j'avais un devoir à terminer pour Hagrid.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment il peut accepter cela !!

-Accepter quoi ?!

-Tu n'as qu'à lire. Maugréa la brunette.

Le jeune homme sourit puis reporta son attention sur l'article et lut à voix haute pour agacer un peu la jeune fille.

-« Dolores Jane Ombrage nous autorise aujourd'hui à publier un témoignage bouleversant de sa personne ! »

Hermione le foudroya du regard alors il leva les yeux vers elle d'un air amusé.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne peux pas lire ses calomnies dans ta tête ?

Drago ricana puis reprit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la rouge et or.

-« C'est lors d'un déjeuner au Chemin de Traverse que cette brillante et chaleureuse sorcière nous a accordée ce privilège. »

-Dray tu veux que je te lance un Silencio ? Demanda la brunette mécontente.

Le blond redressa la tête et la défia du regard, elle s'agaça d'avantage et préféra se taire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Gamin ! Lâcha t-elle brusquement.

-Plait-il ?

-Lit !

Le Serpentard fut enjoué de sa réaction et continua avec avidité sa lecture du journal.

-« Dolores Ombrage nous a alors comté ses mésaventures lorsqu'elle était devenue Directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était un travail éreintant expliqua la femme mais les élèves avaient besoins de discipline le temps que ce pauvre Albus se remette de cette maladie étrange qui l'avait saisit en milieu d'années !

Notre surprise fut grande d'apprendre que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était en réalité malade ! La dame nous raconta alors la suite de cette triste histoire, nous pensions que ce drame a survenu suite à l'arrivée de créatures plus qu'étrange par le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques Rubéus Hagrid, ce demi géant un peu simplet. »

Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à la Lionne et il ne fut guère surpris de la voir serrer les poings avec colère. Drago reprit sa lecture.

-« Il est vrai que c'était un brave homme mais la faute de cette maladie résulte de son incompétence et c'est pourquoi j'ai du prendre des mesures drastiques lors du remplacement d'Albus au sein du poste de Directrice !

Etrangement, je ressentis une grande affection pour cette femme courageuse qui à elle seule voulut sauvegarder les apparences et prendre soins de nos chers enfants ;mais beaucoup de rumeurs courraient aussi à cette époque sur le non moins très célèbre Harry Potter qui selon mes sources a pu remplacer la charmante Cho Chang, la fiancée de Cédric Diggory mort en héros par l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard Hermione Granger qui semblait pourtant éprise à une époque du célèbre Attrapeur Victor Krum ; nous nous doutons bien qu'hélas vivant loin, loin de l'autre, la jeune fille a préférée favoriser celui qui lui avait fait la cours en 4ème année lors du Tournoi des 3 sorciers, ayant sans doute peur de ne jamais revoir la jeune fille qui lui avait pourtant brisé le cœur en accordant ses faveurs à ce cher Krum…Toutefois, le sujet sur le grand amour d'Harry Potter fera l'objet d'un numéro spécial la semaine prochaine, vous saurez enfin tout de la véritable histoire d'Hermione et d'Harry ou devrais-je dire l'amour à sens unique ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire et cela énerva la rouge et or.

-C'est vrai que y a 2ans, on se demandait tous si….

-Oh tais-toi mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange vois-tu, Rita peut dire ce qu'elle veut moi je sais que j'aime Harry pour ce qu'il est et non son titre de héros de la Communauté Magique.

-Si tu le dis !

-Tu doutes de ma sincérité ?! S'exclama t-elle stupéfaite.

-J'ai pas dit ça mais reconnaît qu'elle n'a pas tort que tu sois sortit avec Krum.

Elle baissa les yeux et avoua tristement :

-Je savais qu'il était épris de Cho ; il me remarquait pas alors quand j'ai vu que Victor s'intéressait à moi, je me suis dit pourquoi pas !

-Weasel n'a pas aimé en tout cas, je me rappelle la crise qu'il avait fait au bal, Merlin c'était jouissif ! Assura t-il avec un sourire amusé en repensant à cet événement d'y a bientôt 2ans.

Elle soupira car cela lui rappela que son meilleur ami éprouvait à son égard et qu'hélas, elle ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer.

-Lit donc la suite stp. Quémanda t-elle d'un air las.

Le vert et argent s'exécuta mais s'interrogeant tout de même sur l'attitude de la brunette.

-Oh une minute toi, qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, profites de ce moment et montres-toi gentil, elle tombera dans le panneau.

Il hésita puis s'approcha et la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la jeune fille fut estomaquée par son geste si bien qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un iota alors il chuchota à son attention :

-Moi ce soir là je t'ai trouvé très belle Herm.

La Lionne rougit mais ne releva pas la tête l'enfouissant un peu plus dans le creux de son cou. Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait, il venait de lui avouer son plus grand secret ; oser lui dire que lors de cette soirée pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait été aussi belle qu'une nymphe. Il était pourtant vrai que ce soir là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à son bras et peu lui importé son sang, elle était devenue une jeune fille ravissante et rien que pour cette raison, il avait envié Krum.

Après quelques instants, la jeune fille osa lever les yeux sur le blond et leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt ; il porta une main à sa joue puis se pencha et voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête si bien que le baiser se posa sur sa joue. Il fulmina et Hermione se recula brusquement.

-Je suis désolée Dray, je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry.

Il leva les yeux au ciel furieux ; sentant la colère l'envahir. La rouge et or le regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'aime bien mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller avec…

-…Quelqu'un comme moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien que ton survivant c'est ça ? S'écria t-il mécontent.

-Non !

Il se redressa brusquement et déclara avec rage :

-Merlin moi soit témoin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste à t'écouter me parler de tes débiles de Lions alors que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ton Potter !

Hermione se redressa furieuse et le gifla.

-Si je ne désirais pas être ici je serais partit depuis longtemps, tu es un imbécile de prétendre savoir ce que je désire !

Drago ricana.

-Et que cherches-tu à rester avec moi alors ? Un ami ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui !

Il se tut et réfléchit rapidement, Hermione le considérer comme un ami, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, il avait gagné une bataille et bientôt Potter pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand il aura prit le corps de sa Lionne.

-Bon ok, si tu le dis !

La jeune fille le fixa étonnée, il s'était calmé hâtivement, trop hâtivement à son goût…

Le jeune homme prit place sur le canapé et reprit sa lecture et il découvrit enfin pourquoi elle enrageait ; évidemment cela concerné encore Potter, Ombrage clamait haut et fort qu'elle avait du soutenir Harry en cachette car beaucoup de professeurs à Poudlard avait voulu interner le pauvre garçon. Il sourit amusé et le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, il savourait en silence son chemin dans les draps de Lionne…

Seulement, Drago trop sur de sa personne ne se doutait pas que la rouge et or commençait à se poser de nombreuses questions sur le Serpentard….

Le matin suivant, Hermione montra la Gazette à ses amis et Ron, Neville, Dean et Ginny maudirent haut et fort le nom de Dolores Ombrage.

-Elle se fait passer pour notre sauveuse ! S'exclama Dean outragé.

-En plus cette vipère reprend sa place avec Fudge mais on lui a jeté un sort par Merlin ! Renchérit Neville.

Ron regarda à nouveau l'article et ajouta rouge de colère :

-Et puis c'est quoi ce numéro spécial sur toi Mione, elle sait rien de toute façon toi et Krum c'était rien !

-Euh grand frère, Hermy est vraiment sortit avec lui…

-Et alors ! C'est de Harry qu'elle est amoureuse ! Vieille sorcière !

Rageusement il déchira le magazine et s'empara d'une tartine qu'il mangea d'un air irrité.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et le survivant déclara simplement :

-Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, nous savons que tous les élèves ici savent que ce ne sont que des mensonges et Rita veut encore faire un scoop, elle devrait demander une interview à Voldemort, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi de parlait de moi, ils s'entendraient même très bien tous les deux à discuter de mon cas !

Les éclats de rire prirent échos à la table de Lions.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuit dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Hermione s'éloigna pour se rendre à son cours de Runes Anciennes le nez plongé dans son livre ; par mégarde elle rencontra le chemin de Peeves qui la pourchassa dans le couloir si bien qu'elle dût se réfugier au 3ème étage, maudissant l'esprit car elle arriverait en retard à son cours. La jeune fille se reposa contre le mur, reprenant sa respiration et elle entendit distinctement une conversation…

-Alors Malefoy, il parait que tu te serais assagi, on dit que tu ne coures plus de filles, serais-tu malades ?

Le Serpentard ricana.

-Merlin m'en soit témoin mais non bien au contraire Zanbini, je chasse sur un territoire particulier.

-Tu chasses et qui donc ?

Le jeune homme sourit amusé.

-Je ne peux pas te dire mais elle est plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais, il suffit de lui faire croire monts et merveilles ! D'ailleurs hier soir je crois que j'ai atteint un objectif, elle m'aime bien tu vois, d'ici quelques semaines, elle finira dans mon lit !

Les deux verts et argents ricanèrent tandis que la Lionne serra les poings.

Il lui avait mentit depuis le début, il n'avait pas changé, il cherchait juste à l'attendrir. Ce soir, elle lui donnerait une leçon, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Elle tourna les talons ayant assez entendu de choses.

-Et ensuite tu vas la jeter ? L'interrogea Blaise.

Drago cessa de rire et ajouta avec honnêteté :

-En fait, elle me plait bien, elle est différente des autres filles je crois que je pourrais continuer à la côtoyer.

-Par Merlin, Malefoy serais-tu amoureux ?

-Grand dieu non ! Mais reconnais qu'avoir une femme digne de ta personne, qui a du caractère et qui est belle, est un plaisir pour les yeux et on ne peut que désirer la garder près de soi non ?

-Sans doute, je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais, moi les filles ça va, ça vient, elles sont toutes les mêmes à mes yeux mais si j'en rencontrerais une spéciale comme tu dis, je pense que je ne voudrais pas l'éloigner de moi.

Drago esquissa un sourire et les deux Serpentard s'éloignèrent vers leur salle de cours sachant qu'ils arriveraient en retard mais s'en moquant quelque peu.

Le vert et argent avait dit vrai, même si Hermione Granger serait bientôt à lui, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper ; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se dit que sans doute le goût de la victoire sur ce Potter était un met qu'il voulait savourer encore un peu en compagnie de la rouge et or.


	21. Quand le mal est en toi…

Salut tout le monde ! je sais que j'ai pas majée depuis beaucoup beaucoup de temps mais en voyant HP HBP ma passion pour HP et HGDM est re en force alors voilà enfin le chap 20 et là je bosse sur le 21 ! je promets de finir cette fic, car récemment je lisais des fics sans fin et je me disais on peut pas ne pas finir une histoire et là j'ai vu que MOI, je l'avais fait et c'est pas honnête alors OUI, cette fic aura une fin, je vous le promets !

Bonne lecture !

Xoxo

Lyly

*************

_**Chapitre 20 : quand le mal est en toi…**_

Hermione arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Lions si rapidement que Ron fit tomber sa cuillère.

-Bione cha ba pas ?

La rouge et or le fusilla du regard.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Ronald Weasley !

Le rouquin voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Harry l'en dissuada. Le survivant regarda sa petite amie mais préféra ne pas la questionner vu la fureur dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant. La jeune fille s'en voulait de faire passer sa colère sur ses deux amis mais elle n'avait pu cesser de repenser à Malefoy toute la matinée ; il lui avait mentit, il s'était servit d'elle et à cause de lui, elle avait dû mentir à Harry et à Ron, elle n'était pas simplement fâchée contre le vil serpent mais aussi d'elle-même et de cette « trahison envers ses plus proches amis »…

La jolie brune découpait depuis 5 bonnes minutes sa pomme de terre qui avait maintenant l'allure d'une purée quand Ron s'exclama avec certitude :

-C'est l'article de Skeeter qui t'a rendu comme ça ! Y en a qui t'ont embêtés et ça te met dans cet état ! Ah cette Rita !!

Il grogna et enfourna une patate dans sa bouche ; la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et soupira avant de repousser son assiette de côté. Le brun remarqua son attitude et osa poser un bras sur son épaule.

-Mione, tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son petit ami et lui adressa un mince sourire en hochant négativement la tête, il fut soulagé et elle détourna le visage pour prendre un morceau de pain et du cheddar qu'elle mangea sans grand appétit…

Tandis que Ron était entrain de dévorer sa seconde part de tarte et qu'Harry et Dean étaient lancés dans une conversation sur le Quidditch, la jeune fille tenta un regard à la table des verts et argents face à elle.

Drago était pensif tandis que ces « amis » riaient aux éclats pour une histoire qui était tout sauf amusante ; le blond exhala avant de sentir un regard sur lui alors il leva la tête et rencontra les prunelles chocolat de la rouge et or. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme lui adressa un bref sourire mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête puis chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille de St Potter qui s'esclaffa avant d'échanger un tendre baiser avec la Lionne…Le Serpentard fulmina et le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains se brisa.

-Hé Drago t'as vu tu saignes !

Il fit volte face et foudroya du regard Crabbe avant de se relever.

-Amenez-vous bande de crétins !

-Mais on n'a pas finit de raconter nos…

-…Mais qui s'intéresse à vos stupides histoires !

Les deux simplets se regardèrent et le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Levez-vous par Merlin ou je vous jure que je vous envoie à St Mangouste !

Sous la menace de leur « ami », Crabbe et Goyle s'exécutèrent ; Drago jeta un dernier regard à la table des Lions pour voir son ennemi de toujours rire aux éclats avec Hermione et il tourna les talons pour quitter la Grande Salle sous le regard attentif de la jeune fille.

Le Trio d'Or quitta la Grande Salle peu après ; ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi, le professeur Chourave était absente car une de ses plantes avait contractée une maladie qui demander beaucoup de soins. Les trois Lions décidèrent de s'accorder une journée tranquille dans le Parc de Poudlard avant d'aller rendre une visite à Hagrid qui terminerait son dernier cours d'ici 2 heures.

Le groupe était occupé à discuter qu'ils ne notèrent pas la présence de Malefoy et de sa clique ; jusqu'au moment où Ron se retrouva suspendu en l'air et que des rires gras se firent entendre derrière eux.

-Alors Weasel tu apprends à voler ?

-SALE SERPENT TU VAS VOIR QUAND JE AHHHHHHHH !!

Ron ne put terminer sa phrase car le blond s'amusa à le faire tourner dans les airs. Harry sortit sa baguette et annula si vite le sort qu'Hermione réussit à stabiliser la chute du rouquin à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle s'élança vers Ron pour l'aider à se relever péniblement.

-Ron ça va ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête et s'écria furieux :

-Je vais la tuer cette fouine !!!

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Harry et leur ennemi de toujours face à face…

-Alors le balafré, tu t'amuses bien avec ta sang bourbe et ton chienchien ?

-Ne parle pas de mes amis comme ça Malefoy !

Le blondinet ricana amusé.

-Mais Potter tout le monde le dit, toi le héros de tout les temps, tu cherches à te faire aimer de tous mais au final, ils sont là car tu es célèbre !

Harry serra les poings et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

-Moi au moins je ne les paye pas mes amis !

Se fut au tour de Drago de serrer sa main sur sa baguette mais il ne jeta pas un sort et regarda Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient toujours assis à leur droite.

-Combien tu me vendrais ta catin Potter ?

Le jeune Weasley se releva d'un bond et brandit sa baguette sur le Serpentard avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le retenir.

-Je vais te faire manger ton arrogance Malefoy !

Le vert et argent s'amusa de la situation mais avant que Ron puisse agir, Harry fit volte et cria avec rage :

-Laisse c'est MES affaires Ron !

Le rouquin le fixa stupéfait mais continua à s'avancer.

-Mais Harry, Hermione est notre amie et je…

Le brun se retourna à nouveau et d'un geste rapide, il lança un sortilège sur son meilleur ami qui s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin pris de convulsions.

Hermione porta une main à ses lèvres puis courut vers Ronald et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Ron ? Oh mon dieu Ron réponds-moi !!!

Le jeune homme ne dit mot et continua de trembler alors elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, trop angoisser pour savoir quoi faire…

Le Serpentard sentit son sang se glacer, ses deux balourds s'enfuirent en courant et il voulut faire la même chose mais le survivant se retourna vers lui et la terreur l'envahit. Une aura malsaine se dégagea d'Harry et ses yeux autrefois si verts avaient pris une couleur noire…

-Terminé de jouer Malefoy, tu vas regretter tes paroles !

L'angoisse que ressentit Drago fut imposante, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui d'Harry…Hermione releva la tête pour voir la baguette du survivant tombait au sol avant qu'une boule de feu s'élance vers le vert et argent.

-HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

Soudain, la boule s'arrêta juste devant le Serpentard et s'évapora. Harry reprit contenance et fixa ses mains horrifiés par son geste…

Le blond sentit une présence à ses côtés, il fit volte face et découvrit la longue silhouette de leur directeur. Le professeur Mcgonnagall ainsi que le Professeur Rogue arrivèrent à sa suite. Le professeur de Potions lança un regard noir à Harry et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Qu'allez-vous encore inventer pour le défendre Albus ?

Le vieil homme ne dit mot et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

-Ramenez votre élève mon cher Séverus.

L'homme empoigna le jeune homme mais affirma à l'attention d'Harry :

-Potter, vous avez beau avoir la clémence du directeur, sachez qu'il n'en n'est pas de même pour moi !

Il tourna les talons entraînant Drago qui tremblait quelque peu. Albus s'approcha du survivant et le jeune homme frissonna mais à sa surprise, il s'éloigna pour se rendre au chevet de Ron. Hermione croisa le regard de l'homme et lui adressa un sourire.

-Il va s'en sortir ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un simple « finite incantatum » ; si bien que la jeune fille rougit en se disant qu'elle aurait pu pratiquer un tel sort de niveau 1 ; si la peur ne l'avait pas envahit. Albus se releva et se tourna vers la directrice des Lions.

-Minerva, pourriez-vous reconduire Miss Granger et Mr Weasley dans leur dortoir.

La femme sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son supérieur, elle avait été tellement choquée par la scène que son corps avait été en total léthargie…La directrice concéda et aida Hermione à mettre debout Ron avant de s'éloigner.

-Hermione ! Ron !!!!

A leur appel, les deux amis se tournèrent vers Harry mais ce qu'il vit inscrit sur leurs visages, lui transperça le cœur…

-Venez les enfants, nous allons passer voir Mme Pomfresh, vous avez eu de belles émotions. Affirma McGonnagal. Les deux rouge et or hochèrent la tête et partirent d'un pas lent.

Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais mais sa frayeur fut d'autant plus grande quand Dumbledore se trouva face à lui. L'homme sage fit léviter la baguette du brun et lui tendit ; le survivant fut tellement surpris qu'il n'osa pas la toucher.

-Elle n'appartient qu'à toi cette baguette Harry.

-Oui mais professeur je…

-…Rentrons, nous avons à parler mon garçon.

Devant l'imposante figure ; il ne pu que s'exécuter et pénétra avec son directeur dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre dans le bureau du sorcier et Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil timidement, ayant l'impression de se retrouver devant un tribunal où cette fois, on pouvait l'accuser…

Le brun leva les yeux vers Dumbledore pour le voir retirer ses lunettes en forme de lune et se masser la tempe.

-Mon petit Harry, il va s'en dire que ton comportement me déplait fortement.

-Je sais Monsieur. Murmura t-il la tête baissée.

L'homme remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se releva pour marcher vers le perchoir de son phénix qu'il cajola lentement.

-Vois-tu Harry, ce sortilège aurait pu tuer Monsieur Malefoy si je n'étais pas intervenu.

-Professeur je…

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément si bien qu'Harry n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

-La haine que tu ressens est une force pour Voldemort Harry.

-Je ne sais pas contrôler mes pulsions et je…

-…Tu sais les contrôler seulement pour ton avantage personnel et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite t'apprendre mon garçon ! Affirma Dumbledore

-Je vous promets que je changerais cela Monsieur !

-Nous verrons Harry, nous verrons mais en attendant je crois qu'il est temps de changer tes cours privé ; tu vas les reprendre avec le professeur Rogue pendant quelques temps.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais Monsieur, il me déteste, il ne m'aide pas à avancer !

-Il t'aide à avancer bien plus que je ne le fais car je suis trop clément envers ton comportement Harry. Séverus ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi et je pense que c'est un avantage pour te forcer à maîtriser ta magie.

-J'apprends plus avec vous cette année que je n'ai jamais appris avec le professeur Rogue ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant d'un bond de sa chaise.

L'homme sage s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry ; leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il écouta le sorcier avec attention.

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu Harry, tu aurais déclaré une sorte de guerre dans notre propre camp…Tuer un Malefoy serait un acte que même moi je ne pourrais défendre au sein de la communauté magique. Ne laisse pas ta colère ou ta souffrance prendre le dessus mon garçon, je ne t'aide pas à progresser dans cette voie pour le moment alors tu vas suivre des cours avec le professeur Rogue, utilise cette « punition » comme un repenti Harry et tu avanceras avec plus de sérénité.

Le jeune homme se résigna à la terrible nouvelle, il savait que si Dumbledore n'était pas le directeur, personne n'aurait été aussi indulgent pour ce qu'il avait faillit faire…

-Rentre te reposer Harry, nous nous verrons demain avec Séverus.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta la pièce lentement ; la peur d'affronter Ron et Hermione se faisait d'autant plus grande à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas supplémentaire en direction de la tour des Lions…

Il franchit le tableau de la Grosse et à sa surprise, Ron et sa petite amie n'étaient pas là mais Ginny s'avança à sa rencontre et lui adressa un sourire.

-Où sont Mione et ton frère ?

-Ron est en haut, il dort et Hermy est partit à la bibliothèque.

-Oh je vois

Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour s'installer dans un fauteuil où Ginny le rejoint peu après.

-Hermy m'a raconté que vous avez eu un accident !

Le brun releva la tête surpris par les propos de la rouquine.

-Et tu crois qu'elle va rentrer bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry mais tu veux qu'on revoie la stratégie d'attaque pour le prochain match ?

Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela au vue des derniers événements, il se dit qu'en attendant le retour d'Hermione, il pourrait essayer de se changer les idées.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre mais elle n'avait de cesse de penser à Harry et à son comportement. Elle avait peur de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ce côté de sa personne l'effrayait plus que tout autre chose….

La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette au-dessus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle fut prise d'un léger soubresaut et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Drago. La brunette frissonna et le repoussa légèrement ne pouvant oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques heures auparavant…

-Hé t'énerve pas je ne voulais pas te faire peur c'est tout ! Je vais te laisser vu que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais la jeune fille se releva d'un bond et l'appela.

Le blondinet se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Hermione savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas honnête mais elle ne pouvait réfuter l'idée qu'Harry avait faillit le tuer…

Elle ne dit mot mais ils se fixèrent de nombreuses secondes…

-Ce soir même endroit ?

La brunette hocha la tête puis il partit sans une parole de plus ; elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et se rendit compte de la stupidité de son acte. Pourtant, elle préférait passer du temps avec Drago plutôt que son petit ami, elle ne pouvait chasser la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le parc de sa mémoire…Affronter Harry maintenant serait dangereux, elle devait prendre du recul sur la situation avant de savoir quoi faire exactement…

La Gryffondor se prit la tête entre ses mains, plus perdu que jamais…

Harry était entrain de discuter avec Ginny quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, le brun fixa son attention sur la personne qui venait d'entrer mais sa joie fut vaine quand il découvrit Neville. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, il ne savait pas comment Hermione allait réagir, il l'aimait tellement mais son regard ainsi que celui de Ron lui avait fait plus peur que de se trouver face à Voldemort. Il se sentait si seul en ce moment.

-Harry ça va ?

Le rouge et or leva les yeux vers la jeune Weasley et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais, faut pas t'en faire pour Malefoy, il cherche toujours la bagarre.

-Ouais…

-C'est rien que d'avoir voulu lui faire prendre un bain dans le lac, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça d'ailleurs. Affirma t-elle en riant légèrement.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de savoir la version que son Hermione avait dit à la sœur de Ron. Quelqu'un pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce et le visage de la jolie rousse s'illumina, elle se releva, salua Harry et partit embrasser son petit ami Dean. Le copain de Ginny fit un signe à Harry puis le couple s'éloigna dans le fond de la Grande Salle. Le survivant expira un bon coup puis porta son attention à l'escalier mais resta sur le canapé, paralysé par la peur.

Hermione brandit sa baguette et le livre retrouva sa place en haut de l'étagère puis elle quitta la bibliothèque. La jeune fille regarda le long corridor puis prit la direction opposée à la tour des Lions, elle ne se sentait pas prête à voir Harry. La brunette monta les escaliers après avoir marché longuement et se trouva à la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit sur le sol et se perdit longuement dans ses pensées.

La lionne n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Harry avait fait mais surtout la peur qu'elle avait ressentit pour Drago quand son petit ami avait voulu le blesser ; elle était tellement perdue dans ses propres émotions à cet instant.

Drago se rendit en cours en compagnie de Blaise mais il ne disait mot.

-Hé c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte que Potter a voulu te tuer ? L'interrogea brusquement son camarade.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et assura d'un air nonchalant :

-Potter a juste voulu montrer qu'il savait faire tomber sa baguette mais me tuer ? Blaise, voyons il n'est même pas capable de se battre sans son chienchien de Weasel !

Le serpentard ricana puis pénétra dans la salle de cours après avoir tapoté l'épaule de Drago. Le dit jeune homme fixa l'entrée quelques minutes puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

Drago avait beau se montrer brave devant Blaise, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il avait été effrayé de l'attitude du jeune lion. Ses pas le menèrent en bas de la tour d'astronomie, il n'avait pas le courage d'étudier à l'heure actuelle et son parrain pourrait bien arranger la situation comme toujours, spécialement au vu des circonstances. Le jeune homme grimpa rapidement les marches puis s'arrêta sur la dernière marche quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas seul. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione avant que la jeune fille ne se retourne pour fixer l'horizon. Le vert et argent hésita puis vint la rejoindre, s'adossant au mur à ses côtés.

-On sèche les cours maintenant Granger ?

-Et toi Malefoy ? Murmura t-elle restant toujours face au lac.

Le jeune homme sourit puis ne dit mot. Le silence régna longuement puis Hermione se retourna et le fixa. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis la brunette affirma sincèrement :

-Je sais que tu te joues de moi Drago Malefoy

-Je ne comprends pas un traître mot. Dit le blond avec incompréhension.

La lionne intensifia l'échange visuel avec le jeune homme, respira un bond coup puis déblatéra les paroles qu'elle avait elle-même entendu.

-Tu chasses en territoire particulier, tu veux me faire croire monts et merveilles, d'ici quelques semaines tu m'auras dans ton lit !

Drago perdit contenance un bref instant puis se reprit tout sourire.

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ma belle ?

Le rouge apparut sur le teint de la brunette.

-Détrompes-toi Malefoy, j'ai mieux à faire !

Sans une parole de plus, elle tourna les talons pour partir mais il lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. La rouge et or le regarda furieuse mais le vert et argent ne lâcha pas prise et avoua presque à demi mot, honteux de cet aveu :

-Je t'ai mentit et tu le sais mais ça ne change pas que malgré que tu sois une sang de bourbe, tu me fascines Granger, tu peux bien aimer ton St Potter, ça ne change pas que tu seras à moi et foi de Malefoy je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper !

Hermione fut surprise de cet aveu mais se délivra de sa prise. Les deux gens se fixèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne dise dans un murmure :

-Ce n'est pas en forçant les gens qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut Drago, tu ne l'as pas encore compris.

-Je suis un Malefoy !

-C'est sans doute le problème, tu n'es pas qu'un nom mais ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre.

Il fut décontenancé et la regarda s'éloigner vers la sortie, la jolie brune tourna son attention sur le Serpentard.

-Tu n'es pas ton père Drago Malefoy et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne le veux pas… Je sentais vraiment qu'on aurait pu devenir ami mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi et je ne l'aurais jamais plus, tu peux bien tenter ce que tu veux, je ne te dirais qu'une chose, l'amour ne se prend pas, il se donne et c'est une chose que je ne te donnerais jamais. Déclara Hermione avec sincérité et amertume.

Sans une parole de plus, elle quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant le jeune homme à la fois blessé et en colère. Il avait eu la faiblesse de s'intéresser à elle et elle l'avait cerné à jour, son vrai lui alors que jamais personne ne l'avait fait mais il était un Malefoy et cela lui importé peu ce qu'elle ressentait dans le fond tant qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait…Mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, il n'aurait cru que des mots pourraient l'atteindre, LUI DRAGO MALEFOY ! Elle, une sang de bourbe !

De rage, il frappa le mur et fixa l'escalier par lequel la rouge et or s'était échappé. Avec une détermination sans faille, le vert et argent se jura de conquérir non plus seulement le corps de Hermione Granger mais aussi son cœur.


	22. Lancelot

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez ce new chap, notre dray a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour attraper sa lionne et j'espère que l'idée vous plaira :)**

Malfoy4ever : kikoo et oui lyly est toujours pleine de surprises ^^ j'espère que t'as pas trop longtemps attendu la suite et bonne lecture

Feylie : ma fey je suis contente que ce soit reparlé et que ma fic te plaise encore :) et toi alors elle en est où la tienne hein ?

Gros bisous à ts et bonne lecture

Xoxo

Lyly

**Chapitre 21 : Lancelot**

Bien qu'on avait toujours dit que la salle commune des Lions soit chaleureuse, il n'en n'était rien à cet instant, Harry se retrouvait glacé de la tête au pied, tétanisé par la peur d'affronter ses amis. Qu'allait-il pouvoir leur dire ? Comment justifier l'utilisation de cette magie noire de sa part ? Il était effrayé de ses nouveaux pouvoirs mais encore plus à l'idée que son comportement lui fasse perdre la jeune fille qu'il aimait ainsi que son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Le portrait pivota et le rouge et or était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas une présence à ses côtés ainsi qu'une main se posant sur la sienne.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de lever les yeux et de voir le visage inquiet de son Hermione.

-Harry tu te sens bien ? L'interrogea t-elle soucieuse.

-Mione ?

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement puis caressa sa joue.

-Mione, écoute je suis…

-… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu nous caches quelque chose Harry mais tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi et Ron. Assura la Lionne sincèrement.

Le brun baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Hermione, ça me fait peur, ce n'est pas moi… Malefoy m'a poussé à bout mais jamais je n'aurais voulu le tuer mais y avait quelque chose en moi qui…

Harry se tut honteux de ses propres paroles. La brunette passa une main avec délicatesse dans les cheveux du survivant.

-En as-tu parlé à Dumbledore ?

-Oui… Mentit-il.

-Et ?

-Et je vais reprendre l'Oclumantie avec Rogue. Murmura le Lion d'un ton agacé.

-C'est sans doute le mieux pour le moment, Rogue a été un bon professeur par le passé tu le sais.

-Pas suffisamment, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Sirius par MA FAUTE ! S'écria le Gryffondor.

-Oh Harry.

Sa petite amie le serra contre elle et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes. Après quelques instants, ils se détachèrent, il croisa le regard d'Hermione et hésita à l'embrasser, elle rigola et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je t'aime Harry Potter et je sais que tu n'es pas un être mauvais.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Ils se levèrent ensembles puis décidèrent de monter voir Ron.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils trouvèrent leur ami fixant le plafond. Hermione s'assit sur le lit tandis que Harry restait en retrait, appréhendant la réaction du rouquin.

-Ron, tu te sens comment ? Demanda la jolie sorcière.

-Bizarre…

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry qui fixa le sol avec attention.

-Ca vous est déjà arrivé de rêver que Ombrage vous demande en mariage ?

Le trio d'or explosa de rire, Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras puis Harry se pencha à son tour et Ron l'accueillit tout naturellement. L'accolade dura quelques instants puis les deux garçons se détachèrent et le survivant avoua avec sincérité :

-Ron, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure.

-Oh Harry la douleur n'était rien comparé à un rêve où Ombrage te demande en mariage et t'embrasse….Yerk rien que d'y repenser, c'était horrible !

Les trois compagnons partagèrent un nouveau fou rire avant que le brun ne raconte la même histoire à Ron qui comme Hermione lui jura de toujours être là pour lui. Harry se sentit à nouveau apaisé et c'est dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, qu'il se rendit en leur compagnie à table pour prendre leur diner.

Drago rejoignait la Grande Salle quand il stoppa net face à Potter et ses deux amis. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui détourna le regard puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Je me demande ce qu'il faut à tes chienchiens Potter pour qu'ils ne te voient pas comme un héros.

Le rouge et or soupira puis s'avança à la rencontre du vert et argent.

-Malefoy, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, que tu me crois ou non, je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là.

Il rentra dans la salle sous le regard ahuri du blond, Ron à sa suite puis Hermione s'apprêtait à en faire autant quand il la retint par le bras. Le jeune homme la fixa sans savoir quoi dire et Hermione murmura simplement :

-Laisse-le tranquille Malefoy.

-Herm…Granger, je…

-Ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait.

Le regard de la Lionne se brouilla et elle se détacha de sa prise pour partir presque en courant rejoindre son petit ami. Drago reprit contenance peu de temps après et fit son entrée dans la pièce, sous le regard à la fois jaloux des garçons et enjoleur des filles mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il ignorait tout le monde et s'installa à sa table. Son attention se portant exclusivement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux indisciplinés qui riait avec ses deux amis.

-Alors Mione, tu as préparé ton devoir pour Binns ?

La jeune lionne posa sa fourchette et fixa son ami rouquin.

-Serais-tu entrain de sous entendre quelque chose Ron ?

-Ben c'est-à-dire que…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ronald Weasley tu me fais HONTE ! S'exclama la brune agacée.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa sous le regard rougissant du frère de Ginny et Hermione s'empara de son livre et quitta prestement la table. Le survivant se releva et lui empoigna le bras, elle se tourna vers lui mais on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait guère l'envie de discuter.

-Allez Mione tu sais bien que Ron n'est pas méchant, juste qu'il voulait ton aide et…

-…Vous n'avez qu'à travailler un peu tous les deux !

Elle se dégagea de la prise de Harry et s'en alla. Les Gryffondors le charrièrent avant que Ron ne s'énerve et chacun reprit son repas.

-Harry suis désolé de…

-…T'inquiète Ron, tu connais Hermione, elle va aller lire pour se calmer.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et se reprit à manger.

Drago ne manqua pas l'échange, il se leva à son tour en prenant une pomme et quitta la pièce sous le regard triste de Pansy qui aurait aimé que son beau prince lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Le serpent erra dans le couloir, il savait bien où se trouvait la lionne mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, du moins pas encore.

-« Merlin mais comment peut-on attirer l'attention de cette fille sans qu'elle sache qu'il s'agit de moi ?? »

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et arrêta finalement ses pas. Quand il remarqua où il se trouvait, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le blond savait exactement comment s'approchait de la lionne…

Hermione reposa son livre avec agacement, elle détestait que Ron et Harry se servent d'elle. La jolie brune fixa la bibliothèque, la compagnie de Drago lui manquait terriblement, elle se souvenait que chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec Harry ou Ron, ils se retrouvaient et discutaient ou tout simplement, il l'écoutait.

-« Mais ce n'était pas lui Hermione, Malefoy se jouait de toi… »

La Gryffondor posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne serait pas facile d'effacer le jeune homme de sa mémoire, elle avait vraiment cru en leur amitié. Quelqu'un passa la porte de la bibliothèque et Hermione manqua un battement qui s'estompa presque aussitôt quand le garçon blond de Serdaigle s'éloigna pour prendre un livre. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, dieu qu'elle avait été idiote !

Le silence régnait comme à son habitude dans la bibliothèque quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et Madame Pince brandit sa baguette en essayant de chasser l'animal mais il se posta subitement sur la table de la sorcière qui se redressa étonnée.

Madame Pince la rejoint essoufflée et déclara d'un ton un peu agacé :

-Mademoiselle Granger, vous savez qu'il est pourtant interdit de faire venir un hibou ici !

-Oui pardonnez-moi Madame.

Hermione tendit sa main et le volatile se posa dessus puis elle prit son livre et quitta prestement la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et l'oiseau tendit sa patte.

La jeune fille retira le morceau de parchemin et ouvrit la vitre pour que le hibou s'envole.

En fine écriture, elle pu lire un message qui l'étonna grandement.

_**-On ne devrait pas laisser un ange comme toi seule,**_

_**On devrait le choyer et le garder auprès de soi, **_

_**Comme j'aimerais tant le faire avec toi…**_

_**Petite Lionne sauvage, tu m'as captivé dès la minute où j'ai croisée ton regard mais jamais nous ne pourrons nous rencontrer, t'observer en silence m'est autorisé mais nos destins nous empêcherons de pouvoir un jour nous parler.**_

_**Je resterais ton ange gardien petite Einstein de notre si beau monde.**_

_**Toi ma Guenièvre adorée, puisse ton Arthur te rendre heureuse.**_

_**Lancelot.**_

La Gryffondor fut plus que troublée par ce message et elle se maudit d'avoir fait partir l'oiseau. Son regard se porta autour des gens cherchant ce jeune homme qui d'un message l'avait bouleversée. Quelqu'un l'aimait dans cette école et elle en fut confuse. Bien sure, Ron était amoureux d'elle ainsi que Harry mais QUI, QUI pouvait bien ressentir des sentiments si purs et beaux pour elle ?

Hermione regarda le message une dernière fois puis sourit et le rangea dans sa poche.

Drago afficha un air vainqueur en voyant la réaction de son ennemi. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tendit le bras, le hibou vint s'y poser et il ajouta un nouveau message, ainsi qu'un petit bâton de bois avant que le volatile ne s'envole en direction de la tour des Lions.

La lionne arriva dans la salle commune toute sourire et s'installa dans un fauteuil sous le regard surpris de Lavande.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune fille sursauta presque et stoppa de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas Lavande Brown, la jeune fille essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention de Ron. Et Malgré qu'elle n'aime pas Ron d'amour, elle voulait une fille moins bécasse pour son meilleur ami. La brune s'installa à ses côtés toute sourire.

-Hermione, tu sais que l'autre jour j'ai vu Ron torse nu, il est vraiment beauuuuuuuu !!! Tu sais ce qui pourrait lui plaire à Noël ?

Elle soupira puis déclara l'air de rien en sortant un livre pour le lire.

-Un cognard pour assommer ses groupies.

-Oh !

L'intello leva un œil et vit les yeux de sa camarade brillait de milles feux.

-Oh Hermione c'est une merveilleuse idée !!! Je vais envoyer un hibou pour faire livrer à Pré au Lard le plus BEAU des cognards pour Ronron !

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, Lavende avait quittée la pièce.

-Mon dieu mais quelle cruche !

La jeune Granger reporta son attention sur son livre quand un bruit se fit entendre contre la fenêtre de la pièce. La jeune Gryffondor se releva agacée de devoir interrompre sa lecture mais son mécontentement cessa quand elle reconnu l'oiseau. La lionne détacha le parchemin ainsi que le petit bâtonnet qui s'avéra être un sifflet puis caressa le volatile tout en lisant le nouveau message.

_**Ma lady,**_

_**Ton sourire en lisant mon message m'a réchauffé le cœur,**_

_**Et je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais t'apporter un peu de bonheur.**_

_**Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de savoir si oui ou non ma douce Guenièvre, je puisse espérer un peu d'attention de ta part à travers ce message.**_

_**De plus, ce sifflet te permettra de toujours avoir Merlin comme messager si tel est ton désir d'accepter de me donner une place dans ta vie.**_

_**Ton dévoué Lancelot.**_

-Mon dieu mais que dois-je faire ? C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui se moque de moi ? « Malefoy… » Non, il ne pourrait pas écrire de tels mots, il ne possède pas assez de générosités en lui…

Hermione regarda à nouveau le message puis s'éloigna pour prendre sa plume et écrivit un rapide message avant de revenir vers le hibou, elle lui donna un biscuit sec, le cajola, attacha le message et regarda l'oiseau s'envoler.

Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement, qui pouvait se douter qu'un simple message allait changer sa vie définitivement…

L'oiseau atterrit sur le bras du blond qui lui donna un biscuit avant de le laisser s'envoler à nouveau, Drago n'avait pas besoin de le ramener à la volière, cet hibou appartenait à sa famille mais il était sauvage et pouvait venir grâce au même sifflet qu'il avait donné à la brunette.

Le vert et argent délia le ruban qui retenait le morceau de parchemin et se mit à lire à voix haute le message :

_**-Cher Lancelot,**_

_**Je dois dire que ton message m'a plus que troublée et je ne doute pas de la sincérité de tes sentiments. Peut-être suis-je stupide de t'accorder ce droit mais oui j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître et savoir pourquoi à tes yeux, une simple jeune fille comme moi t'as séduite.**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Hermione G.**_

Le blond rangea le papier dans sa poche et un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres, d'ici moins d'un mois, Hermione Granger serait follement amoureuse de lui.


	23. La découverte de Lancelot

_Kikoo, je tenais à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt j'ai changé d'idées et j'ai mis un peu de tps à l'adapté à la suite et aussi un peu de manque de temps mais je vais poster des chaps plus souvent promis :) j'espère que vous aimerez encore mon histoire !_

_Bisous_

_Lyly_

_**Chapitre 22 : La découverte de Lancelot**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Lancelot dans la vie d'Hermione, au tout début, elle avait trouvé charmant ces petits échanges où un garçon mystérieux lui avouait ses sentiments mais avec les jours, elle avait appris à le connaître et attendait avec impatience chacun de ses messages. La brunette venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle avec Harry, ils s'installèrent face à Ron et Ginny et commencèrent à prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Une horde de Hiboux vint dans la pièce comme chaque jours pour distribuer le courrier. Hermione récupéra sa gazette, regarda la couverture avec elle, Harry et Krum puis porta son attention sur Merlin qui vint se poser à ses côtés. Elle sourit et donna un biscuit à l'oiseau en lui caressant la tête. Le rouquin s'empara du journal et devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-JE LA HAIS !!!!!

Chacun tourna son regard sur lui et Harry demanda ce qu'il avait et il brandit le journal que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir pour le lire à voix haute :

-« Le nouvel amour de Harry Potter ou l'amour à sens unique !

C'est avec une joie immense que j'ai appris que notre cher survivant avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, le pauvre ayant perdu ses parents, son parrain, sa petite amie Cho Chang, il était temps que notre petit Harry trouve l'amour ne pensez-vous pas ?

Il a choisit son premier amour de 4ème année, Hermione Jane Granger, grande et brillante élève de Poudlard mais qui lui avait brisé le cœur en l'abandonnant pour le joueur de Quidditch Victor Krum. »

Harry se tut et fixa son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas nouveau ce qu'elle dit Ron. Assura t-il.

-Lis la suite. Marmonna le roux furieux.

Le rouge et or soupira et reprit sa lecture :

-« Heureusement, cette année Harry Potter a su conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille à nouveau, le combat fut assez rude car la dite jeune fille venait d'avoir eu une déclaration de Ronald Weasley nous a déclaré un témoin de ce moment… »

Harry se tut et fixa son meilleur ami d'un air peiné comme la Gryffondor.

-C'est pas ça le problème ! Assura t-il d'un air bougon.

-Ok.

Il reprit donc la lecture et après plusieurs lignes sur le fait que Hermione avait ouvertement mis en guerre les deux amis, le Survivant ouvrit grand les yeux et cessa de lire puis porta son regard sur Ron qui hocha la tête d'un air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit encore ? L'interrogea Hermione surprise de l'arrêt brutal de la lecture.

-Rien, rien…

Il rangea subitement le journal et malgré les protestations de sa petite amie, il ne lui donna pas alors elle abandonna et lut le message de Lancelot.

_**-Cher Gwen,**_

_**Nous entamons notre dernier jour de la semaine et je voulais te remercier pour ces meilleurs instants que nous avons passés ensembles à travers nos courriers. J'ai beaucoup aimé le livre que tu as transmis hier à Merlin et j'espère que nous pourrons en parler ce soir.**_

_**Bon courage pour ton cours avec les Serpentards.**_

_**Ton dévoué Lancelot.**_

Le cœur de la brunette se réchauffa et elle rangea sa lettre avec empressement puis sortit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit en vitesse un message à son ami puis Merlin s'envola.

-Ta tante t'écrit beaucoup ses derniers temps je trouve. S'exclama brusquement Ginny.

-Oh oui, elle a beaucoup à me raconter sur sa nouvelle boutique, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Déclara la lionne avant de prendre une tartine.

La rouquine la fixa d'un air peu convaincu mais entama une conversation sur le Quidditch avec les garçons.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, le trio laissa Ginny et prit la direction du cours de Métamorphose.

La matinée passa relativement vite et comme à son habitude, Hermione obtint de nouveaux points à sa maison. Les lions se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner quand la jolie brunette s'arrêta de marcher et fixa un Serdaigle qui lui sourit timidement.

-« Lancelot ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement mais cela cessa vite quand elle remarqua que ses deux amis s'étaient retournés, inquiets de ne plus la voir, ni l'entendre.

-Mione ça va ?

-Euh je…j'ai oublié j'ai une recherche à faire pour le professeur Chourave !

-Mais Mione c'est l'heure de manger et…

-…J'en ai pas pour longtemps Ron, on se retrouve là-bas. Dit-elle en les embrassant vite sur la joue avant de la voir filer à toute allure.

Le rouquin échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules et dit qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller manger un morceau. Ron acquiesça et les deux lions partirent pour le déjeuner.

La brunette passa telle une furie devant une horde de Serpentards qui crièrent envers elle mais elle était déjà loin.

-Vraiment malade cette pauvre Granger ! S'exclama Pansy en s'époussetant sa robe que la lionne avait « froissée » sur son passage.

Drago continua à fixer le long corridor puis après quelques minutes, il s'éloigna prétextant ne pas vouloir manger encore un horrible repas de ces stupides elfes. Bien entendu, les verts et argent le regardèrent surpris mais il était leur « prince » alors, ils ne se devaient pas de lui demander son subite changement sur la nourriture pourtant délicieuse de leur école.

Pansy s'éloigna après avoir vu Drago changer de couloir, elle poussa un soupir, elle aurait tellement aimé rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps, mais depuis quelques jours, il passait son temps à écrire, elle le soupçonnait de lier une correspondance amoureuse avec une élève et son cœur se serra à l'idée.

-« Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je l'aime plus que tout ? »

-Hé Pans tu viens ! S'écria Millicente.

La jeune fille au cheveu noir s'éloigna en compagnie de sa maison.

Hermione arriva à bout de souffle dans le parc, elle se plia en deux puis s'installa sur le rebord des escaliers et sorti son sifflet accroché à une chaînette qu'elle cachait sous son chemiser. Elle appela Merlin qui arriva assez rapidement, elle le caressa gentiment puis lui remit un message qu'elle venait d'écrire.

Drago arriva peut de temps après et remarqua la brunette avec son hibou, il esquissa un sourire amusé puis le volatile s'envola alors il rentra dans le château pour ne pas attirer son attention. Peu après, Merlin s'engouffra par une fenêtre et il lu le message. Son visage prit une expression de surprise.

_**-Cher Lancelot,**_

_**Tu dois probablement être entrain de manger mais moi non, du moins pas encore, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la preuve de qui tu étais, cela m'a bien entendu choquer mais cet après-midi avant mon cours de potion, je t'attendrais dans le long corridor du sous-sol.**_

_**Gwen**_

Le blond lâcha le morceau de papier et porta son attention à la lionne qui venait de sortir un livre en attendant sans doute son message. Elle avait trouvé qui il était et était « CHOQUE » !

Drago se gratta la tête, se demandant comment agir véritablement, il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait beaucoup leurs échanges mais si Granger avait vraiment trouvé qui il était, il pouvait dire adieu à une autre tentative.

Hermione commençait à frissonner et se décider à rentrer quand Merlin arriva, elle s'empara de son message et son visage s'illumina.

_**-Chère Gwen,**_

_**Effectivement, il semblerait que tu es trouvé mon identité, j'attendrais ta venue, en espérant que cette découverte ne gâche en rien notre correspondance. Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute.**_

_**Lancelot**_

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle confia un dernier message à Merlin et lui donna un biscuit puis partit en courant dans le château. Le serpentard eut juste le temps de la voir partir, et poussa un soupir, peu sur s'il avait bien fait ou non. Son hibou le rejoint et il lu le message.

_**-Lancelot, **_

_**Même en étant malade je viendrais à ce rendez-vous, rien ne changera je te le promets.**_

_**Amitié**_

_**Ta Gwen**_

Drago replia le message en soupirant, il était plus qu'anxieux, la Gryffondor semblait parfaitement sereine, même ravie. Il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le détestait et se doutait que si elle apprenait qu'il était Lancelot, il pouvait dire adieu à un quelconque contact.

-*Bah tu t'en fiches Drago, tu veux juste la rendre amoureuse, au moins elle aura le cœur brisé tu auras gagné ! C'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe !*

Il partit en direction de ses cours l'air plus sur de lui, oui Hermione Granger pouvait bien disparaître de sa vie, cela ne changerait absolument rien, il était un Malefoy et il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille et bien plus jolie que cette Lionne.

Il s'adossa contre la porte du cachot de son parrain tout en relisant le message de « Gwen » l'anxiété se lisant un peu sur son visage.

-Drago ?

Il se retourna en chiffonnant le bout de parchemin qu'il mit maladroitement dans la poche de sa cape.

-Monsieur.

Séverus Rogue s'avança vers son neveu et l'interrogea surpris :

-Il est un peu tôt pour votre cours de Potion

Le blond fit une grimace puis ignora superbement son professeur.

Le dit homme leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement du jeune homme.

-Vous savez que les vacances de Noël approche Drago.

-Oui et je suppose que Mère vous a invité au banquet en l'honneur de votre si vieux et repoussant ami.

-Drago, cessez donc ce comportement ! S'énerva subitement Rogue.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur son tuteur.

-Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, j'oubliais à quel point vous aimez lécher les bottes de cet ami.

L'homme au cheveux noir se frotta le nez en signe de frustration puis releva la tête pour croiser les yeux du blond.

-Drago, vous devriez cesser de genre de comportement, je doute que vous puissiez cacher vos réels émotions au Lord.

-Je pratique l'Occlumantie avec vous depuis mes 10ans Monsieur, si vous me pensez encore capable d'agir de la sorte c'est que vous pensez que vous êtes vous-même un incompétent !

Sans une parole de plus, Drago s'éloigna. Séverus soupira puis remarqua un papier au sol, il le fit léviter jusqu'à lui et lui le message puis fixa la silhouette de son neveu qui disparaissait du couloir.

-*Ainsi donc mon cher Drago tu entretiens une correspondance avec une jeune fille… Peut-être tout n'est pas perdu pour te sauver de ton futur.*

Il fit disparaître le papier puis tourna les talons. Le blond s'adossa contre le mur à quelques mètres de la salle de classe, il ne savait pas s'il haïssait plus son père, son parrain ou le fou à qui les deux léchés les bottes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas encore le rencontrer, il voulait encore profiter de sa vie, d'embêter Potter, de coucher à droite et à gauche, de parler avec G… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il savait qui il était, un Malefoy et son destin hélas ne lui appartenait pas mais il aspirait tant à n'être qu'un simple sorcier sans rang et pouvoir avoir la vie qu'il rêvait. Le blond se redressa et s'éloigna vers le tableau de fruits, il chatouilla la poire et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Hors de question qu'il se rende dans la Grande Salle, il était suffisamment stressé à l'idée de cette rencontre et voir la Lionne ne ferait qu'accentuer tout cela.

Hermione venait de s'installer à table et à la surprise de Ron et Harry, elle ne mangeait mais dévorait tout en préparant un devoir pour la semaine prochaine.

-Euh Mione tu vas bien ? L'interrogea inquiet Ron après s'être essuyé la bouche.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son ami et il devint rouge de la tête au pied. Elle ne comprit pas son comportement jusqu'à ce que Harry lui tende une serviette, elle s'excusa honteuse et éloigna le plat d'elle pour se concentrer sur son devoir.

-Ma puce tu peux manger tu sais, c'est juste que en général le goinfre ici c'est….

-…Moi ! Termina Ron.

-Non c'est bon les garçons, je vais BIEN, je suis juste TRES impatiente qu'on soit en week end ! Mentit-elle toute sourire.

Les deux Lions se regardèrent surpris de voir leur amie joyeuse d'être en WEEK END, HERMIONE GRANGER !!

Sentant que le vent tournait en sa défaveur, elle posa sa plume et les fixa à tour de rôle.

-Noël approche et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant nos vacances alors le week-end me permettra de me consacrer un peu plus à tout cela.

-Tu as décidé d'aller chez tes parents Mione finalement ?

La Gryffondor fixa Harry avec un large sourire.

-Une petite semaine et ensuite je vous retrouve au Terrier pour la nouvelle année.

Il sourit content qu'elle aille finalement chez elle, une part de lui en aurait voulu à Hermione de négliger sa famille, lui qui n'avait plus que elle et les Weasley.

La conversation dériva sur les fêtes de Noël avant que Hermione ne se relève prétextant vouloir récupérer un livre à la Bibliothèque. Ron termina le gâteau dans l'assiette de la brunette et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bah quoi ? Elle ne va pas revenir ! S'exclama t-il avant de l'engloutir.

Harry explosa de rire devant le regard désespéré de la rouquine.

Le blond quitta les cuisines tout en mangeant sa pomme, il poussa un soupir en pensant à la future « rencontre ».

La jeune fille arriva à bout de souffle dans le long corridor du sous-sol et s'avança le cœur battant. Lancelot allait être là, SON Lancelot. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine en se rendant compte que oui, il était SON Lancelot, elle était SA Gwen et elle désirait pouvoir le rencontrer, lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui et à leur amitié naissante mais pourtant si naturelle. Quand elle entendit des pas venir à sa rencontre, elle sentit son corps se crispait et elle serra davantage son livre contre son buste tout en fixant le sombre couloir...

Drago était entrain de finir sa pomme, perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit sourd, il leva la tête et croisa le regard surpris et choqué de Hermione.


	24. Révélations

_**Bonjour à tous, que de mois ! ou devrais-je dire des années hein ? bah oui la dernière publi date de 2010… tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser car je n'ai pas continué cette fic mais je compte me rattraper ! Par contre les maj ne seront ptet pas « souvent » du moins je ferais mon possible de la finir car vous savez je sais la fin depuis le tout debut lol **_

_**Bref je voulais dire que je ne posterais pas souvent, non pas parce que j'ai un taff ou autre mais simplement car j'écris actuellement mon propre livre et que j'espère être publiée dans l'année prochaine et qu'il est ma priorité number1 (normalement je garderais mon nom d'auteur si cela m'est possible^^) mais mon amour pour hp et hgdm m'est revenu en force récemment et je me dis que je vous DOIS de la finir donc je tenais à dire que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais que je ne les posterais que si vous me prouvez que vous voulez la suite ^^**_

_**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 23 : Révélations**_

Se fut le bruit d'un livre tombant au sol qui attira l'attention de Drago, trop perturbé par sa conversation avec son parrain pour se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait et surtout face à QUI.

-*Merlin, c'est elle ! Mais je dis quoi ? Vu son regard, je crois bien que je me suis trompé…*

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, sa voix avait disparue, elle avait tellement attendue ce moment, tellement espérer revoir ce jeune Serdaigle, son Lancelot et une fois encore, elle s'était trompée. NON ! Il l'avait trompé ! Malefoy avait encore manipulé son esprit mais aussi ses sentiments, seigneur qu'elle avait été stupide !

Notre jeune lionne se ressaisit, elle avait été blessée mais la colère était d'autant plus grande à cet instant précis. Elle se baissa pour ramasser son livre et fit face à son ennemi de toujours.

-C'était toi alors ! S'exclama t-elle furieuse.

Drago savait que ses prochaines paroles scelleraient leur relation. Il était un Malefoy et elle, une simple Sang de Bourbe après tout, il avait aussi un avenir tout tracé et rien ne pourrait changer cela maintenant…

-Moi quoi Granger ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air surpris.

Le teint de la brunette changea et elle s'approcha vivement du blond qui ne scilla pas.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Malefoy, je sais tout ! Comment as-tu pu aller aussi loin et…

-….Une minute Granger, si tu crois que c'est ma faute si ton Potter chéri va avoir des ennuis pour la potion à rendre cet après midi, tu….

-…Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? L'interrogea t-elle décontenancé.

Drago ricana puis affirma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pour dire vrai non, je mange une pomme et marche dans le couloir et tu m'agresses ouvertement Granger. Tu sais que je pourrais te retirer des points ?

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, à la fois sous le coup de la surprise et du soulagement. Il n'était pas Lancelot, il n'avait pas été aussi loin…

Drago analysa l'expression sur le visage de la rouge et or, elle semblait apaisée. Il avait eu raison de ne rien dire car étrangement, la voir à nouveau peiné aurait été difficile pour lui…

Hermione fixa le jeune homme sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir pu « agresser » Malefoy de la sorte mais aussi d'avoir pu douter de SON Lancelot.

Il sentit son malaise alors il ricana légèrement puis s'éloigna sans un regard pour elle.

La brunette se retourna pour regarder le Serpentard quittait le couloir puis elle afficha un petit sourire, fixant de droite à gauche pour voir si son doux chevalier allait arriver.

Le blond fixa la jeune fille, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle était de dos. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle sache la vérité. La patience serait sa meilleure alliée.

Hermione attendit une petite heure, mais le long corridor était désert depuis le départ de Malefoy. La jeune fille soupira, son Lancelot ne viendrait pas maintenant et peut-être ne souhaitait-il plus du tout lui reparler ?

La lionne s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis quand Merlin arriva à ses côtés elle réceptionna un morceau de parchemin mais laissa le volatile repartir avant que Rogue n'arrive.

_**-Chère Gwen,**_

_**Le courage d'un Gryffondor n'est pas ce qui me caractérise et la peur de te faire face n'a pas pu m'aider d'avantage.**_

_**Oh ma tendre amie, comme j'aurais aimé t'approcher en ce jour mais je préfère rester ton chevalier dans l'ombre.**_

_**Puisses-tu me pardonner ce manque de hardiesse.**_

_**Je reste ton éternel Lancelot et peut-être qu'un jour prochain, nous pourrons enfin nous rencontrer.**_

_**Bon courage pour le cours de Potions, je penserais à toi.**_

_**Lancelot**_

La brunette serra le bout de papier dans sa main et sourit.

-Moi aussi je penserais à toi Lancelot, où que tu sois. Murmura t-elle doucement.

Drago remarqua le sourire sur les lèvres de la lionne et étragement, pour le reste de la journée, il en fut satisfait. Lancelot avait une place dans sa vie mais lui Drago Malefoy ne le pourrait pas encore ou peut-être même jamais…Pourtant à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui lui importait c'était ce simple sourire.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula, Lancelot et Gwen s'échangeaient de plus en plus de messages, ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus, ils avaient une telle complicité que l'envie de le voir était d'autant plus forte pour la lionne mais Drago ne le voulait pas, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de lui.

-Elle le sera bientôt, foi de Malefoy !

Il eut un petit rire puis envoya Merlin. Drago s'éloigna pour lire un livre en attendant une réponse.

-Alors Drago c'est intéressant ta lecture ?

Le blond leva le nez de son livre pour découvrir Blaise Zabini un camarade de classe.

-Assez oui mais en quoi ça te concerne Zabini ? L'interrogea t-il en retournant à sa lecture.

Blaise rigola puis s'installa à ses côtés.

-Disons que je m'ennuie un peu ce soir alors je me demandais si tu voulais…

-…Blaise je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

Le serpentard rigola puis assura :

-Crois moi même si t'es mignon, je m'intéresse qu'aux filles Malefoy.

Le blond posa son livre brusquement et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait exactement.

-Discuter un peu Quidditch devant un bon Whisky pur feu alors ça te dit ?

Drago soupira puis son attention se porta sur le hibou qui revenait vers lui, son visage changea littéralement ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Blaise. Le jeune homme blond retira le parchemin sur la patte de son hibou et le lut expressément.

-Alors comme ça t'es amoureux Drago ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-il en fixant son compagnon.

Blaise sourit d'avantage en montrant du regard le courrier.

-Ton expression a changé tout d'un coup quand t'as vu ton hibou. Affirma le noir.

-Merlin tu t'es pris un cognard dans la figure Zabini !

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu et déclara amusé :

-Tu le vois ptet pas encore mais si t'es pas amoureux Malefoy, en tout cas t'es bien accroché à cette fille.

Drago chiffonna le message et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon puis se releva d'un bond et s'empara du col du brun.

-Cette fille sera dans mon lit dans moins d'un mois et c'est **ELLE** qui va m'aimer sombre idiot, je me contrefous de ses foutaises de l'amour et oses redire ses mots encore un jour et tu devras me supplier pour que la douleur cesse !

Il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna furieux pour descendre aux dortoirs mais Blaise ajouta avant de boire une gorgée :

-Ok, ok, je dis plus rien mais tu verras toi-même !

-Je verrais rien du tout idiot, un Malefoy ne s'importe pas de ses choses là. Drago assura sans un regard pour son ami.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il sortit sa baguette et envoya violement une commode contre un mur puis s'installa sur son lit, sa tête dans ses mains.

Après quelques instants, il se calma puis ressortit le papier froissé et affirma d'un ton désemparé :

-Cette sang de Bourbe n'est rien pour moi ! Je vais juste la prendre à Potter et lui briser le cœur, elle n'est…elle n'est rien pour moi !


	25. Proposition

**Bon je sais pas si vous voulez toujours me lire donc je vais juste poster un court chap et je vous donne jusqu'****à mi-****aout pour me prouver que vous voulez la suite car moi je bosse dessus mais si vrt personne ne veut la lire eh bien tant pis je la garderais pour moi **** alors quelques ptites reviews me prouveraient le contraire hein )**

**Bisous et bonne lecture **

**Lyly**

_**Chapitre 24 : Proposition**_

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son cœur battait si vite, elle avait littéralement abandonnée son devoir d'Histoire de la magie pour accueillir Merlin et lire ce message si important à ses yeux.

_**-Ma tendre Gwen,**_

_**Tu m'as bien faire rire en me racontant ta mésaventure avec Peeve dans le château. N'est-ce pas trop dur de faire ses rondes si souvent ? J'envie ton ami Weasley pour pouvoir les faire à tes côtés. Hier soir j'ai imaginé ce qu'aurait été cette soirée si j'avais pu être à tes côtés et si Peeves m'aurait attaqué aussi. Oh ma douce amie comme j'aimerais partager ses instants si infimes avec toi.**_

_**Noël approche et oui je quitte le château aussi, mon père veut me voir plus que tout et même si l'idée de le revoir ne m'enchante pas je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et toi que fais-tu pour tes vacances ?**_

_**Es-tu impatiente du bal de Noël ? Moi je le suis même si je ne pourrais être à tes côtés…**_

_**J'aurais au moins le plaisir de te voir dans ta toilette.**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire mon devoir de Potions, merci encore de ton aide ma Gwen.**_

_**Ton Lancelot**_

Hermione se saisit de sa plume et commença à lui répondre sans perdre une minute…

Drago était entrain de finir son devoir de Potions quand Merlin entra dans la grande Salle des verts et argents. Plusieurs Serpentards regardèrent leur « leader » qui s'emparé du document avec un large sourire. Pansy s'approcha alors qu'il allait commencer sa lecture.

-Qui t'écris comme ça Dragounet ?

-Personne et occupes toi de tes affaires ! Ordonna le serpentard sans lui jeter un regard.

-Mais c'est pas personne qui peut t'écrire, je suis pas si bête que ça hein !

Drago leva les yeux vers la brune et la fusilla du regard, elle tressaillit et bafouilla en tremblotant :

-Mais…Mais Drago je m'inquiète pour toi, et si cette fille te brise le cœur et que…

-…T'inquiète pas pour ça Pans, il en est amoureux fou !

-QUOIIIIIIII ?!

-Merlin Zabini mais tu vas arrêter ! S'écria Drago furieux.

Pansy se m'y à pleurer et à vociférer des insultes sur la poufiasse qui utiliser son ptit Drago. Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez, prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans pour autant oublier de lancer _un silencio_ sur sa camarade hystérique.

Drago s'installa sur son lit et recommença sa lecture après avoir jeté un sort sur la porte d'entrée, s'évitant toute visite importune.

_**-Mon Lancelot, **_

_**Moi aussi j'imagine certains de nos moments ensembles et je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on se rencontre mais est-ce si impossible que cela ? Oh j'aimerais tant passer ses heures à te dire ces si belles choses au lieu de les écrire même si comme tu le sais, j'adore écrire. Tu fais ton devoir de Potions ? Moi aussi j'allais le faire, demain je serais en cours avec les Serpentards mais avant je ferais un cours de Runes Anciennes, nous ne sommes pas nombreux et les cours avancent bien. Pratiques-tu cette matière aussi ? **_

-Elle cherche à me piéger ici. Déclara le blond avec un petit sourire narquois.

_**-Bon je sais que tu ne me répondras pas…Bien essayé non ?**_

-J'avoue ma douce, j'avoue.

_**-Pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas à aller chez tes parents à Noël ? Moi j'ai hâte de les revoir car je m'inquiète tous les jours avec le retour de Voldemort, ne prends pas peur hein ! Je sais que peu arrive à dire son nom mais j'y arrive car je pense c'est un bon moyen de surmonter sa peur et j'ai peur de lui, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire aux gens que j'aime…**_

_**Est-ce parce que tes parents sont moldus que tu crains de les revoir ?**_

_**Tu ne devrais pas et juste profiter des instants à leur côté, ils sont si précieux et peut-être bien les derniers. Je n'aime pas à me dire cela mais vu mes expériences passées, il est difficile de croire que nos familles et amis sont en sécurité en dehors de ces murs…**_

Drago stoppa sa lecture et pensa aux paroles de la Lionne, oui rien n'était plus sur que Poudlard, surtout pour lui…

_**-J'y pense si vraiment tu ne veux pas y aller, tu pourrais rester ici et je t'écrirais tous les jours et on pourrait essayer de se voir à Pré Au Lard non ? Oh Lancelot j'aimerais tant te rencontrer !**_

Il soupira et se gratta la tête.

_**-Moi aussi j'ai hâte du bal et si tu le souhaites…Je pourrais t'accorder une danse ce soir là, je ne danserais pas qu'avec Harry mais Ron aussi, il est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il veut éviter Lavande Brown un peu à cette soirée…Alors le veux-tu ? **_

_**Bon mes camarades reviennent, je vais reprendre mon devoir car elles vont parler sans cesse de garçons et maquillages et ce n'est pas dans mes objectifs ici.**_

_**Réponds-moi pour le bal !**_

_**Bon courage pour ton devoir **_

_**Ta Gwen**_

Drago relut à nouveau la lettre et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond incertain.

Hermione semblait de plus en plus proche de « lui », les jours passaient et plus elle se confiait à lui et il remarqua qu'il le faisait aussi, même si à ses yeux, elle le prenait pour un moldu ou pire encore… A cette pensée il fit une grimace de dégoût, il regarda à nouveau le parchemin et resta bloquer sur la demande pour le bal.

-Danser avec toi Granger, Merlin à Halloween tu avais été si parfaite…

Drago dormit peu cette nuit là, préoccupé par l'invitation de la Lionne…


	26. le bal de noël

_**Bon voilà nous sommes mi-août et j'ai pu voir un infime progrès dans les reviews mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre d'autres viendront car pour les lecteurs de cette fic, je pense qu'ils devraient avoir des réactions suite à ce chapitre en tout cas je l'espère. Je vous donne jusqu'à début septembre pour avoir vos avis car me lire ça me fait plaisir mais le plus important pour un auteur c'est quand même de savoir ce que les fans ont aimé alors faite un effort et je vous promets d'en faire pour cette fic et vous aurez la fin ! Parole de sorcier ^^**_

_**Lh42**__** : Merci pour ta review, cette suite dans un sens je te la dédis car tu es la seule review que j'ai eu. Oui je n'ai pas abandonné et je compte bien la terminer. Mais dis-moi que penses-tu de mon triangle amoureux ? Et connaissais-tu la première version ? N'hésites pas à me donner un avis détaillé pour la suite, je serais ravie de te répondre **____** bisous et bon 15 août lyly**_

_**Chapitre 25 : Le bal**_

En cette dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, tout le château était en effervescence. En effet, en début d'année Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal à Noël le samedi soir, et une sortie à Pré Au Lard le samedi matin pour que les demoiselles puissent se faire belles. Les Préfets en Chef n'étant pas très débrouillard, Drago avait repris le travail de ses incapables et il était bien décidé à s'en charger avec Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille était plongée dans son devoir quand un livre tomba abruptement ce qui la fit sursauter.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Granger.

-Et en quoi donc Malefoy ? On a pas cours de potion avant mercredi maintenant et à ce que je sache tu es le meilleur élève de…

-…Je parle pas de ça mais du bal ! S'agaça t-il.

Hermione le fixa interloquée puis demanda avec stupéfaction :

-Tu…Tu comptes pas m'inviter quand même ?!

Le Serpentard eut un petit rictus puis il affirma en s'installant face à elle :

-Peut-être bien Granger et j'utiliserais ptet un Imperium…

-Malefoy si tu oses faire ça je…

-…Granger, Granger je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Dois-je te rappelais que nous sommes préfets ?

-Oui et ?

-Et je t'avais déjà dis que les Préfets en Chef étaient des idiots alors on va préparer le bal.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis demanda suspicieusement :

-Tu n'as pas une arrière-pensée ?

-Non désolée Miss Je sais tout, j'ai déjà une cavalière et une sang pure qui plus est alors je tiens à ce que la soirée soit PARFAITE.

La rouge et or leva les yeux au ciel puis concéda et ils décidèrent de se voir cet après midi après leurs cours respectifs de Sortilèges pour Drago et Etudes des Moldus pour Hermione.

-Alors on se retrouve à la bibliothèque vers 16h ?

-Ça me va Malefoy mais je pense qu'on aurait pu le faire avec les Préfets en ch…

-…Cette fête doit mettre à l'honneur nos capacités à gérer nos futurs rôles Granger et pour la dernière fois tu n'as pas le choix !

Sans une parole de plus, Drago quitta la pièce d'un mouvement de cape et Hermione le regarda partir « impuissante »…

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Hermione fut soulager qu'elle n'eut pas un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain alors que Ron se préoccupait déjà de celui à rendre le lendemain pour le professeur Binns.

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas aller à l'entrainement de Quidditch et faire ton devoir ! S'exclama son amie en s'éloignant vers l'escalier des filles. Ron maugréa quelque chose et elle se retourna furieuse.

-Ronald Weasley, l'an prochain nous avons nos ASPICS et tu ne penses qu'à voler sur un stupide balai !

-Mais c'est important et puis je veux pas que cette fouine gagne la coupe et puis toute façon t'es qu'une fille ! S'énerva t-il en devenant tout rouge.

-Je ne suis QU'UNE FILLE !

Ron déglutit.

-Euh c'est pas ce que je voulais d…

-…Débrouilles-toi tout seule pour tes devoirs RONALD après tout je ne suis qu'une FILLE alors je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi tu n'arrives à rien !

Elle tourna les talons plus qu'agacés et grimpa l'escalier.

-Mais Mione je…

-…Tu as encore dis quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas toi.

Il fit volte face pour voir son meilleur ami. Le rouquin soupira puis hocha la tête et Harry posa une main compatissante sur son épaule puis ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Ron lui raconta tout.

-Ah je t'envie Ron, j'aurais tout donné pour aller à cet entrainement plutôt que passer mon temps avec Rogue. Affirma le garçon à la cicatrice l'air pensif.

Son meilleur ami rougit de plus belle et le brun sourit gentiment avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre leur professeur «bien aimé ».

Ginny dans la salle commune et vit son frère entrain de fixer l'escalier.

-Tu attends quoi ici Ronron ?

Il se retourna et s'écria furieux en devant tout rouge :

-M'appelle pas ainsi !

-Ta future cavalière le fait bien.

Ron fit une grimace et sa sœur rigola mais s'arrêta quand elle vit sa meilleure amie les rejoindre. La plus jeune salua son ainée mais remarqua la vive tension entre elle et son crétin de frère alors elle s'excusa et monta se changer pour l'entrainement. Le rouquin traina les pieds l'un devant l'autre alors que la jeune brunette caressait son chat tout en préparant des affaires.

-Euh Mione écoute je…

-Non RONALD WEASLEY je ne t'ECOUTERAIS PAS ! Assura t-elle d'un ton coléreux en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme déglutit, il soupira et ajouta en marmonnant :

-Suis désolé Mione, je suis qu'un idiot…

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et eut un petit sourire.

-Ca c'est vrai et tu vas te débrouiller TOUT seul pour ton devoir.

-Quoi ?! Mais Mione me suis excusé et puis faut le rendre DEMAIN et ce soir on a Astronomie je vais pas dormir de la nuit !

-Tu peux le faire avant minuit si tu écourtes un peu ton entrainement.

-Mais NON on peut pas, on doit battre cette fouine de Malefoy et…

-Eh bien Bon courage Ronald !

Elle prit son sac et passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame sous l'air perdu de son ami.

Hermione arriva comme une furie dans la bibliothèque si bien que Mme Pince la réprimanda mais contre toute attente, la Lionne la dévisagea avec colère et s'exclama d'une voix haute :

–Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de vos journées que de surveiller chacun des élèves qui rentrent ici ?

-Oh Miss Granger comment osez-vous ! Affirma la vielle femme, une main sur le cœur. Si vous continuez je serais obligée de vous interdire l'accès ici, Ajouta t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Faites donc, je viendrais quand même après avoir avaler du Polynectar, Affirma la brunette, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

La bibliothécaire ne trouva rien à ajouter et tourna les talons, sous le regard surpris des nombreux élèves présents. Hermione afficha un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et croisa les bras victorieuse.

-Eh bien Granger, c'est la première fois que je te vois si remonté. Tu es sure que tu n'es pas d'une autre maison ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui la fixait avec amusement.

-Je suis sure que si tu continues à me poser des questions je vais te faire avaler ton parchemin Malefoy, Déclara t-elle, d'un regard noir avant de se diriger vers une table.

Drago ricana avant d'aller la rejoindre et s'installa face à elle.

-Dispute d'amoureux ?

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à sortir sa plume et ses notes.

-Bon ok c'est pas ça. Mauvaise note alors ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et ajouta d'un ton agacé :

-Arrête de te comporter comme un ami que tu n'es pas Drago et faisons notre devoir de préfets veux-tu.

-Bon j'en conclue que c'est ta belette qui a encore fait une bêtise.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux devant sa perspicacité mais contre toute attente, il n'ajouta rien de plus alors ils commencèrent à planifier la fête.

Au bout d'une bonne petite heure, Hermione s'était calmée et ils recherchaient un thème pour la soirée.

-Pourquoi ne pas encore mélanger l'univers moldus et sorciers ? Proposa t-elle, enjouée.

-Nous avons les mêmes rites pour Noel Miss je sais tout qui semblerait devrait porter le nom de Miss j'oublie tout.

La rouge et or fronça les sourcils et raya une partie de ses notes.

-Alors restons dans le classique, un groupe de chanteurs sorciers et des tenus de soirées sorcières ou alors on peut ajouter les couleurs typiques de noel, le rouge et vert, Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Rouge et Vert ?

-Oui les couleurs de noël.

-Granger, Granger…Tu te rends compte que d'une certaine manière c'est un mélange de nos deux maisons ou tu me proposes une trêve l'air de rien ?

Hermione se gifla mentalement, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement mais elle ne souhaitait pas que le Serpentard s'en doute alors elle avoua avec un large sourire :

-Bien sur Drago et je te propose même une danse avec Harry si tu le souhaites.

Le blond grimaça et elle se retint de rire. Quand ils se séparèrent le bal était organisée et il la laissa apporter les notes à leur Directeur ce qui la surpris grandement.

-Histoire de bien commencer notre trêve, Ajouta t-il, avec un mince sourire avant de la quitter.

Hermione ne put se retenir de lui rendre même s'il lui tournait le dos.

Dumbledore accepta leurs idées pour la fête et il félicita Hermione en ajoutant qu'il savait qu'elle serait une excellente préfète en chef si bien sur Merlin lui attribuait ce cadeau l'année prochaine. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la Lionne pour rejoindre ses amis, leur pardonner et les aider pour leurs devoirs sous l'incompréhension totale de Ron…

La semaine fila rapidement et les préparatifs continuèrent si bien que Hermione et Drago durent se voir assez souvent dans la semaine pour trouver un groupe de chanteurs ainsi que le menu et leur trêve se prolongea dans une ambiance agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

La veille de la sortie à Pré Au Lard, Hermione était dans sa chambre à écrire une énième lettre à Lancelot, elle sourit confiante car il n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse pour la danse alors peut-être était-ce un signe que son mystérieux ami avait accepté sa proposition. La Lionne caressa Merlin avant qu'il ne s'envole dans le Lointain.

Drago était dans la salle commune à discuter avec Blaise quand on toqua à la fenêtre, il se retourna puis formula un sort avec sa baguette et la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser l'oiseau le rejoindre. Il récupéra le parchemin et le rangea puis laissa son oiseau partir.

-Encore ta chère et tendre, elle semble vraiment amoureuse de toi, S'exclama Blaise en ricanant, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

-Amoureuse je ne sais pas mais disons que je pense que le bal me permettra d'arriver à mes fins, Avoua le blond, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Blaise s'esclaffa et manqua s'étouffer quand Pansy cria le prénom de son partenaire de beuveries. La jeune fille s'avança avec rapidité vers le blond puis se posta devant lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Dragonichou j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

-Tu quittes Poudlard ? Non sérieux Pansy, là ça serait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, Affirma le Serpentard, en buvant son whisky pur feu.

Blaise rigola devant les propos de Drago mais Pansy ne fléchit pas et ajouta :

-Je voulais te dire que j'ai trouvé un cavalier pour le bal et que malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi.

-Je t'avais invité ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas, à croire que j'ai reçu un sort d'oubliette.

Blaise faillit recracher sa boisson ce qui agaça grandement la jeune fille qui tapa du pied sur le sol puis se pencha sur le blondinet et avoua furieuse :

-Je sais que tu n'as personne pour le bal et pour une fois la brave Pansy ne sera pas là sauf si bien sûr, tu me supplies de t'accompagner. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy mais je ne suis pas qu'une simple idiote sans cervelle qui écarte les cuisses pour toi.

-A ce que je sache, tu ne les as jamais écarté pour moi enfin une fois mais Merlin m'en soit témoin Pansy, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, Assura t-il, avec sarcasme avant de la repousser pour se servir un autre verre.

La pauvre jeune fille sentit ses yeux lui piquaient alors sans une parole de plus, elle tourna les talons et descendit dans son dortoir.

-Tu as été dur avec elle, Affirma Blaise en posant son verre sur la table.

-J'ai couché avec elle y a deux ans car elle disait vouloir juste connaitre sa première fois avec l'un des meilleurs coups de Poudlard mais depuis…Elle ne me lâche plus et essaye par tous les moyens de pousser son père à faire une demande aux miens pour nous fiancer…

-Merlin…Je ne la savais pas si... « envahissante ».

-Au moins, mon père n'a pas eu la bêtise d'écouter le sien et j'espère qu'il restera sur ses positions, Dit Drago, en avalant le whisky d'une traite.

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis le préfet l'abandonna, prétextant un subite mal de crane, à cause de Pansy.

Le brun lui suivit du regard et murmura avant de porter son verre à sa bouche :

-Tu es plus qu'accro à cette fille Drago, tu ne me tromperas pas.

Le blond s'installa sur son lit et jeta divers sort autour de lui, comme à son habitude pour être tranquille puis sortit le parchemin de sa poche et commença sa lecture, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Cher Lancelot**_

_**Plus qu'un jour avant le bal ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait avec Drago : c'était une semaine assez étrange pour moi, je suis entrain de faire une trêve avec ce vert et argent, le crois-tu ? C'est la magie de Noel non ?**_

Drago afficha un sourire amusé puis continua à lire.

_**Toujours est-il que nous avons bien travaillé ensembles et j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, acceptes-tu une danse avec moi ? Je t'en prie j'aimerais tant te voir et je sais que ça serait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noel si tu me disais oui.**_

Drago perdit soudainement son sourire, il ne pouvait pas griller sa couverture publiquement...

_**J'attends ta lettre avant de dormir, en espérant que tu m'accordes ce cadeau.**_

_**Je t'embrasse**_

_**Ta Gwen.**_

Le blond soupira puis prit sa plume et rédigea sa réponse…

Hermione lisait un livre quand Merlin pénétra dans la pièce, elle avait laissé ouvert la fenêtre car elle se trouvait seule pour l'instant. Toutes les filles discutaient dans la salle commune sur leurs tenus pour le bal mais la Lionne avait prétexté un mal de tête pour écrire à son ami.

La jeune fille sourit puis s'empressa d'ouvrir le parchemin.

_**Ma Merveilleuse Gwen,**_

_**Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer « pactiser » avec ton ennemi même si je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour notre école que cette rivalité cesse, même si ce n'est que le temps d'une soirée. J'aimerais t'offrir ce merveilleux cadeau mais je ne peux te promettre cela et si par chance nous dansons ensembles, j'espère que tu sauras me reconnaitre, moi ton Lancelot qui te dévoile son âme à travers nos écrits.**_

_**Je ne doute pas de tes talents pour la soirée, tu es tellement intelligente et créative.**_

_**Bonne nuit ma douce Gwen**_

_**Ton Lancelot**_

Hermione soupira mais lui envoya un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de se coucher.

Le bal battait son plein, Hermione dansait avec Ron sous le regard courroucé de sa cavalière Lavande Brown.

-Elle va me hair pendant des semaines, Assura la jeune fille, en tournoyant dans sa robe verte et rouge.

-Et moi je vais t'adorer pendant tout ce temps.

La jeune fille afficha un sourire puis laissa Ron la faire tournoyer, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

La musique s'arrêta et ils applaudirent le groupe comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

-Tu as fait des prodigues Mione, Affirma le rouquin, tout sourire.

-Merci.

-Il a raison ma puce, tu as fait des miracles.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers le survivant qui portait une magnifique robe de sorcier, aussi belle que celle pour le bal dans leur 4ème année sauf que cette fois, il était au bras de la plus jolie jeune fille de la soirée car Hermione avait une nouvelle fois fait des ravages dans la foule avec sa robe rouge et verte qui épousait à merveille ses formes et ses cheveux étaient simplement retenus par un rubans où se mélanger les deux couleurs.

-Harry où étais-tu passé, nous t'avons cherché tout à l'heure, Assura son meilleur ami.

-Dumbledore voulait me parler en privée.

-Rien de grave, S'enquerrait la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

Pour réponse, il se saisit de sa main et l'invita à danser. Sa petite amie sourit et le laissa l'entrainer dans la foule. La musique était douce et la présence d'Harry à ses côtés lui apporta une sérénité, si bien qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le laissa l'enserrer d'avantage.

-Harry, tu te rappelles notre 4ème année ? Murmura-t-elle, en rougissant.

Il se renfrogna brusquement mais se reprit et répondit par la positive.

-J'avais des sentiments pour toi mais aussi pour Victor et j'étais ravie d'aller au bal avec lui mais bizarrement j'aurais aimé être avec toi comme ce soir.

-Et Ron alors ? Je croyais que tu aurais aimé être avec lui ce soir là.

-Pas à ce moment-là, c'est quand il s'est montré jaloux que j'ai…Enfin tu sais bien, Chuchota t-elle, en cachant sa tête dans sa nuque.

Le brun acquiesça puis la danse continua.

La soirée se poursuivit et malgré les supplications de Ron, Harry ne quitta pas Hermione donc le pauvre rouquin dû supporter la présence de Lavande…

Le bal touchait à sa fin mais Harry proposa à Hermione d'aller prendre l'air, elle accepta mais à mi-chemin, il se retourna et l'embrassa brusquement. Elle fut surprise mais lui rendit son baiser puis il chuchota entre deux baisers :

-Mione, je ne veux pas te quitter.

-Harry, tu sais bien que je ne te quitterais jamais, Assura t-elle, en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

-Je sais bien, je parlais de ce soir, la soirée a été tellement magique mon ange et j'aurais aimé la prolonger avec toi…

La Gryffondor fixa son petit ami avec stupéfaction. Harry n'avait jamais été si avenant envers elle.

-Tu veux dire…

-Quel meilleure occasion que ce soir Mione, à un autre bal j'aurais du être à ton bras et ce soir, je le suis et je suis le plus heureux des hommes grâce à toi, tu es tellement belle et adorable, tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre Hermione Granger, Avoua le brun d'une voix douce, en déposant un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

-Harry..

Elle frémit à son contact si léger et fut bouleversée par ses paroles. Il accentua la pression sur ses lèvres et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elle ne sut pas comment elle se retrouva dans la salle sur demande car sa bouche n'avait pas quitté celle de son partenaire. Les gestes se firent tendre et rapidement, elle se trouva allonger sur le lit. Harry se positionna au-dessus d'elle et la regarda longuement avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse avec passion. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille puis sur ses jambes et elle gémit sous ses caresses. Il sourit puis commença à lui embrasser le cou langoureusement. Hermione se sentit assaillit par des tas de questions, elle avait déjà vécue de tels moments dans les bras de Victor mais rien n'était comparable à la douceur du Lion avec elle. Ses mouvements étaient aussi légers qu'une brise mais il lui faisait vivre des émotions qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient sur le sol. Bientôt elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements alors que lui n'était que torse-nue. La Lionne glissa ses mains sur son torse puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime ». Oui, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait depuis toujours et ce soir, elle était prête à franchir ce cap à ses côtés…

Elle se recula et lui sourit puis chuchota son prénom amoureusement et se laissa tomber sur le matelas…


	27. Le serment inviolable

Kikoo me revoilà alors déjà un chap assez long ^^ je pense vous serez surpris à pas mal de niveau et je serais prête à répondre à vos questions car je suis sur y en aura

**Lh42 :** hmm la réaction de Drago tu l'attends ? ^^ je pense que tu seras un peu surprise par la réaction de notre ptit dragon…^^ Moi je n'ai rien contre Mione&Ron, c'est le choix à JK et en tant qu'écrivain moi-même j'espère que mes lecteurs respecteront le choix de mon OTP mais je dois dire que je la voyais ac harry aussi surtt avec le tome5 mais ensuite la donne a changée enfin bon j'ai rien contre mais je préf exploiter mon idée de départ cad : Ryry&Mione ^^ même si Ron aime et aimera surement Hermione jusqu'à la fin de la fic mais pas elle. Hermione a déjà dit à Harry qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et elle l'aime depuis beaucoup d'années et sont en guerre enfin pas encore bien prononcé mais VOldy est re, bref je pense veulent pas se prendre la tête à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux 107ans. Pour lancelot, elle tient énormément à lui, elle s'ouvre bien plus à lui qu'à Harry, Ron et Ginny (du moins pour l'instant), elle est entre l'amour-amitié avec lui et elle se rend même pas compte lol c'est ça que j'adore quant à Drago, pour lui c'est sur qu'il cherche à l'avoir aussi bien son corps que son cœur mais il tombe peu à peu dans le piège qu'il a lui-même tendu… Bah de rien pour la dédicace ça m'a fait plaisir de lire tes reviews^^ bonne lecture et hésite pas avec ce chap à me harceler mais sache que je suis une tombe parfois HIHIHI ^^

**Ellana** : merci j'espère que la suite te plaira. Tu es plus pour harry&hermione ou draymione ?

**MissK-Diary** : j'aime ton honnêteté et oui c'était « mal » écrit et comme j'ai dit je voulais pas tout reprendre là donc j'ai juste relu,voir si y avait des scènes à changer etc mais j'ai pas touché mon style d'écriture car c'était celui d'il y a qqs années et dans un sens j'aime à voir le changement ^^ contente que tu as persévéré et que tu as aimé ^^ ahahaha la question que je ne répondrais pas of course :p il faudra lire pour savoir si petit dragon aura sa lionne ^^ bisous

_**Chapitre 26 : Le serment inviolable**_

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais un large sourire était sur ses lèvres. Elle cligna des paupières puis se rendit compte qu'elle dormait sur le torse de son bien aimé. Quelle nuit avait-elle passée, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir terminé sa soirée ici avec son Harry. Elle sentit brusquement une main se glissait dans sa chevelure et son sourire s'étira alors elle posa quelques baisers sur le torse du brun.

-Je devrais venir te voir plus souvent au réveil, Chuchota t-il, amusé.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible avec le sort du professeur Monsieur Potter, Rigola t-elle, en se redressant pour lui faire face.

Un cri s'éleva brusquement dans la pièce et en moins de deux, Hermione s'était complétement assise, masquant sa nudité. Un rire gras s'éleva et son partenaire s'étira nonchalant.

-Comment et qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas te faire perdre ta voix si vite Granger, surtout que j'ai bien aimé tes gémissements cette nuit, Affirma Drago, avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Hermione devint toute rouge puis se reprit et s'écria furieuse :

-Comment as-tu pu !

-Eh bien j'ai simplement pris les ingrédients dans la salle de potions et…

-Ne te moques pas de moi, comment…et pourquoi…

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

-C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée en fait chérie.

Hermione releva la tête surprise alors il ajouta amusé :

-Quand tu as menacé Pince de prendre du Polynectar, j'avoue que l'idée n'était pas bête alors je l'ai utilisé à mon avantage.

-Espèce de…

-Serpent ? Fouine ? Dieu du sexe, avoue que tu as pris ton pied hier Granger, Assura t-il, en empoignant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu peux avoir pensé que tu étais avec ton saint Potter mais il ne connait pas le tiers de ce que je t'ai fait ressentir cette nuit.

-Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle, en le repoussant violemment.

Drago ricana alors qu'elle se relevait en tenant étroitement le drap sur elle.

-Accio couverture, Murmura t-il avec sa baguette.

-Malefoy !

Hermione ramassa sa chaussure et lui envoya à la figure avant de se pencher et de glisser sa robe sur son corps, pour masquer sa nudité apparente.

-Tu sais que je peux faire disparaitre ce vêtement. Pourquoi te caches-tu ma cendrillon, il n'y a rien que je n'ai vu.

Hermione fulmina, lui cria dessus quelques secondes puis s'empara de sa baguette et lui envoya une horde d'oiseaux sur le lit. Il maugréa mais se libéra rapidement alors qu'elle commençait à enfiler ses vêtements à la va vite.

-Tu pars déjà chérie ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais il l'ignora et se releva sans gêne alors qu'Hermione détournait les yeux.

-Fais ta prude, ça te va si bien ma Lionne.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et elle se trouva prisonnière de ses bras.

-Alors Granger que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Vas-tu pouvoir regarder ton petit ami en face après ce que tu as fait ? Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Hermione sentit les larmes venir dans ses yeux mais respira un bon coup et fit face au Serpentard.

-Un conseil chérie, pense à deux fois avant de raconter quoique ce soit car je pourrais bien non pas raconter mais montrer mes souvenirs à ton saint Potter et son chienchien.

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée alors Drago en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle se débattit mais il s'empara de ses mains et approfondit le baiser avant de susurrer en la fixant durement :

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais à moi Granger et maintenant tu vas faire selon MES désirs si tu tiens à conserver ton statut de petite fille sage pour ta maison car crois-moi, même si toucher une Sang de Bourg n'est pas « acceptable » dans mon monde, on me pardonnera plus vite qu'à toi.

Il la repoussa violemment, si bien qu'elle retomba sur le lit et le regarda quitter la pièce, incapable de le rappeler…

La jeune fille arriva complétement désorientée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, si bien qu'elle dut rechercher plus longuement le mot de passe car étrangement, elle l'avait oublié.

-Voyons ma chère, vous semblez bien perdue aujourd'hui mais mon devoir est de protégé l'entrée à toutes personnes alors je ne puis vous ouvrir sans ce mot de passe, Assura la Grosse Dame dans un soupir.

-Je comprends mais je… Est-ce Bilbounos ?

-Non, le mois dernier chère amie.

Hermione maugréa puis se prit la tête entre ses mains, les images de la veille l'envahissant à nouveau…

-Khaloptar, S'exclama une haute voix.

La jeune fille se retourna pour trouver Ginny en compagnie de Dean.

-Alors Hermione, tu as reçu un petit oubliette ou quoi ? La taquina le lion.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et il s'excusa en l'embrassant avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée suivi des deux jeunes filles. La rouquine remarqua l'air étrange de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hermy, tu vas bien ?

La brunette releva la tête et lui adressa un bref sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un même si elle ne pouvait pas raconter en détails la supercherie de Malefoy…

-Mione ! Te voilà enfin !

Les deux rouge et or se tournèrent vers l'escalier pour voir leur ami les dévalait aussi rapidement que s'il était sur un balai. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant elle et dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir lever les yeux sur son amie.

-Pourquoi tu portes encore ta robe ? L'interrogea t-il, surpris.

-Ron, oui je…j'étais avec Harry et puis on a prolongé la soirée, Ajouta t-elle, en réajustant sa coiffure.

-Euh Mione…

-Oh Ron, s'il te plait, tu sais que j'aime Harry et que..

-Tu n'étais pas avec moi ma puce.

Elle fit volte-face et remarqua Harry qui redescendait l'escalier en compagnie de Neville. Elle rougit fortement mais se reprit rapidement et s'avança vers lui.

-Harry je…

Il s'approcha puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui puis invita ses amis à s'asseoir sur les canapés pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé hier.

-Mais Harry, on t'a vu hier soir, Assura Dean. On a même parlé de Quidditch.

-Je sais, c'était moi mais ensuite…Dumbledore apparement voulait me voir, c'est un éléve qui m'a averti et je suis parti en direction de son bureau, car notre conversation devait se faire en « privée », Lui accentua ses mots en fixant Ron et Hermione, qui hochèrent la tête, comprenant parfaitement le sens de ses paroles. Et puis on m'a stupéfixié, je n'ai rien vu venir et je me suis réveillé ce matin dans la salle de classe de Rogue et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de me voir en sous-vêtements…

Ron voulu exploser de rire mais Hermione et Ginny le frappèrent à chaque bras.

-Aie, mais quoi ? Vous n'imaginez pas la tête de ce serpent ?

Les lions affichèrent un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres un bref instant puis Hermione affirma d'une voix douce, serrant toujours la main de son petit ami :

-Harry, il…Il nous a tous berné et moi la première.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ni son but mais surement un Serpentard qui cherchait des informations sur l'Ordre. Vous lui avez parlé dans la soirée ?

Chacun se regarda à tour de rôle mais hochèrent négativement la tête.

-Il a passé beaucoup de son temps avec Mione, Affirma Ron.

-Oui, mais je croyais que c'était HARRY, Se défendit la jeune fille, agacée.

-Mais Hermione, tu es parti avec lui en fin de soirée, je vous ai vu vous…vous embrassez, Termina Neville, rouge comme une tomate.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et la Gryffondor sentit le regard de chacun de ses camarades sur elle.

-Oui eh bien je pensais que c'était Harry ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

-Mais tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit…Ajouta Dean, amusé.

Le survivant foudroya du regard son camarade, si bien qu'il déglutit et baissa les yeux.

-Harry, je…Nous avons passé la soirée à nous balader au bord du lac puis je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule. J'ai trouvé cela étrange venant de toi d'ailleurs, Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il sourit puis caressa sa joue et assura tendrement :

-Parce que ce n'était pas moi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé dormir près du lac.

Elle sourit puis le laissa la prendre dans ses bras, sachant la soirée d'hier de son esprit.

-Je suis sure que ça pourrait être ce serpent de Malefoy, S'exclama, en brandissant un poing en l'air.

Hermione se raidit dans les bras d'Harry mais ne dit mot.

-J'y ai pensé aussi frérot mais ça ne colle pas et puis on l'a vu à la soirée aussi, Assura Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui acquiesça.

-Il peut très bien avoir trouvé un sort pour se dédoubler.

-Ron tu lis trop le Chicaneur, Le taquina Harry.

Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que le fauteuil et tout le monde explosa de rire.

-Pourtant…Je dois dire que j'ai eu la même idée que toi, Affirma le survivant.

La brunette se redressa pour le fixer avec interrogation.

-Il t'a déjà embrassé alors ton « sang impur », ne le rebute pas tant que ça.

-Harry je doute que Malefoy soit aussi intelligent pour penser à faire une chose pareille, S'esclaffa la jeune fille.

-Malefoy partage déjà son cerveau avec ses deux gorilles, Renchérit Neville.

Ils se remirent à rire si bien que la conversation dériva rapidement sur Drago Malefoy et son cerveau partagé. Ce qui ne déplut pas à la Lionne qui voulait à tout prix que tout le monde se questionne sur ce qui s'est passé.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le groupe se dispersa car ils devaient prendre les calèches en fin de matinée. Ron ferma sa malle puis sourit heureux d'avoir pu tout ranger en temps et en heure.

-Tu comptes en parler à Dumbledore ? L'interrogea Ron alors qu'il faisait léviter sa malle pour la conduire dans le hall de l'escalier.

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense garder un œil sur Malefoy… Assura Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne lui fais pas confiance et j'ai peur qu'il utilise tous les moyens possibles pour en savoir plus sur moi.

-Moi aussi Harry mais Hermione ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, tu crois qu'on devrait lui en parler ?

-Non, autant garder ça pour nous.

Les deux amis concédèrent d'un signe de tête.

Hermione fit un mouvement gracieux de la main et sa malle se posa sur le sol de la salle commune.

-Pourquoi tu as menti aux garçons ?

Elle se retourna face à une Ginny inquisitrice, elle n'arrivait jamais à cacher bien longtemps des choses.

-Parce que je doute qu'ils soient ravis de savoir que Malefoy s'est fait passer pour Harry, Termina la brune dans un soupir, en regardant bien qu'elles se trouvaient seules.

-Donc c'était bien lui ! Mais pourquoi il…Et pourquoi tu es rentré que ce matin.

-Je me suis endormie mais j'ai eu la surprise à mon réveil de voir un serpent me fixait…

Ginny fit une moue dégoutée puis se reprit et demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

-Mais hier soir vous…enfin tu vois non ?

-Ginny ! Bien sûr que non, on s'est embrassé mais ensuite on s'est endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Peut-être qu'il espérait plus mais s'il avait agi différemment, j'aurais compris que ce n'était pas Harry.

Elle débita tout cela si rapidement que son amie ne perçue pas d'hésitation dans sa voix, oui elle lui mentait encore sauf que Hermione savait allier mot et attitude face à la rouquine, quand elle était préparée mentalement.

-Je crois que sinon Harry et mon frère l'auraient tué.

-Je crois aussi, Rigola Hermione à son tour.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et elle soupira avant de remonter chercher Pattenrond.

Les calèches arrivèrent rapidement et Hermione fit son devoir de préfête en compagnie de son ami rouquin. A part quelques Serpentards embêtants, ils n'eurent pas de mal à faire la loi. Tout le monde était pressé de rentrer chez soi à Noel et une sorte de _trêve_ semblait s'être installée entre les différentes maisons. Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis dans le train et discutèrent du programme de leurs vacances.

Ron était ravi qu'Harry reste avec eux, il avait prévu d'organiser un match de Quidditch avec ses frères et sa sœur pour le soir de Noël.

-Je ne regrette pas de ne pas passer cette semaine avec vous, Affirma Hermione, avant de replonger son nom dans son livre.

-T'es qu'une fille toute façon !

-Hé ! Je te signale que j'en suis une aussi RONALD, S'écria sa sœur, furieuse.

Le roux rougit et tout le monde rigola, amusés de la situation.

Soudainement, l'ambiance devint plus « glaciale » car la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy. Harry et Ron se relèvèrent baguettes aux poings et le brun demanda avec colère :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malefoy ?

Le blond l'ignora superbement mais contrairement à ses deux ennemis, il resta les mains dans ses poches.

-Granger, McGonagall veut nous voir, Déclara t-il à l'attention de la Lionne, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Me voir ?

-NOUS voir, tu passes trop de temps dans les livres pour mélanger les mots ou quoi ?

-Retire ça tout de suite la Fouine, Hurla Ron, prêt à bondir.

La jeune fille se redressa et posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, tandis qu'Harry le retenait par la taille.

-Pourquoi veut-elle NOUS voir ?

-Nous sommes préfets, tu l'as oublié ça aussi ? L'interrogea-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Moi aussi je le suis, S'exclama le rouquin, plus calmement.

-Pour le peu que tu fais Weasel… Et puis je doute que tu finisses préfet en chef l'année prochaine, contrairement à votre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Ron maugréa dans sa barbe mais ne trouva rien à ajouter alors Hermione partit en sa compagnie, non sans avoir échangé un regard avec Harry. Le dit brun fixa la porte longuement après le départ de sa petite amie en compagnie du vert et argent…

Hermione suivit son homologue dans le train jusqu'au compartiment des préfets, il l'invita à entrer en premier, elle ne s'en formalisa pas trop mais ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle remarqua la pièce vide.

-Mais où est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car des lèvres se posèrent violemment sur les siennes et que son corps était poussé contre le mur le plus proche. La jeune fille repoussant rapidement le jeune homme qui esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Comment oses-tu m'embrasser !

-Oh fais pas ta sainte nitouche Granger, tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit, Affirma le blond, en glissant ses mains sur sa taille.

Hermione frissonna mais réussit à l'écarter un peu.

-Tu sais bien que je croyais que c'était Harry et puis ça ne change rien Drago, Déclara la brunette, en croisant son regard avec le sien.

-Bien au contraire ma douce, bien au contraire…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à partir mais il la retint par le bras et la tira abruptement tout contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque où il apposa d'ailleurs un baiser.

-Non laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy !

-Tu crois que ça m'a arrêté par le passé ma petite cendrillon ? Je ne t'ai pas prouvé cette nuit que j'étais capable de tout pour t'avoir, Susurra t-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

La rouge et or sentit un frisson l'envahir à ce contact mais elle se reprit et resta de marbre si bien que le vert et argent se redressa l'air déçu.

-Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien.

-Je ne t'aime pas alors pourquoi crois-tu que j'aimerais que tu me touches ? Demanda t-elle, furieuse.

-Parce que tu ne semblais pas contre hier, Dit-il, avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu sais bien que si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais jamais…

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et se mordit les lèvres, repensant encore à la soirée d'hier et à sa bêtise… Drago soupira puis glissa une main sous son menton pour plonger son regard dans celui chocolat de la brunette.

-Mais c'est arrivé Granger et peu importe ce que tu penses, je m'en contre fiche.

-Malefoy, s'il te plait, tu ne m'as pas assez humilié comme ça ? Que cherches-tu à la fin ! S'agaça t-elle, en repoussant sa main.

-Humilié ? Si je voulais t'humilier j'irais raconter à tes petits lions ce qui s'est passé hier mais je peux être gentil quand je veux.

Il la fixa, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

-Il ne te croirait pas.

-Mais je pourrais leur montrer chérie.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de stupeur. Non il n'oserait pas…

-Et alors, on verrait que je me croyais avec Harry, tu ne gagneras qu'une bonne bagarre avec eux, Ajouta t-elle, avec honnêteté.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Tu parles au deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard et qui plus est un adepte de magie noire. Je peux modifier mes propres pensées pour leur faire gober que tu savais parfaitement avec qui tu étais et là…

-C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais lu…

-Tu veux prendre le risque, Demanda t-il, d'un ton sérieux.

Elle déglutit et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Malefoy pouvait très bien lui mentir comme dire la vérité et sans information, elle ne pouvait garantir ses propos… A contre cœur, elle fit non de la tête alors le blond s'approcha et lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Tu vois Granger, un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

-Et que veux-tu ?

-Toi.

-Malefoy…

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec ton crétin de balafré, Affirma t-il, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais tu vois ma douce, si tu ne te montres pas plus gentille avec moi, je pourrais bien faire en sorte que tout Poudlard te prenne pour une petite catin et même si on dira que j'ai souillé mon sang, je pourrais toujours trouver mon avantage à la situation mais toi…

Hermione sentit les larmes venir dans ses yeux, il disait vrai, il pouvait mentir, parler encore d'un stupide pari mais Ron et Harry ne verraient pas les choses ainsi… Il avait bien réussit cette fois, elle n'avait plus le choix.

-Alors Granger, je peux compter sur ta disponibilité à la rentrée ? J'ai bien envie de m'amuser encore un peu comme cette nuit avec toi, Chuchota t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Tu me promets de ne jamais en parler si j'accepte ton arrangement ?

-Tu en doutes Granger ?

-Bien sure !

-Bon très bien. Attends-moi ici je reviens.

Il se recula puis ouvrit à voler la porte et la laissa seule un moment. Elle sentit ses jambes tremblaient alors elle s'assit sur la banquette. Elle était condamnée à faire ce que Malefoy désirait, il la tenait vraiment cette fois… Ses pensées stoppérent quand elle le vit revenir avec Pansy Parkinson qui s'accrochait comme une sangsue à son bras.

-Dragonichou, pourquoi cet empressement ? Je peux venir t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël chez toi, j'ai déjà trouvé ma tenue qui…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ELLE ?

Les deux filles se toisèrent du regard pendant que le blond refermait la porte en jetant un sort.

-Donne ta main Granger, Ordonna t-il.

Hermione le fixa surprise, aussi que Pansy qui commença à le questionner mais il la fit taire d'un regard. La rouge et or hésita un bref moment puis s'exécuta.

-Pansy pose ta baguette sur nos mains !

-Drago pourquoi tu…avec cette SANG DE BOURBE !

-Fais ce que je te dis CRETINE ! Cria t-il, si bien que les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en même temps.

-Un serment Inviolable, rien de plus sur tu ne crois pas Granger ?

-Jamais je ne ferais ça ! S'écria t-elle en voulant se tirer de sa poigne.

Il agrippa sa main plus fortement et déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu as oublié les conséquences de ton refus ?

Hermione sentit les larmes venir dans ses yeux mais elle le fusilla du regard avant de se calmer.

-Drago chéri, je ne comprends rien et pourquoi…

-FAIS CE PUTAIN DE SORT PANSY et Merlin tais-toi, S'exclama le blond en fixant durement sa camarade.

La jeune Serpentard grimaça mais s'exécuta. Drago en fut ravi et reporta son attention sur la douce Lionne qui le foudroyer du regard.

-Hermione Granger, t'engages-tu à t'intéresser d'avantage à ma personne quand je le voudrais ?

-Oui, Murmura t-elle, en sentant une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Une étincelle jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour des deux mains.

-Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour me satisfaire de quelques manières que ce soit quand je te le demanderais ?

-Oui… Déglutit-elle, aux bords des larmes.

Une autre chaine magique se forma à la deuxième. Drago eut un sourire narquois et déclara avec amusement :

-Et t'engages-tu à me donner ton cœur si un jour tes sentiments pour moi changent ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et même Pansy le fixa avec étonnement. Il y eut un silence mais la Lionne déclara en le fusillant du regard :

-Oui.

Une troisième étincelle jaillit et conclu ce perfide accord entre la lionne et le serpent…

Pansy écarta sa baguette et regarda à tour de rôle son camarade ainsi que la jeune fille mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle entendit juste le mot « oubliette ». Drago l'empoigna ensuite et la sortit dans le couloir puis referma la porte pour faire face à une Gryffondor en colère.

-Tu es un monstre, Cria t-elle, en lui tapant sur le torse.

-Tu voulais ma parole de sorcier, tu l'as eu.

-TU M'AS FAIT promettre, je n'ai jamais eu ta parole sur ce que tu diras ou non à Harry.

-Eh bien vois les choses ainsi Granger, si tu respectes notre serment, je n'aurais pas à dire quoique ce soit à ton Saint Potter mais si tu ne respectes pas…Je pense qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre le jour de ton enterrement, Déclara t-il, avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione ne put se retenir d'avantage et le gifla si violemment qu'il eut une marque rouge imprimée sur sa joue.

-Je te hais de tout mon cœur, Vociféra t-elle, avec hargne.

-Mais tu n'as plus le choix et si je te demande quoique ce soit, tu le feras alors je ne dirais qu'une chose ma douce. Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas un baiser d'au revoir, tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux longues semaines ma petite lionne.

Hermione serra les poings avant de l'attraper par sa cravate et de l'embrasser, mais ne se priva pas de lui mordre la lèvre puis se recula furieuse. Le blond n'en fit rien, il ricana avant de pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille :

-Passe de bonnes fêtes Granger.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant une Hermione, plus abattue que jamais…

La première chose qu'Hermione fit une fois chez ses parents, fut de prendre sa plume et écrire les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en moquait que le parchemin soit mouillé par endroit, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les arrêter de couler…

Drago arriva rapidement au manoir, il fut accueilli par sa mère qui s'enquit de prendre de ses nouvelles et contrairement à ces dernières semaines, il lui répondit avec joie, ne pouvant réprimer le sentiment d'allégresse qu'il ressentait depuis cet après-midi.

-Ton père arrivera ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous avec le Lord, Expliqua Narcissa, avant de porter une tasse à ses lèvres.

Drago perdit brusquement de sa superbe mais se reprit et demanda s'il pouvait se retirer dans sa chambre. Sa mère accepta puis il monta de nombreuses marches, retournant dans l'aile Ouest du Manoir. L'aile Sud appartenait à sa mère et celle au Nord à ses parents. Seul l'aile Est était pour les invités, invités que parfois le jeune homme se serait passé de voir… Il soupira puis s'installa sur son lit aux couvertures vertes mais son regard fut attiré par Merlin qui était posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil de velours vert. Le blond se releva et s'approcha de l'animal puis retira le parchemin et s'installa sur le rebord de son lit pour le lire. A sa surprise, l'écriture d'Hermione était tremblante et il remarqua que l'encre avait fait de nombreuses tâches comme si…Elle avait pleurée en l'écrivant…

_**Lancelot,**_

_**Voilà je suis chez moi et je devrais m'en réjouir mais je ne peux pas…Je ne peux plus… J'ai tellement mal à l'idée que ma vie ne m'appartient plus… Bien sûr tu ne comprends pas un mot de mes paroles alors je vais t'expliquer car je dois en parler à quelqu'un et hélas je ne peux me confier à aucun de mes meilleurs amis…**_

_**Je viens de faire un Serment inviolable avec la personne que je déteste le plus sur cette terre et si je ne respecte pas ce serment, je mourrais… Si ma vie ne résumait qu'à moi je m'en moquerais mais je ne peux m'imaginer laisser Harry et Ron seuls, je les aime tant tous les deux bien plus que ma propre vie alors ce sacrifice ne devrait pas m'affecter non ? Eh bien c'est tout le contraire… Je me sens prise au piège, sans issue pour m'en sortir sauf celle de ne pas respecter ce serment et de mourir. Lancelot, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'attire son attention à LUI ? Ce sans cœur de Drago Malefoy, mon tourmenteur, mon tortionnaire, mon bourreau… Ma seule consolation dans cette histoire et que je peux compter sur toi, je sais que tu sauras m'aider dans cette épreuve, je le sais car tu n'es pas LUI, tu es tellement gentil et altruiste Lancelot, tu es tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais…**_

_**Excuse-moi pour l'état de ce courier, je te promets de me reprendre et de profiter des vacances.**_

_**Avec toute ma tendresse**_

_**Gwen**_

Drago laissa tomber le parchemin sur le sol et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait été ravi d'avoir enfin la lionne en son pouvoir, elle lui appartenait littéralement parlant et il savait qu'il comptait bien en profiter à la rentrée mais là, sa joie était évanouie, il avait Hermione Granger en son pouvoir mais quelle douce amertume de savoir qu'elle le haïssait autant qu'elle pouvait l'apprécier. Il était à la fois son bourreau et son sauveur, bourreau avec ce serment et sauveur avec cette lettre. Cette lettre qui lui criait à la figure le monstre qu'il était en vérité… Comment pourrait-il continuer à être Lancelot et la regarder en face tout en sachant qu'il était Drago ?

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle s'étira sur son lit et remarqua brusquement Merlin posait sur son bureau. Elle se précipita sur l'animal puis s'empara du courrier.

_**Gwen…**_

_**Il m'a été difficile de t'écrire après la lecture de ton message… J'aurais aimé être là à tes côtés pour sécher tes pleurs. Mais ne pleure plus ma douce amie, tu es une Gryffondor et tu as connu bien pire. Peut-être trouveras-tu un avantage à cette situation. Oui je sais, il a été un monstre avec toi et peut-être suis-je trop gentil mais ne désespère pas et je chercherais s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'annuler ce sort. Profite de tes vacances avec tes parents et je continuerais à t'écrire aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras.**_

_**Avec toute mon affection**_

_**Lancelot**_

Hermione afficha un petit sourire sincère sur ses lèvres, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son chagrin, à la soutenir tout en l'aidant à comprendre la situation. Oui elle pourrait trouver un avantage, elle avait déjà vu une part de l'âme de Drago Malefoy mais hélas, elle semblait bien enfouie, bien trop… Elle pria pour qu'une aide lui soit offerte et qu'elle se libére de son terrible sort. Elle écrit rapidement une missive à Lancelot avant de descendre diner avec ses parents.

Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il avait envoyé ce message depuis plus de 2 heures et aucune réponse. Oui il était un monstre mais Lancelot était Drago et il se connaissait mieux que personne, peut-être qu'elle saurait voir à travers ses mots…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Merlin se posa à ses côtés. Il arracha rapidement le bout de papier puis congédia son volatile. Le blond s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lut :

_**Lancelot,**_

_**Merci pour ton message qui a réchauffé mon cœur. Oui tu as raison, j'ai déjà vu une parcelle d'humanité en lui. Peut-être pourrais-je la revoir à nouveau, je ne sais pas…J'en doute mais je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider dans cette douloureuse épreuve.**_

_**Gwen**_

Drago afficha un sourire heureux, Lancelot avait su redonner du courage à sa petite lionne.


	28. Une question de choix

_**Salut les amis ^^ what a surprise ! on dirait que j'ai trouvé quelques lecteurs ^^**_

Lh42 : hihi je suis très sadique tu sais ^^ moi j'adore piéger mes lecteurs tu te demandes ce qui va se passer à la rentrée ? mais et pendant les vacances alors ? ) oui elle est cernée, je savais pas si le serment c'était too much mais en même temps je sais que dray il l'utilise plus comme un « chantage » qu'une condamnation, voilà pourquoi il a formulé ses demandes ainsi.

Gabiie T : salut à toi^^ ta review m'a tellement plu que je l'ai posté sur mon fb ^^ elle m'a plu et fait rire à la fois je suis contente que tu aimes mon style et que je t'impressionne à ce point, ça m'a beaucoup touché. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

angelbr : je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire pour les tirets dans les débuts de chaps, j'ai reregardé et j'en vois bien :s ap ptet mon style n'était pas le même mais je suis contente que tu as continué la lecture et que tu as apprécié mon histoire oui ^^ I love to hate Drago et il a mis la barre « haut » si je puis dire ^^

bon ce chap est court mais important pour la suite je vous laisse juger et j'essaierais de poster la suite avant un mois mais mon taff est pas mal pesant en ce moment donc le soir en géné je me pose dans mon canap…

bisous bonne lecture et bon dimanche !

_**Chapitre **__**27 : Une question de choix**_

La semaine passa lentement, Hermione communiqua par hiboux postaux avec ses amis, ils lui manquaient terriblement mais elle était très heureuse de passer du temps avec sa mère et son père. Elle était entrain de préparer le déjeuner du midi quand Merlin apparut dans la pièce.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas dire à tes amis d'attendre l'après-midi pour t'envoyer du courrier, La réprimanda gentiment Madame Granger.

La jeune fille chuchota un faible « désolée » puis s'approcha de Merlin et s'empara rapidement de sa lettre, le sourire illuminant son visage.

-Oh c'est Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?!

-Ton visage ma chérie, il en dit long sur tes sentiments…Ce que la jeunesse est belle, Affirma sa mère, joyeusement en allant dans le jardin.

Hermione perdit son sourire en repensant aux paroles de sa mère. Ses sentiments mais quel genre de sentiments éprouvait-elle pour Lancelot ? De l'amitié certes, une belle amitié mais pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite à chaque fois que Merlin apparaissait dans la pièce ?

Drago poussa un long soupir alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon. Il avait peu vu son père et donc son corps était en grande forme si bien qu'il passait son temps à s'entrainer au Quidditch dans le jardin ou dans sa chambre à lire un des énièmes livres que Gwen lui envoyait.

Mais aujourd'hui hélas, son paternel était à la maison et il avait organisé une soirée au Manoir et il avait dû enfiler sa plus belle robe de sorcier, cousu de fil d'argent et bordé de vert et il se rendait d'un pas nonchalant à une de ses stupides soirées.

-Drago mon chéri, tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous, S'exclama Narcissa, assise sur le long canapé blanc, une tasse en main.

-Je révisais un peu pour la rentrée, Mentit-il, avant de s'avancer dans l'assistance.

-Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer mon fils.

-Je sais mère et je le fais.

Narcissa sourit puis l'invita à se joindre à elle et ses amis. Drago salua les amis de son père, tous Mangemorts, qui ne manquèrent pas de lui glisser un « nous t'attendons dans nos rangs bientôt gamin » puis son attention se porta sur une femme avec laquelle discutait sa mère et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Finalement, la soirée ne serait pas si ennuyeuse qu'il l'imaginait…

Une porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas alors qu'un couple s'embrassait fougueusement puis l'homme s'écarta de sa compagne et elle affirma dans un murmure avant de le faire tomber sur le lit :

-Tu m'as manqué mon cher Drago.

Il rigola mais laissa la femme se joindre à lui sur le lit…

La femme aux longs cheveux de feu se releva et commença à revêtir sa robe bleu nuit sans pour autant quitter des yeux son amant.

-Ton mari est occupé avec mon père que je sache et ma mère discute avec Madame Parkinson.

-Tu regrettes que sa fille ne soit pas là ?

Il grimaça et la femme ricana avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, caressant le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu sais bien que j'aimerais rester d'avantage avec toi mon tendre et jeune amant mais je doute que nous passions inaperçu plus longtemps et Antonin n'aimera pas avoir à tuer le fils d'un de ses proches amis.

-Bien, bien Madame Dolohov, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis avec votre cher et tendre.

-Tendre ? Te moques-tu de moi mon ami, Répondit sarcastiquement la rouquine.

-Jamais de toi Ambrosia, Chuchota le blond en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Elle répondit à son baiser mais s'écarta rapidement.

-Tu sais que j'ai l'âge de ta mère. Dès fois je me dis que c'est mal ce qu'on fait Drago.

-Depuis quand Ambrosia ? Tu as été celle qui m'a fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair et celle avec qui j'aime réitérer cette expérience et ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas un amant doux et vigoureux, Murmura le blond, en embrassant sa poitrine.

Ambrosia rigola puis concéda avant de rencontrer les lèvres du jeune garçon.

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement et se recula, son expression changea littéralement en voyant Merlin se posait sur le lit à côté d'eux. Il récupéra la lettre sous le regard attentif de son amante.

-Tu as une femme dans ta vie et tu la trompes, vraiment je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes.

Drago la fixa surprise puis elle pointa la lettre et il éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ambrosia, c'est une am…

Il stoppa net avant de finir sa phrase. Il allait dire que c'était une amie, Hermione, non Gwen l'était avec Lancelot mais pas lui…

-Une amie ?

-Une connaissance, on discute beaucoup, Dit-il évasivement en posant la lettre sur sa table de chevet.

La rousse fut plus rapide et d'un geste s'empara de sa missive puis se releva entendant déjà le serpent la maudissant.

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Cria le blond, en se relevant d'un bond.

-Voyons Drago, si ce n'est qu'une amie, tu ne risques rien, Affirma Ambrosia en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

Il soupira, il avait beau être furieux, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher envers cette femme, si bien qu'il renonça et se rassit sur son lit. Elle sourit puis commença sa lecture à voix haute :

_**Lancelot,**_

_**Deux jours et nous serons à Noël ! Que j'ai hâte de préparer le repas et me poser ensuite devant la télévision à regarder les films de Noêl.**_

Ambrosia releva un œil surprit sur le garçon mais reprit avidement sa lecture.

_**Aimes-tu Noël ? Moi oui, surtout avec ma famille mais encore plus quand il neige. Espérons que le temps change, j'ai envie de faire un ange dans la neige comme chaque année depuis que je suis petite.**_

La femme rousse afficha un sourire amusé.

_**J'ai repensé à ces derniers jours et du problème « Malefoy », J'appréhende vraiment mon retour à Poudlard et le revoir mais je n'ai guère le choix, du moins pour l'instant…**_

Ambrosia stoppa sa lecture et croisa son regard avec celui de son amant.

-Le problème « Malefoy » ? Drago, cette jeune fille ne sait pas que tu es son correspondant ? A quoi joues-tu, Le réprimanda t-elle, comme une mère le ferait.

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête puis lui raconta tout, sauf le nom de la douce jeune fille, il prétendit qu'il s'agissait d'une sang –mêlée et qu'il s'était juré de l'avoir dans son lit mais que malgré tous ses efforts rien n'avait fonctionné alors il avait créé Lancelot pour l'approcher.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait.

-Bien ou non, elle m'apprécie enfin elle L'apprécie…

-Mais Lui c'est toi Drago, sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas et ce n'est pas juste du désir que tu éprouves pour elle.

Il redressa la tête vivement, plongea son regard dans celui de sa maitresse.

-Tu n'as pas vu ton regard et ton sourire, tu ressens plus qu'une attirance pour cette jeune fille mais si tu lui mens encore longtemps, tu la perdras définitivement…

Il se tut, il ne savait pas quoi répondre car tout ce que disait Ambrosia était juste, il tenait à Gwen avec sincérité mais Gwen était Hermione… Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et ne remarqua même pas que son amante avait quitté la chambre, le laissant seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer, ce soir ses parents et elle allaient au cinéma avant de diner avec sa grande tante comme chaque année avant Noël. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Pattenrond allongé à côté de Merlin, le chat semblait trop fatigué pour chercher à en faire son diner. La lionne s'élança sur l'animal puis récupéra le message. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle lisait l'unique phrase sur le papier :

_**Retrouve-moi le soir de Noël à 23h dans la Cabane Hurlante.**_


End file.
